


And They Say You Can't Change The Past

by NervousOtaku



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adorable Cloud Strife, Asexual Rufus Shinra, Dark Nation is a good dog, Fix-It, Lazard is So Done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Rufus Shinra, Protective Rufus Shinra, Rated T for swearing and violence, Rufus has plushies, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel, Veld and Gillian are too old for this shit, no beta we die like men, same difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 82,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Well, Rufus thought to himself, second chances weren't to be squandered.
Relationships: Lazard Deusericus & Cloud Strife, Lazard Deusericus & Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra & Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra & Dark Nation | Darkstar
Comments: 783
Kudos: 1052
Collections: For rainy days and days a good book isn’t long enough, Serial (Time) Killers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play around with the idea of a lawful evil-esque hero, so there.

Rufus Shinra stood at the window of his bedroom, staring out at Midgar. Standing. Both him and Midgar.

If it hadn't been for him stubbing his toe on the bedpost on the way to the window, he would've thought himself dreaming. As it was, he had no clue what was going on. He was apparently in his apartment from before Meteorfall— no, looking around this was before he'd even acquired the company. He'd changed apartments when his father had been killed.

The only explanation he could come up with was that the planet had done something. However, if Gaia was in the business of sending people... visions of the future? Or replacing their consciences with future versions? Whatever it was, Rufus didn't really see how he had been an option, let alone the final choice. Cloud would be much better. Or, if dead individuals were an option, Aerith.

... Unless he wasn't alone?

Rufus bit his cheek thoughtfully.

... Even if he wasn't alone, he decided, he had no way of knowing who else was present, where they were, or if he could contact them. For example, Valentine. That'd be a tricky one to explain, wouldn't it? No, if the memories he had were real and there were others in the same boat, then he should wait for them to come to him.

That aside, being brought back opened up... opportunities. If he played his cards right, then he could prevent the Meteorfall, Geostigma, and Deepground incidents, and retain full control over Shinra Electric. With changes, of course, but still.

After a minute longer spent at the window, Rufus turned to leave the bedroom. He wanted to find a pen and notepad, get his thoughts somewhat organized. As soon as he had opened the door, though, he froze.

He had completely forgotten about Dark Nation.

The guard hound lifted it's head to blink at him, looking befuddled. Cautiously, Rufus approached. Dark Nation stayed still, watching him.

Now that he was actively thinking about it, sorting through some of his old memories, Dark Nation had never attacked him. It had been eager to attack anyone he told it to, but it had never once turned on him. It had been a good, tough guard, too. Nothing that would've stopped Sephiroth or the Remnants, but powerful and loyal all the same.

... Maybe loyal wasn't the right word.

Rufus reached out and offered his knuckles to the guard hound. Dark Nation obligingly pressed it's nose against his hand, soft puffs of breath ghosting over his skin. After a moment spent like that, Rufus slowly ran his hand over the guard hound's muzzle, head, neck. It watched him, still looking confused, but why wouldn't it? He never exactly pet it before. It was always just a tool before.

But then again, the Turks had just been tools once upon a time.

Unbidden, his chest grew tight.

No, Rufus chastised, who cared about that? He needed to start working on his plan.

So he found a pen and a pad of paper and started writing. As he coaxed Dark Nation to sit next to him, he shoved away the traitorous part of his mind that began asking what Elena was even doing in this era.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorting the past into things to keep and things to dispose of had quickly become nothing more than things to amend. For the first and foremost example, SOLDIER. It had started out as ‘get rid of Sephiroth,’ but then Jenova had converted numerous SOLDIERs into Sephiroth clones, not to mention how Geostigma had sprang up. ‘Purge SOLDIER’ became tricky as well, because that had reminded him that Lazard was alive.

Rufus rolled his pen between his fingers, staring thoughtfully at the paper before him. It was largely scribbled out, but a few things had been left largely untouched. If nothing else, he could start at those points.

For example, mako reactors and Hojo both had to go.

Not that either of those things would be easy. That stated, one was most certainly easier than the other.

Dark Nation made a gruff noise as he stood up, but didn't move. Rufus took a moment to pat it's head before he began to search the apartment for his phone. Everything was arranged so differently compared to post-Meteor, he was admittedly struggling a bit. Several times he almost called out for Tseng, once for Elena, and thankfully he'd found his phone before his mind turned him towards Reno and Rude.

They weren't his yet, he reprimanded as he turned the clunky, ancient phone model over in his hands. Not his Turks. Just Turks. They didn't stay with him, watch him, care for him, trust him.

Right now they were just Turks.

With that in mind, Rufus began to refamiliarize himself with the date and current events. He could start working on his plan in the morning, but right now he needed a refresher on who was alive, who was in power, where everyone was...

That was, somewhat regrettably, how he woke up. With a crick in his neck, his phone in his lap, and Dark Nation growling at someone tapping on the door. Yawning, Rufus put his hand on the guard hound's neck, silencing the growls. He listened to the knocking for a minute, then reached for his paper full of notes. Carefully folding it into quarters, he offered it to Dark Nation. As he stood up to answer the door, the guard hound obligingly began to worry at the paper.

“Who is it?” he called as he stood at the door, fingers itching for his shotgun but not quite sure where it was just yet.

“Tseng, from General Affairs, sir.”

His heart did not pang, his chest did not tighten, he did not inhale more sharply than before—

He unlocked the door and turned away, heading back to the couch with Dark Nation. It took him a long moment to realize Tseng hadn't come in yet.

Of course not, he chastised himself, Tseng didn't know him that intimately yet. Didn't yet realize that was an unspoken invitation to come in, a subtle ‘welcome back.’

“... It's open.” he chose to say, guiding Dark Nation's head to his lap. The guard hound seemed less bewildered and more pleased this time, scraps of paper still clinging to it's jaws. Best of luck to anyone trying to divine what he'd written, scribbled-out as most of it had been.

As Tseng finally came in, Rufus made a point of not looking directly at him. Not immediately, anyway. Doing so would make coming to terms with the differences he already knew existed that much harder.

Because they were there, and to the untrained eye they might only be a few cosmetic things. But to Rufus, everything was different, from how Tseng's hair was pulled back to the subtle ways he schooled his expression. And in part of him, his blood boiled, because he had never quite taken kindly to things— or people— that were his being tampered with.

There was a subtle note of fear, Rufus noted. How long had that been there? When had it vanished?

“Sir,” Tseng said plainly, “There's a board-meeting. The president requests your presence.”

Unlikely. The old fool just wanted Rufus where he could see him, he bet.

He hummed, experimentally scratching under Dark Nation's chin. It gave an ugly, gurgling purr.

“... Sir?”

Blinking, he looked up. Tseng had come closer, warily but subtly up on his toes. “What is it?” he asked idly, his other hand stroking down Dark Nation's fifth appendage. It swung a paw into his lap, the purr ratcheting up in volume. It had taken to his change in attitude well, but Rufus was no idiot. One did not survive in Shinra being an idiot, or by playing their deck anywhere but flush against their chest.

After a moment, Tseng reached out. Rufus let him, raising an eyebrow. The Turk pressed a careful hand against his forehead, holding it there, and he almost wanted to laugh. Then Tseng pulled out a penlight, carefully flashing it in his eyes, and it almost became hysteria that he was trampling down.

He wasn't used to being fussed over any more. Not like this.

This wasn't his Tseng.

“... Are you well?” the Turk asked, frowning a bit. Still expressive, Rufus noted, not yet as impassive and subtle as his Tseng.

“I didn't sleep well last night.” he chose to answer as Dark Nation huffed.

“... Shall I inform the president that you will not be in attendance?”

“I'll be along.” he said vaguely.

He would go. After all, step one was going to be at the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Good grief everyone was fatter than he remembered. And he could've lived without the reminder of Scarlet's overwhelming perfume.

Hojo was just as horrible as Rufus recalled, though.

And Lazard... looked younger. Less worn. When in his memory did he start depicting his brother as a tired old man?

Though he didn't focus on any of that. To be honest he wasn't even paying attention to the greater majority of the board-meeting. He'd tune in to important-sounding things, but very quickly tune back out, subtly eyeing the room.

Heidegger had to go. Too brash, too power-hungry, too rebellious. Scarlet... debatable. She was opportunistic and followed whoever gave her funding, but her machines malfunctioned more often than not and he suspected it'd be easier to lose her than keep her. Palmer was fat, spineless, and good for nothing besides embezzling funds. If the space program was going to be kept around then Palmer was going to get cut and Cid Highwind was getting promoted. Veld... currently a wild card. Was very likely to retire the second he was reunited with his daughter, which would result in Tseng getting promoted again, but unknown. Meanwhile, it would be nice to keep Lazard around, but Rufus suspected he'd have to prioritize the SOLDIER aspect of his plan to achieve that, which was not currently plausible.

And, of course, Reeve.

Reeve was more different than Tseng. It just about gave Rufus whiplash to compare the versions he knew— the meek, walked-on man before him, to the proud, powerful leader Rufus had come to respect. To be perfectly honest, it was humiliating to have never realized just what an asset Reeve could have been to the company.

Well, he thought to himself, second chances weren't to be squandered.

The meeting ended with nothing of import getting resolved. The majority of attendees acted like they had, but it was painfully obvious that all the true pressing matters were going to be offloaded onto underpaid department secretaries. Rufus stayed in his seat as everyone left, watching Reeve. The man usually took a moment after board meetings to organize his thoughts and notes in the past, and today seemed to be no different. Lazard lingered curiously in the doorway for a moment, but then the room was finally empty save for Rufus and Reeve.

He cleared his throat.

Reeve just about knocked his chair over when he jumped, going pale when he realized who was in the room with him. “I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize—”

“Rufus.” he corrected without thinking. It had been years since Reeve called him sir. Since anyone besides Rude and Elena had called him sir, really.

Reeve fell silent, watching him with wide eyes. Almost like he expected Rufus to eat him. And while part of him appreciated the sentiment— he would always find thrill in power— he was here to do business.

“Sit down, Tuesti.” he said with a flick of his fingers. As the director obeyed, he opened, “You're technically the one in charge of the mako reactors, are you not?”

He knew the answer already, but starting like that made it much easier to get what he wanted.

“I... technically, I suppose?” Reeve replied hesitantly.

“You are the one who designed them, and your department is generally the one that builds and maintains them, no?”

Reeve visibly swallowed. Rufus watched him steel himself before saying, “If my department has done something to offend you, sir, I will gladly amend whatever problems we have created.”

Rufus couldn't keep a small chuckle back at that, because it was so like Reeve, to try and take responsibility so no one else got in trouble, wasn't it? Some things just never changed, he supposed.

“Then tell me,” he chose to say, “Why you haven't pushed harder for alternative energy forms.”

That got him another wide-eyed stare.

“Am I wrong or have you not proposed such things before?” Rufus asked, crossing his legs as he leaned back in his seat.

“Well... yes, sir, but... well, the rest of the board didn't see any benefits to such research... if I might ask... why the sudden interest?” Reeve replied, stumbling over his words. The man was normally much more composed, or had that just developed with Cloud's Avalanche?

After a moment spent carefully choosing his own words, Rufus replied, “Mako isn't as efficient as we think it to be. Not only is it apparently a limited resource, but it has numerous drawbacks. The pollution to the surrounding environment is less than fossil-fuels, certainly, but it still exists. And then there's all the complications that leaks and line-breaks can cause. Comatose or vegetated workers that then need to be compensated and replaced, tainted water supplies killing crops and customers, mutated monsters that then require manpower to put down... a great deal of money wasted, not to mention lives.”

He had Reeve's attention now, the director nodding subtly.

“So, Director Tuesti,” he hummed, lacing his fingers together, “What alternatives might you suggest instead?”


	4. Chapter 4

A little push, a little extra funding, and Reeve was off. Next meeting, Rufus was sure, there would be some pitches for solar panels, wind turbines, and other such generators. And if he was backing the man, the rest of the board would be more likely to listen.

Plus that would hopefully placate the genuinely eco-conservative members of the current Avalanche.

“I wasn't aware you were interested in alternative energies, sir.” Tseng commented as Rufus left the meeting room.

“If I'm going to take this company over some day, I have to think forward, don't I?” he replied. The Turk frowned, apparently not believing him, but he just continued, “I'm going to take Dark Nation for a walk. I'll return to my office afterwards.”

He wasn't sure if that planted any flags. He couldn't recall ever walking Dark Nation himself, anyway. But now that he'd gone and planted the first seed of his plan, Rufus needed to wait. If he did too much too fast, then the Turks would be on him for sure. And while that could be spun to his advantage with the right leverage, he didn't yet have that leverage.

Besides, since Reeve was such a workaholic, there would probably be files on his desk outlining everything by tomorrow afternoon. Once he had those he'd have to start outlining his pitch to his father.

As he collected Dark Nation and began the process of leaving the building, however, Rufus ran into someone he rather wouldn't have. The guard-hound seemed to notice his distress, moving between the two of them, but that implied that Sephiroth had noticed as well.

The man didn't say anything, didn't even spare them a second glance, just kept walking past. But even that was enough.

Rufus almost preferred the madman Sephiroth would become. Preferred the cold, ruthless killer who did it in the name of his ‘mother.’ At least he could tell what that Sephiroth was thinking. Not like the blank, emotionless machine he'd just passed briefly in the hall.

He wondered if his power extended to ordering SOLDIERs to get hobbies. Genuine hobbies, not training until they dropped.

Probably not yet. He'd have to get rid of Hojo and convert Lazard.

A good number of stares were directed his way as he left the building. Not quite so many as the top three SOLDIERs must get, but Rufus knew he was a rare sight. He was the youngest member of the board of directors, the vice president, and the son of the man who just about ruled the world. He was important, and people tended to recognize important individuals.

Dark Nation trotting along at his side, Rufus ignored the stares and left the building.

Walking Dark Nation was, in a way, an excuse to tour Midgar and refamiliarize himself with the city. It had been years since he'd had to worry about knowing where everything was— he'd grown into Edge the way everyone else had, and Midgar had become a forgotten thing. If anything was going to tip anyone off to something being ‘wrong,’ him not remembering the basic sectors of Midgar would.

Not that his father remembered much, but Rufus had a reputation to uphold.

Additionally, being able to walk on his own again was... delightful. After Meteorfall, he had been able to stand and walk. Just never for very long, and never without pain. He wasn't paralyzed, or confined to the wheelchair, but if he was up for more than two minutes, maybe three on a good day, it would leave him in agony for hours afterwards. He could remember one day, something had been off in the temperature, or barometric pressure, or humidity, or whatever combination it was that caused injuries to hurt— but it had been debilitating to the point where he hadn't gotten out of bed that day.

Being able to walk without having to worry about such things was wonderful and damned if he ever took it for granted again.

He debated visiting the slums, but if anything was going to set the Turks off, that would. So instead he just walked around, memorizing streets, store-fronts, and shortcuts. Dark Nation seemed to enjoy being outside, and Rufus made a mental note to walk the guard hound more often. It was a perfect excuse to leave the building at least once a day, to boot. He could improve on Dark Nation's loyalty— not that it had ever been in doubt— and relearn the city he was supposed to run. Two birds, one stone.

But for now, he needed to figure out the exact next step he wanted to take. Alternatives to mako energy was just the beginning, but it was a long con move. It laid the groundwork for future changes, which was why doing that first had been key, but now there were other things to focus on...


	5. Chapter 5

Could Hollander administer SOLDIER treatments?

Rufus put Reeve's proposal down at the thought.

As he had predicted, the very next day the director had sent up first drafts, blueprints, projected costs and profits, and more. All of it needed refining, polishing, and probably research and experimentation, but that was fine. Rufus hardly expected it to be perfect overnight. The main problem would be getting his father to see the benefits, though it might just be easier to arrange for an accident and then authorize the switch himself.

He had been mulling over what his next step should be when he remembered that Cloud was only just barely a Shinra employee at this point in time. A SOLDIER hopeful who got rejected and shuffled into the infantry.

Getting Cloud back to his peak potential, but holding onto his loyalty...

Of course, damned if Rufus let Hojo get his hands on the blonde. Which left Hollander. But could Hollander administer the treatments?

In theory, probably. Those two were noted to be possessive and not liking when the other touched ‘their’ SOLDIERs. Meaning chances were, Hollander had administered the treatment for Genesis and Angeal. So, in theory, the man could administer Cloud's treatments.

So the challenge then became finding a reason to step in and personally put Cloud in SOLDIER. Doing so would definitely plant flags for everyone. The Turks would watch him closer than ever before and harass Cloud, Hojo would want to know why Rufus singled out that particular reject, Lazard would side-eye him and hover protectively over his department...

Rufus drummed his fingers against Reeve's proposal.

He would have to wait a day or two anyway. But having a reason thought out in advance...

Dark Nation yawned, the action producing a slight squeak.

The answer hit him like a bolt of lightning.

“Come here.” he ordered, pushing away from the desk and tapping his thigh. The guard hound perked up and obeyed. Once it was in reach, Rufus began to scratch under it's chin and behind it's ears, telling it, “Good.”

Dark Nation clearly didn't understand why it was receiving praise, but was plainly delighted all the same.

He would start by contacting Lazard and asking for the files of SOLDIER rejects, probably the day after tomorrow. For now, though, Dark Nation had earned itself a walk.

And he'd probably pick up something to eat, as well. He thought he had seen the sign for a cheap and greasy place he recalled Reno enjoying yesterday. He might stop by there and get something— if only to shove away the tightness in his chest at any memories of the redhead teasing him about kids' meals post-Meteor.

It had always been back and forth with them— Reno and Rude seemed to survive on junk food and take-out, punctuated with meals that other people prepared. Tseng and Elena had both been the type who was good in the kitchen, though they both had very different styles when cooking.

He would get them back, Rufus told himself. Tseng and Reno and Rude and even Elena. He just needed to be patient. If he was patient, they were as good as his.

He stood up, leading Dark Nation to the elevator. The guard hound seemed to figure out what was going on quickly enough, and it's fifth limb began to writhe a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

“You've been behaving differently.”

Rufus looked up from his phone at Lazard. His brother didn't look back, instead putting down a stack of manila folders. “Have I?”

“Everyone in Midgar knows about you suddenly walking your guard hound and stopping at a fast food place. But there's also rumors floating around about you backing Director Tuesti's alternative energy ideas out of nowhere. And now you're in my office asking about SOLDIER rejects— I can't recall you displaying any interest in any part of SOLDIER ever.” Lazard answered, sliding behind his desk and starting to type something or other.

Rufus hummed, pocketing his phone. As he picked up the folders, he asked, “Is this all of them?”

“Just the last batch. If you want all of them I'll have to send you a digital copy.” came the flat reply.

“I imagine I'll find what I want rather quickly.” Rufus commented, leaning against the desk as he began to flip through the folders, looking for Cloud's file. “And in regards to your observations... well, I'll sum everything up as saying I realized we don't exactly give our SOLDIERs much, do we?”

“You'll have to elaborate.” Lazard informed him, still typing.

“We give them strength, heightened senses, good pay, and fame, certainly. But in return, they're subjected to rather invasive physicals. They're called upon for some truly repulsive and grueling missions. After induction, their terms of employment are much like those of the Turks— they only leave in body-bags. And they're under near-constant surveillance. Time off is a rare commodity, meaning they rarely get to go home to see their families. I don't know if I would call that a worthwhile trade-off. What's to keep them from turning on us? Or, rather,” he drawled, “What's keeping someone from stirring them to a coup?”

Lazard's typing stopped.

Rufus didn't say anything else, going through the files carefully. He didn't want to miss it if it was here.

“... You knew.”

“I think it's obvious to anyone who can see past their own nose that you hate this company with all your heart. Going out on a limb, I suspect you hate me almost as much as you hate him.” Rufus replied calmly.

His brother was silent.

“... I am quite used to being hated. Please don't worry about hurting my feelings.” he offered blithely.

At that very second, he found the file he'd been looking for.

Cloud Strife.

Apparently he'd said that aloud, because Lazard informed him, “Whatever you're planning, I would recommend not him.”

“And why is that?” Rufus hummed, discarding all the other folders to flip Cloud's open.

“The first time he was rejected, it was due to not making either minimum height or weight. Second time was for subpar theoretical test scores, and third was for subpar practical scores. The fourth time he was found to have extreme mako sensitivity, bordering on intolerance. The SOLDIER treatment would very likely vegetate, if not kill him,” Lazard answered, typing once more, “So I would recommend finding a different candidate for your pet SOLDIER or whatever this is.”

Lazard struck the nail on the head, but honestly Rufus wasn't worried about that in the slightest.

“And you don't think he could overcome that challenge as well?” he asked, looking over the notes in the file.

“... Pardon?”

Closing the folder, Rufus turned to look at his brother with a sly smirk. “Every time he was failed, he came back and made it further. Why wouldn't he succeed and become a SOLDIER this time?” he pointed out.

Lazard scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “The treatment would kill him.” he said stubbornly.

“The standard treatment might kill him.” Rufus corrected, tapping the file against his shoulder. “But if one were to modify the treatment to accommodate his sensitivity?”

It would take time and funding, sure, but it opened the door. That was the main reason things were standardized, Rufus had learned. To save on time and money. It was much easier to have something cranked out in batches and administered to suitable individuals than it was to tailor something for every possible candidate.

Time might not have been completely on his side, but Rufus most certainly had the money to spend.

Lazard sighed, pushing his glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “... He was passed to infantry.”

Rufus already knew that, but Lazard didn't need to know he knew. “Not for much longer.” he hummed, tucking the folder under his arm as he moved to leave the office.

Before leaving completely, though, he turned back to say, “While it doesn't really change things one way or another, I do think I would rather keep you around. So please don't do anything I wouldn't.”

Lazard looked at him strangely, but Rufus didn't elaborate any further.


	7. Chapter 7

“Cloud Strife.” Rufus drawled out, making half the barrack jump.

As the greater majority of the soldiers stared at him in disbelief, one of them piped up, “He's not here, sir.”

He raised an eyebrow, dropping a hand to Dark Nation's head. “Oh?”

“Er,” the speaker faltered, “N-no, sir. We can... uh... take a message?”

“I'd rather not let others relay such personal words. Do better and tell me where to find him. Or even better yet, produce him.” Rufus replied coolly.

There was some awkward shuffling.

Dark Nation growled, and three lunged to their feet, scrambling away.

“Good.” Rufus told the guard hound. It's tail and tentacle both wagged a bit.

He leaned against the doorway, idly petting Dark Nation while they waited. The soldiers fidgeted and looked anxious. Cloud had never mentioned trouble during his infantry days, but then again the man's memory had been faulty at best.

Thanks to the file he'd been pouring over all of the previous day, he was somewhat prepared for the differences when a tiny scrap of a human was dragged out of goodness-knows-where and deposited in front of him. Cloud had never been very tall, but Rufus almost felt sorry for the kid right now. And he was lacking just about any muscle at all.

But he was also lacking a scowl and blatant disdain, instead staring up at Rufus like his life was flashing before his eyes.

It wasn't as gratifying this time.

“Cloud.” Rufus greeted.

“S-sir!” the boy all but squeaked, saluting. Rufus felt that whiplash that he'd felt with Reeve coming on again— he couldn't picture Cloud squeaking or saluting, and he'd just witnessed both at the same time.

Then again, this Cloud looked a little bedraggled. A little like someone else had hastily dressed him after pulling him out of a locker or something.

“If you would accompany me, Cloud.” Rufus said, inclining his head as Dark Nation sniffed at the boy.

“Uh— Wh-where to, sir? I have patrol in twenty minutes—”

Without really thinking, Rufus declared, “To get a paternity test.”

The entire troop going pale, a few falling off their bunks, was gratifying.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Lazard was his brother. Plenty of people had no clue, but just as many had suspicions at least. And to be perfectly honest, the idea that Cloud might be related to them wasn't too far-fetched. He had all the right key features, that was for damn certain, plus all the company files indicated no father— an out-of-wedlock bastard— while Rufus's father was known to be... promiscuous, at best.

Let that rumor circle around a bit, see if Cloud had any bullies afterwards.

Cloud, for his part, looked a little shell-shocked, but nodded and followed along.

Rufus waited until they were in the elevator to say, “I don't, actually, think the two of us are related in any genetic sense. It was an excuse that yielded the fewest questions.”

Cloud looked even more blindsided.

“Unless, of course, you'd rather get one anyway?” Rufus hummed, leaning his back against the wall as the elevator began to move. Dark Nation sat next to him.

“I— uh. Wh-what's the real reason, sir?” Cloud stammered. Was he shaking?

After a moment, Rufus replied, “I want a bodyguard. SOLDIER-grade. But I don't want just any SOLDIER. I want one who will be loyal to me... and will overcome any obstacle placed in his way.”

The blonde visibly wilted. “... You'd be better off picking someone else, sir... I have—”

“Mako sensitivity, yes. Standard treatment has a high probability of killing you.” Rufus nodded. The boy drooped even more, which just made him feel bad. “But you overcame everything else, didn't you?”

“Huh?”

He smirked a little, folding his arms. “When you were rejected for not making the size requirements, you bulked up enough to make minimum. When you failed theoretical, you studied enough to pass, and did the same with practical. Maybe not with flying colors, but you certainly passed. Three stumbling blocks, and yet you cleared all of them with a little work.”

That made the boy perk up a bit, thankfully. Rufus had been starting to feel like he'd kicked a newly hatched chocobo.

“And so,” he continued, “I have decided to invest in you, and see if we can't figure out a non-standard treatment just for you.”

Cloud gaped.

“In return,” Rufus finished, “All I ask is that you be loyal to me.”

“I... How do you know I'll be any good, sir?”

“Rufus,” he corrected, reaching down to scratch at Dark Nation's head before continuing, “And I'm not asking for you to be Sephiroth. If I wanted Sephiroth, I'd clone him and name the resulting bastard Kadaj.”

Cloud looked confused, nose scrunching up in a way that was honestly somewhat cute. Honestly, lining up this tiny chocobo chick with the powerful, gloomy warrior he knew was proving harder and harder by the minute.

The elevator came to a stop, and Rufus waved for Cloud to follow him as Dark Nation stood. “That aside, Cloud, if you're overcoming obstacles on the second attempt, then I imagine it won't take very long at all for you to become ‘any good,’ and then some.”

“B-but wouldn't someone who does it on the first try be even better?” Cloud asked, tripping a little as he followed Rufus out of the elevator.

“Maybe at first glance, but that indicates to me that once they don't manage something on the first try, they'd be more inclined to stagnate and give up. If they succeeded at everything else on the first attempt but not this, surely it must be insurmountable, and therefore they won't bother to try.” he replied, leading the blonde across the floor and towards his office. Very few people even spared them a second glance.

“... I... didn't know you were so wise, sir...”

“Rufus.” he corrected again.

Cloud floundered, apparently not sure how to respond as Rufus opened his office up. Dark Nation instantly trotted over to it's bed in the corner and made itself comfortable. Rufus himself gestured for Cloud to sit while he moved around his desk.

“So, Cloud, should we start the paperwork?” he asked, crossing his legs as he himself sat down.

“Paperwork?” Cloud echoed.

“Clearing you for treatment and writing your contract to me.” Rufus nodded. After a moment, he added, “And applying for that paternity test, if you so wish.”

The blonde fidgeted, staring studiously at the floor for a long minute.

Rufus was on the verge of pressing further when Cloud quietly asked, “You... really mean it? You'll... make me a SOLDIER?”

“In return for your service and loyalty, yes.” Rufus nodded.

The boy took a deep breath, as if steeling himself, before looking up with a determined glint in his eye. “I'll do it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“The cost of production may be steep, but it'd be a one-time thing with solar panels, while wind turbines seem to wear out easily and need constant maintenance.” Reeve explained, gesturing to another diagram.

“However, the sun is a very fickle thing.” Rufus pointed out. “Midgar herself is a very cloudy place, and those who work at night would be left without power unless some kind of battery can be created to store the energy.”

Reeve looked over the moon to be discussing such things with someone. And Rufus was starting to suspect the files on his desk upstairs had been pulled out of some guilty stash the man had in here.

“Solar and wind share that problem, yes. We can never guarantee wind or sun, and would need multiple positionings in order to truly capitalize on anything, as both move.” the director agreed.

“And that would result in a great loss of land that could otherwise be used for any number of things.” Rufus hummed.

“Although the residents of Cosmo Canyon seem to have a system of small, personal mills. Perhaps a similar method could be used?” Reeve suggested.

Rufus raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to go on.

Reeve happily grabbed a blank sheet of grid-paper and a pencil, sketching out a row of what looked to be representative of houses. “If we roof homes and buildings with solar panels,” he said, lightly hashing the roofs, “And provide personal mills,” as he added rustic-looking mills between them, “Then the loss of land is greatly decreased, and we start to optimize the solar output.”

He vaguely recalled this being the route the Reeve he remembered trying to follow. However, reconstructing the world took time and work, so not a whole lot of progress had been made. Good thing that wasn't the case here.

“I imagine there's some way to capitalize on wind better as well. However, I do believe that this is the right place to start.” Rufus nodded.

Reeve looked absolutely ecstatic, scribbling something down.

“Maybe you should take a trip to Cosmo Canyon?” Rufus suggested before the director could say anything. “We've two weeks before the next scheduled board meeting. I imagine there are factors we've yet to consider that they have, and they may know things we do not.”

He needed to say something negative next, or the director was going to explode with delight.

They spoke for a little while longer, hashing out small details, and then Rufus left the office. Cloud and Dark Nation both scrabbled to their feet.

“Did things go well?” Cloud asked.

“More than. I'll have to authorize Director Tuesti's trip to Cosmo Canyon later tonight so he can travel with minimum hassle, but I believe we may have just about found what we're looking for.” Rufus nodded. “Now, shall we go up to Science and see about your treatment?”

The boy beamed, nodding almost frantically.

Rufus was willing to go out on a limb and say that he as good as had Cloud's loyalty in his hands. Now the trick was keeping it.

When they reached Science, Rufus kept himself between Cloud and the rest of the floor. Dark Nation picked up on his dislike of the place and kept between him and the department, earning itself a head-pat. Even as they skirted around the edges of the floor towards Hollander's office, Rufus could see Hojo staring. As they reached Hollander's door, Rufus sent a pointed glare and set Dark Nation on watch.

Upon realizing who it was, Hollander ushered them in, simpering and apologizing for his mess. Though mess was an understatement, what was supposed to be a small private lab felt much more like a slovenly hovel.

“I read over your email, sir, but I don't know if it's possible to do.” the portly man said.

As Cloud began to droop next to him, Rufus folded his arms and replied, “Did you actually read the proposal, you useless buffoon, or did you take one look at the words ‘mako sensitivity’ and deign to call it impossible?”

“It's not just sensitivity!” Hollander half-yelled, gesturing wildly. “It's an intolerance! He wouldn't survive the booster, much less the first shot!”

Desperate needs, desperate measures.

Rufus sighed, turning to Cloud. “I didn't want to interact with him, but it looks like we've no choice. Time to see if Hojo will be willing—”

“I didn't say it was for certain that it'd kill him!” Hollander just about shrieked, waving desperately. “There's no need to go to that greasy rat, I'm just, just, just informing you of all the possible things that could go wrong!”

“I am well aware of all that could go wrong,” Rufus informed the man crisply, “I'm more aware of these matters than my father is, and I made sure to warn Cloud as well. Cloud is willing to undergo a modified treatment, and I am willing to pay out-of-pocket for any additional expenses the modifications require.”

Sweating a little, Hollander nodded. “I-it's just, uh, standard procedure, you see—”

“These are non-standard circumstances.” he pointed out.

After a moment, Hollander nodded. “I... it'll take me a day or two to figure out how to modify the treatment... B-but I'll send for you as soon as I've figured it out!”

That's more like it.

“Very well. Is there anything you need from Cloud this instant?” Rufus nodded.

After a moment spent staring blankly, Hollander began to mutter about a blood sample. Cloud pushed his sleeve up, offering his arm as Hollander grabbed at a seemingly random needle. Rufus stepped between them with a glare, warning, “Don't use anything on him that you wouldn't use on Genesis or Angeal.”

Hollander paled, quickly throwing the needle in the trash and turning to root through the cabinets. Cloud shot Rufus a look that was equal parts relief and appreciation.

About five minutes later, they were leaving with the suggestion that Hollander tidy up if they were to come back. Stepping outside, however, they found Dark Nation bristling and growling at Hojo.

“Professor.” Rufus said disdainfully, stepping in front of Cloud again.

“Vice President.” Hojo remarked back, peering blatantly at the little blonde. “What might your business here be? Whatever it is, I'm sure that blithering idiot can't do much to help.”

“My business here is none of yours. Otherwise I would have emailed you and not Hollander.” Rufus replied. Dark Nation snarled a little, as if in agreement. Hojo looked decently insulted, eyes narrowing and lip curling. Before the man could say anything, Rufus continued, “I should warn you, Professor, that I, too, am a rather possessive man. If I so much as suspect you of attempting to interfere, you will find I do not care how vital you are to this company, as I intend to run it very differently anyway.”

After a long, tense moment, Hojo nodded his head with a sneer and shuffled off.

Rufus had hoped to delay that confrontation for as long as possible. He should have made Hollander go down to meet them in medical.

“Cloud, listen,” Rufus ordered as he started them for the elevator, “People tend to go missing around Professor Hojo. Do not trust him. If you can avoid it, do not be caught alone with him. If you are, by some chance, try to get away and find a well-populated area with lots of eyes. If you find yourself alone with someone suspicious or untrustworthy, there's a good chance they're one of his underlings, and the same conditions apply. Do you understand?”

“I— yes, but... if he's that kind of person, why is he working here?” Cloud asked as the elevator doors shut.

“Because my father is a fat, greedy fool who doesn't care who gets hurt so long as it makes him lots of money.” Rufus all but spat, Dark Nation stepping on his foot as if to calm him down.

“... And you want to run the company differently, sir?”

“Rufus,” he corrected, “And yes. I intend to make a lot of changes around here.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I hear you threatened Hojo.”

Rufus switched his phone to his other shoulder. “I did.”

Tseng's sigh crackled over the line. “Might I ask why, sir?”

“Rufus.” he corrected, breaking the egg in his hand into the skillet. Dark Nation watched intently.

“... Rufus,” Tseng said, sounding reluctant, “Why did you threaten Professor Hojo?”

Better.

Rufus let Dark Nation lick the egg-shell clean as he answered, “He was eyeing a project of mine with intent to interfere. I told him not to touch, or he'd get burnt.”

Oops, there went the egg-shell itself. Not that it couldn't be too much unhealthier than chewing up a piece of paper. And he supposed it was one less item in the trash.

“S— Rufus, need I remind you that Professor Hojo is a vital member of Shinra Electric?” Tseng asked. Rufus could picture the man rubbing his temples all too easily. It was the right tone of voice for it, the one usually reserved for addressing Reno like a dumb toddler.

“Is he truly?” Rufus challenged before he could dwell on the loss too much. “It's been how many years now? And he has yet to find the Promised Land. And in terms of SOLDIER, just what does he offer that Hollander can't take over?”

Tseng was quiet. During the silence, Rufus turned back to his egg— the one thing he could reliably make on his own was fried eggs on toast, much to Reno's amusement. Not that the redhead ever had any room to talk, he was only able to brew instant coffee without burning it.

Tseng's voice broke him out of that line of thought, declaring, “Regardless, Rufus, please refrain from threatening or attacking any of the directors.”

“I'll think about it.” Rufus hummed, prodding at the egg. Dark Nation made a gruff, anticipatory noise. “No, not for you.”

“Sir?”

“My guard hound wants my breakfast. It already ate the egg-shell, though, so I'm disinclined to spoil it more.”

Dark Nation whined, head dipping.

“No. Go sit.” Rufus ordered, pointing. After a moment, the guard hound did so, and he turned off the stove. “Where were we?”

“... Not threatening Hojo.” Tseng answered slowly as Rufus slid a piece of bread into the toaster. “And... there is a rumor circling the infantry about a certain trooper getting a paternity test?”

“Oh, that. A convenient lie to get my SOLDIER-to-be out with minimum questioning.” he answered easily.

The Turk's disbelief was palpable through the phone.

“If you don't believe me, feel free to ask him yourself. Or test him,” Rufus invited, switching shoulders again, “Just be gentle, he's very small and easily startled.”

“We may not have a choice,” Tseng informed him as he found a plate, “Your father heard the rumors as well.”

“You'll find I care very little about my father's thoughts and opinions on my actions these days. And whatever he has to say on the matter, I'm keeping Cloud.” he answered as the toaster finished.

Tseng was once again quiet. Rufus took advantage of that to retrieve his toast and scoop the egg out of the skillet.

“... Rufus,” Tseng said in a way that suggested he was trying to tread delicately, “If you and Trooper Strife are engaged in a... illicit relationship—”

He couldn't stop the abrupt bark of laughter that left him. “Is that what the Turks think? That Cloud and I are sleeping together?”

The idea was so far off and so unrealistic it hurt. Rufus could picture Cloud's reaction— both the one he remembered and the current one. One would be disgusted and offended, the other shocked and embarrassed, if not humiliated.

Tseng didn't answer.

“Oh, Gaia help me, I'm going to remember that,” Rufus sighed, shaking his head as he salted and peppered his egg, “No, Tseng, ours is purely a working relationship. I decided that I wanted a SOLDIER-grade bodyguard who would be loyal to me, not my father's company, and decided that the program rejects would be the best place to start looking. Cloud seems to hold great potential, and I think he was the optimal choice.”

“... I see.”

“Do whatever checks you want, Tseng. I rather doubt you'll find anything of note.” Rufus invited. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to eat before it gets cold— or worse, my guard hound eats it.”

Dark Nation made an affronted noise as he hung up.

“No. You already got your treat for the day.” Rufus scolded.

Reeve was leaving for Cosmo Canyon today. Rufus himself needed to move Cloud to new housing and heckle Hollander to make sure the man was actually working. Then there was his usual paperwork.

And, of course, Avalanche.

He could just stop funding them. But then he had no way of keeping an eye on Felicia, who was his current leverage over the Turks. Plus Fuhito would be left on a much longer leash then. But it wasn't exactly like Rufus could arrange for an accident for the man the way he could his father. He didn't exactly know where their hideouts were.

But, he supposed, he still had a way or two of contacting them.

And it would be within reason for him to go sub-plate on his daily walks soon. After all, who was going to question a guard hound needing more room to run around?


	10. Chapter 10

“This is Cissnei,” Tseng said, “The director has asked that she watch over you for the next few days.”

Rufus sort of remembered her. She retired along with a number of other Turks after the Zack incident. He hadn't known her very well.

She was standing next to Tseng in the same way that Elena did.

“... And if I refuse?” Rufus asked, hoping his voice was level.

Apparently it was, because both Turks just sighed.

“What reason has he for such a thing anyway?” he prodded, reading over a financial report from accounting. It looked like there was a chunk of money missing from the Department of Public Security as well as the space program. Had Heidegger really started embezzling this early?

“Sir, you've been behaving out of character these last few days. This is a great cause for concern for everyone.” Cissnei piped up.

“Aren't lifestyle changes all the rage these days?” Rufus replied. “I don't want my health to end up as poorly as my father's, nor do I want a company whose source of income is riding exclusively on a non-renewable limited resource.”

The two exchanged a look, and he hated it. That was Elena's place Cissnei was in. He didn't want her watching him.

“Those are... understandable concerns, but—”

“And yet my father's whims go unquestioned.” Rufus said, cutting Tseng off. Both Turks flinched at his words. It had been years since Tseng had flinched at anything he said. “Kindly inform Director Verdot that I do not see the need for such monitoring, and that if he has any issues with my opinion, he can bring them up with me.”

After a long moment, the two bowed out. As they did, Cloud came in.

“Do you... deal with them often?” the blonde asked.

“I actually rather like Tseng. He's a smart, sensible man. And Director Verdot isn't completely intolerable after working on the same board for years, so that must say something. But yes, you'll find I come into contact with Turks quite often.” Rufus answered. Eyes flicking up, he added, “And by extension, you will too, now.”

“... Is there anything I should know, then?” Cloud frowned, looking thoughtful.

Smart boy.

“I'm afraid it's better to learn about Turks through action and experience, rather than second-hand information. That stated, if you're ever in a tight spot, Tseng is more than likely to be able to help you out in exchange for you helping him later down the line. If you like, I can give you his number.” Rufus offered.

After a moment, Cloud nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket and handing it over. It was new, just issued, and Rufus believed that at the moment the boy's only contacts were himself and Hollander.

With that thought, Rufus added a couple other numbers, alongside Tseng's.

“Um...” Cloud said awkwardly when he took his phone back.

“Directors Deusericus and Tuesti are my associates, and you will likely come into frequent contact with them as well. I figure we might as well put them in since you're my guard.”

After a moment, Cloud nodded, putting his phone away.

Right then, Rufus's phone rang. He sighed, picking up with a bland, “Speaking.”

“Rufus.”

He put down his work. “Father.”

Cloud instantly looked flustered. Rufus took pity on him and gestured towards the door.

“Director Verdot tells me you refused his agent.” his father's voice said gruffly as the blonde scurried out of the office. It was honestly somewhat astonishing that the boy was so willing to just stand outside a door and announce people all day. What did the infantry do to him? Just where in Avalanche proper did he find his spark?

Leaning back and crossing his legs, Rufus replied, “I see no need for me to be watched, father, and am frankly offended that our director of intelligence went crying to you instead of bringing his issues up with me.”

A gruff noise, possibly a sigh but also possibly a chortle at the offhanded insult to Veld.

“Of course, now I'm curious as to why my own father feels I need to be watched.” Rufus added.

“This sudden change in behavior is concerning, and if someone is coercing you they must be brought to justice.”

A smooth lie. Rufus had never once heard his father speak on justice.

“No one is coercing me, father. I suppose you could say I grew bored doing the same things over and over, and decided a change of pace was in order.” he lied back, though he knew for a fact that his lies were much smoother and harder to detect.

“You could visit Junon again.” his father suggested.

“I'm sick of Junon.”

“Costa del Sol, then.”

“I don't want to travel right now, father, I'm in the middle of a few pet projects.” Rufus sighed.

“So I've heard.” his father said grimly.

“Father,” he chastised, “When have I done anything that hurt the company, or went against it's best interests?”

His father was silent.

“Look at it this way. I'm currently paying for everything I'm doing out of my own funds. As such, you and the company stand to lose nothing if my projects fail. With Reeve's ventures in alternative energy, perhaps Avalanche will ease up their efforts and leave us be. Additionally, if he succeeds, we'll have an option for areas without mako reactors, creating another source of income.” Rufus hummed.

“... I suppose you have a point.” his father conceded. The language of money always seemed to work on the fool. “And this Cloud Strife?”

“A personal guard. Dark Nation deters plenty of would-be attackers, but is noticeably lacking in the department of speech and opposable thumbs. However, Lazard is noticeably somewhat protective of the SOLDIER department.”

“Well, who do you have your eye on? Give me the name—”

“No, father. Forcing Lazard to give up a SOLDIER might earn his ire, and I'd rather not have him do anything foolish. It would be quite the scandal.” Rufus said firmly.

“Hrm. That is a good point.” his father muttered in a disgruntled manner. “And this whispering of Strife's father?”

“He does look like us, and is recorded as having an absent father. I wouldn't worry about it, though. I sincerely doubt any genetic connection.” he hummed.

Because, in all honestly, if that was the case, he suspected he would have already known. Given his future knowledge, anyway.

His father made another disgruntled noise.

“Ah, concerning the well-being of the company, father, there is a matter I would like to address.” Rufus added.

There was a long pause before his father said, “Proceed.”

“Palmer has been slowly but surely embezzling more and more from the company, without doing any work. At this rate, I predict he'll soon be pocketing his department's entire budget while whining about needing more funds.” Rufus said, pulling the financial report closer. “I find this offensive that he thinks no one is noticing his flagrant disrespect towards the company, and his leeching has drained funds away from other, potentially more important matters, without anything of note being funneled into the program itself.”

Another long pause before his father asked, “And you suggest...?”

“I would fire Palmer, to make an example of him for anyone else trying to dip their fingers in Shinra's coffers, and promote the man actually working on the program, Cid Highwind, to director. Cid has been working on the program as long as Palmer has been director, delivering his own results even as funds steadily decreased.” he stated plainly.

His father was silent.

“A budget-wise workaholic who delivers results no matter what. I think Shinra would greatly benefit from such a director.” Rufus pressed.

“... Didn't the rocket they tried to launch last fail?” his father countered, sounding uncertain.

“Maybe so, but there was no loss of life or great collateral damage. No additional money was spent on life insurance, medical compensation, or rebuilding facilities.”

“... You have a point...”

He was almost there. He just needed one last push.

“We only lose more money the longer we wait.” Rufus said firmly.

“... Very well. I'll leave it to you.”

He just about grinned as his father hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

“So, uh, the Turks gave me that paternity test while you were on the phone with... someone.” Cloud ventured as they walked.

“You sound concerned.” Rufus replied, watching as Dark Nation sniffed along the sidewalk. Someone else must've walked their dog around here earlier.

“Well... you said there's nothing to worry about, but Mom never talked about my dad. What if... what if we are related?” the tiny blonde fretted.

“Well, the Turks cover it up as if it isn't true. You're given your choice of position in the company and advance payments to keep you quiet, but are otherwise ignored, as if you don't exist.” Rufus answered with a shrug.

“You, uh, sound like you know that for a fact...”

“I suppose you haven't formally met my brother yet, have you?” he commented, snapping his fingers when Dark Nation began to wander too far. The guard hound obediently returned to walk between the two of them. A young couple up ahead paled and crossed the street.

“Your... You mean the rumors about Director Deusericus are true?” Cloud gaped.

“If you're referring to the ones about how similar he and I look, and how he came seemingly out of nowhere despite being such a hard-working man?” Rufus hummed.

“So... if he is my... I won't be gotten rid of or anything?”

He couldn't even laugh at the question because he could see all too clearly where the boy was coming from.

“No. As I said, if that is the case— which I doubt— you'll be paid a fair amount of hush-money and then pushed aside to whatever position you ask within the company. Within reason, of course.” Rufus answered with a shrug.

Cloud seemed to be thinking as he fell silent, biting his cheek a bit. Rufus let him be, instead watching as Dark Nation began to wander a bit again. While he wasn't concerned the guard hound would run away, he did think he'd have to introduce it to the more open areas sub-plate slowly.

“... Well, the only position I really want is one in SOLDIER. But I can't exactly get there without your help, so... I guess I'd just take this position.” Cloud said after a while.

“In that case, nothing would change, and you shouldn't worry.” Rufus replied.

The little blonde nodded, looking like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Just as well, really, his anxiety had been about to rub off on Rufus. While he was decently confident he would have already known if they were related, it wasn't like he and the old Cloud had exactly checked. It wasn't ever relevant, that was for damn certain.

Time to change the topic.

“Hollander called this morning to say he should have the first phase of your treatment ready tomorrow. I'm thinking I'll tell him to come down to medical, rather than bring you into Science.” Rufus told Cloud as they turned a corner. They'd have to head back towards headquarters soon, though Rufus wanted to stop by a cafe he'd spotted yesterday before they did.

“But isn't that like running away?” Cloud frowned.

“Oh?” Rufus prompted, raising an eyebrow.

The boy instantly flushed, shaking his head and stammering, “I-I'm sorry, that was out of place—”

“Why would it be like running away?” Rufus asked, resisting the urge to put his hand on Cloud's head. Some things just had to be earned.

“W-well, if Science is Hojo's domain, then... not going there would be like admitting we're scared of him, or of what he can do. But if we go there anyway, we're saying we don't care, or that he can't touch us. He works for your company, and therefore he's beneath you.” Cloud explained.

Ah, there was that defiant warrior.

Rufus couldn't hold back a smile. “Very well, we'll meet Hollander in Science. However, I'm expecting the new director of the space program tomorrow, so I'll have to leave Dark Nation to watch over the both of you.”

Cloud just about beamed as Dark Nation lifted it's head, ears pricked at the mention of it's name. If Rufus ended up buying the boy a somewhat overpriced piece of cheesecake at the cafe, he didn't think that was anyone else's business.

Later that night, Rufus was trying to figure out his Avalanche problem when Dark Nation growled and headed for the apartment door. After a long moment of silence, Rufus stood up, grabbing his shotgun as he made his own way to the door. He found the guard hound sniffing at a folded-up piece of paper on the floor.

Had someone slipped something under the door?

Frowning as he pondered who would do such a thing, Rufus nudged Dark Nation aside and picked up the paper. Maybe it was Avalanche, asking for an audience? Was he overdue on a payment or something? It was possible, he supposed—

Oh.

Hm.

Rufus patted Dark Nation's head as he stared at the print on the paper.

He had said nothing would change, but this changed everything, didn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

“Does this... change things between us?” Cloud asked, shuffling his feet anxiously.

“No,” Rufus lied, “But if you aren't careful about how you word things, people will think we're dating.”

Cloud's shocked splutter made him chuckle a bit.

Rufus was, admittedly, freaking out a little. Had been since last night.

Cloud was his brother. The Cloud Strife, killer of calamities and savior of millions, was a Shinra. Cloud was Rufus's little brother.

And that brought up all kinds of weird complications. Because that meant it was Rufus's brother that the infantry bullied, that Hojo experimented on, that Sephiroth manipulated and haunted, and that shouldered the weight of the world several times over. And sure. Rufus had other brothers. Lazard. That boy Evan. Who knew how many other nameless bastards. And while he cared more about Lazard this time around, his relationship with Cloud had always been complicated, and frequently antagonistic.

Goddess, some of the things he had said and done to his own flesh and blood...

Not that their father counted. The man was a fat, greedy fool who only cared about things that benefited him.

At least no one would be able to blame him if he shot Hojo now. Which was good, because Rufus decided he officially had dibs on killing the man. Anyone else with a grudge and the right to do so was taking too damn long and Rufus was going to get there first. The second Hojo so much as looked at Cloud again, he was going to shoot the man's kneecaps and let Dark Nation go to town.

Because Rufus Shinra was nothing if not possessive, and Cloud was officially his, dammit.

“Are you excited?” he chose to ask, trying to distract himself from the whole... inner turmoil thing that was going on.

“Huh? Oh! Y-yeah, I guess... it's almost hard to believe that it's actually happening.” Cloud smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as the elevator came to a stop.

It wasn't the Department of Science's floor. Someone else was getting on.

Someone else turned out to be the last person Rufus wanted to see. Cloud let out a tiny gasp, and Dark Nation moved between Rufus and the general. Sephiroth didn't say anything or acknowledge them, just looked briefly at the buttons and then settled himself in the corner of the elevator.

“You can breathe, Cloud,” Rufus remarked drily as the doors slid shut again, “I somehow doubt the general will bite.”

Sephiroth shot them a raised eyebrow, but remained otherwise silent and impassive as Cloud sheepishly let out the breath he'd been holding.

“So I'll leave you with Hollander for the first phase of your treatment. To make sure a certain professor doesn't get any ideas, I'll set Dark Nation to watch while I go to receive our new director. If you feel well enough to do so, please feel free to return to my office after you're done. Dark Nation should follow and keep anyone from pestering you.” Rufus informed Cloud, pulling out his phone to check the time.

“How long do you think you'll be?” the boy asked.

“Probably not very, though I suppose it depends how much of a fight Palmer decides to put up.” he answered.

“Palmer's being replaced?”

Rufus prided himself on the fact that he genuinely did not jolt, flinch, or otherwise physically react to Sephiroth's curious question.

“The man is a leech and a disgrace to Shinra Electric. Absolutely useless, and it's a marvel my father kept him around for so long.” he answered.

After a considerate pause, Sephiroth commented, “I always was disappointed that the space program seemed to yield so little.”

Rufus admitted that he had debated ordering SOLDIERs to get hobbies, but learning Sephiroth was interested in space was far from comforting. He suspected it was some vestigial instinct from Jenova— traversing the stars, moving from one planet to another. He would rather Sephiroth find some other hobby. Like stamp-collecting, that was a nice, non-deadly, Jenova-free pastime.

The elevator came to a stop once more, and they all disembarked. Sephiroth headed off towards Hojo, who glared for a moment before shuffling away with his SOLDIER. Rufus led Cloud over to Hollander's.

“... You don't seem to like Sephiroth all that much.” Cloud commented as they waited at Hollander's door.

“I can't say I do. I find him too mechanical.” Rufus said. He didn't think he needed to tell Cloud about the psychotic, bloodthirsty, Oedipal tendencies the general would grow into. Not yet, anyway.

Hollander opened up at that moment, ushering them in. Rufus was pleased to see that the place was far less of a dump. It just looked cluttered instead of slovenly.

“So, I've broken the booster down into two parts. After that, we can work on small doses every other day until he builds up some tolerance, and progress from there. The first part of the booster will be administered today, and the second part tomorrow— ah, reaction permitting, of course!” Hollander explained, gesturing for Cloud to sit on an examination table.

“Of course. I need to go pick up Director Highwind, but I'll be leaving Dark Nation a the door. Cloud can either stay here or go to my office after you're finished.” Rufus nodded, checking his phone again. “I'll message you, Cloud, as soon as I'm done, to see where you are and how you're doing.”

“Alright.” the little blonde nodded.

As Hollander began bustling about, explaining what he was doing to Cloud, Rufus left the office. Checking quickly where Hojo was, he set Dark Nation on guard and headed out.

He made it to the onsite air-strip at the same time as Cid's landing, by some miracle. The little plane— Tiny Bronco, unless that was a different plane?— came to a stop, slowly going quiet, until the man himself was jumping out, scowling and slouching in a defiant, angry manner.

“You th' guy that called?” Cid grouched as Rufus approached.

“I am.” he nodded. Once upon a time he might've retaliated against the flagrant show of disrespect, but now it was just endearing. Refreshing, almost— here was the closest person to what he remembered so far aside from Hojo.

“Great. So what in th' hell is so awful you hadta tell it to mah face?”

Rufus couldn't help but smirk a little as he answered, “Why don't you come with me and find out?”

He was somewhat surprised the man didn't blow a raspberry at him, the way he grimaced.

The two of them entered the building and headed to the executive offices, Cid grumbling unintelligibly all the way. The grumbling became a bit more intelligible when Rufus brought them to Palmer's office. A fair bit more profane, at that.

Palmer leapt to his feet when they came in. “Why, Mr. Vice President! How may I be of assistance?”

“You can clear out this office.” Rufus replied simply.

Cid's muttered curses halted.

Palmer gaped, stuttering, “Th-there must be some mistake, Mr. Vice President, I—”

“Have embezzled almost your department's entire budget and then some, and done little to no work at all during your time here. You are a liability and a thief, and I refuse to have such an individual on the same board of directors as myself.” Rufus said coldly.

“But the president—”

“Has already approved of my decision. Kindly don't make me call security, Palmer.”

“Then who will run my department?!” Palmer challenged shrilly, looking like he'd found a lifeline.

Without missing a beat, Rufus turned to Cid, who was watching the proceedings with wide eyes. “Congratulations, Director Highwind. As soon as your predecessor has removed his miserable self from the building, we can begin drawing up your new contract.”

The pilot's jaw just about hit the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

“On the contrary. So long as you can make it to the monthly board meetings, and any others that are scheduled in advance, I would encourage you to return to work. I just sent our director of Urban Development to Cosmo Canyon so he could better research alternative energy, and your plane seems to be quite the efficient mode of transport.” Rufus said.

“Well I'll be damned. Why th' hell ain't you president yet, like you a helluva lot better.” Cid declared. Words Rufus never pictured he'd hear from any version of Cid, honestly, but a welcome opinion all the same.

“Maybe in due time,” Rufus waved off, “Now, the budget for the space program...”

“We're still gettin' cuts, ain't we?”

“... As of right now, this is the monthly budget.” Rufus finished, sliding the paper across the desk.

Cid didn't quite fall out of his chair, but it was a very near thing. It was quite the creative curse, to boot.

“That much?! Palmer's been skinnin' us fer that damn much?!” the pilot demanded, eyes wide.

“I intend to have him repay everything he stole, one way or another.” Rufus commented.

“Shit, we coulda been buildin' ya a fuckin' vacation home on th' goddess-damned moon with this kinda budget! Bahamut on a stick, what th' hell?!”

“I should note that I did recommend you based in part on your frugality and efficiency. Try not to go overboard on anything.” Rufus continued, admittedly amused. Cid was losing his mind, and it was a somewhat glorious sight.

“You kidding?! With that much gil a month, I'mma hafta ask for a cut!”

“Keep it as is for now. See what you think later down the line.” he advised.

Eventually, Cid calmed down, and they finished up the serious work. Rufus ended up calling Tseng to see if the pilot could get a tape with the recording of Palmer getting fired. It was agreed that the tape would be mailed to Rocket Town in the next few days, much to Cid's delight. The man gleefully informed Rufus that he could expect the next report from the program within days— though realistically it'd be more like the first report. Rufus escorted Cid back to his plane when the pilot insisted he didn't need to rest or refuel, though not without chastising him to be careful, since he'd just made director.

Honestly, Rufus was surprised that Tiny Bronco didn't turn any loops in the sky as Cid flew off.

His phone rang before he could turn to go back in. Sighing, he pulled it out and answered, “Speaking.”

“We need to talk.”

Rufus paused. After a moment, he stepped further onto the landing area, away from the building. “I suppose we do, yes. Forgive my negligence in getting back to you.”

Felicia's voice was unamused as she asked, “What are you doing?”

“Now isn't a very good time. Do you have a favorite restaurant in Midgar?” he replied calmly.

“... What.”

“I'm under a fair bit of scrutiny right now due to my overhauling the company. So I can't exactly go meet at any of the usual spots. That stated, I have yet to be followed out when I go for lunch,” Rufus explained, “Pick a place. Day after tomorrow, I'll stop by during my walk, and we can settle things.”

The back of his neck prickled as Felicia's silence dragged on. He turned his head to find Veld lurking in the shadows. Not yet close enough to hear, not without enhancements, but Rufus couldn't say anything for the man's lip-reading abilities. He offered an idle wave and turned away again.

“... You want us to meet you in Midgar.” she said flatly.

“Den of your enemies, yes yes. But you're still terrorists and I'm still implicated, do you really think I would do anything that'd put me at risk?”

“Why not tomorrow?” she challenged.

Veld was coming closer, Rufus noted. It would probably be pretty menacing if he hadn't dealt with Turks, Sephiroth, Meteor, and the Remnants. “Tomorrow's no good,” he replied, “My brother has a doctor's appointment. I'd rather not leave him unattended in such dangerous territory. People go missing around those areas, after all.”

Veld was close enough to hear his side of the conversation.

“... Fine.” Felicia said curtly. She gave a name and hung up.

“Planning an appointment?” Veld asked crisply as Rufus tucked his phone away.

“Lunch-date, though the subject is business.” he answered calmly.

“Awfully busy as of late, aren't you?” the Turk asked, trying to pin Rufus with his glare. Again, probably would've been more effective if Rufus had been through less. He could see how it would make lesser men break, though.

Shrugging, he said, “I believe the saying is ‘no rest for the wicked.’ To that end, you're just the man I want to see.”

“I'm not as easily bought as the other directors, sir.” Veld informed him, voice icy.

“I am more than well aware of this fact, Director Verdot. I have to go get Cloud now, but perhaps later tonight you should call me, and I can give you my proposal.”


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud had taken his first booster part well. Apparently the boy had been woozy and unable to walk in a straight line, but he hadn't had any major problems or debilitating symptoms. He was going to get the second part tomorrow morning.

Dark Nation had been very good, if the scrap of lab coat fabric hanging from it's teeth when Rufus had collected them was any indication. Rufus was going to have to treat it.

Reeve had reported in after Rufus saw Cloud home. The man was apparently making incredible progress, and believed he would have a borderline finalized plan by the time he returned from his trip. Which meant Rufus was going to have a strong plan of attack for presentation at the next meeting.

So now he was waiting for Veld's call while picking through ads for dog toys. Dark Nation was definitely quantified as a big dog, but he hadn't a clue what kind of chewer the guard hound was. Given the jaw-strength of it, probably aggressive. Would Dark Nation even play with a toy if it was given one? In all honesty the beast was rather lazy when it wasn't working. It enjoyed going on walks, certainly, but walks and toys were two very different things. Even if it didn't, Rufus was tempted to get the malboro-shaped rope-toy. It seemed like the sort of thing Reno or Elena might get for a dog, and after seeing the ad for it he couldn't stop thinking that.

He'd probably get the toy, even if Dark Nation never touched it.

There was a knock at the door, prompting the guard hound in question to get up with a growl. For a moment, Rufus just stared at the door, wondering who was coming around at this hour.

Getting up, he kept one hand on his shotgun as he calmed Dark Nation. “Who is it?” he asked warily.

“It's me.” Veld's voice answered gruffly.

Rufus blinked, then unlocked the door and moved back to the couch. After a moment, Veld opened the door and stepped in. Dark Nation made a gruff, dismissive noise, then trotted over to join Rufus on the couch.

“You know, when I said call, I meant on the phone.” he told the director, gently scratching around the base of Dark Nation's tentacle. It dropped it's head in his lap with a gurgly purr.

“Some things are better discussed face-to-face.” Veld said sourly, standing over him with a scowl and crossed arms. It was supposed to be an intimidation tactic, standing over someone you were questioning. Rufus learned about it from Tseng and Rude.

“I suppose so,” he chose to sigh, “Let's cut to the chase, then— My lunch-date is with the triumvirate of Avalanche.”

Veld only blinked.

“I know from experience that standing that way for a long time hurts the knees immensely. Why don't you sit down, director?” Rufus suggested as Dark Nation swung a paw into his lap.

“... You've been the mole.” Veld said flatly.

“Not the only one, though I couldn't tell you who and where the others are if I wanted. They don't trust me that much, you see.”

The Turk just stared at him as he pet Dark Nation. Rufus gestured towards the other seat.

“... You're turning them in.”

“I would have thought that much to be obvious. Yes, I withdrew my support and they wish to know why. The reason is that we had a very sudden and sharp diverge of interests, and I can no longer condone what they do or pay for them to do it. As such, day after tomorrow the lot of us are going to meet for lunch. And,” Rufus said, smirking a bit, “If you can make yourself inconspicuous, Director Verdot, I would appreciate your presence then.”

“And would this diverge in interest have to do with your sudden changes?” Veld asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Avalanche touts themselves as eco-terrorists who want the removal of mako energy, but it's largely a group of anti-Shinra misfits who enjoy bombing us and causing us trouble. Shears and Felicia both seem to genuinely want something better for the environment, but Fuhito is a maniac who requires putting down.” Rufus shrugged. He thought he had dodged the question neatly enough.

From Veld's reaction, he did.

“Felicia?” the man asked, brow creasing slightly.

Rufus nodded, answering, “Their figurehead leader. An amnesiac young woman by the name of Felicia, also known as Elfe.”

The director was quiet. Despite facing Rufus, he didn't seem to be looking at him.

Rufus kept quiet as well, turning his attention to Dark Nation. The guard hound happily twisted onto it's side so he had better access to it's chin, purr growing louder as it stretched out.

“... You think she's my daughter.” Veld finally said.

Well, he actually knew, but nobody needed to know that just yet.

“I can tell you don't quite believe me, so I'll explain my reasoning.” Rufus said, gesturing once again to the other seat. This time, Veld sat, glaring expectantly. “First, Hojo of all people was trusted with the treatment of injured individuals from the Kalm incident. Personally, I wouldn't trust that man with a sick rat, let alone hundreds of defenseless humans. Second, Fuhito is... quite the Hojo fanboy. In fact, his own work and morals are reminiscent enough of Hojo's that I suspect he may have once worked under the man. Third, Felicia's amnesia itself. She doesn't remember anything before Avalanche, at all, and therefore considers them her only family. That is, if you ask me, far too convenient.”

“None of that is exactly hard evidence.” Veld informed him icily.

Rufus shrugged.

Veld continued to glare at him. “You called it a diverge of interests, but I fail to recall you having any ecological interests to start with.”

Damn, guess he hadn't quite dodged that bullet after all.

“I live here too, don't I?” he replied calmly. “I'd rather the planet I live on at least look nice, if not actually be healthy and thriving. It seems far preferable to a miserable ball of mud, death, and disease.”

Putting the self-centered and motivated spin on it worked. Veld wasn't reacting, but it was obvious he conceded the point.

“... The day after tomorrow.”

Rufus nodded in confirmation.

After a long moment, Veld sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

“Easy there.” Rufus steadied, putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder as the boy wobbled.

“I-I'm fine...”

“You nearly walked into the doorframe.”

Cloud blushed furiously.

“Once we get back to my office, you can sit down and rest.” Rufus told him, keeping his hand on the blonde's shoulder as he steered them to the elevator.

“I'm sorry...” Cloud said miserably.

“Whatever for?” Rufus asked, the elevator sliding open.

“I-I'm supposed to be your guard... but you seem to be doing more guarding than me...”

He sighed a bit, rolling his eyes. “I already told you I wasn't expecting you to be perfect right away, let alone at all. We've only just begun your treatment, and your training is another matter entirely.”

Cloud still fidgeted under his hand, looking discontent.

“If you really want me to, I can leave Dark Nation home on weekends.” Rufus found himself offering.

“N-no, you don't have to do that—”

“I'll leave Dark Nation home on weekends and walk it in the mornings before I come to work.” he said, cutting off Cloud's flustered stammering. The guard hound in question tipped it's head, blinking at them. “That way you can get some experience guarding me on your own, and be at least somewhat prepared for your training.”

“O-okay... uh, I think I'm steady now...”

After a skeptical second, Rufus removed his hand from Cloud's shoulder. The boy wobbled, making him reach out again, but stepped beyond his immediate reach. “I'm fine, see?”

“Don't push yourself. If you push yourself to the point of being sick, we'll have to delay the rest of your treatment.” he warned.

“I know!” Cloud blushed.

After a moment, Rufus nodded. As the elevator came to a stop, letting them out, he warned, “Tomorrow I plan to leave you with Lazard. I have an important private appointment then, and can't bring anyone with me.

“... Oh.”

“Don't worry, I'll take you both out for dinner after I finish.” he smirked.

Cloud blushed even harder. It was almost as hard as seeing how this sweet, shy boy became the grouchy, solitary man Rufus remembered. Maybe part of Sephiroth stuck in Cloud's personality?

As they reached his office, Dark Nation headed for it's spot by Rufus's desk. It sat there for all of a minute before relocating to Cloud's side when he sat the boy down by the wall. Suck-up.

“Um...!” Cloud half-yelped when the guard hound put it's head in his lap.

“It wants you to scratch behind it's ears. Or maybe around the tentacle.” Rufus said as he returned to his desk. He had a handful of reports to look over, as well as some requests to evaluate. Not too much, really. He'd probably be done with his work before noon, in all honesty. Maybe he could take Cloud below the plate.

He needed to get down there sooner rather than later, though he couldn't do it too blatantly. He needed to find Aerith and establish good relations with her. She was going to be vital to the whole stopping Jenova thing.

“Hey! No, down!” Cloud squawked, drawing Rufus out of his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers. Dark Nation dropped it's paws back to the floor. “Behave yourself.” Rufus chastised.

The guard hound circled a few times, then settled at Cloud's feet with a huff.

“Clearly I've been spoiling it too much at home. I've been letting it sit next to me on the couch after work, now it thinks it's a lap-dog.” he mused.

Cloud chuckled as Dark Nation made a put-upon noise. “It's a bit big for that, yeah...”

“Actually, that reminds me,” Rufus said, an idea dawning on him, “Did you ever patrol sub-plate while in the infantry?”

“Huh? A couple times, yeah... but why?”

Leaning back, he gestured to Dark Nation and explained, “As you pointed out, my guard hound is a bit on the big side. I can walk it, certainly, but I suspect that as a bigger beast it would appreciate bigger spaces to run around in at least once a week. As ruthless as I'm depicted, I'm disinclined to simply turn it loose on Midgar, but taking it out of city limits poses it's own problems. I've heard there are areas under the plate that are more open, but hearsay and fact are two very different things.”

“Oh. That makes sense, yeah.” Cloud nodded, looking thoughtfully at the guard hound. The boy was definitely looking like he was over his wooziness, and his voice was steadier too. Both very good signs. “... There's a couple junkyards, but there's usually nests of monsters in them. Nothing that would cause too much trouble in small numbers, I don't think, but...”

“We can take a look sometime later in the week, when I've little enough work to put off for a day or two. Who knows, maybe it could double as a training ground for you.” Rufus hummed, flipping through one of the reports. Intelligence on Wutai, it looked like. He wasn't going to be able to keep putting that off, was he? The war would reach full pitch soon, and that would be the tipping point. Everything had gone downhill after the turning point of the war, so that was what he needed to prevent.

Negotiating with Wutai to be a testing ground for Reeve's solar panels and wind turbines might be a good idea. But the trick there was convincing the rest of the board that would be more profitable than war itself.

... His father's ‘accident’ might have to get stepped up.


	16. Chapter 16

Well, Veld certainly had the inconspicuous part down. The only reason Rufus had spotted him at all was that the Turk had approached him before he left the building. He had to admit, the man pulled off the look of a harried, tired office-worker well.

Dark Nation made a needy noise.

“No, you'll get your treat tonight.” Rufus said sternly.

He looked around. Veld was approaching the restaurant, it looked like. And he could see the Avalanche group sitting in a secluded corner of the outdoor seating area— more ambient noise, harder to get close enough to overhear anything without being spotted, several close-by alleyways to vanish into if escape was needed, a convenient fire-hydrant that could be bashed open to create a messy diversion... not a bad choice of spot, really.

Dark Nation waited outside while Rufus retrieved an order for himself, then followed him over to the trio's selected table.

“Not a bad place, I must admit. A bit on the crowded side, but the menu seems charming enough.” he commented as the guard hound sat next to him, ears pricked.

“What are you up to?” Felicia asked flatly, scowling. Shears glared next to her, while Fuhito looked entirely disinterested.

“I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that. As vice president of a global corporation, I tend to have a lot going on at any given point in time.” Rufus replied, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Rumors are going around that you sent people to Cosmo Canyon.” Shears accused.

He held up a finger. “A person. The director of Urban Development. He wanted to study the wind mills there.”

“You don't share our beliefs. You just want to use us. So what's your angle?” Felicia said coldly.

“My angle is that I do, actually, believe that mako energy is bad for the planet, and you lot are not only taking too long to get anything done but causing more damage than you prevent. How many innocent lives are lost in each demonstration of yours?” he replied.

Felicia's expression grew icy as Shears's grew hot. Fuhito stopped flipping through whatever journal he was scrutinizing to look up.

“So I've set Director Tuesti to investigate alternative energy sources, primarily wind and solar. By the next board meeting, I imagine Shinra will start putting funding directly into this venture. Aren't you thrilled?” Rufus hummed blandly, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his lemonade. It tasted like actual lemonade, he noted, not the powdered instant stuff. That was a pleasant surprise.

“You should stick to paying other people to do your dirty work.” Shears spat.

Dark Nation growled, starting to get to it's feet.

“Sit.” Rufus ordered. After a moment, the guard hound lowered itself back down. “Good.” he praised, patting it's head.

“It truly isn't your area,” Fuhito commented in an off-handed manner, “Though I'm loathe to disagree with him, perhaps you should take Shears's advice.”

“You mean you want me to continue paying for your inhumane experiments on the SOLDIERs you capture? If I remember correctly, you haven't yet figured out your own enhancement treatment just yet.” Rufus replied, putting his drink down.

The other two tensed up as Fuhito narrowed his eyes.

“I'm afraid I can no longer continue to endorse such things, you see. I can't say that's the type of world I want to build.” Rufus shrugged, crossing his legs.

“You mean rule over.” Shears sneered.

“Maybe I do.” he hummed, scratching behind Dark Nation's ears as he picked up one of the potato wedges in his basket. He could see Veld from the corner of his eye, pretending to fuss over papers as he rearranged his table.

“So what the hell are you after?” Felicia growled.

“And if I told you I'm after world peace? What would you say then, Felicia?”

Shears snarled. Fuhito's eyes went wide. Felicia looked confused, rearing back. “Wh... what did you call me?”

“Felicia.” Rufus replied evenly, taking a bite of the potato wedge. It needed vinegar, he thought, but was pleasant enough. This place was certainly nice, he suspected he would have to come back. “Your name. Felicia Verdot.”

Now Shears was looking confused, glancing back and forth between them. Fuhito looked to be reaching for something. Felicia was staring at Rufus with a dazed expression.

“You were one of the survivors of the Kalm bombing,” Rufus continued, “And you were passed to Professor Hojo for treatment of your injuries. But he hardly did that. He used you as one of his lab rats, until one of his assistants took your half-dead body and left, feeding you stories to replace your missing memories—”

He had admittedly been guessing on those last parts. He had never known for sure if Fuhito had actually been a Shinra scientist.

But the way the man reacted, jumping up with a gun out, suggested it was the truth.

As Fuhito grabbed for Felicia, he also took aim at Rufus's head. Before he could fire, though, there was a loud snarl, and a Barrier shimmered into existence. Rufus got to his own feet, pulling his shotgun from it's hiding place under his coat. A combination of gunshots and screams filled the air. Fuhito choked, still gripping Felicia's wrist tightly as he began to sag. Shears had whipped around towards Veld by this point. Dark Nation lunged, Fuhito going down under it's paws, Felicia staggering as her arm was wrenched back.

Under the yelling, Rufus heard Veld calling for Felicia, and her responding dazedly as Shears propped her up. He chose not to intrude on that moment just yet, instead rounding the table to look down at Fuhito. Dark Nation dislodged it's fangs from his neck as Rufus approached, but stayed standing firmly on his torso. Fuhito glared up, rasping for breath as red bloomed on his chest, wrist, and neck, pooling around him like an ugly flower.

Crouching down so Fuhito would be able to hear him, Rufus commented, “Hojo wouldn't have broken as easily. You make for a very shoddy copycat.”

The man's eyes widened, blood bubbling between his teeth as he tried to snarl.

Rufus ignored him, standing up and patting Dark Nation's head. After a moment of consideration, he grabbed one of the potato wedges abandoned on the table and offered it to the guard hound, telling the beast, “Very good.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Eventful lunch?” Lazard asked drily, arms crossed over his chest as Rufus stepped into the office.

“I imagine the version you've heard isn't exactly accurate.” Rufus shrugged. He wasn't surprised they already knew. Word traveled fast in Midgar, though the rumor mill and it's resident gossips rarely seemed to get the facts perfect.

“Did you really shoot someone?” Cloud asked, looking horrified.

“Only after he tried to shoot me. I owe Dark Nation a chew toy and Veld a vacation.” he replied calmly. “Besides, he was the one kidnapping SOLDIERs to experiment on.”

Cloud went pale, and Lazard's fingers seemed to tighten on his arms as his jaw clenched.

Rufus leaned against the desk, folding his own arms. “His name was Fuhito. A former assistant to Hojo, I suspect, before he became a terrorist. Not a very pleasant person.”

“... You were meeting with Avalanche.” Lazard accused, making Cloud's eyes go wide.

“Lazard,” Rufus chided, “I hardly need lecturing on my poorer decisions when you had been planning to stir SOLDIER to revolt.”

Poor Cloud made a shocked noise, head snapping back and forth between the two of them.

“At least I certainly hope that's an idea of the past. I did request you not do anything stupid.” he added, peering carefully at Lazard.

“You say after having a shootout with an eco-terrorist group.” his older brother said flatly.

“A carefully planned shootout. I admittedly would have rathered less violence, but nothing happened that I didn't account for.” Rufus corrected.

“But that's not any better?!” Cloud said, voice strangled and high-pitched.

“Don't worry, Cloud, I shouldn't be going into any more situations like that for a while now.” he teased, smirking a little.

“Well, you're clearly done with that. You can take Cloud and go.” Lazard dismissed, turning towards his computer.

“Unless you wanted to go out.” Rufus suggested, making the eldest halt.

“You were serious about that?” the youngest demanded, looking bewildered.

“I hadn't been, but I'm in a rather good mood now. Avalanche's leaders have been disbanded, Director Verdot has been reunited with his long-lost daughter, and my guard hound killed a crazed Hojo fanboy. I feel like celebrating, and I'd rather like to share that.” he hummed.

“I'll pass.” Lazard said icily.

“You two... don't seem to get along all that much.” Cloud commented, looking between them uncertainly.

Rufus shrugged. “I've never spent much time around him before.”

“And I'd rather keep it that way. Rufus is manipulative, and if he does anything for someone he's trying to indebt them to him, nor will he hesitate to eliminate anyone standing in his way.” Lazard told Cloud, voice warning.

“You're right on both counts. I admit I'm manipulative, and I admit I'm ruthless. That's the kind of world I grew up in, and the kind of world around us today. One doesn't survive in this company without some degree of viciousness.” Rufus admitted.

“... But you said you want to change that... right?”

He turned to smile at Cloud. “I do. But I won't lie and tell you it'll be a pretty process. I'm more than likely to need to kill at least one person.”

Cloud blanched, looking conflicted.

“If you're in such an honest mood, why don't you tell us what you expect out of Cloud?” Lazard asked sourly, typing away at something.

The youngest turned wide eyes on him.

“... Not tonight. The reason is complex, and neither of you has the context to understand even if I explained it. One day, I'll tell both of you, but not yet.” Rufus said calmly, shaking his head.

“Oh yes. I'm sure we'll both hold you to that.” Lazard scoffed.

“... I will. I'll remember.” Cloud said decisively after a moment, a glint in his eyes. “I want to know the answer.”

Rufus chuckled, resisting the urge to ruffle the boy's hair as he replied, “With that attitude, I'm sure you'll earn it in no time.”

The little blonde beamed brightly as Lazard rolled his eyes.

“Well, Lazard, if you truly don't want to join us, then I'm going to take Cloud out to dinner. He's going to be starting his treatment proper tomorrow, after all, I would say he's earned it.” Rufus smiled.

After a long moment, the eldest stood with a growl.

“See, Cloud, manipulation can be used for more than politics and accruing debtors.” Rufus said teasingly.

“Why are you like this?” Lazard muttered as they left the office.

“I'm the middle child. I believe it's my job to drive the eldest up the wall and teach the youngest all my tricks.”

Cloud just barely disguised his snicker as a coughing fit while Lazard glared daggers.


	18. Chapter 18

The apartment was dark and quiet.

Which was to be expected, really. He'd just gotten back from delivering Lazard and Cloud to their respective apartments and it was rather late.

But where was Dark Nation? He'd left the guard hound here after bathing it to get rid of the blood. It should have come to greet him at the door.

Rufus pulled his shotgun out, holding it at the ready as he stepped carefully towards the light switch. He couldn't hear anything, though his eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. If he dallied too much longer, turning on the light would temporarily blind him.

He flipped the switch. As the light came on, he noticed two things.

The first was Dark Nation unconscious on the floor.

The second was Veld standing in the center of the apartment, wearing an expression of pure murder.

“... I was under the impression we parted today on good terms.” Rufus said calmly, keeping his gun out.

“Felicia didn't know her name.” Veld said darkly.

“She had amnesia.” he nodded.

“So how did you?” Veld hissed, stepping closer.

... Damn. He'd been banking on them not discussing that, but it seemed like they had. Or maybe Shears had brought it up. It was probably Shears.

“... Tell me what you did to Dark Nation.” he bargained.

“How did you know?” Veld said, taking another step. Not in a bargaining mood, apparently.

“Sit down, tell me what you did to my guard hound, and then I'll explain.” Rufus ordered, twitching his gun towards the couch.

After what felt like several minutes but was probably ten seconds tops, Veld stepped away. Rufus waited until he was at the couch to step over to Dark Nation, kneeling down to examine the beast.

“It's a chocobo tranquilizer.” Veld said bluntly as Rufus ran his hand over Dark Nation's side.

“... I know that supposedly humans— or at least Reno— can recover from such things with few enough complications, but how does it effect guard hounds?” Rufus frowned.

“And now you know Reno's bar-stories.” Veld growled.

Of course he did. When he was still recovering from his injuries, the redhead nearly drove him insane with them. Rufus could probably recite a handful by heart. Rude was an absolute god for being able to put up with the redhead's endless chatter without throttling him, though after a few years Rufus had begun to acquire the same indifference to said chatter.

“Will my dog be okay, Verdot, or am I billing you the veterinary fee?” he asked instead of voicing those thoughts.

“It should be fine.”

Veld was footing the bill from the vet if there was one.

Rufus patted the guard hound's side as he stood up. “Poor thing did so well today and you did this. I'll never get it to do it's work properly now, it'll think you'll show up and tranq it again.”

“It's a guard hound. It'll bite me the next time it sees me and we'll be even. Now how the hell did you know about Felicia? And I rather doubt Reno told you his tall tales.” Veld growled.

After a moment, Rufus sat across from the man, answering, “You're not going to believe a word I say.”

“I've been around the block a few times.” Veld shot back.

Rufus crossed his legs. “You're going to accuse me of lying.”

“Spit it out, Shinra.”

He waited a few seconds longer, examining Veld and how the man bristled. “... Almost two weeks ago now, I woke up with memories of the future.”

“... Run that by me again.” Veld ordered flatly.

“It was... I think twelve days ago? The night before the last board meeting. I woke up in the middle of the night and stared out the window in shock, because Midgar was standing. Midgar was standing, and so was I.” Rufus hummed, examining his nails. He'd need to trim them soon. They were getting a little long. “I was convinced I was dreaming about the past until I stubbed my toe. But I wasn't. I had woken up, inexplicably about a decade in the past.”

He risked a glance up. Veld was frowning, studying him carefully.

... Well, time for what he hoped was his trump card.

“... Vincent is alive.”

“How do you know that name?” Veld hissed, though it seemed to be a mixture of fury and pain.

“In the future I remember, the second iteration of Avalanche discovered him and wooed him into joining them. He helped them dismantle Shinra Electric and kill the Calamity.” Rufus said carefully.

“What calamity?!” Veld demanded, getting to his feet.

Rufus folded his hands in his lap, looking up at the director. “It's a very long story.” he warned.

The director stormed over, hands slamming down to cage Rufus in. “We have all night.” Veld growled, voice and eyes equally dark and vicious.

“... In that case, move so I can go make coffee.” Rufus sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

“I don't know what more you want from me,” Rufus said, taking a sip of his coffee, “I knew about Felicia. I know about Vincent. I know about Hojo's wife. I know that Elena exists. I recited Reno's electric chocobo story. And I make my coffee the same way Tseng does.”

Veld frowned at his mug. Rufus didn't think the man had touched his coffee once beyond the first sip. It had to be cold by now.

“Good grief. Vincent and Doctor Crescent were before I was born. The families of Turks are often kept secrets from other Turks. Reno's stories tend to only get told when he's off-duty and bored. Tseng has yet to tell anyone how he makes coffee. Given that I am no Turk, how else would I know these things?” Rufus sighed, shaking his head.

“... I don't know. But at this point anything would be preferable to this future you're describing.” Veld muttered, brow furrowed.

“I can only assume that despite everyone's best efforts, things were too far gone, and the planet decided to send someone back to a time where they could be stopped. Why I was chosen will remain a mystery, but if I'm here I might as well take advantage of it.” Rufus shrugged.

“You certainly found ways to make saving the world a profitable business venture.” the director told him, voice scathing.

He didn't respond, just finished his coffee. There was about a cup's worth left, he thought, and it didn't look like Veld was going to finish his any time soon. But would the caffeine keeping him up be worth taking the last bits for himself?

“... What happened to Lazard? I'm assuming he died at some point, since you've become more... involved with him.” Veld suddenly asked.

The coffee would go to waste otherwise, and Veld's was already cold.

As Rufus claimed the last of the coffee for himself, he answered, “I don't know. He fell completely off the radar after deserting. Maybe he died. Maybe he settled down in Gongaga and started a farm. Either way, he was never seen or heard from again.”

“So why your newfound interest in him?” Veld frowned.

“Because he's mine.” Rufus replied, not bothering to hide the dark, forceful tone of his voice.

After a moment, Veld sneered, “So it isn't that you actually care. It's that last time, someone took away your toy, and this time you'd rather break him yourself than yield possession.”

“Lazard and Cloud are mine,” Rufus said, voice cold and even as he stared back, “If anyone— even Tseng— tries to do anything to either of them, there will be hell to pay. You currently have my Turks, director, but those two are mine and not even Jenova will be able to change that.”

They entered a chilly standoff, staring each other down from across their coffee. Rufus suspected that if there hadn't been a noise, they would have stayed that way for the remainder of the night. That stated, something thumped, making them both reach for weapons—

“Dark Nation. The tranquilizer must be wearing off.” Rufus said, relaxing.

After a moment, Veld relaxed as well. The man threw back his cold coffee in one go, then looked grimly to Rufus. “Alright. You have three directors on your side and knowledge of the future. Where to from here?”

He chose not to comment on the concession that Veld was on his side. Instead, he said, “Genesis can't be deployed to Wutai. That was when everything took a sharp turn downhill.”

“Unless the war ends tomorrow, someone will be deployed to end it within the next month or two. Given the rotation between those three, he'll be up next no matter what.” Veld pointed out.

Yes, he was well aware. But the problem was that he didn't know this part of the timeline as well. Before, he had still been in with Avalanche, pretty much ignoring Wutai. And once he'd been found out, he'd been under house arrest in Junon.

“Genesis needs to be monitored. It started with an injury to his shoulder, if I recall correctly. If it already happened, I can probably shake it out of Hollander. If not, then we need to know the second it does happen.” he said calmly.

“And when it happens?” Veld frowned, tapping a finger against his mug.

“When that happens, he'll need Ancient help.”

“... You think this degradation will be comparable to the... Geostigma?” the director asked.

“If Jenova's genetics are the source, then the same solution should be applicable. There's a reason I'm trying to make my way sub-plate without arousing suspicion— as of right now, only Tseng is supposed to know where Aerith is. If anyone from this company aside from him were to learn of her existence, then she'd be handed over to Hojo, and I can't say I'm interested in leaving anyone to his tender mercies.” Rufus explained, taking a sip of his coffee. It was starting to tread on the cold side of lukewarm. He'd have to finish it quickly.

Veld grimaced, then nodded. “Point taken.”

“If you want to help, then for now keep an eye on Genesis. Let me know the second he's injured— or the second you find he was injured. Cloud may be able to provide me with a reason to go sub-plate without arousing suspicion, but if Genesis's degradation gets kickstarted then everything will need to get moved up, including my father's assassination.”

“You never said anything about—”

“He's running this planet into ruin and not likely to step down or see things our way fast enough. The man is a lazy, greedy, self-centered bastard who only cares about making money, regardless of who he tramples to do it. If he is left alive and in control, then no matter what I do, he will negate it.” Rufus pointed out.

After a moment, Veld reached over and took his mug. Rufus didn't say anything as the director gulped his coffee down, but blithely commented, “Sorry I'm not a drinking man, or I'd point you to the liquor.”

“Buy me a bottle of something expensive and disgusting and I'll forgive you.” Veld snarked as he put the mug down. Running a hand down his face, the Turk said, “Fine. I'll keep tabs on Genesis and I'll be ready for the call to arrange an accident. Anything else?”

“Get that materia out of your daughter's hand and take a trip to Junon so you can throw it in the ocean. That way no one else can get any ideas involving it.” Rufus suggested.

There was a beat, and then Veld nodded. “Right.”

Another thump and a strangled whine.

“There's a reason it's bed is out here instead of in my room.” Rufus said at the look Veld gave him.

Shaking his head, the director left the apartment. Rufus moved their mugs to the sink and then went to stand over Dark Nation. The guard hound snored softly, ear twitching in it's sleep. Sighing, he knelt down and scratched at it's tentacle. The beast groaned, hind leg pawing at the air.

“You give a fully fledged SOLDIER trouble, but one middle-aged Turk puts you under with ease. You should be ashamed of yourself.” he informed the sleeping guard hound.


	20. Chapter 20

“You're okay,” Rufus said, rubbing circles between Cloud's shoulder-blades, “It'll be over in a bit, so just hold out a little while longer.”

The little blonde didn't answer, just clutched the trash can tighter with a whimper.

“I warned you that it might not be possible...” Hollander muttered, but he promptly squeaked and made himself busy across the room when Rufus glared.

“Don't listen to him, Cloud. It's just the first shot. You haven't built up your tolerance yet.” he told his brother, gently tapping his fingers against the boy's back. He didn't think Cloud was up for full patting just yet.

As if to confirm his suspicions, Cloud retched again, though it didn't sound like anything came out this time. And the shudders were subsiding, too. It seemed like the boy was recovering.

“Once you feel better, I'll take you back to your apartment for the day. If there's anything in particular that you want, I'll get it for you.” Rufus told him.

“... gold 'bo...”

He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sarcastic, extravagant request. “It may take a while to find, but I'll spare no expense,” he answered, “It'll match my white one when I find the right breeder. What color should we get Lazard?”

After a moment, Cloud responded, sounding a bit better, “Dark blue. Seems... like his color...”

“It does, doesn't it. When we get back to your apartment, you can help me pick out a breeder.”

He never would have pictured himself bantering like this with Cloud. Cloud never seemed like the banter type. But then again, Rufus had never known this hopeful, bright-eyed boy. He had only ever known the grim, taciturn man full of trauma and angst.

From outside the lab, Dark Nation snarled, followed by an irritable yell of, “Hollander!”

... Rufus didn't actually recognize that voice.

Hollander flailed around for a moment, then hurried to the door. “Hey, let him in, you...!”

Dark Nation snarled louder, followed by Hollander yelping.

Catching a glimpse of red outside, Rufus rolled his eyes and whistled shortly. The snarling instantly stopped, guard hound trotting obediently inside to sit next to him. “Good.” Rufus told it, patting it's head.

“Why are you here?” Genesis snarled as he stormed in. Rufus was shocked to realize that this was actually the first time he'd heard Genesis's voice. It wasn't as menacing as he had expected, but he supposed that Sephiroth made for a very high bar.

“Moral support.” he answered calmly, putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder as the little blonde lifted his head from the trash can. “I hadn't been aware we would be sharing appointment slot.”

“I would have told you!” Hollander objected, looking between Rufus and Genesis anxiously.

“I want my check-up done now,” Genesis said imperiously, “I have more important matters on the day of.”

“More important matters being the next Loveless showing?” Rufus guessed as Cloud began slowly lowering the trash can back to the floor.

Genesis bristled.

“Don't rush yourself, Cloud. He isn't the boss of the place.” Rufus said gently, noticing how his brother was trying to ease off the examination table.

“No, you are.” Cloud muttered, making him chuckle. “But I wanna go— I can take it, promise...”

“If you push yourself, we have to delay the rest of your treatment.” Rufus reminded, Dark Nation getting to it's feet so it could bump against Cloud.

“If he says he's ready to go then he's ready to go.” Genesis growled, shrugging off his coat and throwing it over the examination table.

Rufus took note of the unblemished skin the redhead had as the man removed his top as well. Good to know.

“I'm ready to go, honest.” Cloud said imploringly, looking up at him with wide eyes and bottom lip jutting out.

“... Fine, but we're going straight to your apartment. I'll make something for you to eat and we can see about the breeder for that golden chocobo.” Rufus sighed. Genesis made an incredulous noise, hopping onto the examination table and laying back.

“I was joking about that!” Cloud blushed as Rufus led him out of the small lab.

Hojo was watching them, Rufus noted as he teased Cloud. He wasn't subtle about sweeping his coat aside enough to reveal his shotgun, even as Dark Nation served as a living block. The second he could shoot the man and plausibly paint it as self-defense, he was going to.

By the time they reached Cloud's apartment, the boy was steady on his feet and regaining color in his cheeks. He still seemed tired and drained, but Rufus was pleased to see that the modified treatment seemed to be working so far. They'd have to wait a few more shots— about a weeks worth of time— to start getting any definite results one way or the other, but since Cloud had yet to go comatose or lose his memories? Rufus was inclined to say that so far it was working.

“So, uh... can you actually cook?” the little blonde asked, sounding borderline suspicious as he sat with Dark Nation.

“I can make fried eggs on toast and coffee.” Rufus answered plainly. After a moment, he asked, “And you?”

“I can scramble eggs. Kinda. And... potato soup.” Cloud answered.

“I suspect that Lazard is a more capable cook. Perhaps we'll have to get him to teach us sometime.” Rufus mused.

“You think he would?”

“Probably not willingly. Or at least not me. Where do you keep things?”

Cloud directed him about the kitchen, and before too long Rufus was serving them each two slices of toast with eggs. Dark Nation was shooed away and scolded for trying to steal Cloud's share.

“So, uh... Genesis... is he always like that?” Cloud asked awkwardly.

“I don't know,” Rufus shrugged as he pushed Dark Nation away from the table again, “I've never spent much time with any of SOLDIER. Rumor has it that he likes to use cadets for target practice, but Shinra's rumor-mill has always been a little extravagant when it comes to embellishing details.”

“... He was kinda a jerk.” Cloud muttered, taking another bite of his toast.

“There's a reason I told you not to listen to him.”

The boy fidgeted.

“What's wrong?” Rufus asked, tipping his head.

“Well... It's just... I don't want to sound ungrateful, it's just...” Cloud fumbled awkwardly, brow furrowing.

Rufus waited patiently, eating his own toast as he did so.

“... Well, is your apartment this big?” Cloud finally asked.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked around. “... Bigger, I think, but it might just be the arrangement of furniture and the colors.”

“Isn't it lonely?”

He blinked, surprised.

... In a way, he supposed, it was. On more than one occasion, he had found himself wondering when Tseng would be home, or why Reno was so quiet, or if Elena would want to use the shower soon. And his current apartment was bigger than the lodge, even without four other people present.

“... I have Dark Nation,” he chose to say, “So I don't notice all that much. Are you lonely here?”

Cloud blushed, looking at his lap. “It's silly, I know... but I guess I've never really had my own place before. Back home I still lived with Mom, and... the entire time here, I've been in the barracks...”

It was the complete opposite of what he knew. The old Cloud had hunkered down, on his own, in the ruins of Midgar, for months on end, when he wasn't actively avoiding society by throwing himself into his delivery work.

“I can see how going directly to your own place would be jarring.” Rufus said with a nod. After a moment, he asked, “Would someplace smaller help?”

Cloud seemed to think the offer over before shaking his head. “It'd still be lonely, I think.”

There was another alternative, but would it be too much?

“... If you wanted, Cloud, you could move in with me.”

The boy's head jerked up, eyes wide.

“I certainly have plenty of room. In all honesty, both you and Lazard could move in and I'd still probably have room for another person. And it would be safer, now that I think of it— less chance of Hojo's lackeys trying to break into the place or ambush you just outside.” Rufus hummed thoughtfully.

“... And you'd have a twenty-four hour guard.” Cloud offered shyly.

“That as well, yes.” he smiled back.

Cloud bit his lip, looking down again.


	21. Chapter 21

“What do you think?” Rufus asked.

Dark Nation stood stock-still, staring at the toy in his hand.

Rufus gave the rope malboro a little shake. “It doesn't breathe, I promise.”

Cloud snorted from the kitchen.

“I'm going to put it in your bed. You don't have to play with it, but it lives here too now.” Rufus informed the guard hound. It followed him across the room and watched as he placed the toy in it's bed.

Dark Nation stayed standing over it's bed, staring at the rope malboro, as he returned to the kitchen.

“I have to meet with Veld today to discuss what to do with his daughter and Shears. You don't have to come along if you don't want to— I'm sure we could surprise Lazard, or if you wanted to stay here for the day I would have no objections.” Rufus told Cloud as he went about getting breakfast.

“I'll come with you. I'd make a pretty bad guard if I stayed home all the time.” Cloud answered.

Rufus shrugged. “Perhaps afterwards we can try to make our way sub-plate and see about those open areas for Dark Nation.”

“Don't you have work, though?” Cloud frowned.

“I'm willing to put it off. The next board meeting is in a week, and I need to shift my attention around a bit. I can get everything figured out tomorrow.” he dismissed.

“Oh. Makes sense.” the little blonde nodded.

Dark Nation trotted into the kitchen, looking disgruntled.

“It's a ball of green rope with white and yellow stitching. It won't mind if you kick it out of the bed.” Rufus told it.

The guard hound made an unhappy noise, staring plaintively up at him.

“Go move it yourself, you're a big dog.”

Dark Nation huffed and went to sit next to Cloud.

“Don't look at me, he's the boss.” Cloud said, scratching behind it's ear for a moment.

It was rewarding, in it's own way, to hear Cloud Strife call him the boss. To have Cloud look up to and respect him like this. The boy that was on the way to becoming the most powerful man held him in high regards. Rufus was the one who opened the door to Cloud's dreams. Cloud was in his debt, but happy to serve.

To be honest, though, Rufus almost didn't like it.

Cloud was, frankly, adorable, and Rufus hadn't known he would enjoy having a younger brother quite as much as he did. The eagerness with which Cloud reacted to the world was stunning, and Rufus often found himself smiling at the boy. But he missed the antagonism. He missed the subtle jabs and less subtle barbs. Instead, Lazard seemed to be slowly moving into that role. And while it was comforting to have someone there, the two of them lacked the history that Rufus remembered building up with Cloud.

So he'd just have to build history, he chided himself as he shoved away those treacherous thoughts.

They dallied around a while longer and then began to leave for work. Cloud officially had a SOLDIER cadet uniform that he wore with a reverent air despite Rufus saying he was allowed to modify it. The boy had replied that he would wait until he had finished both treatment and training to take such liberties. Given that the day was expected to be warmer, Rufus himself dressed lighter. Doing so meant his gun was on full display at his hip, but he was disinclined to care. It wasn't exactly a secret that he carried the thing.

Rufus would admit, in a way Cloud already had some idea of what he was doing as a guard. The infantry wasn't just cannon-fodder, after all. It wasn't uncommon for them to guard a person, package, or place. There were typically more pressing matters that SOLDIERs needed to attend to, and Scarlett's machines were too inclined to kill everything that moved. Rufus was just asking Cloud to do a more intense version of standing at a post or following someone around. He imagined that with a little training— some from Turks and some from SOLDIERs— Cloud would become deadly efficient at his job.

He just needed to make sure the boy survived that long.

People stared more as they entered the Shinra building. Rufus imagined that the still-hot topic of his shootout, combined with the brotherly outing and Cloud's new uniform, had everyone buzzing. He'd have to see if he could get his hands on a tabloid or two, see what exactly people were saying. Likely nothing as hilarious as Tseng's suggestion that Cloud and Rufus were sleeping together, but it should still be amusing nonetheless.

Upon reaching the right room on the right floor, Rufus left Cloud to stand guard outside alongside Cissnei. Dark Nation followed him in.

“You're late.” Veld scowled. Felicia and Shears were scowling too, actually.

Rufus shrugged, taking his seat at the table as he replied, “We had to make sure Cloud's uniform fit before leaving.”

Dark Nation huffed, as if in agreement, resting it's chin on the table.

“Ah-hah. So just want do you plan to do with us?” Felicia asked.

Rufus paused. Looking to Veld, he raised an eyebrow. The director shook his head. Apparently it was still their little secret for the time being.

“... I'm disinclined to sentence you to anything, regardless of what the other board-members might think. You do have a noble cause, you just went about it in an inappropriate manner, and to top it off you were being manipulated by a madman.” Rufus hummed, petting down Dark Nation's neck. It's tentacle writhed a bit, short tail wagging against the floor.

“Then what?” Shears growled.

After a moment, he pulled out his phone. “Allow me to make a quick call...”

“Is this the time?” Veld muttered, arms crossing over his chest.

Rufus ignored him and counted the tone. It would be late, due to the time-change, but—

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered.

“Hello, Reeve,” Rufus greeted, “How's the research going?”

“Ah! Vice— Rufus!” the inventor gasped, sounding much more awake now. “It's going wonderfully! At this rate, I'll be done well ahead of schedule and can be back in only a few more days! The locals have even agreed to let us test our solar panel setups here once we get the project off the ground!”

“That is good news. Maybe instead of returning directly to Midgar, you should visit Rocket Town, first? I just recently promoted Director Highwind, who's working on the space program there. I think the two of you would get along.” Rufus chuckled.

Shears and Felicia were glaring daggers. Felicia was drumming her fingers. Veld looked like he thought he knew where Rufus was going, but was waiting to be certain.

“I'll do that, sir— Rufus!”

“By the way,” he smiled, leaning back and crossing his legs, “Could I potentially foist a couple new employees onto you?”

“Wait.” Shears said, brow furrowed.

“I... don't see why not?” Reeve answered, sounding confused.

“Felicia and Shears. The two of them are very big proponents of non-mako energy, and their previous independent venture fell through.” Rufus hummed.

“Ahh,” Reeve said, tone understandingly sympathetic, “Well, if they're willing to work in my department, I'll gladly accept their help. It's the least I can do for them after their own project collapsed.”

“Wonderful. I'll hold onto them until you return, and introduce you then. Sorry to have woken you.” Rufus smiled.

“It's no trouble at all s— Rufus! I look forward to meeting them!”

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

“I don't want to work for Shinra.” Felicia said stonily.

“You haven't many other options. My father and his directors will be baying for your blood. Hojo, who called you a failure, will want to know why and how you survived so long, and will probably try to dissect you. You can either go into hiding for the foreseeable future, maybe in Wutai, or you can stay here and help me tear my father's company apart from the inside, under my protection.” Rufus replied calmly, pocketing his phone. Dark Nation moved it's head to his lap with a gruff noise, and he obligingly scratched behind it's ears.

“It's true,” Veld said with a thoughtful frown, “The other directors will be less inclined to go after you directly if Rufus lays a claim on you. Putting you in one of the departments that holds loyalty to him makes you much harder to kill or attack.”

“We can take care of ourselves, Daddy.” Felicia frowned.

“So you're even declining the offer to actively work on the alternative energy project?” Rufus pointed out.

The two paused, fidgeting a little.

“I'm working to change Shinra into something more agreeable. I would like to have people I can trust and know are capable working here.” he pushed.

“Yeah, but who wants to work under you?” Shears muttered.

“Cloud does,” Rufus answered with a small smile that bordered a smirk, “Directors Tuesti and Highwind, as well. When I promoted him, as a matter of fact, Director Highwind verbally expressed that he thought I should be president already.”

“Your brother doesn't count.” Felicia scowled.

“Be nice, Cloud has had a rough lot in life.”

After a little more debate, it was agreed that the Turks would hold onto the two until Reeve returned. The two agreed to at least meet Reeve and work with him for a day or two before they went off on their own. After that was decided upon, Veld requested a moment alone with Rufus.

The door to the room shut, and Rufus placed Dark Nation in front of it to ward off eavesdroppers. He got the feeling Veld wanted to discuss more... sensitive topics.

“Do you know where Vincent is?” the director asked, confirming his suspicions.

Rufus grimaced. “Not exactly. I have a few good guesses, but nothing concrete. They didn't exactly tell me every little detail.”

“I'll take good guesses.” Veld said grimly.

“... All I know for sure is that they described it as ‘dragging him from that creepy crypt.’ But based on where and when he started to show up alongside them, Hojo left him somewhere in Nibelheim. I'm especially willing to put my bets there because Hojo seemed to do everything in Nibelheim— that was where Sephiroth was born, Jenova was stored, the Kalm victims were taken...” Rufus replied.

The Turk scowled, running a hand through his hair. “I can't exactly go running off to Nibelheim... not without arousing suspicion...”

“You can't,” Rufus smirked, “I can.”

Veld looked expectantly at him.

“You don't have a reason to go to Nibelheim. I have a younger brother who lives there and an old family mansion.”


	22. Chapter 22

“There's certainly more room.” Cloud observed as Dark Nation chased a rat into a hole. “I think that's a nest over there, though.”

“There's cobwebs on it. I think we'll be fine.” Rufus replied.

“It all feels really sad... like, I know all cities have their poorer areas, but...” Cloud trailed off.

“I probably should organize a clean-up down here or something,” Rufus nodded in agreement, “It isn't exactly the most sanitary place to live, and Shinra does have employees down here who struggle to balance work and survival. If it was cleaned up, it would be a healthier place to live, as well as have fewer monster infestations, which in turn would lead to decreased patrols.”

“And with fewer patrols and a less strict curfew, that would better relations between plate-sides!” Cloud concluded, smiling.

He caved in and ruffled the boy's hair with a smile of his own. “Exactly. It would also help to influence other conditions for the better as well.”

Cloud shoved his hand away, but kept smiling.

They continued to walk, following after Dark Nation as it explored. While they walked, they discussed how Rufus should go about the clean-up. Eventually they agreed that they should bring Lazard in on the project, and talk more about it then. All their conversation cut off when Dark Nation took off with a growl.

It wasn't a monster or thug, like Rufus had been expecting. Rather, the guard hound was circling around Tseng when they caught up, sniffing and growling as the Turk eyed the beast warily. Rolling his eyes, Rufus snapped his fingers. Dark Nation returned obediently to his side.

“Sir.” Tseng greeted, just as warily, as they approached.

“Rufus.” he corrected. Lying, he added, “I hadn't expected to encounter any Turks down here.”

“... Recon.” Tseng replied. A lie, but to anyone who didn't know it would sound like the truth.

“Is there... a ring or something in this area?” Cloud asked with a worried frown, looking around.

After a moment, Tseng replied, “The fewer people know the details, the easier my job will be.”

Cloud nodded, an understanding, if grim, expression on his face. The poor boy thought Tseng was tracking a terrorist cell or the like. Not that Rufus could really blame him, it sounded believable.

“That stated, s— Rufus, why are you down here?” the Turk frowned.

“Walking Dark Nation. It's a big dog, it needs big space.” he replied, patting the beast's head. It gave a short gurgle— the intro to it's purr.

“... Surely there are... better locations.” Tseng said, still frowning.

“Going outside the city just to walk a dog is a hassle, and I doubt simply turning it loose up above would be smiled upon. I already abuse my position to walk it leashless.” Rufus shrugged.

Aah, there was the church. Beyond that broken wall there. Good to know.

“Don't worry, Tseng,” Rufus said, reaching out to pat the Turk's shoulder, “I'm hardly unarmed or unprotected, and we're only planning to come down here once a week or so.”

Blinking in a bewildered manner, Tseng replied, “I still think you should look elsewhere...”

“Perhaps we will, but for now we have to make do with what we have. We shall endeavor not to interfere with your work.” he replied cordially. Dark Nation was beginning to wander again, so Rufus offered a casual wave and turned to follow after it. “Good luck on the job.”

“Bye!” Cloud said as he followed.

Rufus wasn't going to force his way to the church. Not yet. That'd alarm Tseng, potentially to the point of moving the Gainsboroughs. No, for now he'd just continue to come down here once or twice a week with Cloud and Dark Nation. Genesis wasn't yet injured, so he had time to let Tseng adjust to his presence down here. Maybe not much, but some time was better than none.

They wandered a while longer, letting Dark Nation roam around and explore. It genuinely did seem happier in the more open space, even if it was half junkyard. But as time dragged on, Cloud confessed that he was hungry, so Rufus called the guard hound back and they returned to the top of the plate.

“If we want Lazard to teach us to cook, we should probably get groceries at some point.” Cloud commented as they left the cafe— the same one Rufus had treated Cloud at before. Their coffee was passable, and Cloud had deemed the mint brownie cheesecake there delightful.

“I think it'd be better to wait until we can actually get him to agree. Otherwise we might have things go to waste until then.” Rufus replied, Dark Nation peering down an alley ahead of them. From the guard hound's stance, it had someone or something cornered down there. A quick glance as they passed revealed a man with a poorly hidden gun. Rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers for Dark Nation to follow them.

“Yeah, but we could at least get simple things. Vegetables, bare minimum. And if nothing else, I can make soup from them.”

“I suppose you have a point. Why don't you make a list when we get back to the apartment, and I can order them? I can try seeing what Lazard says about teaching us while you write the list, and include anything he says should he agree.” Rufus conceded.

Cloud nodded with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

“Cloud moved in with you.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, he did.” Rufus replied, leaning against the wall outside Hollander's office.

“Why?” his father asked.

Rufus pinned the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could cross his arms and glare in Hojo's direction. “He's taking his job as my personal guard very seriously.” he answered.

“You shouldn't get so attached.” his father warned.

Part of Rufus reared up with an ugly snarl at those words, but he calmly asked, “Why ever not?” instead.

“Those two are only just barely Shinras. We keep them close to keep scandals from popping up and negatively influencing our image—”

“Then perhaps you shouldn't have slept around so much.” Rufus said, unable to keep a cold note from his voice this time as he cut his father off.

For a minute, silence stretched between across the line.

Sighing, Rufus declared, “Whether you like it or not, father, those two have Shinra blood in their veins. Even if you ignore them, the rest of the world will not. As such, I would rather keep them close.”

“Rufus...” his father sighed back.

“I need to go, father. Please, trust me and drop the subject. I know what I'm doing, after all.” When the man didn't respond, Rufus grit his teeth and added, “I was raised by the best, after all.”

“... I suppose you're right.” his father grumbled before hanging up.

Excellent. Now to find some salt water to wash the taste of those words from his mouth.

Pocketing his phone, Rufus spared a second to pat Dark Nation's head and stepped back into Hollander's office.

“He hasn't thrown up this time.” Hollander informed him. Casting a dubious look towards Cloud, he added, “Yet.”

“That's good. You're already adjusting, Cloud.” Rufus praised, moving closer so he could pat the boy's back.

“... still feel a'ful...” the little blonde bemoaned, keeping his head over the trash can he held.

“Don't worry, we won't be doing anything else today. I'll just be doing paperwork and reading reports, so you can recover while I do that.” Rufus soothed.

After a moment, Cloud nodded. He gagged a little, but didn't retch. The boy really was adjusting quickly. Rufus got the feeling there'd be a bit of mako glow and strength to him by the board meeting next week.

“And tomorrow's the weekend. I'll be leaving Dark Nation home so you can better experience guarding me yourself.” Rufus pointed out.

After a moment, Cloud spared him a thumbs-up.

The little blonde recovered faster this time. Not by much, but when combined with the lack of vomiting, Rufus saw that as immense progress. Once Cloud was able to stand unsupported and walk in a relatively straight line, the two of them left the lab. They made it to his office without incident, and Cloud was set up at the side of the room with Dark Nation. Rufus, on the other hand, settled down to work.

Palmer was unable to fully repay everything he embezzled, even after selling off all his assets. It looked like the man would have to actually work. How sad. The report was slid into a dated file for archival.

The mayor had sent up the monthly crime rate report. There were signs of an impending spike in violent activity. Rufus made a note on his agenda to contact Lazard and Reeve both about the clean-up project. Not only would it be good publicity for the company, it would do all the things he and Cloud had discussed. Additionally, if Midgar was in better condition as a city, the crime rate would go down. The report joined the one about Palmer in the file.

Public relations wanted to know when he intended to speak to the press about recent matters— Cloud, Avalanche, alternative energy, so on and so forth— or if he would rather not. After a minute of deliberation, Rufus emailed that he would accept emails from representatives of three outlets, two of which had to be non-Shinra-owned. He expected that would be his evening, answering those emails. The note asking about the press was dropped into the shredder.

Sneaking a quick glance at Cloud, Rufus scribbled a few notes on a piece of scrap paper. Veld was expecting him to arrange a trip to Nibelheim, but that had to wait for the time being. There were more pressing matters, like Genesis's impending injury. If Hojo was gone, it'd be much easier to deal with, but then the title of director fell to Hollander. While Rufus was employing the man's services for now, he didn't doubt that Hollander would switch allegiances to his father the second that happened. Which meant he would need to find an alternative.

Back to work.

Lazard had sent up a report on the progress of current SOLDIER candidates and members alike. Some were due for promotion soon, with an attached list of names. Rufus saw Zack's name in the list— he probably should've had some reaction, but he had never met Zack before. He signed off on the promotion of Thirds to Seconds and slid the report into the file. A note was added to his scrap paper about Zack existing.

Reactor maintenance reports had come in. Everything was business as usual. Rufus added the report to the file.

On his scrap paper, he tried to make a list of possible directors for Science, but ended up only coming up with Doctor Crescent, and he didn't know where she was either. Something about self-imposed imprisonment in order to atone for her guilt? Whatever that meant, he needed another alternative.

He kept working like that, going back and forth in such a way that anyone not looking too closely would think him simply absorbed in his paperwork. Every once in a while, he'd look up at Cloud to see how the boy was doing. For the most part, Cloud just pet Dark Nation, though at one point he looked close to dozing off.

Lunch time rolled around. Rufus let Cloud pick the restaurant this time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts on deep gruff cowboy voice reserved for Serious Topics* Y' can pry aro-ace Rufus from m' cold, dead hands, ya'll hear?

“Are my eyes already bluer?”

Rufus looked up from the email he was writing. The last of the three chosen outlets had emailed this morning with their questions, he wanted to have them all answered before walking Dark Nation. “... Are they?” he asked back.

“I might be imagining it, but I think they are.” Cloud replied from the bathroom.

“The eyes and metabolism are the first to change, if I recall correctly, so it would make sense.” Rufus replied.

“... Cool.”

After a minute longer, Cloud left the bathroom, tugging on his uniform to make sure it was all in place. Rufus finished writing his email and sent it. Dark Nation was already waiting at the door for them.

As they walked, Rufus mentioned, “We should get you a gun.”

They had made it halfway down the block before Cloud replied, “Why?” in a vaguely bewildered tone.

“As of right now, you don't have a weapon. You have basic firearm training with the standard-issue infantry rifles and machine guns, but currently no weapon. Not to cast dispersion on your unarmed combat skills, but it's easier to guard someone if you have a weapon, isn't it?” Rufus explained as Dark Nation stopped to look back at them. He didn't say anything about such a thing making Cloud himself safer from anyone like Hojo.

“... Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“I can offer you some more training in firearms— I was taught how to use a number of them growing up, primarily for hunting and sport, but the same principles apply.” Rufus said.

Cloud hummed thoughtfully as they caught up to Dark Nation. “People won't expect a SOLDIER to use a gun, either, so I'd have the element of surprise.”

“That is a very good point. If that's what you want to go for, I would recommend a pistol or a revolver. They're easier to conceal.” Rufus replied with a nod.

... He wondered if Lazard carried a weapon at all.

He hoped the eldest did.

They spoke some more on the subject as they walked. Eventually they agreed to look into the subject more after the board meeting next week.

“It's called a monthly board meeting, but actually we meet once every three weeks. Normally this means it appears monthly, but every once in a while there will be two meetings in one month.” Rufus informed Cloud as they returned Dark Nation to the apartment.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

“Most likely, you'll stand outside the room alongside a couple Turks and infantry. But don't worry, anything of note very rarely happens. Standing in the hall will probably be more exciting than sitting in on the meeting.”

The boy snorted, rolling his eyes.

Food and water were left out for Dark Nation. Rufus threw the malboro toy onto the couch, making the guard hound stare intently, before they left.

“Why'd you get that toy anyway?” Cloud asked as they headed for the building.

Rufus paused a bit before answering. “... On a whim, honestly. But, I suppose, it reminded me of someone I used to know.”

“... I didn't mean to pry...” the little blonde murmured, looking down shamefully.

“It's alright. It isn't exactly a sensitive subject. I just don't particularly want to discuss it.” Rufus reassured, patting Cloud's head. The boy squawked, batting his hand away.

It wasn't wholly a lie, though. Rufus felt no shame in admitting he got the rope-toy because it was something he could see Reno or Elena getting a dog. And it wasn't like the two were dead. They just... didn't have the same memories he did. Didn't know him yet. And while Rufus was willing to wait and rebuild with his Turks, none of that was exactly information he could share with Cloud. Not yet.

They made it to the building without incident, but that was where any hope for a peaceful day ended.

Scarlett greeted them at the elevator.

“What a coincidence,” she cooed, smiling with just too much teeth at Rufus, “We never come to work at the same time!”

“Because you live in executive housing and I live off-site.” Rufus replied, not bothering to hide his cold tone.

“Aww, don't be like that. Can't a girl go out some nights?” Scarlett pouted. It wasn't believable, nor was it as cute as she probably thought it was.

“You're more inclined to bring your fun to your apartment. You and Heidegger are only just less lazy than Palmer was.” he shot back as they stepped into the elevator. Cloud looked uncomfortable, but Rufus didn't think he could reassure the boy just yet.

“Now now, that's just mean. I actually work in my department. Like Reeve and our new friend.” Scarlett scolded, reaching out as if to tap his nose. Rufus blocked her hand with his own, glaring. It made sense that she would try to play to the directors that were his, but she was nothing like them.

“Hojo works within his department as well, yet I've no love to spare for him. Why exactly should I spare any for you?” he pointed out.

“For starters,” she simpered, fluttering her eyelashes, “I'm much prettier than he is.”

Cloud made a choked, shocked noise, eyes wide.

“That isn't a very high bar,” Rufus replied, “My guard hound is prettier than Hojo.”

The elevator was moving slow today. Or was Scarlett just that aggravating? Probably the latter, her perfume was certainly cloying in the small space..

There was a moment of blissful silence before she commented, “You know, I've always had my suspicions, but you prefer men, don't you?”

Poor Cloud made another shocked noise, looking affronted on his behalf. Whether at the accusation itself or the fact that it was Scarlett saying it because he wouldn't sleep with her, he didn't know.

“No, actually. I don't prefer anything.” Rufus said flatly.

The elevator came to a stop and let them out. Scarlett trailed after, for some unfathomable reason.

“I can't say I'm picky either, really...” she sighed in a dramatic, prideful way. As if liking both men and women made her a hero.

“You misunderstand,” he informed her as they reached his office, “I've no romantic or sexual interest in anyone, of any gender. I'm perfectly content with platonic relationships.”

Though perhaps what he'd had with the Turks was half a step beyond platonic.

Scarlett blinked rapidly, looking like a chocobo in the headlights. “You're a woman-hater?”

“If you insist on such inaccurate terminology. Now if you'll excuse me, I find I have a headache. Cloud, please see the director out.”

The little blonde looked relieved, snapping into a salute. “Yessir! Ma'am, this way, please.”

Cloud was very good about herding Scarlett out, though Rufus would not have objected to a little more force being used. Once Scarlett was gone, he told Cloud, “She went and soured my mood. I think I do have a headache coming on now. If you could turn anyone who comes away, that would be terrific. If they're delivering something, they can leave it with you and I'll collect it at lunch. If they're just looking to chat, they can come back tomorrow. If it's urgent, I expect someone to be dying or something to be melting down.”

The boy gave him a sympathetic look before nodding and stepping out of the office.

For a minute or two after that, Rufus just held his face in his hands. He had forgotten just how obnoxious Scarlett could be. But now he knew for a fact he was firing her the first chance he got.


	25. Chapter 25

Cloud had taken to his treatment, finally. There was a glowing neon rim to his eyes, and his appetite had taken off. Rufus would need to start arranging training with the Turks and SOLDIER. He thought an every other day schedule would work best— on days where Cloud had his treatment, he'd train with the Turks, and on the others he would train with SOLDIER. The weekends could be had off so he could guard Rufus.

Veld was displeased with Rufus's declaration that the trip to Nibelheim needed to wait, but was mollified when it was called inevitable. For now Rufus had him watching Genesis and catching up with Felicia— and possibly pulling the overprotective father act on Shears.

Well. When they weren't waiting to receive Cid and Reeve.

“There they are!” Cloud pointed.

“Looks like it.” Rufus nodded, shielding his eyes from the wind. “That's a different plane from last time, but most don't use biplanes these days.”

Dark Nation made an unhappy noise, circling around the three of them.

“It's not going to hit us. Calm down.” Rufus ordered.

They only had to wait another minute before the plane was landing. Both Cid and Reeve were smiling broadly as they disembarked.

“I take it the two of you get along, then.” Rufus remarked as they approached.

Cid caught Reeve with an arm around the shoulders. “This guy is bloody fuckin' brilliant!”

“It was nothing— Your assistant saw the problem before I did!” Reeve replied, still looking pleased.

“Yeah, but yer solution! Genius!” Cid grinned.

“Aah, and Rocket Town agreed to serve as a secondary testing ground for the panels and mills!”

Rufus smiled, nodding his head. “It sounds like everything is going very well indeed. Shall we proceed to the board meeting?”

Veld and Cloud led them into the building as the two directors chattered. Rufus mostly just let them, nodding or humming on occasion. He wondered if they had hit it off this well last time, or if the world ending had produced less enthusiasm between them. Reeve had been a spy last time, as well, so there would have been some antagonism...

When they reached the board room, Cloud was left outside. Dark Nation followed Rufus in and curled up in a corner. He took his usual seat to the right of the head of the table— his father's right hand.

Veld, instead of sitting to the left like he usually did, sat next to Rufus.

Reeve hesitated for a second, but when Cid sat next to to Veld, he sat as well. Next to Cid, of course, the two still chattering even as all four of them began their individual preparations for the meeting.

This was the war would begin, Rufus thought to himself.

Heidegger and Scarlett were the next to arrive, gossiping as usual. They froze upon seeing the new seating arrangement. Heidegger was the first to recover of the two, beelining for the seat to the left of the head. After a moment longer spent staring with narrowed eyes, Scarlett sat next to the buffoon.

Hojo and Lazard were next. Hojo didn't even seem to care, sitting next to Scarlett as he read over something or other. Lazard paused in the doorway, looking uncertain. But before their father could arrive, Rufus's brother took the last seat. Not without tugging it away from Hojo, to the point where the corner was practically in his stomach, but Rufus couldn't fault him.

Just before their father arrived, Rufus sent a short email to Lazard under the table. It earned him a confused glare.

“A different arrangement, I see.” the president noted with a frown as he took his seat.

“There usually an order? Sorry if I screwed it up.” Cid apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful smile.

“Nothing set in stone. And it was more Veld's fault than your own.” Rufus shrugged.

“I propose we forgo any prolonged debate about who sits where. First order of business, sir?” the Turk said bluntly.

The first order of business turned out to be reports on how the war was going. Rufus was sure that no one missed how deathly silent his side of the table was, even as Heidegger and Scarlett cackled and made disgusting slurs. Lazard was quiet too, only speaking when needed. When Veld was asked for any intelligence, the man just shook his head.

Next was Lazard's reports on SOLDIER, supplemented by Hojo's snide remarks. Rufus didn't miss the way the madman's eyes would slide to him every once in a while.

And then it was Scarlett's turn to report.

Rufus was genuinely surprised it took so long for Cid to explode.

“Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?!” the pilot roared, making most of the board and Dark Nation jump. “Those machines'a yers are supposed'ta protect people, but instead're gunnin' 'em down?! An' ya ain't tryin'ta fix the damn problem, yer jus' givin' 'em bigger guns an' thicker armor?!”

This should be interesting. Rufus crossed his legs and steepled his hands, waiting for her reply.

She folded her arms in a way that pushed her chest up, fluttering her eyelashes with a pout. “Clearly there's an issue with the model, though. It only makes sense to abandon the current one and move on.”

“Ya can stop it with th' goo-goo eyes, ah got a woman back home,” Cid ordered, hand slamming down on the table, “An' no! It fuckin' don't! If ya don't know what th' blasted problem is, yer just gonna keep makin' th' same mistake over an' over, and end up with more bloody dead people!”

Scarlett looked taken aback, scowling as she was shot down. She was too used to Palmer and Heidegger caving to her every whim once she acted ‘pretty.’

As it was, Heidegger was jumping to her rescue, demanding, “Then what would you do, you upstart?”

Cid jerked a thumb towards Reeve. “This guy knows his way 'round machines an' codin', ya ever ask him ta check yer work or give his take on th' problem?”

Reeve floundered for a moment, clearly not expecting to be put on the spot, but then said, “Given that the base function of the machines tends to be combat, we can assume it's a simple coding error in differentiation between civilians and the target monsters...” in a shy voice.

Scarlett flushed angrily, snapping, “What would either of you know, anyway?!”

“Actually,” Rufus drawled, bringing the focus of the room to him, “Director Highwind raises a very good point. It isn't very good publicity if Shinra's protection products result in the death of the protected. People will think we're trying to kill them, and begin boycotting our products and services out of fear. Not to mention the net loss suffered each time one of those machines malfunctions and rampages. We have to send infantry to cordon off the area and to attempt to halt it, usually resulting in a loss of life that we then have to pay life insurance and condolences on. Given the rate of loss, we then have to send in SOLDIER, and within city limits this will result in a great deal of collateral damage— more insurance money shelled out, as well as the time and labor to repair everything.”

He let his gaze slide to his father.

“Overall, a net loss to the company.” he said, splaying his hands as if helpless.

“Hrm.” his father grumbled thoughtfully.

“President, the monsters slain before malfunction outweigh the number killed by the infantry weekly!” Scarlett objected shrilly.

“But,” Lazard said drily, “They detract from the number killed by SOLDIER due to their malfunctions. SOLDIER often has more important and pressing matters to deal with, and these regular rampages impact our efficiency.”

Rufus hadn't expected his brother to say anything on this matter, but he was glad he did.

“A vote, then. For Scarlett's next model?” their father asked.

Heidegger and Scarlett raised their hands.

“And for the... collaborative model?”

Rufus's side of the table raised their hands, as did Lazard.

“Abstaining, Hojo?” the president asked.

“It is none of my concern no matter which way the vote goes. Whether or not the woman can make more machines has no influence on my work.” the madman said in an imperious tone.

Rufus wondered if he could get a malfunctioning older model into the labs with minimum collateral.

“Very well then. Scarlett, before you're authorized to release your next model, Reeve must look the project over for errors. Once he has approved of the coding, you may proceed.” his father declared.

Cid was grinning like the cat who got the cream, clapping Reeve on the back. Scarlett and Heidegger were both glaring daggers at Rufus. He stared impassively back.

“And on that subject, I believe the next order of business is the proposal of the alternative energy project.”

“Which I don't get,” Heidegger declared before Reeve could speak, “Mako is working just fine and is the most efficient by far. Why bother with anything else? It's all obsolete!”

Scarlett sniggered in agreement.

“Kindly present the Promised Land, then.” Rufus said calmly.

The two floundered while Hojo looked up.

“Mako is a limited resource, at least until we discover the Promised Land. That stated, the search for it has been going on longer than I've been alive. Now, suppose the public learns that mako is a limited resource. How would they react?” he continued.

“They'd riot.” Veld said shortly.

“Or storm ya. Might feel lied to.” Cid added.

“Either way, mako energy has made everything else obsolete and there is a very real threat of it running out before we find the Promised Land. Meaning no power, at all, if we aren't careful. A contingency, at least, is needed to prevent this.” Rufus nodded.

“Your points are made. Continue, director.” his father ordered.

Reeve happily did so, presenting his research, ideal test locations, costs and benefits, projected financial costs and profits, and social impact. Rufus felt a bead of pride well up when the man left out the environmental effects, as per his suggestion. Leaving out any ‘hippie nonsense’ and focusing on the money to be made was the fastest way to gain his father's approval.

“Rufus was privately funding the project— why can't he keep doing that?” Scarlett glared.

“Because that increases the likelihood of someone else popping up to swipe the idea out from under us. We may not currently have any competition in the energy field, but if mako starts to decline?” Rufus pointed out.

“If that were to happen, we would be at a disadvantage compared to anyone else. All our eggs are currently in one basket, so to speak.” Veld nodded.

“Would make all th' eco-nuts happy too.” Cid added.

“... Very well,” Rufus's father declared, “I expect weekly reports of this project. Should it not yield results quickly, it will be terminated.”

Reeve looked ecstatic.

“If I may cut in,” Hojo said suddenly, eyes fixed on Rufus in a way that honestly made his skin crawl, “The vice president seems to have a great number of personal side projects these days, including ones that are perhaps matters best left to the originally intended departments.”

He rearranged his legs, leaning back in his seat. “My projects are my business. And Hojo,” he said with a smile he usually reserved for shooting people with, “If you so much as blink in the general direction of either of my brothers without my physical presence and explicitly given permission again, I will make you suffer.”

Before anyone else could interject or say anything, his father struck the table with a bark of, “Enough!”

All eyes went to the president, even Dark Nation's in the corner.

“All of you save your personal matters for personal time! Next order of business!”

As Cid stepped up, Rufus noticed Lazard pointedly not looking anywhere near him as Hojo glared openly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. There was a bit of a health scare in my household today— my younger brother woke our parents up with really bad abdominal pain, and said he had passed blood. He spent the majority of today at the ER with our mom, and I stayed at home with Dama and my little sisters, pacing around and trying not to give myself a panic attack over imagined worst-case scenarios.
> 
> Apparently all his blood work came back clean. The doctors have said it's probably a combination of stress, something he ate, and not chewing his food enough before swallowing. He's on a light diet for the next few days but should be fine, thankfully.
> 
> So here's the chapter, sorry for the lateness. It shouldn't happen again.

“You're planning to stay?” Rufus blinked in surprise.

“Not long,” Cid grinned bashfully, “Jus' a few days. Reeve's a mighty smart guy, an' those plans fer solar panels an' whatnot're mighty interestin'.”

He couldn't help but smile back as he chuckled, “I understand. Will you need lodgings at all?”

“Nah, Reeve's got me covered. Letcha know before ah leave, though.” Cid waved off.

“Wonderful. I'll see you around, then.”

The pilot smiled, ambling off after Reeve as they both left the meeting room. Cloud easily fell in next to Rufus, asking, “How'd it go?”

“A bit more eventful than usual. I imagine you heard some of the yelling.” Rufus smiled.

“Director Highwind is kinda loud, yeah...”

A throat was cleared, prompting them both to look back.

“If I could speak with you for a moment? Rufus?” Lazard said coolly, lingering in the doorway of the meeting room.

After a moment, Rufus nodded. He left Dark Nation with Cloud and stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him.

“What was that supposed to be?” Lazard demanded.

“You'll have to elaborate. A lot happened in the last two hours.” Rufus pointed out mildly, sitting down.

Lazard remained standing, glaring at him. “Your little declaration to Hojo.”

“Aah. A warning that if he attempts any of his usual tricks, I will be deeply displeased with him, importance to the company be damned. The president has let him do as he wishes with very few limitations for a little over twenty years now, I think it's high time someone start imposing a few on him.” Rufus shrugged.

“And that message? ‘Arm yourself?’” his brother pressed, voice scathing.

“A warning that you should do just that. You saw how we were divided today,” he explained, “There are conflicting interests within this company, and each side controls half. Our father has Hojo, Heidegger, and Scarlet. I have Reeve, Cid, and Veld. You are currently the only neutral agent, and anyone with brain cells can tell you would be more inclined to take my side than his.”

“Your point?” Lazard scowled, crossing his arms.

“My point is that whoever has you— no, whoever has your department wins. And while I have no problem with letting you remain a neutral party, our father's side will not. If they cannot woo you into joining them, then they will eliminate you, and the SOLDIER department will be merged into Public Security.”

Silence fell over the room. Rufus waited for Lazard to respond.

“... You think they'll kill me.” the elder finally said, not looking at him.

“It isn't a matter of thinking it. You've been here long enough. You know how this company works.” he replied, standing up. When Lazard didn't say anything, he began to move slowly towards the other. “Nothing is too low for Shinra to stoop to. If they think it'll be more profitable to be rid of you and hand SOLDIER to Heidegger, they won't hesitate to do so.”

“You said you don't care, but it certainly sounds like you're pressuring me to take your side.” Lazard sneered, turning away.

Rufus grabbed his brother's wrist. “Because I am nothing if I'm not a possessive man, and contrary to popular belief I take care of what's mine.”

“And since when, exactly, have I been yours?” Lazard shot back, yanking on his arm.

Rufus didn't let go, instead pulling back and growling, “Since the day you joined this company and became a vital member within it,” as he tightened his grip.

For a while, they were silent, staring each other down as Rufus held onto Lazard's wrist. Daring each other to give in and look away. And ordinarily, he wouldn't, but Rufus had learned that sometimes yielding offered more gain.

Sighing, he relaxed his grip on Lazard and stepped back. “I would, admittedly, rather if you were to join me. But you're just as steadfast as I am, and I know I won't be able to sway you any time soon. It makes more sense to let you maintain your neutrality rather than force you and earn your ire. And honestly, I tremble to think of how Heidegger would abuse SOLDIER should he be given control of it.” he said, keeping his voice soft and demure, tipping his head down in a submissive gesture

He wasn't sure if it would work. The tactic was one he'd picked up from the Turks, behaving meekly to get information or favors from someone on a power high. But it was something geared towards those who got off on others acting submissive. Lazard was very notably not that type of man.

“... It's the company you care about. Not me. So stop acting like you do.” Lazard said, voice lacking any bite as he left the room.

After a moment, Cloud poked his head in, looking concerned. “Did you two fight?” the boy asked.

“It was a near thing, but no.” Rufus answered.

“... He really doesn't like you, huh...” the boy murmured as Dark Nation trotted over to Rufus's side.

“Lazard holds a deep-rooted hatred for Shinra Electric, and for our father. As the legitimate son and the representative of the company, some of that hatred naturally transfers to me. We can't expect him to abandon that and get along with me at the drop of a hat.” Rufus answered with a shrug. Patting Dark Nation's head, he continued, “Changing the topic, shall we go see about getting you a weapon?”

After a moment, Cloud smiled shyly, nodding.

The process ended up taking the rest of the day, moving from model to model as they tried to find something that suited Cloud. The boy disliked anything with too much kickback, but felt that smaller weapons just weren't enough for the job. And then, of course, there was the matter of concealment, to increase the element of surprise. They looked at a few bottom-barrel revolvers, but Cloud ultimately decided he disliked the sighting on them despite the lack of kickback.

The model Cloud ended up deciding on ended up being a classic peacemaker, which Rufus found amusing. How appropriate for the savior of the world.

For the time being, the boy was to use a standard peacemaker, but a custom one would be commissioned for him. When he protested, Rufus pointed out that most of the Turks used custom weapons, as did the famous Firsts. Cloud tried to counter that Rufus was using a simple sawed-off, but he confessed to the boy that it had taken him a very long time to get it modified just right. It was simple, only really effective in close range, but it got the job done and suited his needs, plus he knew it inside and out.

After deciding on a weapon, they made arrangements with Veld for Cloud to start training with the Turks. He didn't need enhancements for their training, and could build up some muscle for his SOLDIER training while he was at it. Additionally, the less his training overlapped, the more he could focus on each.

“So tomorrow I'll drop you off with Tseng at the firing range. When he's done with you, he'll return you to me. If anything comes up that requires him to leave you, I've asked him to pass you off to Reno. You haven't met Reno yet, but he's rather hard to miss.” Rufus told Cloud as the little blonde stared intently at the soup-pot.

“Is he another one you like?” Cloud asked, prodding something with his spoon. They hadn't yet managed to convince Lazard to teach them to cook, but Rufus suspected they were getting close.

“Him and his partner, Rude. The two are near exact opposites, but they're likable enough.” Rufus admitted. He figured he could at least say that much— he hadn't formally met either by this point, but the two were rather notorious. Veld was currently the strongest Turk, followed by Tseng and then Reno. It was only natural to keep tabs on such individuals.

“Okay, and if Reno isn't available?” Cloud asked, nodding.

“In the event that that happens, call me and come up to my office,” Rufus replied, “Isn't it taking a while?”

“I may have cut the potato a bit too big, it's not really cooking all the way through...” Cloud frowned back.

“It isn't like potatoes can make you sick if they're raw.”

“I mean, no, but have you ever bitten a raw potato? It's really unpleasant.”

“But won't it burn if you keep going at this point?”

“It shouldn't? I mean, I'm stirring it frequently, and that's supposed to stop burning...”

The two of them were quiet for a while.

“... Maybe you should call Lazard.”


	27. Chapter 27

“I have good news and bad news.” Veld said.

“In order of relevance.” Rufus suggested blithely.

Cloud was training with the Turks. He had gone about an hour ago. And to top things off, he had taken his dosage so well this morning, Hollander was planning to up it for the next round. Rufus had returned to his office after dropping Cloud off with Tseng, but now he was on the phone with Veld.

“Genesis still isn't injured, but your little declarations at the board meeting have put increased pressure on the mission to find the last Ancient.”

Rufus frowned, sighing just a bit. He trusted Tseng to keep Aerith safe, but the Turk couldn't watch her forever.

“... I see. Is that all?” he asked.

“For now. Plans are being made to ship out a new batch of SOLDIERs to Wutai soon, but I'll keep watching Genesis. I can't do much about Miss Gainsborough, though.”

“I'll figure something out. Until then, do you have anyone that you would elect head of science?” Rufus sighed.

“Don't you have options?” the director asked with an audible frown.

“Dr. Crescent is currently an unknown, as is Shalua, and given that Hojo puts some level of trust in her I'm disinclined to nominate Dr. Rayleigh. And Hollander is his own explanation as to why I'm not planning on promoting him any time soon.” Rufus answered.

There was a moment of silence, and then Veld answered, “Perhaps Dr. Hewley.”

Rufus blinked. Switching his phone to his other ear, he confirmed, “As in Angeal Hewley?”

“His mother. Dr. Gillian Hewley used to work for Shinra's Science Department, but due to moral and ethical differences, she took her leave and settled down in Banora. Due to her somewhat intimate, if outdated, knowledge of the SOLDIER program, she's kept under surveillance. I believe she's still not our biggest fan.” Veld replied.

... No, that was good. If she protested the morals of the current Shinra, then she was all but ideal. And if she had been connected to the SOLDIER program, then she could administer treatments.

“Does she have a file?” Rufus asked.

“... I'll send it back with Strife.” Veld sighed

“Wonderful. I might give her a call later in the week. Thank you for the update, director.”

Veld grunted and hung up.

Rufus pocketed his phone, grabbing the scrap paper covered in notes that he'd hidden under his computer. He wrote down Dr. Hewley's name with a question mark.

The notes had progressed. Zack's name had a slight underline— Cloud had been close to him before, and still had few friends this time. Not to mention Rufus sort of recalled reports describing Zack as a force of nature. Having a wild card like that on his side was preferable to against him.

The memo to kill Hojo was in all caps, circled. The main roadblock on that note was that there were always too many witnesses. He needed to get the man isolated enough that he could spin the story in his favor, or arrange a situation where he could plausibly plead self-defense. The problem was that the crafty bastard was probably just as paranoid as any Turk.

Aerith was given an underline now, along with a note that movement might be required. Perhaps he should get Tseng to set up a meeting, and offer Aerith a job? If she was employed under him, it would be much harder for Hojo to make her vanish. Not impossible, but definitely harder. The problem was that Aerith had never exactly liked Shinra. Approaching her at all would be tricky, even with the aid of the Turks.

Veld really wanted to get to Nibelheim, or at least for Rufus to go. He needed to find a believable excuse and time to go, and make sure that Sephiroth didn't come with. While there he'd need to confirm that Jenova was there and destroy any and all of Hojo's bogus research. Destroying Jenova led back to needing Aerith, which was why the note on the alien had an arrow pointing to Aerith's name.

There was a lot he was missing. But there was almost a decade of stuff that he was trying to rectify, and as good as his memory was, it wasn't perfect. He had warned Veld to have the Turks disregard any orders of the lion-wolves at Cosmo Canyon. He had stopped Zirconiade. He was working on the mako problem. He had eyes on the Genesis problem. Hojo, Deepground, and Wutai were all still issues, even as he worked on them. He felt like he had all the big things covered, at least for the moment.

Rufus would admit he felt like he was forgetting something else— something big and soon— but couldn't think of what. And that, more than anything, concerned him.

He heaved a sigh loud enough that Dark Nation trotted over to drop it's muzzle on his knee. Rufus rehid the notes and pet the guard hound.

“Any one thing missed, and everything could go to waste...” he murmured, brow creasing.

Dark Nation whined, wedging a paw under the desk so it could stand on his foot.

Absently petting over the guard hound's neck, Rufus ran over everything in his head.

The removal of mako energy— a work in progress.

The prevention of SOLDIER desertion, degradation, and insanity— another work in progress.

Deepground— not currently high enough on the list of priorities to worry about.

Aerith— main current project outside of Cloud.

Avalanche— carefully dismantled and—

Avalanche.

Rufus stood up, dumping Dark Nation off his lap.

Avalanche had two iterations. He had Cloud, Reeve, and Cid on his side, and he'd warned Veld to keep the Turks off of Nanaki. Tifa and Aerith weren't currently an issue, and as far as he knew Yuffie was still a child in the palace of Wutai right now. Vincent was an unknown but on the active to-do list.

But Corel had yet to go.


	28. Chapter 28

“... You want to do the Corel inspection?” Scarlett asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm not completely oblivious as to when I have offended someone. I usually just don't care. But after the board meeting I think an excuse to give everyone room to cool off is warranted.” Rufus said nonchalantly.

The last time, Corel had been destroyed due to two things— one was Fuhito setting the reactor off, and the other was Scarlett blaming the townsfolk for the explosion and razing everything. While it was doubtful there would be an explosion this time, Scarlett was nothing if not bloodthirsty and vindictive, and there was a very good chance that she'd manufacture some excuse to raze the place anyway if Rufus wasn't careful.

“... Sure, but it isn't due for another week or so. If you're so eager to let everyone cool off, why not just run off to Junon like you always do?” Scarlett all but sneered. It was cold and unkind, but far preferable to her falsely saccharine seductress act.

“As I told my father, I'm tired of Junon. Beyond that, there are a number of other things I wish to look into while in the area. The potential test sites Reeve has picked out, Cid's progress on the space program... and Cloud's hometown, while we're in the area.” Rufus shrugged. Not entirely lies, but not entirely truth. Veld would be thrilled to hear an actual date for the Nibelheim visit.

“And when exactly did you become such a workaholic?” Scarlett scoffed.

Something in the workshop behind them made an ominous noise, throwing sparks everywhere. Dark Nation growled, a Barrier shimmering around Rufus. “Easy,” he told the guard hound, patting it's head, “As for your question, director, I would say I've always been this way. You just never noticed.”

“I've always noticed you, Rufus.” she replied. The expression on her face was probably supposed to be a smile, but looked more like a set of bared fangs.

Nothing on the thin, soulless smile Sephiroth turned on the world, or even Kadaj's chaotic, malignant smirk. She'd have to try harder if she wanted to intimidate him.

“Then how come, pray tell, you never turned me in while I was being a double-agent in Avalanche?” he asked calmly, raising an eyebrow as the Barrier dissipated. Dark Nation was still eyeing whatever treacherous machinery had made noise and spat sparks.

Scarlett was silent, glaring darkly.

“Thank you for agreeing to let me take over the Corel inspection. I have nothing else, so I'll get out of your workshop.” Rufus hummed, turning away.

After he had left the floor, he emailed Reeve instructions not to see Scarlett while alone. Keeping Shears or Felicia close would be ideal.

And then he emailed Veld that the Nibelheim trip would be after the Corel inspection.

Crisis averted. For now.

Dark Nation made a gruff noise, standing on his foot as it looked up at him.

“I'm alright. I've gotten things smoothed out for the time being. I just need to call Hollander and let him know there will be a lull in Cloud's treatment.” Rufus informed the guard hound, scratching under it's chin. It purred a bit in response.

He waited until he was back in his office to call Hollander. The portly man complained and whined, but said there shouldn't be any ill side-effects to the pause in treatment. Cloud would just have some time to adjust to the mild enhancements before stepping up to the next level. Rufus took the time to remind Hollander that if he discovered any evidence of tampering with Cloud's treatment, Dark Nation seemed to enjoy using scientists as teething toys.

With that out of the way, Rufus returned to his work. He was going to have to stay very on top of everything up until the trip to the western continent. Otherwise the sheer backlog that he'd have to slog through would overwhelm him upon return. Either the company would slump or he'd have to compromise on the world-saving.

He couldn't say he was willing to let either happen. He'd made too much progress on both already.

Thank goodness he'd remembered Corel. Barrett was a force all his own, loud and unafraid to use force and wanton destruction. But the man had enough charisma to run a small terrorist organization and lead them against Shinra Electric, and that was the truly concerning part. If that charisma was turned against the company again...

Rufus dragged a hand down his face at the thought.

Hopefully, when the trip happened, nothing too insane would happen in his absence. If he left Midgar and returned to dramatically thinned SOLDIER numbers, absent directors, burning buildings, or any other such trifle, Rufus would give up and shoot everyone himself. He would, self-admittedly, rather not do that. But if everything went to shit the second his back turned, then there might not be any other option.

That was a week away, Rufus reminded himself. He didn't have to worry about it just yet. For now he had to stay on top of his current work.

Towards the end of the day, Tseng arrived at the office with a wobbly Cloud in tow.

“He's a fast learner. He should have the basics covered in a week, provided he practices.” the Turk informed Rufus as the little blonde guided himself to the floor next to Dark Nation. The guard hound happily licked the boy's cheek, earning a grumble about it's breath stinking.

“So he'll be ready for the trip west. Excellent.” Rufus nodded.

“West?” Cloud asked from the floor, sounding exhausted, as Tseng raised an eyebrow.

“The directors would likely appreciate some breathing room without me. I've claimed the Corel inspection next week from Scarlett. While over there, it only makes sense to see Reeve's plotted testing sites. We'll skip Cosmo Canyon for now, but after Corel I thought we could work our way up through Nibelheim to Rocket Town.” Rufus hummed.

“... Do we have to stop by Nibelheim?” Cloud groaned.

“There is the matter of the Shinra estate in the area. I would like to see if it's worth keeping and renovating, or it it should be torn down to serve as another test site for Reeve.” Rufus replied.

As Cloud groaned more, Dark Nation shifting to lick at the boy's hair, Tseng cleared his throat. “Director Verdot said you requested this, sir.”

“Rufus.” he corrected, accepting the offered folder. It wasn't exactly thick, but it was by no means skinny. Flipping it open, he found himself looking at Gillian Hewley's file. “Yes, I did. Thank you for bringing it, Tseng.”

The Turk inclined his head and turned to leave.

“How's your work sub-plate?” Rufus asked.

Tseng's head snapped back, eyes wild yet calculating. It had been a very long time since Rufus had seen such an expression on Tseng. He couldn't say he liked it, but knowing he could effect the man this much even now was... soothing. It wasn't the same, but Rufus would work with what he had and take what he could get.

Looking at him, Rufus could tell that Tseng had just realized that he knew. It was in the set of his jaw and the tensing of his shoulders, determined little tells that could only be found if one knew exactly what they were looking for.

“... I hope it's going well. It would be a shame if we had to move anyone due to their home being unsafe.” Rufus said, looking down to Gillian's file. Was there a current phone number? He didn't mind sending post, but it took so long and had a high likelihood of getting tampered with if anyone unscrupulous got their hands on it.

Thankfully, Tseng seemed to catch onto what he was saying. Rufus didn't know if it was a sign of how well they clicked or how well he knew the Turk, but Tseng replied, “The organization has yet to make any untoward advances. I suspect they don't even realize there are civilians living in the same area as them.”

“That doesn't sound good, though?” Cloud questioned, shrugging Dark Nation off his back to sit up with a frown.

“We'll have to see how the situation unfolds.” Rufus said, gaze flicking up to Tseng. “We won't keep you from it any longer. My appreciation for your agreeing to train Cloud.”

The Turk inclined his head. “Yes, s...”

Tseng's eyes flickered over him.

“... Yes, Rufus.”

He couldn't help but smile warmly as the Turk left.


	29. Chapter 29

“So what exactly is that file? You've been looking at it since yesterday. Even though you brought work home, too.” Cloud asked curiously.

“A former Shinra employee who used to work on the SOLDIER program. I'm debating trying to hire her back.” Rufus hummed, sorting out the current batch of paperwork. He didn't think he needed to tell Cloud too much more than that, not yet.

“... Does it have to do with the feud with Professor Hojo?” Cloud guessed.

“Very astute,” he admitted, pausing in his work so he could look at Cloud, “I'm sure that by now you're aware of just how much I intend to change in this company, starting with the people who run it.”

“So Palmer was just the beginning?” the little blonde asked, eyes wide. The neon mako glow was getting more pronounced every day, it seemed. Soon the SOLDIER blue would completely override Cloud's own blue.

Smiling, Rufus nodded.

“And the president is going to let you do that?”

“Highly unlikely, but I'm not exactly planning to do everything all at once.” he hummed.

“Huh.” Cloud nodded with a thoughtful expression.

Before either of them could say anything else, Dark Nation pawed at the office door.

“I suppose it is time for lunch. Shall we go out?” Rufus chuckled, standing up. “I have some time before I need to worry about replacing Hojo, and I'm ahead of my work for the time being. Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?”

After a moment, Cloud stood up from his seat, shyly asking, “That cafe?”

Rufus chuckled, giving a conceding nod. He wouldn't have expected that the boy would've had a sweet tooth. “Maybe once we've gotten Lazard to actually teach us, not just help fix soup, we should see if we can't reverse engineer the recipe for that cheesecake.”

Cloud blushed. “It's not just the cheesecake! You seem to like the coffee, and they have the doggie biscuits that Dark Nation likes!”

“Of course, of course.” he smiled, leading boy and dog out of the office.

“And I think that if I ask next time, Lazard might agree. He's gotta be getting tired of your asking, and we've already found that he likes me well enough.” Cloud added as they headed for the elevator.

“Maybe tonight you should call him while I call my scientist.” Rufus smiled.

Cloud smiled back.

“Actually, if you do, maybe ask if he can think of any particular SOLDIER to train you. I imagine that by the time we get back from the west continent, you'll be ready to start that part of your training.” Rufus added.

The boy lit up, eyes shining. “Really?!”

He reached out to ruffle Cloud's hair, saying, “I don't see why not. Your treatment is progressing smoothly, and Tseng said you were grasping the Turk basics quickly,” as the little blonde dodged him.

“Don't I need more work with the Turks though?” Cloud asked with a frown as he straightened up and smoothed down his uniform.

“Not particularly. You just need the basics— to be able to spot potential threats, track any threats, plot escape routes, nothing complex. Elaboration on what you would occasionally do in the infantry.”

Cloud nodded, looking thoughtful. “... Will I... actually be doing any SOLDIER work? Or will I... just be your bodyguard?”

“You will have minor duties with SOLDIER. For the near future, that will be all. However, as years progress, more can be negotiated.” Rufus replied. After all, he needed to keep Cloud close until he could guarantee that Sephiroth and Jenova were no longer a problem. But once that happened, Cloud wouldn't need to stick quite as close any more. Rufus would like to keep the boy around, but he wanted to have it be more of Cloud's choice.

Loyalty was something he had come to appreciate more than fearful subservience. Willingness to stay by his side even when he had nothing to offer... his Turks had shown him the value of such a thing. He might not want everyone in the world to be so close to him, but people that were his, certainly. Tseng. Reno and Rude. Elena, once she reemerged. Cloud and Lazard. Possibly Reeve.

Rufus actively tried to paint himself as regally untouchable, but he was not above admitting that he missed his people. How couldn't he, when his Turks had stuck with him through the end of the world? Multiple times? Not many people were willing to do such a thing.

He wondered, idly, if this was the sort of attachment the old Cloud had felt towards Avalanche, or if they were different.

As they headed to the cafe, Rufus spotted and bought a handful of tabloids. Whatever wild conspiracy theories the public was cooking up about him and Cloud ought to prove sufficient amusement before bed. Just from the headlines alone, he could see a few about sugar-daddies, clones, Cetra, and secret sons.

Not Rupert Shinra's secret sons. It looked like the tabloid was trying to paint Cloud as Rufus's son, which, while amusing, wasn't exactly possible given their close ages.

Dark Nation was surprisingly thrilled when Rufus jokingly gave it the bag of magazines to carry. It held it's head high, tentacle writhing as it all but showed off the plastic bag in it's jaws. He felt like Reno would have laughed, and Elena would have found the sight cute.

“What're you looking at?” Rufus asked when he noticed Cloud staring at something.

The little blonde blushed, jerking as if in surprise. “N-nothing! Are we done here?”

Raising an eyebrow, Rufus swept his gaze over the direction Cloud had been staring in. Nothing of note jumped out to him. The boy's eyes had been a little too intent and thoughtful for spacing out, but Rufus couldn't discern anything of incredible import.

Shrugging, he said, “We best get going, then, or the lunch rush will get all the cheesecake before you.”


	30. Chapter 30

“We're being followed.” Cloud warned in a soft tone.

They were on their way home for the night. Cloud had gotten his first increased dosage today, his queasiness leading to Tseng putting off training. Instead the boy had maintained his post with Rufus all day after recovering.

Rufus glanced at Cloud from the corner of his eye. He could see the boy was just about physically restraining himself from turning to look at their tail. All the same, it seemed like Cloud was doing a good job of not looking, even if he was visibly stiff and wooden now.

“Any details?” Rufus asked in a slightly lowered voice.

“Uh... I can only... say for sure that there's one. Maybe... thirty feet behind us?” Cloud replied, sounding vaguely strained as he turned his head as if to look at Rufus.

“At least one, at a fair distance behind us. Are they visibly armed?” he prompted calmly.

There was a short stretch of silence before Cloud admitted, “Not that I can make out. Uh... it looks like a Turk.”

... Well that was interesting. Why would a Turk be following them at this point?

“Anyone you recognize?” Rufus asked.

There was another stretch of silence where Cloud was trying to turn his head without turning his head. “Uh... that woman Tseng introduced? Cissnei?”

Oh. Joy.

“Your assessment of the situation?” he asked the boy.

Cloud jerked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You're my guard,” Rufus reminded, “In situations like this you should be able to assess what's going on and relay it back to me. Am I in any danger right now? Should we avoid going home just yet?”

Cloud gulped, looking at Rufus, Dark Nation, and then the sidewalk ahead. “Uh... well... it looks like it's just Cissnei, and she isn't visibly armed. The Turks already know where you live and how to get into the apartment. Plus, uh, we recognize and know her. So... I guess... she's probably just watching? So... as long as you don't do any sensitive private business for the night, it'll be fine? And, uh, I can check again in the morning?”

It wasn't perfect, but Rufus had the advantage of some training of his own already, not to mention years of experience. But it was already a lot better than most would have proposed.

Nodding, he said, “Then we'll do just that.”

Cloud nodded back, looking tense and nervous still.

Aside from knowing that they were being followed, the trip home was uneventful. Cissnei stayed back far enough to avoid alerting Dark Nation, and Cloud didn't spot anyone else following them. Given the fact that Cissnei was a Turk, Rufus got the feeling he knew exactly what was going on. No self-respecting Turk would be so easily spotted, after all.

When they reached the apartment, his suspicions were confirmed. As Rufus unlocked the door, Dark Nation took up a defensive position, growling.

“Mind if I come in?” Cissnei asked, standing about ten feet away.

“... I suppose not.” Rufus muttered, opening the door and shooing Dark Nation in ahead of them. Cissnei came in after him, and Cloud came last, shutting the door. “Is there a particular reason you were following us?”

“Tseng asked me to test Cloud, since they weren't able to practice today.”

He knew it.

“Oh! Uh... did I do okay?” the little blonde stammered.

“For a first time, it wasn't too bad,” Cissnei smiled, “You need to work on staying relaxed and in control. If you look as frightened as you did today, then that's inviting your tail to attack you.”

“... Oh...”

“It comes with practice. The more you experience it, the more relaxed and at ease you'll become in such scenarios.”

Rufus tuned their conversation out, moving to sit on the couch. He gestured Dark Nation up with him and began to pet the beast. It purred happily, all but throwing it's head and front paws over his lap.

“Sir.”

He glanced up at Cissnei. A minute or two had passed, apparently.

“May I speak with you?” the Turk asked.

“I'll go call Lazard. Since we didn't do that stuff last night.” Cloud volunteered, vanishing into his room before Rufus could say anything.

“... Well, you've chased away my brother, and my guard hound has me pinned. Speak.” Rufus ordered.

After a moment spent seemingly examining him, Cissnei said, “The director asked me to tell you that he will be unavailable next week.”

“I wasn't expecting him to be. Additionally, he could have very easily told me that himself. What do you want, truthfully this time.” he replied coldly, hands stilling on the guard hound.

Cissnei tipped her head. “Most of the department has heard Scarlett's complaints by now, sir. Yet you seem to be getting very close to Tseng. I suppose I would like to understand just what is going on.”

Rufus couldn't stop his jaw from clenching.

That was Elena's place. Elena's crush. If this woman had wanted to keep that place, she shouldn't have left, she should have stayed. But she didn't. She left, and when she left it became Elena's place. And now, no matter what, even in the past like this, it would always be Elena's place.

“Yes, I lack romantic and sexual interests. Where in there am I forbidden from platonic interests?” he challenged.

“You've never displayed any interest in such things before. For you to suddenly reach out so eagerly to such a specific individual... I admit, I'm not the only one confused.” Cissnei replied, hands tucked behind her back.

“... Unless you're trying to tell me that you're jealous, agent, I'm confused as to where my platonic pursuits became any of your concern.” Rufus informed her.

“Anything that might be an opening for threats to the company—”

“Good thing Tseng is a trusted member of Shinra Electric. I've already told your director exactly what is going on, and while I know it's the nature of Turks to be nosy, the fewer people know the better. So kindly step down, and tell any other upstarts in the department to do the same.” Rufus said, voice cold and venomous as he glowered.

True to her occupation, the girl didn't waver, just inclined her head.

“The malboro is cute.” she said as she left.

It took every ounce of self-restraint he had not to swipe the toy off the coffee table and throw it across the room. Dark Nation seemed to sense his tension and nosed at his chin with a whine.

Cloud's door cracked open. “... Did you know your voice gets softer when you're angry?”

“Does it now.” Rufus sighed, letting the guard hound nuzzle him. “Your hearing seems to be ticking up, in that case. What did Lazard say?”

“He wasn't thrilled, but he agreed to send some recipes and maybe come over to demonstrate some time after we get back.” There was a short pause, and then Cloud continued, “If, uh, you wanna call your scientist, I have another call to make, too.”

Another call? To who? Well, possibly his mother, Rufus supposed. He had thought Cloud didn't like calling home, but maybe the boy was calling ahead about the trip. That would make sense.

“... I should do that, yes. Thank you for reminding me.” he replied.

Cloud's door shut again, and Rufus pushed Dark Nation off his lap to retrieve the file stashed under the tabloids on the coffee table. Neither of them had made their respective calls last night because they'd been reading the tabloid gossip. Rufus's favorite theory was the one stating that he had discovered Cloud to be the last Cetra alive, and he was trying to sweet-talk Cloud into giving him the location of the Promised Land by giving Cloud all his wildest desires. Cloud was, somewhat ironically, more amused by the one that suspected him and Rufus both of being clones of the real Shinra heir, Lazard, who had been denied the vice presidency on account of an illicit affair with a SOLDIER.

But now... well, while Cloud was busy with his own call, Rufus was calling Dr. Hewley.

It took a while for the call to go through. Not that he was surprised, it was getting late and Banora was a similar time-zone.

“Hello?” a woman's voice answered.

“Gillian Hewley?” Rufus confirmed.

“Speaking. Who is this?”

Dark Nation reclaimed his lap as he introduced, “My name is Rufus Shinra, and I'm the vice president of Shinra Electric.”

There was a stretch of silence where he fully expected her to hang up on him. But instead, voice wavering, she asked, “Has something happened to my son?”

“Not that I am aware of, ma'am. Rather, I was calling in regards to your former employment here.” Rufus informed her, scratching behind Dark Nation's ear. It purred, tipping it's head into the action.

“I'm retired.” Gillian said steadfastly.

“I understand you retired due to a conflict of morals? You disagreed with the ethics of the company?” he pressed carefully.

“One can only turn a blind eye to so much.” she replied in a strict tone.

Dark Nation seemed to be falling asleep, purr tapering into quiet, even snores. Rufus rested his hand on it's neck as he told the woman, “I agree completely. My father has allowed too much to happen in our name that should not have happened at all.”

“... While I'm impressed to hear you say it, I can't say I believe you.”

“An understandable sentiment. While you don't have to answer tonight, I would appreciate if you at least listened to my request.” Rufus reassured, easing Dark Nation off his lap. He wanted to move to the kitchen, put a little range between himself and Cloud's newly enhanced hearing.

“... Alright, Rufus. I'll listen.” she sighed, sounding... not defeated, but exhausted.

“I am working to change this company for the better,” he explained as he stood and made for the kitchen, “I've already begun to point us towards alternative clean energies in comparison to mako, and assigned a new director to the board— one less inclined to disregard life in favor of money. At some point, I would like to replace our director of Science. There are a handful of options, but I can't place my confidence in any of them. I would like the next director to be humane and empathetic, someone I can trust not to experiment willfully and wantonly on any living creature that crosses their path, and not to sell their humanity for fame or fortune.”

“... And here I was about to ask what was wrong with Hollander.” Gillian said drily, though Rufus thought he detected notes of wry amusement.

He smiled as he leaned against the counter. “Should everything progress smoothly, I'll be ready to replace Hojo within a month. As stated, I don't need your response right away.”

“... I'll think it over.” she sighed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, ya hooligans.

“He said he should have some candidates for me. Nothing concrete yet, just a short list that I can look over.” Cloud said as they entered the building.

“Understandable. Shall we see if he's in now?” Rufus asked as they walked to the elevator.

“Uh... no, let's wait until after lunch.” the little blonde replied, shaking his head.

It had been a few days since the Turks had been assigned to test Cloud and Rufus had called Gillian. Gillian had yet to respond in any way, but Rufus didn't want to push too hard just yet. He didn't know this woman or her limits the way he knew those of others. Cloud, on the other hand, was getting better at staying calm when someone was following them, and at spotting anyone who was. His enhancements were coming along nicely, which was only helping. Combined with how well Tseng claimed his general training was going, Rufus expected there to be mock assaults soon.

Whether more important or just as important, the trip west was only a couple days away.

But right now Rufus and Cloud were discussing his SOLDIER training. The previous night, Cloud had called Lazard as instructed by Rufus to ask about mentors. It was the weekend once again, Dark Nation left at the apartment after an hour-long run sub-plate.

“Alright, after lunch it is. Hopefully he'll be more amenable to my presence then.” Rufus hummed as they started up.

“Well, he seems to tolerate you better for business matters, even if it's just barely.” Cloud pointed out.

“Lazard is a very professional man, yes.” he conceded.

The two of them spent a while longer chatting even after reaching the office. But then Rufus began to buckle down on his work and Cloud fell into his quiet stance at the wall. Rufus had offered the boy books to keep him occupied during slow days, but Cloud had declined. The infantry didn't afford such luxuries, so he could manage, he always said.

It didn't stop Rufus from discreetly leaving a couple books over there while Cloud was at treatment or training. He had yet to see the little blonde touch them, but they were there.

He was, in a way, used to discreetly leaving entertainment in strategic locations. Crosswords and sudoku for Rude, magazines for Reno, books for Tseng and Elena... Their jobs were plenty dangerous, but it wasn't always thrilling and action-filled. There were plenty of slow days where all any of them did was sit and be there. And if only to avoid Reno chattering up a mind-numbing storm, it was better to have something on hand to amuse everyone with.

Though Rufus would admit that one time he and Elena had spent several hours playing squares with a cabin-fevered Reno instead of doing any of his meager work at the time. The redhead was surprisingly good at pen and paper games.

He shook himself out of his reminiscing. There was work to do here and now, he reminded himself.

Because he had been bringing work home since claiming the inspection, there wasn't much that was immediately pressing. Rufus took advantage of that to start in on things due for the future, including his scrap covered in notes.

He wanted, if nothing else, to get Cloud introduced to Zack, but was admittedly unsure of how to stimulate such a thing organically. Chances were the two would eventually meet due to the department and any shared duties, but that locked down absolutely nothing.

Given that Tseng now knew he knew about Aerith, he was debating having the Turk run a letter to the girl, and opening negotiations that way. The sooner she was on his side, the better.

Since Rufus wanted to poke around Nibelheim, that moved Hojo's death up on the priorities list. That in turn moved his father's death up as well.

It didn't feel like it had been very long by the time lunch arrived. Rufus supposed that could be attributed to the speed of his work today. Lots of little things getting done very quickly, it felt like no time at all. He tucked away his list and followed Cloud out of the office.

Lunch was uneventful. They went to the place that he had met Avalanche at. The lemonade was still actual lemonade, which was pleasant. Cloud also enjoyed the place. According to the little blonde, the bread on their sandwiches tasted like it was freshly made. Rufus hoped the place continued to do well. At this rate, it would become a favorite.

They were followed by two Turks this time. Cloud kept track of both of them with relative ease, even as the two moved separately. Rufus felt no shame in admitting his pride in the boy.

Back from lunch, they went up to Lazard's office.

“Hello, Cloud. Vice president.” their brother greeted as they stepped in, barely looking up from his work. “I'll be with you in just a moment. Just sorting leave requests.”

“Are there a lot right now?” Cloud frowned, brow creasing.

“It's mostly ones who have cycled back in from Wutai and want to visit home for a couple days. However, not all of them have accumulated enough paid leave to cover their requests.” Lazard answered. After another moment, the man had set aside the paperwork and was looking up at them. “I have a few potential candidates in mind to help train you. Most of the currently eligible Firsts in our mentorship program are currently off in Wutai, but I included possible matches all the same.”

As Cloud and Lazard passed papers back and forth across the desk, Rufus moved to lean against the side, scrolling through his phone. Why had he archived some of these emails, again?

After five, maybe ten minutes, a knock sounded at the office door.

“Excuse me just a moment, Cloud— Come in!” Lazard called, adjusting his glasses as he set aside one of the papers he'd been showing Cloud.

Rufus looked up from his phone to find a trooper coming in. The infantryman was holding a clipboard and seemed to be shaking. Upon seeing Rufus, the trooper seemed to pale. The man's actions were jerky, as well. Rufus narrowed his eyes, putting his phone away.

“S-sir... Director Heidegger found these... he thinks they were supposed to be yours...” the trooper said, waving the clipboard a bit.

“I see. Thank you for bringing them.” Lazard smiled, standing up and reaching a hand out.

The trooper's other hand was reaching back.

“Get down!” Cloud suddenly roared.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really didn't like that cliffhanger, huh?

“You're not breathing.”

“Yes I am!” Lazard snapped half-heartedly.

“Not evenly, or deeply. And you haven't tried to pull away from me once. Now breathe with me.” Rufus instructed as the Turks took the would-be killer away, rubbing his thumbs against Lazard's wrists.

Cloud sat nearby, eyes wide and following along as Rufus talked Lazard down. He kept his voice even and calm as the screeching of the arrested trooper grew fainter, commanding the attention of both his brothers.

It hadn't even been a gun. It had been a grenade.

At Cloud's roar, Rufus had all but tackled Lazard to the floor, yanking the eldest behind the safety of the desk. Cloud had grappled with the trooper, his half-enhancements giving him just enough strength to snap the man's wrist and force him to drop the grenade. The fight hadn't lasted very long, with Cloud pinning the infantryman to the floor while Rufus called for the Turks.

Now Rufus was sitting on the floor behind Lazard's desk, his brothers across from him, trying to get both of them to calm down, while the Turks took away the attacker, the grenade, and warned off any nosy outsiders. He was admittedly using them to distract himself. Otherwise he suspected he would be storming after the arrested trooper with intent to kill.

That had been too close, and Rufus was going to murder Heidegger. The arrogant bastard really thought he could get away with that? Embezzling, challenging Reeve, authorizing an attempt on Lazard's life? Because there was no way Heidegger didn't send that man, and Rufus was going to kill him for it.

But for now...

“Come on,” he urged, “Stand up.”

“Why?” Lazard growled, twitching in Rufus's grip.

“We're going to go take our minds off of this and calm down.” he answered, carefully tugging the eldest up after him as he got to his own feet. Cloud scrabbled up a moment later, somehow managing to look dazed and attentive all at once. Rufus carefully shepherded the two out of the office. The Turks were wise enough not to question him.

The SOLDIERs milling about almost didn't, trying to press forward the second they saw the three of them. A combination of Rufus glaring and the Turks swatting at them deterred all but one.

“Director.” Sephiroth said, effortlessly shouldering aside the Turks to approach them.

“I'm alright, General. It was... a bit of a shock, admittedly, but Cloud and Rufus stopped him.” Lazard said, stopping to speak with the SOLDIER.

Rufus stopped neither glaring nor holding onto Lazard's wrist. If Sephiroth noticed— and how couldn't he?— he chose to say nothing.

“Do you have any clue why?” the man asked instead.

Lazard shot Rufus a look. He shook his head.

“... I guess I don't.” the eldest said, a note of tartness winding through his tired voice.

Sephiroth turned his gaze on Rufus.

“Come on, you two,” he urged, ignoring the SOLDIER, “We're leaving.”

Lazard sighed, but didn't object. Cloud mumbled an affirmative and shuffled after them. As they left, Rufus could feel Sephiroth's eyes boring into his back and making his skin crawl. But that wasn't his current priority.

The trip home was a blissfully uneventful blur. Rufus pulled Lazard along to his and Cloud's apartment, not currently trusting that something wouldn't happen the second he turned his back. Dark Nation greeted them, and seemed to sense that something had happened. It tried to stand on all their feet at once, whining piteously.

“We aren't made of glass.” Lazard growled as Rufus pushed him and Cloud onto the couch.

“I'll be sure to tell you when that matters.” Rufus snarked back, turning with intent of locking the apartment door again.

But Lazard caught his wrist now. “You're putting on a brave face, but aren't you shaken too?”

Rufus turned to deny the accusation. Lazard held up his wrist, showing five neat red crescents dug into the flesh.

“... I'll admit, I'm a bit panicked. I didn't even feel them. I only just noticed.” the eldest said as Cloud winced.

Rufus clenched his jaw and pulled away so he could lock the door. Neither of the other two said anything as he came back. When he sat down, Dark Nation did a circuit of the arrangement, sniffing over everyone, before sitting in front of him and dropping it's head into his lap.

“... I told you to be careful.” Rufus said at length.

“... I thought you were exaggerating to scare me into submitting to you.” Lazard replied.

“I've been with this company longer than you have. I know these people better than you. If they think they'll profit by killing you, then they'll kill you without a second thought. And Heidegger knows that if you're removed from the picture, he gets SOLDIER. He's wanted SOLDIER for ages.” Rufus said, petting Dark Nation to keep his hands busy.

“Are... are you in danger?” Cloud frowned. As if he wasn't under threat of being abducted by Hojo if they weren't careful.

“I am the one line people in this company are afraid to cross. They will never like me and they will never respect what I say without me using force. But they will always be too afraid to do anything.” Rufus shook his head. Because that much he knew was true. No matter how far he had pushed the directors, no matter how much they had disagreed, never once had they acted out against him. Against each other, certainly, but never against him. Not as vice president or as president.

The only one who might was Hojo, but that was just a given.

“Then why, pray tell, are you so shaken?” Lazard scowled.

Rufus didn't answer for a moment, hands stilling on Dark Nation.

He didn't have nightmares all that often. When he did, they were usually of being left in the tower as Midgar fell, no one looking for him or coming back. But there were ones where Tseng and Elena didn't survive the encounter with the Remnants. Ones where the first time Kadaj appeared before him, Reno and Rude didn't get up again.

“... I suppose one could say that I'm a very sore loser,” he murmured, “And I don't exactly appreciate my people getting injured.”

It was different with the Turks. They were fighters. Their jobs involved getting hurt now and then. They could handle getting knocked around a bit.

Cloud wasn't yet, but he would be one day.

Lazard wasn't.

“I'm fine.” the eldest said tersely.

“But you almost weren't,” Rufus said, his sharp and cold tone making Cloud flinch, “If we hadn't been there, then you wouldn't have known he was supposed to kill you until the grenade went off in your face.”

“And this angers you?” Lazard retorted.

“After everything I have said,” Rufus growled, eyes burning as he looked up, “To the president, to Veld, to Hojo, to the board at large, that the two of you are mine and I will not tolerate any action against either of you— they have the audacity to make an attempt on your life while I was in the building? As if I wouldn't know it was them? As if I would have let them get away with it?”

Dark Nation pulled away from him and went to sit with Cloud.

“I'm going to kill them.” Rufus declared, looking Lazard in the eye. “I'm going to kill them, and I'm going to start with that worthless father of ours.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Hasselback potatoes and Welsh rarebit with asparagus are coincidentally some of my favorite dishes and some of the only things I know how to cook.
> 
> B) In order to waylay and further questions involving this topic: I have yet to interact with the remake. At all. It is a matter of pride for me at this point. This is all old canon.
> 
> C) Thank you to everyone who has read this far and left kudos or comments, it legitimately means a lot when I post these rare/crack-esque concepts.

“You have to slice it thinly, see?” Lazard instructed, demonstrating. The knife clacked against the wooden spoons. “And once they've been cut, you put the pieces of garlic between the slices. Three or four to each potato.”

“Dark Nation just ran to the door.” Cloud commented as the eldest stepped away from the cutting board.

Rufus wiped his hands on the towel and left the kitchen.

He had refused to let Lazard leave the apartment, so now the eldest was teaching the two of them how to make hasselback potatoes and Junon rarebit with asparagus. Rufus had refused five calls from their father before finally answering the sixth and informing the man that he was very cross and not speaking to anyone at the moment. Afterwards, he had emailed both Reeve and Cid— Reeve was to keep Shears or Felicia close at all times, and Cid was to regard anyone coming into Rocket Town from Midgar with suspicion until they were cleared somehow by Rufus. Meanwhile, Cloud had finally been praised for his good work. The boy had blushed and stammered and tried to deflect, but was obviously glowing even still.

Standing at the door with a growling guard hound, Rufus called, “Who is it?”

“Veld.”

Rufus unlocked the door and cracked it open just enough to peer out. The director didn't comment on it, just waited for Rufus to let him in.

“What is it?” Rufus asked as Dark Nation trotted back to the kitchen.

“The trooper was a failed-out SOLDIER candidate. Anyone else would think it was revenge for failing him.” Veld said grimly.

“And that way anyone he named can claim he was just trying to save his skin by throwing them to the wolves.” Rufus muttered, scowling.

“Lazard says he knows you're talking about him so stop shirking your work and bring it to the kitchen!” Cloud called. After a moment, the boy added, “And Dark Nation wants the potato scraps!”

Veld raised an eyebrow, but followed Rufus into the kitchen all the same. “Without hard evidence that he was sent by Heidegger, we can't make any moves against the directors.” the Turk said.

“Hojo's accident is going to have to be soon. Since we're stopping by his favorite playground, he'll become a pest otherwise. And that, in tandem, means the president's accident will have to be soon.” Rufus replied calmly as he tossed the guard hound a sliver of potato and got back to work cutting up the asparagus.

“I'm not listening, just so you know.” Cloud commented, eyes wide as he hunched over the potatoes he was cutting.

“I am. How long have you been planning this?” Lazard scowled as he peeled the garlic.

“Coming up on two months. Veld only came into the picture in the last couple of weeks.” Rufus answered.

Veld shot him a look, eyebrow raised. Rufus shook his head. Lazard, who had watched the exchange, gave a displeased growl.

“No fighting in the kitchen.” Cloud admonished, Dark Nation already begging for more scraps.

“... Would you rather Hojo or the president go first?” Veld asked calmly, folding his arms as he leaned against the doorway.

“I'll have picked by the time we get back from the western continent.” Rufus said easily. “Did I cut these right?”

“Looks like it. The woody bits don't go in.” Lazard instructed, washing his hands as he finished with the garlic.

“Perhaps Lazard should go with you.”

The kitchen became quiet save Cloud cutting the potatoes.

“I have no reason to and I refuse.” Lazard said staunchly.

“Someone just tried to murder you, most people would take a break after that,” Veld pointed out, “And it would probably unruffle Rufus.”

“I don't particularly care how ruffled Rufus is, just because he helped save my life doesn't mean I'm selling it to him.”

“I already said you could remain neutral. Just because we're related doesn't mean I expect you to take my side in everything. But you deserve a break.” Rufus commented.

Cloud suddenly piped up with a wheedling, “Pleeeease?”

“You aren't listening, you can't vote if you aren't listening.” Lazard told the youngest.

“But we're supposed to stop by Nibelheim after Junon and you said you'd like to meet my mom.”

Rufus had no recollection of that. It must've happened during the shootout with Avalanche. He still flashed Cloud a smile for it when Lazard gave an exasperated groan.

“You'll never leave me alone if I don't, will you?” the eldest glared.

Rufus hummed nonchalantly.

“... Fine, but I expect answers. You've been going out of your way for too much, and none of it makes any sense. If I'm going to be yanked around, I want to know why.” Lazard growled.

“Alright. As soon as we return.” Rufus conceded.

“You're going to let them in on it?” Veld asked, pushing away from the wall.

“It was always the plan. Nothing was just ever ready. But if they want to know that badly, enough has started falling into place that they can be told.” he replied calmly.

Dark Nation cut into the conversation with a loud whine, pawing at Cloud's leg.

“No, you've had enough treats for the day. Go lie down.” Rufus scolded.

Veld stayed a short while longer, confirming their plans for Corel and the trip across the western continent. After that, he left to begin arranging for Hojo and the president's accidents— accidents took more planning in advance than simple assassinations did, after all.

The meal was simple, but pleasant. It was apparently something Lazard had often as a teenager, minus the asparagus. It was a comfort food, apparently. Rufus made note of that. Both dishes were simple enough, he imagined they'd be relatively easy to learn.

Given the imminence of the trip, Cloud ended up going to fuss over his packing. Rufus warned him to pack lightly, since they'd be doing a lot of moving around. Combined with the earlier excitement, though, the little blonde was soon out like a light. Lazard was given one of the guest rooms, though near midnight the eldest was still up.

“... You'll be too tired to work tomorrow if you stay up much longer.” Rufus commented, moving to stand next to Lazard at the window. Part of him worried about a sniper, but the only director that subtle and clever was on his side, and Hojo tended to prefer minimally damaged specimens.

“You're going to let me?” Lazard snarked, not looking at him but instead staring out the window.

“If I really wanted to, I could lock all three of us in this apartment and get Veld to deliver our paperwork to us, rearrange all our appointments until later weeks.” Rufus admitted, slipping his hands into his pockets. After a moment of silence, he continued, “But you already detest me plenty, and it would only scare Cloud.”

“You never used to care.” the eldest pointed out.

For a while, they stood in silence, staring out at the smog-laden city.

“... No. I think I always cared, I was just too immature to act on it.” Rufus replied softly as he thought about the first time he had learned that he wasn't exactly an only child. The scowl on his mother's face and the bland shrug of his father as the man ordered everything covered up. Something had always been off, but he had chosen to ignore it.

“People don't typically mature overnight, Rufus.” Lazard pointed out.

No, they really didn't. But it hadn't been overnight for Rufus. However, even if it had been... he had never really been taught how to show that he cared for people. It just wasn't a tool in his kit.

“... Get some rest,” he advised, turning to head for his own room, “You'll want to be as on top of your work as possible before we go west.”

Lazard didn't answer.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been nerve-wracking. A bit more than, even. Rufus had been seriously tempted to go back on his word and lock the three of them in the apartment, or even to move the date of the trip up. But he didn't. That would be unneeded stress for his brothers.

Thankfully, however, the opposing side of the board seemed to have learned their lesson, at least for now. Nothing happened that required immediate bloodshed, though Rufus considered it a close thing when he passed Heidegger on his way to see Reeve once.

But here they were, preparing for the Corel inspection.

“I thought you already got maintenance reports?” Cloud asked as Dark Nation inspected their surroundings.

“Maintenance reports are done twice a year by someone from Reeve's department, on the function of reactors. The intake of mako, the processing, the efficiency of the reactor itself,” Rufus explained as a pair of men approached them, “Inspection reports are done quarterly by a director, on everything else. The personnel, the facilities, the pollution to the surrounding area, and so on.”

“I don't remember anything like that in Nibelheim.” Cloud frowned.

Probably because the reactor there was an unmanned one, and it was Hojo's playground of choice. But before Rufus could voice any of that, the two men arrived, and he had to keep his expression schooled.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Barrett smile before. At least, not a genuinely happy, friendly smile.

“Hey there,” Barrett greeted, “Here for the inspection?”

Rufus dipped his head in return. “I am. I'm Rufus Shinra, and these are Cloud and Lazard.”

“We were expecting Director Scarlett.” the other man commented, head tipped inquisitively.

“I have some personal projects in the area that I wish to check up on, so I asked her to trade off with me.” Rufus replied.

“Well, we won't keep you waiting, then. I'm Barrett, and this is Dyne. We're here to help guide you up to the reactor.” Barrett smiled.

Rufus nodded his head, unsure if he'd be able to smile back. Of all the differences in people that he'd encountered, this had to be the biggest yet. On par with Cloud.

“So what projects are you seeing to?” Dyne asked as the two men led them through the town.

Rufus didn't remember Dyne at all. Had the man been killed during Scarlett's raze? Possibly, Barrett seemed awfully close with him, and he felt like he would have at least heard about him if he'd survived.

“After the inspection, we'll be heading to Nibelheim. I want to evaluate the Shinra estate there while Cloud introduces Lazard to his mother. If the estate isn't worth renovating, I'll probably have it torn down to make room for a testing site for one of the other projects. I'm trying to turn the company towards alternative energies, with our main focuses right now on solar and wind.” Rufus answered, snapping his fingers to stop Dark Nation from wandering.

“You want to phase mako out?” Barrett asked, sounding bewildered.

“That was about how the rest of the board reacted.” Lazard snarked.

“It's a limited resource! It'll only go so far!” Cloud protested, and Rufus wasn't looking but it sounded like the boy was elbowing the eldest.

“If I might be so bold as to ask what inspired the desire?” Dyne asked with a skeptical look in his eye.

Rufus shrugged. “A number of things, in all honesty. However, the ecological impact does take the forefront of the list.”

“Wasn't aware that was a Shinra priority.” Dyne commented.

Barrett elbowed the man.

“It is now.” Rufus hummed. As the group wound up towards the reactor, he decided to ask, “How do you view the reactor?”

A sort of silent conversation seemed to take place between the two men.

“According to him, he's used to slanderous things being said. You don't have to spare his feelings.” Lazard offered.

“You're just being a bully.” Cloud informed the eldest.

“If you two can't behave, I'll have Dark Nation separate you.” Rufus warned, turning back long enough to arch an eyebrow at them. Cloud cheekily stuck his tongue out while Lazard rolled his eyes. Turning back to their guides, Rufus said, “I would, however, appreciate brutal honesty.”

“... I don't like the reactor.” Dyne said bluntly.

“It gave us jobs and reliable power.” Barrett pointed out.

“It's ugly and smogs up the place. And sometimes the water doesn't taste quite right.” Dyne retaliated.

“You're imagining things, you paranoid bastard.”

“Mako-tainted water is a very real concern near reactors. It can cause a myriad of problems. Even if it's only a little bit every now and then, anything off with your water supply should be reported.” Rufus commented.

“Told ya.” Dyne said triumphantly.

“Don't go getting cocky now!” Barrett snorted, giving the other man a good-natured shove.

They were close to the reactor now.

“Do either of you have families?” Rufus asked.

“Why?” Dyne frowned back at him.

“Understanding the relationship between reactors and the nearby communities is important. That includes how they impact the average household.” Rufus replied calmly, snapping his fingers. Dark Nation returned to his side with the guard hound equivalent of a put-upon pout.

“Well, both'a us are married, but Dyne here is a brand-new dad.” Barrett boasted, looking as proud as if the kid was his own.

The more prickly man— Barrett being the cheerful approachable one, what had the world come to— gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah... Marlene. She's about a year old now.”

Ah. That all but confirmed that Dyne had died in the raze. Rufus hadn't exactly interacted with Cloud and Tifa's kids, but he had known through his Turks that Marlene Wallace was not a Wallace by birth.

He was going out on a limb and saying Dyne died.

“And do you think this is the sort of environment you want her growing up in?” he asked, keeping his expression neutral.

After a moment, Dyne let out a hissed exhale through his teeth. “It isn't perfect? It's not what I would choose, for damn sure. But... it could be a lot worse.”

“If you could choose the energy form, what would you pick?” Rufus prompted.

“... I guess solar? Corel has pretty long days, and we don't exactly have a lot of cloud-cover. And it wouldn't muck up the air or water.”

“Well, perhaps at a later date I can send Director Tuesti over to bargain with your community.” Rufus smiled.

“See, told you Shinra ain't all bad.” Barrett grinned, punching Dyne's shoulder.

Yes, if it weren't for everything else, Rufus would worry he was suffering a fever dream. Barrett, saying Shinra wasn't all bad. Trusting Shinra Electric. In any other scenario, it would've been the world gone mad.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this, I had Sin Circus by Unlike Pluto playing on loop during writing. These past few days, however, writing has been tricky because I've had Nowhere Man stuck in my head. As such, I am currently open to any suggestions for music to listen to while writing up the next batch of chapters.

“It's been a while since anyone has done a legitimate inspection.” Dyne commented, arms crossed over his chest.

“I can imagine, especially if Scarlett was your usual inspector.” Rufus said drily.

Cloud and Lazard had both seemed to hit it off with Barrett. Even Dark Nation seemed taken by the man, happily fetching a stick over and over as the trio chattered. Rufus was standing a short distance away, typing up his report so he could email it in and formalize everything later. Dyne had apparently decided to stay near him.

“She usually just kinda walked through in an hour or less and then left. Never actually stopped to look at anything.” the man nodded.

“Well, the reactors are not my usual area, and I'm no Reeve, but I'd rather them quietly decommissioned rather than melting down and exploding.” Rufus replied.

“... Told everyone that was a risk.”

Rufus was starting to wonder if after Dyne had died, Barrett had tried to fill his role. Dyne was far more reminiscent of the Barrett Rufus remembered, that was for certain. Surly, skeptical, and not immediately trusting of newcomers. Not to mention the role of Marlene's father.

“One of the many reasons I'm pushing for alternative energy.” he said, pulling himself out of that train of thought. “Solar panels and wind turbines are far less likely to explode.”

Dyne snorted.

The facilities had been clean and well-maintained. The staff all wore proper safety gear and followed all rules and instructions. The community was largely positive in attitude towards the reactor, but were amenable to discussing alternatives. As far as inspections went, Rufus would call this just about flawless.

“And you wanna tear up a family estate to do more of the things, huh?” Dyne commented.

“Only if it's beyond saving. Otherwise I'll probably have it renovated and move Cloud's mother in.” Rufus hummed, sending the email.

He was leaning towards tearing it down, though.

The two of them fell into silence, watching the other three and Dark Nation.

“... There will be executive-level jobs opening at Shinra soon.” Rufus commented.

“Not interested.”

“Pity.”

Dyne leveled a flat yet questioning look at him.

“Call me sadomasochistic if you want,” Rufus shrugged, “But I prefer when there's someone to fight against me. I enjoy battles of wits.”

“And actual battles, if that gun is any indication.” the man noted sourly.

“On occasion, yes,” he conceded, honestly impressed that Dyne had noticed, “But regardless of whether it be wits or bullets, I suppose you could say I like being challenged.”

Dyne made a face, but didn't say anything more.

“If we want to make Nibelheim before nightfall we need to get going. Thank you for your cooperation and feedback today.” Rufus hummed. Dyne didn't say anything as he went to retrieve his brothers and guard hound.

Before too much longer, they were saying goodbye. Barrett encouraged them to come visit if they were ever in the area, promising that next time he'd introduce them to his wife, Dyne's wife, and baby Marlene. Dyne didn't object, just rolled his eyes fondly. At some point, someone had given Dark Nation a rawhide bone that it was very pleased with. Rufus wondered who snuck off to get such a thing and when, or if the pre-razing Barrett just carried dog-toys around for any chance canine encounters.

“I'm surprised you didn't go out of your way to get a helicopter or something.” Lazard noted from his seat.

“Dark Nation isn't fond of flying. Long distances with it aren't recommended. Besides, it was easier to hire a truck.” Rufus replied. The guard hound in question looked up with it's new toy still clenched in it's jaws. The strength of the beast was already taking it's toll on the rawhide, Rufus saw. He rolled his eyes, leaning down to pet it for a moment before asking, “How're you doing, Cloud?”

The little blonde didn't answer, half-hanging out the back of the truck. Rufus felt like he remembered Tifa mentioning that Cloud had always gotten motion-sick easily, but it got better after his enhancements. But honestly, this felt like a bit of an understatement. Even the SOLDIER treatment wasn't making Cloud so visibly green.

Grimacing a little, Rufus patted the boy's back.

Despite Cloud's motion-sickness, they made good time. The truck pulled into Nibelheim just as the sun was starting to set. While Rufus thanked the driver for his services, Lazard helped steady the wobbly Cloud. Dark Nation trotted around, rawhide bone still held tightly as it checked out the new area.

“Easy there. Don't push yourself.” Lazard was saying as Rufus rejoined his brothers.

“I... 'm fine...” Cloud replied, straightening up despite looking woozy still.

“Just as well that it's getting late. You should get some rest before we do anything else here.” Rufus commented. Lazard nodded, a concerned expression on the eldest's face.

Before Cloud could reply at all, Dark Nation gave a slight growl, moving to block. The thumping of approaching footsteps came after, followed by, “Cloud, is that you?!”

It was younger, but Rufus knew that voice.

Cloud jolted in surprise, eyes wide. “Tifa!”

“Easy now...” Rufus murmured to Dark Nation, scratching lightly between it's ears. The young Tifa looked just as wide-eyed and naive as Cloud. It wasn't quite as jarring, since he'd somewhat been expecting it. The little blonde had been preparatory in that sense.

“Woah,” Tifa gasped as she skidded to a stop nearby, “Your eyes are glowing!”

Cloud blushed, smiling as he nodded, “Yeah, I'm, uh, in the process of getting the SOLDIER treatment... I'm only about a fourth of the way through the treatment, but it's already showing...”

“That's great! You really did it!”

“Friend of yours, Cloud?” Lazard remarked, sounding almost as amused as Rufus felt.

The boy instantly began to splutter, blushing harder.


	36. Chapter 36

Cloud had not, apparently, called ahead to tell his mother about the trip. Which left Rufus wondering just who the boy had been calling that time before.

That stated, Claudia Strife and her son were very obviously family. It made resemblances between Rufus, Lazard, and Cloud look flimsy at best. The woman hadn't hesitated to usher them all inside, apologizing for a mess that Rufus was convinced was imaginary. He also didn't think he'd ever heard anyone refer to Dark Nation as a ‘sweet pup.’

The house was small and cozy. Probably less cramped with only two people in it, but Claudia refused to let Rufus and Lazard try their luck at the inn, insisting they not spend money needlessly.

It was nice.

But, of course, the behemoth in the room could only be put off for so long.

“Mom,” Cloud asked awkwardly as they all settled down for dinner, “Did you... did you know? About... my father?”

Claudia gave a quiet, “Oh,” eyes flicking to Rufus. He exchanged a look with Lazard. They both focused on their food, pretending not to listen for the time being.

Claudia folded her hands in a sort of grim quiet. “... I... had my suspicions,” she confessed quietly, “But I was never certain. I didn't want... If I was wrong, and told you anyway, what sort of burden would that have created?”

“I guess, yeah...”

Silence fell, heavy and stifling.

“... Are you angry, Cloud?” Claudia asked, not looking at the boy.

The boy's answer was delayed long enough that both Rufus and Lazard looked over at him. Cloud kept his head down, chewing at his cheek and pushing his food around.

“... No. I understand. And... there could have been worse ways to find out.” Cloud finally answered.

“You're allowed to be angry, baby. I think most people would be.”

“I'm really not. I mean... I guess, maybe at first, I was a little? But... I know now. And it's not like you were deliberately keeping it from me if even you weren't certain.” Cloud replied. After a beat, the boy added, “I love you, Mom.”

Claudia lifted her head, smiling at the little blonde.

From there, conversation shifted. Lazard revealed that Rufus and Cloud were on the hopeless side when it came to cooking, and Claudia declared she had some easy recipes she could share. Cloud talked about his training with the Turks and how he'd be starting his SOLDIER training when they got back to Midgar. When Claudia asked, Rufus briefly went into the alternative energy project.

It was nice. While they all sat together, idly chatting, Rufus almost felt like he was back with his Turks.

After dinner, however, Rufus found himself approached by Claudia asking for a word. She smoothly wrangled Cloud and Lazard into doing dishes and cleanup while Rufus collected Dark Nation and stepped outside. It didn't take long for Claudia to join him, and they began to walk around town with the guard hound trotting lazily alongside them.

“... So... how did this all come to light?” Claudia asked.

“I wanted a personal SOLDIER guard, and chose Cloud from the program rejects as the most favorable candidate. I initially lied about getting him a paternity test to get him out of the barracks and into my office with as few questions asked as possible... but our father took it too seriously and ordered the Turks to test him.” Rufus answered.

Dark Nation yawned, looking a bit like it would rather lie down and go to sleep than do more walking. It had been an exciting day, but Rufus needed it to cooperate just a little bit longer. He scratched behind it's ears, gently shushing it.

“I see...” Claudia nodded.

“... Cloud is a fighter,” Rufus murmured, feeling the need to elaborate, “He failed the SOLDIER exams four times, but each time he came back and pushed further. He's strong-willed and doesn't give up.”

“You can call him stubborn if you want, Rufus,” Claudia said with a wry smile, “Heavens know I do.”

They strolled around in silence for the next minute or so.

“I expect this is where you threaten me to take care of Cloud and his happiness or else?” Rufus hummed.

Claudia snorted, making him smile a bit. “Not exactly,” she replied, drooping a bit as she spoke, “Cloud is... he's never had many friends. And try as I might to help him feel he belongs, the whole of Nibelheim has been... less than kind to him. He was always sulking, scowling, picking fights... I let him go to Midgar hoping he'd find a better social circle.”

Rufus grimaced, thinking of how he'd first met Cloud this time— pulled fresh out of a locker.

Claudia seemed to see his expression, even in the shadows, since she sighed. “He's... always had trouble fitting in. Others see his shyness as aloofness, and think that he thinks himself too good for them.”

“So by the time he's worked up the courage to actually interact, they're already predetermined to hate him.” Rufus concluded grimly.

“... But... well, he seems to like you boys more than enough.” Claudia murmured, still looking down.

Rufus knew that Cloud's drooping seemed to make others rush to fix the world and make him smile again. He was starting to suspect that it was an inherited trait.

“He has made some friends. Admittedly through me, but I still believe they have to count for something. And he seemed to get along with the young Miss Lockhart earlier.” he said as Dark Nation yawned again, shaking itself out after this one.

“Oh, poor pup. Come on, let's head back.” Claudia cooed, turning around. As Rufus and his guard hound followed, she continued, “Tifa is the one person in this town who seems willing to give Cloud a chance. When he left for Midgar, she was almost more excited than him. She couldn't wait for him to come back a SOLDIER, though... well, most everyone else thought he wouldn't make it.”

The idea of the world scorning Cloud and thinking the boy wouldn't make it... honestly, given what Rufus knew? It was preposterous. Cloud was just about the sole reason that the world kept surviving. Not always, admittedly, but chances were if there was a world-ending threat, Cloud Strife would be the one to put a stop to it. For people to think he would give up or die before making it to a city?

Rufus almost wanted to laugh.

Instead, he said, “Well, clearly they thought wrong,” his tone admittedly somewhat imperious.

Claudia chuckled. “That they did. That they did.”

They were almost back to the house. Dark Nation seemed to perk up upon realizing this, trotting ahead of them in a determined sort of way.

“Rufus,” Claudia said, making him realize she had stopped walking, “Please... tell me you take care of my baby.”

Dark Nation had reached the house. Rufus could hear it pawing at the door.

“... I will admit,” he said, deciding on the more honest route, “I initially only wanted to use him. He made for the perfect base for what I wanted. But... even before he was given the paternity test, I found him growing on me. By this point, if anything happens to him before he can handle it?”

Either Cloud or Lazard opened the door for Dark Nation, casting a streak of warm light into the darkness of the village.

“I will personally exact hell in a single payment.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bridge chapter— yesterday it snowed and rained in equal measure, so I'm ducking in and out of the house trying to break up the treacherous ice on the sidewalk and driveway. Not an easy task, there's like four inches of solid ice out there, but if I don't at least bang up the surface then someone is gonna slip and crack their skull open.

“So you guys are really brothers?” Tifa asked, looking between the three of them.

“Our father was... shall we say, promiscuous.” Rufus shrugged.

“Aah. So he's a sleaze.”

“Exactly.” Rufus and Lazard said at the same time, though the older's was a bit more vehement.

“That sucks.” Tifa said, giving Cloud a sympathetic look.

“... At... least he gave me two cool brothers...?” the little blonde said with a weak shrug.

Even Lazard chuckled.

Rufus had decreed in the morning that they would take the current day off. Cloud could catch up with his mother and Tifa, Rufus and Lazard could check for any pressing emails or messages, and all of them could relax. Tomorrow, he said, he wanted to go look around the old Shinra manor, and maybe the day after he'd see how he felt about checking out the reactor.

By which he meant he wanted to go up to the reactor and check to see if Jenova was there. If not, he needed to find the damned thing. But none of them needed to know that just yet.

In terms of important emails, Lazard had a couple. Rufus had only had one he deemed immediately important, mostly due to the concerning content—

Hojo had vanished from Midgar.

Upon seeing that, Rufus had called Veld— time-change be damned— for details. The Turk had told him that extra care was being put into watching Aerith, but nothing was happening sub-plate. Hojo had given no indication that he planned to go anywhere, yet he was nowhere to be found in the city, and there was nothing to give any hints as to where he might have gone.

Rufus couldn't remember any incredibly big Hojo-related events at this period. He was choosing to hope that it was just the mad scientist taking an unofficial vacation. Such things weren't... unheard of, with the professor. Rufus could recall at least one time during his presidency that Hojo had vanished without a word, only for the Turks to spot him lounging around Costa del Sol. What the man got up to between vanishing and being spotted, Rufus had no idea, but...

He pushed the thoughts from his head as Dark Nation licked his fingers.

“So if Cloud is a Shinra, does that mean he's suddenly rich?” Tifa asked, head tilted to the side.

“Not exactly. The president prefers to ignore his bastards.” Lazard said sourly.

“Just wait for his heart to give out, there's plenty of inheritance for me to split between us.” Rufus hummed, scratching behind Dark Nation's ears.

“That's morbid.” Tifa whistled, eyes wide.

“That's nothing. Both of them say so much worse behind closed doors.” Cloud muttered.

“I say nothing he doesn't deserve.” Rufus smiled, reaching out to ruffle Cloud's hair. The little blonde ducked out of his range with a triumphant smirk.

“Actually, speaking of closed doors, can I tag along when you look the manor over?” Tifa asked with a fake pout. “Everyone always dares each other to jump the wall as a test of bravery, but no one's been inside for years. Supposedly it's haunted!”

“Hoping to find supernatural evidence and make it big?” Rufus teased.

Tifa rolled her eyes.

“But, on the subject, I don't know how safe it will be. The structure is old, likely on the verge of caving in on itself. And given how long it has been since anyone set foot in there, there's the possibility of monsters having moved in.” he added.

“But you're going in!” she protested.

“I have a gun, a guard hound, and a semi-SOLDIER with a gun of his own.”

“And what, pray tell, does that make me?” Lazard asked drily, folding his arms over his chest.

“Unarmed, untrained, and staying in town.”

Tifa puffed up, declaring, “I do martial arts training! I'm already getting good!”

“You what? Your dad lets you?” Cloud asked skeptically.

The girl promptly shushed the little blonde, then continued, “So by your criteria, I can come with you!”

“And I can take care of myself well enough.” Lazard said acidly, tapping his foot.

Rufus looked down at Dark Nation. “I suspect we're fighting a losing battle here.”

The guard hound made a gruff noise, shaking it's head.


	38. Chapter 38

“Remember our deal with Claudia.” Rufus said firmly, checking his watch.

“Then we better not stand around, or our time will be up!” Tifa declared, tugging on Cloud.

“We're coming, we're coming.” Rufus chuckled, Lazard staying next to him as Dark Nation bounded ahead.

The deal made with Claudia when the woman found out about everyone wanting to go to the manor was simple. Lazard would stay close to Rufus, and Tifa would stay close to Cloud. They would only go up to the manor after they'd eaten, and would be back before dark. Tifa had been ecstatic, and had eagerly slipped away from her father to join them on the edge of town. Lazard had been less enthused, but apparently was too stubborn to back out and stay at the Strife household.

“I'm not seeing any monsters? But, uh, they're not exactly Turks, so...” Cloud relayed from where he was peering into the manor from the door.

“How's Dark Nation?” Rufus asked as he and Lazard caught up to the younger two.

Both Cloud and Tifa turned to look at the guard hound. It looked back at them, ears pricked.

“If there was any imminent threat, Dark Nation would be more agitated. It isn't a SOLDIER, but it does have sensitivities that humans don't. If you're ever uncertain about the presence of monsters, check Dark Nation.” Rufus explained.

“... It looks calm enough. Excited, but not upset.” Tifa commented.

“So it's probably safe to go in.” Cloud nodded, smiling as he pushed the door open so everyone could go in. Rufus couldn't help but smile back. The boy seemed to enjoy learning new tricks that helped with his training and career goals, always lighting up when he found one.

Even though there were no obvious monsters, and Dark Nation seemed to be at relative ease, Rufus and Cloud both kept their guns out. If something did attack them, it would be better to be prepared and ready. And Rufus couldn't say he had any idea what kind of monsters might be present anyway. The scraps of information he did have about the manor came from several years in the future, after Hojo had swept through the place. For all he knew, the place was monster-free until Hojo had come through. It wouldn't surprise him at all if that was the case.

As they went through room after room?

It looked to be the case. Everything was coated in dust, and every inch of the floor creaked. Cobwebs lay over everything, and while there seemed to be faded tracks and trails here or there, the manor seemed to be monster-free. It made sense that Hojo would plant monsters once he was done with a place, really.

“I wonder where the panic room is.” Rufus mused.

“The panic room?” Tifa echoed with a raised eyebrow as they started up the stairs to the second floor.

“It was the president who had this place built. He is a rather paranoid man, but also fond of secret tunnels and hidden entrances. The building in Midgar has several, most of them designed for executives to escape from if the need should ever arise.” Rufus nodded.

He wasn't lying exactly. He knew there had to be a facility of some sort here. If not here, then at the reactor. Where else was Hojo doing all his work at Nibelheim? And chances were, if said facilities were here at the manor, they had been worked into what otherwise would have been a panic room.

“Should we go back downstairs and start tapping on the walls or something?” Cloud asked as Dark Nation went ahead of everyone into one of the rooms.

“It makes more sense to check up here first, and then do downstairs on our way out.” Lazard commented.

“That it does.” Rufus nodded.

“Hey,” Tifa said suddenly, peering into the room after Dark Nation, “What's your guard hound doing?”

The answer was that it was trying to shove it's muzzle between the wardrobe in the room and the wall. On a whim— or a hunch— Rufus stepped into the room, snapping his fingers. The guard hound sat with a disgruntled whine. With the other three not too far behind him, Rufus tugged the wardrobe a few inches away from the wall.

“Well there's your panic room.” Lazard remarked drily.

“It goes down!” Cloud gasped.

Found you, Rufus thought triumphantly. “Shall we explore?” he asked coyly.

Cloud and Tifa eagerly agreed, out voting Lazard. Dark Nation was set to watch since it wouldn't be able to take the ladder down, and the four of them ventured into the cave.

Because really, it just about was. There were areas that were well-refined, but good portions of the place were practically raw cave.

“Hey, this... looks like a surgical theater.” Cloud frowned. The little blonde and Tifa were serving as the vanguard, meaning they were finding things first.

After a moment, lights flickered on, some of them rather weakly.

“Surgical theaters don't have mako stasis tanks.” Lazard frowned.

“It looks like the Science Department.” Rufus said grimly as he looked around. Everything down here was much cleaner. It looked more... recently visited.

“And some of this equipment... it looks similar to the set-up for treating new SOLDIERs.” Lazard observed, running his hand over what looked like an examination table.

“Why would this place have power when the main manor doesn't? It doesn't make sense.” Cloud declared as he looked around.

“Hey, I found a library!” Tifa called from around a corner.

“You're supposed to stay with Cloud.” Rufus called back.

“Oh, boo, I'm close enough!” she replied as the three of them followed her.

There was indeed a library. Rufus noticed that there were marks in the dust indicating that books had been taken from empty parts of the shelves. Not too recently, given the marks were dusting over themselves, but recently enough to be visible. Given what he knew about the doctored and falsified information that Avalanche had discovered, he was willing to bet that the missing books were currently being modified somewhere— possibly even at the Shinra Electric HQ.

As Cloud and Tifa poked around, murmuring to each other, Lazard pulled a book off the shelf closest to him. Rufus peered over the eldest's shoulder as the book was flipped open.

“These are research journals. Or, at least this one is. It's logging...” Lazard trailed off, squinting at the chicken-scratch.

“Fetal development,” Rufus filled in, “I've had Hojo's paperwork cross my desk now and then, his penmanship is not only atrocious but also iconic.”

“Fetal development?” Tifa frowned.

Lazard handed Rufus the journal.

“Flipping through, it looks like it's more accurate to say it's logging the progress of pregnancy in general. There are notes on the mother as well. However,” Rufus frowned as he turned the pages, “There's equally as much gibberish.”

“Gibberish or jargon?” Lazard snarked.

“I know at least some of Hojo's jargon. This is gibberish.” Rufus replied firmly.

No wonder Sephiroth went mad, if he was reading through guff like this. Rufus could feel his own head starting to hurt trying to parse out any actual meaning from some of these pages.

“Hey, there's a door over there!” Cloud gasped. Tifa promptly scrabbled over to join the boy. Rufus pushed the journal onto a random shelf and led Lazard after the two.

Said door was put into the wall at an angle. It'd be near impossible to see coming down into the lab, and the shadows from the weak lights almost hid it as well. Rufus suspected that the only reason Cloud saw it at all was his enhancements. He and Cloud kept their guns at the ready and pushed the door open.

“Oh Shiva's naked tits.” Tifa swore, earning a slight squawk from Cloud.

One creepy crypt, found.

“There's something breathing in there!” Cloud yelped, pointing to the ornate coffin on the floor.

One missing Turk, coming right up.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though he has admittedly always been one of my favorites: Rufus is not exactly a Good Person. He is human and has his moments, but the Rufus I am writing should hopefully remind you that he is not wholly good in this chapter.

For some reason, knowing that Vincent snored was absolutely delightful.

“We are not opening it.” Lazard said forcefully.

“I want to know what Hojo— and quite possibly our father— have been up to, and knowing who or what is inside will be the first step in that.” Rufus lied.

“But what if it's a vampire?” Tifa asked, eyes wide.

“... I was going to say vampires aren't real but given what Rufus has told me about Hojo, he'd be the one to make them real.” Cloud muttered, staring at the coffin with equally wide eyes.

“Whatever it is, Hojo didn't exactly lock it in,” Rufus pointed out, “So it can't be too dangerous.”

“And how exactly do you know that it's been here longer than whoever was last here's visit?” Lazard challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Look at the dust,” Rufus pointed out, reaching down to swipe a hand across the corner of the coffin-kid, “It's thick enough to coat my fingers just from touching it. This has been undisturbed for a very long time.”

The eldest looked away in a manner that suggested he conceded the point but was not happy about it.

“So... are we opening it, then?” Cloud asked cautiously.

“Are you saying you want the honors, Cloud?” Rufus asked with a small smirk.

“... Well, I am your guard, it kinda makes sense.” the little blonde murmured. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, the boy said, “Okay, everyone stand back, lemme through.”

Rufus had not been entirely serious, but he did as Cloud asked anyway. Just to be on the safe side, he kept his gun out, standing between Lazard and Tifa and the coffin. He didn't think Vincent had been violent when found, but Avalanche didn't exactly tell him everything, and supposedly the man had struggled to contain his transformations at first.

Cloud grunted as he removed the coffin-lid.

“Woah.” Tifa gasped.

There was Vincent, snoring softly and so far oblivious to their presence.

“Well that's concerning,” Lazard frowned, “How long has he been down here?”

“Given what I know of Hojo, why is he down here so willingly? He could've easily walked out at any time— it's not like anything was locked.” Cloud added.

“Well then, why don't we ask?” Rufus hummed, stepping forward. Before anyone could stop him, he'd leaned over and tapped Vincent's shoulder.

The Turk startled awake with a jerk, eyes wide. Cloud fell back with a yelp, and Rufus vaguely saw Lazard tug Tifa back.

“Afternoon.” Rufus greeted as Vincent sat slowly up.

“... You shouldn't be here.” the man said as he looked over the four of them, voice rasping a bit. Probably from disuse.

“Why not? I technically own the building.” Rufus hummed.

Vincent turned to examine him. “... You're... Shinra?”

He had been born after Sephiroth, among a myriad of other reasons why Vincent wouldn't yet know about him. He calmly smiled, introducing, “Rufus Shinra, vice president of Shinra Electric. And you would be?”

Vincent stared for a minute. Then he shook his head, murmuring, “It doesn't matter. You still shouldn't be here,” and reached out to take the coffin-lid from Cloud.

“Well that was rude.” Tifa remarked as the lid clacked into place.

“And absolutely nothing was answered.” Lazard pointed out.

Rufus looked thoughtfully at his brother. Lazard raised an eyebrow and glared back.

“... Cloud, Tifa. Please go wait with Dark Nation. Lazard and I will join you shortly.” he ordered.

“Aww, why?!” Tifa demanded, stomping a bit.

“For you? Company secrets. For Cloud? He wanted to earn the secrets.”

“Oh— Ohh. C'mon, Tifa. I'll explain upstairs.” the little blonde cajoled, getting off the floor and leaving the crypt. Tifa sulked, but followed.

Rufus waited until Lazard had closed the door. Sighing, he leaned down and tapped on the coffin-lid. “General Affairs Agent Valentine. Director Verdot says hello.” he said.

“... How do you know this man?” Lazard asked in the following silence.

“I'll tell you the complete story once I have all my cards. It's a long one and I rather dislike repeating things.” Rufus answered with a shrug.

“... Veld made director, then.” Vincent's voice murmured, muffled through the coffin.

“He would also very much appreciate it if you stopped by to say hello back.” Rufus added as Lazard refolded his arms.

“That... isn't a good idea.”

“Because of Hojo's experiments or your so-called sins that you claim to be atoning for?” he hummed, making Lazard raise an eyebrow.

Vincent was silent.

Alright.

“Because aren't you sinning more with your inaction?” Rufus asked. When Vincemt stayed silent, he continued, “For example, some years ago Kalm was accidentally bombed. The wife of one Veld Verdot was killed, and his daughter Felicia badly injured. Felicia and all the other survivors of the bombing were brought to Nibelheim to be treated by Professor Hojo. One girl in particular was used in experiments involving the implantation of material in the human body.”

A clonk sounded. Rufus got the feeling that Vincent had just tried to sit up in his shock at hearing that.

He kept going, though, saying, “I wonder just how many secret scientific facilities there are in Nibelheim? How many are equipped for such things?”

“Rufus, that's enough.” Lazard growled, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. “I may not know the story here, but I can tell that you're just torturing the man. Leave him alone.”

“Am I torturing him? Or just telling the truth?” Rufus challenged. “Even I don't know the full story, but I'm willing to bet a great deal of it would have gone differently if Vincent didn't hide his inaction by acting like a moody teenager. He made a few mistakes and decided he was to blame for everything wrong in the world, locking himself up rather than trying to fix any of it.”

Lazard snarled, taking a deep breath. Probably to yell. But he trailed off into a small gasp. The sound of the coffin-lid hitting the floor had Rufus turning around.

Vincent stood there, looking at him with hollow eyes. “Hojo had Felicia?”

“... Unfortunately, yes.”

The Turk stepped out of the coffin and drifted past them, pushing open the crypt door. After a moment, Rufus followed the man, Lazard not far behind.

Vincent was standing over the examination table, staring towards the crypt. “... He was trying to... recreate me...”

“Most likely. But he failed.” Rufus said. Seeing Vincent go tense, eyes flickering, he added, “She survived. A lab assistant stole her away, though not for entirely altruistic reasons. She and Veld were reunited not that long ago, and the materia was removed from her body. I currently have her working in the Department of Urban Development, serving as a sort of bodyguard for the director.”

“Recreate you?” Lazard frowned.

Vincent hesitated long enough that Rufus stepped in. “Part of the long story, but Vincent was shot by Professor Hojo. He was only saved due to the efforts of Dr. Lucretia Crescent. She implanted him with a very special materia capable of summoning a WEAPON known as Chaos. Hojo was... shall we say intrigued, and decided to take it further. Vincent Valentine now plays host to and can transform into a handful of creatures.”

Lazard closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“... How do you know all this...?” the Turk in question asked, his frown audible even if it wasn't visible due to his cowl.

“As I told my brother here earlier, it's a bit of a long story and I'd rather not needlessly recount it again and again. If you want the full story, you're welcome to join us. Otherwise... well, as much as I'd rather keep you where I can keep an eye on you, I can hardly force you. I imagine my head would get literally bitten off for trying.” Rufus shrugged.

“Don't joke about that.” Vincent said hollowly.

“If you want to think the offer over, we'll be in Nibelheim for two more days, at the Strife residence. After that, we'll be going over to Rocket Town, and then back to Midgar. However, I'm planning to have this place torn down. Decrease Hojo's hidey-holes a bit. As such, even if you don't join us, I would recommend finding somewhere to do your sulking.” he continued. Before either man could say anything else, Rufus turned away. “Come on, Lazard. I imagine Cloud and Tifa are on the verge of coming back down to eavesdrop.”

Vincent didn't move as they left. Lazard murmured an apology as he passed.

Cloud, as it turned out, was more bodily blocking Tifa from running back down than he was conspiring to come down with her. Dark Nation was watching the two with pricked ears, tentacle swaying slowly. It was an amusing sight, Rufus would admit.

Though Tifa was disgruntled at being left out of the loop, they set back out for town. Tifa went ahead so her father wouldn't know that she had been at the manor with them. The three of them, meanwhile, returned to the Strife residence—

“Why is the door open?” Lazard asked.

Dark Nation froze, growling and baring it's teeth into the household.

Shit.

“Lazard, stay out here with Dark Nation,” Rufus ordered, pulling his gun out once again, “Cloud, come in after me.”

The little blonde was pale and trembling. Despite that, Rufus noticed the boy's grip on his peacemaker was steady and firm.

Grimly, he slid the door open all the way and checked the room. Empty, but the house was small. It wouldn't take long to find what was wrong.

Sure enough, Rufus found what was wrong the second he peered into the kitchen.

Claudia sat at the table, eyes wide and jaw clenched. Her hands were clasped together so tightly Rufus could see her white knuckles.

Standing over her, wearing an obnoxious smirk and holding a syringe of dull green to her neck, was Hojo.


	40. Chapter 40

“Vice President,” Hojo greatly pleasantly, making Rufus's skin crawl, “What a lovely surprise.”

“I suspect our definitions of ‘lovely’ differ greatly.” he replied, shotgun ready to fire.

“Ah-ah.” the madman admonished. Claudia sucked in a breath, knuckles popping.

Growling, Rufus lifted the gun to rest against his shoulder. He was a good shot, sure. But not good enough to beat Hojo depressing the plunger on that syringe, and sawed-offs tended to have a bit of a large radius to their shots, even at this close of a range.

Dull green— probably modified mako.

Probably lethal.

“That's more like it,” Hojo cooed, “We wouldn't want to be uncivil, would we?”

“Rather rich, coming from the man who routinely experiments on his own son. If he is your son, that is. I hear your wife had a bit of an affair not too long before conceiving.” Rufus replied. Claudia looked horrified.

Hojo hummed nonchalantly. “Curious, how you're so informed of such a subject. If memory serves, you weren't even conceived yet.”

“Aah!” Claudia winced, cringing away from the syringe. Hojo caught her by the shoulder, holding her still.

Rufus growled. “Take your hands off her.”

“But it's a fair trade, is it not? You've been meddling with things that aren't yours to meddle with, I think it's only fair that I be given something in turn.” the psychopath grinned.

Before Rufus could say anything in response, there was a gunshot, making Hojo recoil as glass rained over the floor. Claudia gasped as the syringe was ripped away from her. Rufus roared, “Duck!” and took aim. Claudia dove down, and Rufus pulled the trigger. He wasn't the only one, a second shot sounding alongside his own. Hojo hit the floor with a thump.

As Cloud scrabbled through the broken window, blatantly ignoring the glass shards scoring over his skin, Rufus stormed over to Hojo's form. The scientist leered up at him, somehow not dead despite being shot three times

Rufus didn't say anything, just aimed and shot one last time.

For a while, he just stood over the faceless corpse, his heartbeat hammering in his ears as he glared down. If he were a lesser man, he might have gone on to mutilate the body further, just to take out the unused rage and adrenaline he had left. But he didn't. Not only was such a thing beneath him, Cloud and Claudia didn't need the added trauma.

A part of him that sounded suspiciously like Reno added that the kitchen was already enough of a mess, to boot.

“Cloud, Rufus— Oh, hell—!”

Still keyed up, it took him a moment to recognize the intruder as Lazard. Dark Nation came barreling in next, quickly doing a round of the kitchen. Rufus lowered and then dropped his gun. Cloud was huddling with Claudia on the floor, the two of them holding each other tightly. Cloud was scratched bloody from the window, crying openly as he clung to his mother. Lazard stood uncertainly in the kitchen doorway, apparently not sure where to look.

Dark Nation made a retching noise, drawing his attention to the shattered syringe bleeding green on the floor.

“Claudia,” Rufus said, “Claudia, this is very important.”

“Rufus, can't it wait?” Lazard urged with a frown, stepping forward.

“Claudia,” Rufus repeated more forcefully, making the woman flinch a little and look up at him, “Did he actually inject you? At all?”

“I... no, I don't think so...” she answered softly, hugging Cloud closer.

He did not sag with relief. All the excitement followed by that little snippet of good news had phantom pains of his injuries flaring up. Rufus rested a hand on the table to prop himself up, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Dark Nation grumbled, standing briefly on his foot before leaving. Probably to check on Cloud and Claudia.

“Rufus,” Lazard said, voice gentler this time, “Rufus, people heard the gunshots. They're starting to gather outside.”

He took one moment longer, then nodded, pushing away from the table. “Stay with them.” he ordered, moving past Lazard and heading towards the front door.

Despite the evening hour, there was a bit of a crowd gathering. A hush fell when he stepped out.

“Rufus!” Tifa yelled, being held back by a man— presumably her father. “Rufus, there were gunshots, what happened?! Is Cloud okay?!”

“Tifa, hush!” the man ordered in a hiss.

“It's fine— Mayor Lockhart, I assume?” Rufus said wearily, holding up a hand.

“Er— Yes, sir... If you wouldn't mind, what... happened?”

... What was better? The truth? Or a lie? If he told the truth and the other directors found out before he could remove them, then Nibelheim was implicated and would be on their shitlist... But it wasn't like he could hide the blood on his pants and coat. They knew something had happened from that alone.

“A madman,” he settled on, “Posing as a Shinra employee. He had taken Claudia hostage in an attempt to extort me.”

“And... the gunshots...?” the mayor asked timidly.

“Negotiations broke down. My hand was forced.” Rufus shrugged.

“Is everyone okay?!” Tifa demanded, still writhing against her father's grip.

“Don't worry, Tifa. I'm sure you'll hear all about it tomorrow.” Rufus told her, managing the bare bones of a smile. He offered a vague wave, turning back into the house and pulling the door shut behind him.

Back in the kitchen, it looked like Lazard had thrown the tablecloth over Hojo's body and swept up the broken glass. It looked like a bowl had been placed over the broken syringe and it's contents to be dealt with later. Claudia was seated at the table with a cup of water, Dark Nation with it's head in her lap, and Lazard was carefully wiping the blood from Cloud's skin.

“Because you healed so quickly,” the eldest was explaining as he sponged Cloud off, “We're going to need to check that none of the glass got stuck under your skin. That can cause infections and other such complications, as well as being generally uncomfortable.”

“... Are you alright, Rufus?” Claudia asked quietly, worried eyes finding his.

He smiled wryly. “I am far from a saint. This is hardly my first kill.”

She shuddered, but shook her head. “It doesn't mean you're okay.”

After a moment, Rufus trudged over to sit at the table. The phantom pain in his back was finally fading, but he was now exhausted. For a while, he didn't talk, just watched Lazard carefully run his nails over Cloud's skin to feel out any bumps.

“... I did not expect Hojo to come here. Not now. But the fact that I no longer have to deal with him, at all, is a relief. And I'm glad that—”

He cut himself off, standing back up. Rounding the table, he nudged Lazard aside and crouched down so he could pull Cloud close.

“H-he...” the little blonde squeaked.

“Is dead.” Rufus said firmly.

“Wh-what was he gonna do... what if we had been too late...?” Cloud fretted.

“Cloud. You never need to worry about him, or what he'll do, ever again. Hojo is dead, and your mother is safe.” Rufus insisted.

“... Hojo didn't send that trooper, though...”

Somewhere off to the side, Lazard sucked a breath in.

“He didn't,” Rufus acknowledged, tipping Cloud's head back so their eyes met, “But I want you to tell me the score right now— Cloud Strife against attempts on lives.”

The boy blinked, looking confused.

“How many times have you been present as a SOLDIER for an attempt on someone's life?” Rufus prompted.

“Um... two...?”

“And how many times have you successfully intervened, saving the intended victim and allowing for the disposal of the would-be killer?” Rufus nodded.

“T... wo...?”

“Exactly,” he said, managing a slight smile, “You're doing extremely well, Cloud. If anyone sends any more such surprises, I have no doubt that you'll continue to do such flawless work.”

After a moment, Cloud smiled back, eyes watery.


	41. Chapter 41

“Hang on, I'll come with you—”

“No,” Rufus said firmly, “I need you to stay here.”

Lazard scowled. “You—”

“I am currently dealing with phantom pain, a dead director, and the beginnings of a bloody coup,” Rufus said sharply, “I need you to stay here— Cloud needs a calm and rational adult to assure him that he did well and everything is okay, and Claudia needs someone to help her with her jitters and to watch her for any unusual symptoms. I'm taking Dark Nation with me, so it'll be fine, but they need someone and you're more dependable than I am.”

Lazard hesitated, shook his head, and sighed.

“You have forty-five minutes. If you aren't back by then I'm coming after you.” the eldest said, returning to the house.

Dark Nation made a gruff noise, pawing at the ground.

“Come on. The quicker we've disposed of this, the quicker no one has to look at it any more.” Rufus told the guard hound, awkwardly scooping the tablecloth-wrapped corpse over his shoulder. He wasn't exactly the strongest or most athletic man, but Hojo had been rather on the small and scrawny side, so it evened out.

Cloud had told them about seeing and hearing Rufus standing off with Hojo, and how Tseng had once advised him to never approach a situation like that from an expected angle— leading him to back out of the house and creep around to the kitchen window. Rufus was infinitely grateful that he'd decided to have the boy train with the Turks. The syringe and it's contents were carefully thrown into the fire, and the kitchen had been scrubbed mostly clean. By this point, it was almost midnight, and Hojo's corpse still needed disposing of. Thankfully there was a convenient hidden crypt in the neighborhood, though the current occupant would need evicting.

It wasn't too far of a walk, though the combination of the dark and Hojo's dead carcass on his back slowed him down a fair bit. Dark Nation stayed near him, huffing and gently headbutting his hip in a concerned manner any time he stumbled a bit. Even with the stumbling half-blindness, Rufus felt he made it to the manor in pretty good time.

Dark Nation was once again set to watch as he shoved aside the wardrobe, and he all but threw Hojo's body down to the cave below.

“... Hello?” Vincent's voice called out as Rufus started down the ladder himself.

“Evening.” Rufus called back.

As he reached the bottom, he found the man blinking confusedly at the body still wrapped in the bloody tablecloth. There was a journal in one of Vincent's hands. Probably decided to investigate the madman's work before making any decisions.

“That coffin hold any sentimental value?” Rufus asked blithely.

“... Not... really...?” Vincent replied.

“Wonderful. Consider this a formal eviction from it.” he hummed, choosing to drag the body after him this time. It wasn't far and he lost no love on the sick freak.

“... Who us it?”

“Oh, just a former Shinra executive. Maybe you've heard of him, he was in charge of the Science Department.” Rufus replied, shouldering the crypt door open.

Vincent followed after him. As he pulled open the coffin, Vincent crouched down and peeled back the tablecloth. “... Sloppy work.”

“It was a messy situation, Cloud and I weren't exactly focused on neat work.” he replied, batting the man away and heaving Hojo into the coffin. “There. I figure that should hide him for a month or two.”

Hojo vanishing was not unheard of. So if Hojo was gone, but not announced dead, there would not be a new department head appointed. That would give Rufus and the Turks time to arrange for the president's accident. After that, he could appoint whoever he wanted to take over the department.

“... Mr. Shinra—”

“Rufus.”

“... Mr. Shinra, do you know of anyone named Sephiroth?”

Rufus's gaze flicked briefly to the journal Vincent held. Standing up, he answered, “Unfortunately. If you really want to know more about him, I would ask Lazard.”

Vincent didn't say anything, nor did he move as Rufus closed the coffin.

“The invitation to join us still stands. Whenever you're ready, of course.” he hummed, dusting himself off and heading for the crypt door.

“Even knowing what you know?” Vincent asked, so softly Rufus almost didn't catch it.

“You might be struggling to control your... headmates, shall we say, for the time being. But that will not be a permanent thing.” he replied.

“I turn into a monster.”

Rufus paused. Looking back at Vincent, he said, “If the world isn't careful, soon Sephiroth will too.”


	42. Chapter 42

“He said he was heading straight to Midgar. I suspect it's more to see Sephiroth than you.” Rufus hummed, watching as Tifa tussled playfully with Dark Nation.

“Gee, thanks. Sure know how to make a guy feel special.” Veld replied drily.

“You're welcome.” Rufus chuckled as he moved his phone to his other ear. “If you want to tell him everything when he gets there, feel free.”

“What exactly are you waiting on?” the director asked.

“I promised Lazard I'd speak on the matter once we return to Midgar. However, if possible, I'd like to have Reeve, Cid, and Dr. Hewley present at the same time.” he replied.

“Not Cloud or the SOLDIERs?”

“Cloud has said that he wants to earn the answers. I'm currently leaving it up to him as to when exactly that is, but if nothing else I'll tell him once he's become a fully fledged SOLDIER.” Rufus answered. Dark Nation yanked the rawhide bone away from Tifa, causing her to sprawl on the ground.

“And the SOLDIERs?” Veld pressed.

Honestly, never would be ideal. But that wasn't quite possible. Not if he wanted to have them stay stable, sane, and loyal to Shinra.

“... I want to wait until we've more cards in our hands before worrying about them. For now just keep watching Genesis. It's possible that things will be so different by now that he won't be injured, but I would rather be safe than sorry.” Rufus replied, Dark Nation trotting over with a smug expression.

“... Fine. Thanks for finding Vincent.”

And with that, the director hung up.

“You look very proud of yourself for having only bested a child.” Rufus informed his guard hound as he pocketed his phone. It gave a gurgly purr, chewing on the bone as it settled at his feet.

“Bested nothing!” Tifa declared. “I'm just using it to gauge my strength!”

“Wouldn't arm-wrestling Cloud be a better gauge?” Rufus chuckled.

“He wouldn't let me.” she sulked.

He chuckled some more, relaxing against the house. Lazard and Cloud were going over recipes with Claudia at the moment. Rufus had planned to join them, but Tifa had shown up demanding the story of last night, so he had taken Dark Nation outside to tell her. Afterwards, the girl had begun playing with the guard hound, so Rufus had taken advantage of that to call Veld. He didn't last night due to exhaustion, but figured he owed the man at least some degree of warning about what had happened.

So now he was just sitting outside with Tifa, which was an odd thought. While she had gotten along well with the Turks after a while, she had never quite forgiven him for anything. None of Avalanche— save Reeve— really had, when he thought about it, but it might have just been indifference on the parts of Cloud and Vincent.

Tifa chattered idly about this and that while petting Dark Nation. Her martial arts training, her history with Cloud, her relationship with her father, no set topic. Just whatever seemed to most tie into what the last subject was. And eventually, that topic rolled around to him.

“So why do you wanna go up to the reactor anyway? It's not broken, and it isn't exactly manned. Someone goes up there like once a year for maintenance and that's it.” Tifa asked.

“... As the unmanned reactor, it'll very likely be one of the easiest to shut down once we begin conversion to solar and wind. I want to see if there'll be any use to keeping the thing, or if it should just get torn down once that happens.” Rufus lied.

Tifa gave him a skeptical look, but nodded. “When did you want to go up?”

“Originally, today. But after yesterday's excitement, it can wait until tomorrow.” he hummed back, reaching down to scratch under Dark Nation's chin. It's purring grew louder, tentacle writhing a bit.

“Makes sense. You'll probably want a guide.”

“Are you volunteering?” Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow. She had been the guide up directly before the Nibelheim incident, hadn't she?

“No way, my dad would never let me.” she muttered, kicking at the ground.

“So you can sneak away to the manor, but not the reactor?” Rufus probed.

“Well, the manor is easy. It's close by, and it doesn't take long to run between it and town. The reactor is almost half a day's trek. And if you aren't careful on the way up, you might wander into a monster's nest by accident.” Tifa replied.

She made some very good points, Rufus would admit.

“I shall bear that in mind. In that case, who would you suggest as a guide?” he asked, Dark Nation all but falling asleep in his lap.

After a moment spent thinking, the girl gave a short list of names and her opinion on each individual. Rufus listened, making the occasional comment here or there. Somehow, from there they devolved into local gossip while Dark Nation dozed.

“Everyone wants me to stay here and get married,” Tifa groused, “They think I don't know they keep trying to set me up with these boys so that one day I'll give up and marry one of them.”

“You seem to be doing a wonderful job resisting.” Rufus told her.

“I bet you don't hafta put up with that sorta thing.” Tifa sighed.

“Not exactly. My father never quite displayed any interest in my future. Instead I just have everyone else throwing themselves at my feet in an effort to seduce my money out of me.”

“Ick.” Tifa grimaced.

“Agreed.”

“So when you do get married, you'll want someone who doesn't do that?”

Rufus shook his head. “I have absolutely no intentions of taking a spouse. I'm not interested in such relations.”

“Nice.” Tifa nodded. Then her face scrunched up in annoyance. “Of course, that's okay since you're a guy. Everyone expects girls to get married, though, and if they don't then there's something wrong with them.”

“A very stupid concept.” he agreed. Dark Nation snored, drooling on his lap a little.

And, quite frankly, it was hard to picture Tifa being married. She and Cloud had been very close, but as far as he remembered they had never been more than friends. Reno had always been encouraging Rude to make a move, anyway, and for all his faults the redhead didn't encourage homewrecking. Regardless, Tifa getting married was something hard to imagine. She had always been strong and independent, and had a tendency to thoroughly trounce anyone who suggested otherwise.

“Maybe I should get married, only I'll be really spiteful about it.” the girl murmured thoughtfully.

“Marry Cloud.” Rufus suggested.

Tifa snickered, grinning. “That'd sure make everyone reconsider, huh?”

A throat was cleared, leading both of them to look towards the kitchen window. Lazard was leaning out. “Cloud would like it to be known that he can hear you, especially with the glass still gone.”

“Ask him if he'll marry me.” Tifa urged with an impish grin.

“I will not be your spite-husband!” Cloud's voice replied in a strangled yell.

Tifa burst out laughing, and Rufus couldn't help but laugh too as Lazard rolled his eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

“I still can't believe you didn't tell her no.” Lazard muttered.

“That was all the way down the mountain, why are you still hung up about it?” Rufus replied as Dark Nation sniffed at the shrubbery nearby.

“Because you should have told her no!”

“We told her no about tagging along with us before, too. Look what happened then.” Rufus pointed out.

The two of them were on their way up to the reactor with a guide— a forgettable middle-aged man. Cloud was staying in town with his mother today, which was probably for the best. Rufus didn't know what they would find, and he didn't want to expose Cloud to too much just yet, least of all Jenova.

The topic of discussion at the moment was Tifa and the... rather dramatic proposal to Rufus that she'd staged in the morning.

In front of pretty much all of Nibelheim.

“Besides,” Rufus sighed, “I already explained my orientation to her. Chances are I'll speak with her later and learn it's just a hoax so that she won't have to deal with any proposals of her own.”

“The townsfolk might take it seriously, though, and you didn't reject her! Not to mention that little conversation you two had about spite-marriage!” Lazard berated.

“You'll note that I didn't accept, I think that has to count for something.” he countered.

The problem with rejecting Tifa was that any argument Rufus could put up, he had already found the counter with minimal thinking. It would be dangerous due to potential assassins— she was already training in self-defense and he knew for a fact that she would be more than able to handle herself, in the near future at that. There would be eyes on her at all times as the spouse of a huge political figure, scrutinizing her every action— neither he or she gave much of a shit about that. She was still practically a child— she was older than Shinra's age of enlistment, meaning she was Midgar's age of consent. She would have to uproot her life in Nibelheim and move to Midgar— not only had Cloud done it, near-future Tifa had done it, and she clearly lost very little love on the town.

Ultimately the only real argument Rufus had left was that he really didn't want to, and he really hoped Tifa would accept that.

Lazard grumbled, but thankfully dropped the issue. The rest of the trek up to the reactor was done in relative silence. Dark Nation seemed to enjoy roaming around the path as they walked, ears continually pricked and tentacle wagging. Their guide still flinched every time the guard hound came too close.

When they reached the reactor, Lazard needed to rest.

“How aren't you exhausted?” the eldest huffed at him, sitting on the stairs leading up to the reactor.

“I'm tired, certainly,” Rufus conceded, “But I've been walking my guard hound every day, and I was trained to appear perfect at all times. I might not be mountaineering regularly any time soon, but I've begun to build something of a stamina pool.”

Lazard rolled his eyes.

The guide agreed to stay outside the reactor and wait for them, though he was welcome to step inside if he felt there was a threat of being attacked by monsters or other wildlife. Once Lazard was rested— and Rufus, though he might've pressed onward regardless— Dark Nation led them into the reactor.

“Rufus,” Lazard said quietly as they walked through the reactor, “Night before last, you said something... odd.”

“Did I?” he hummed back.

“... What phantom pain?”

... Ah. He should have known Lazard would catch that.

“It's part of that long story. But this is the first time it's bothered me, so I highly doubt it'll be a reoccurring issue.” he deflected. The lights here were apparently motion-activated. They were switching on ahead as Dark Nation trotted down the halls and walkways.

“... What hurt?” Lazard asked, frowning at him.

... He didn't see the harm in saying that much.

“My lower back,” he said, reaching back to touch the area in question, “This area here that connects to the legs.”

“... Was it that hard to stand?” Lazard asked quietly.

Rufus chose not to answer.

It hadn't been, really. He had been tired from all the excitement, which made it feel worse. But he had been able to stand. It had just been twinges. Nothing on the tight, sometimes searing pain that left him unable to get out of bed all day. Nothing on the discomfort and stabbing pain that attacked him any time he stood or walked unaided.

It had only been phantom pain.

Dark Nation growled ahead.

Rufus stepped in front of Lazard, pulling his gun out. The guard hound wasn't actively attacking or running back to throw up a Barrier, but better safe than sorry—

“What the hell?!” Lazard exclaimed.

It admittedly took Rufus all of his self-control not to cover his mouth and retch, and he had seen more of Hojo's handiwork than Lazard.

Mako tanks lined the large room, all but displaying their contents. Twisted, mutated forms were outlined by the sickly green glow. Some of them looked to have already been dissected, their chests and skulls peeled back even in the tanks. Others looked to merely be in stasis, bobbing silently and occasionally twitching. Rufus really hoped the dissected ones were dead, not in stasis, but he wasn't putting anything past Hojo. Just look at Vincent.

The worst part was that he could see the dark bruises and blackened veins on some of them, making his skin itch and burn with the memory of Geostigma.

And up a flight of stairs was an ornate door with a proudly emblazoned name above it.

“‘Jenova?’” Lazard read as Rufus headed for it, Dark Nation scrabbling after him. “Where have I heard that before?”

“Has Sephiroth ever told you about his family?” Rufus asked drily. The door was very heavy-looking. Probably at least a foot thick, solid metal, at a guess. Maybe they should have brought Cloud.

“Not exactly...”

“Stop looking at them and try not to think about them.” Rufus instructed, guessing the source of his brother's queasiness.

“Easy for you to say...”

There, a switch.

Rufus hit the button, and the door dragged open with a horrific screech that had Dark Nation howling. A quick scan showed none of Hojo's nasties to be any more lively-looking than before, so he strode into the newly opened chamber.

“... I'm guessing this is more of that long story.” Lazard remarked upon seeing the angelic effigy.

Rufus didn't answer, ignoring Dark Nation's snarls and approaching the effigy. With a little twisting and shoving, he was able to peer around behind the metallic angel. The green glow of mako greeted him, wrapped around deathly grey flesh, mottled to a point that looked rotten.

“Hello, hideous.” he remarked darkly.

Jenova didn't respond.


	44. Chapter 44

“Wait, you really thought I would try to force you to marry me?” Tifa gawked.

“You don't seem to accept ‘no’ as an answer.” he replied.

“No! I mean, if you had accepted I would've assumed you realized I wasn't serious, but I'm not forcing anyone to marry me!” she told him, looking scandalized.

“I had hoped that would be the case, but couldn't be sure.” Rufus nodded. It looked like Claudia was almost done lecturing Cloud. “If you want, however, I can give you my email. If anything too terrible happens, call me, and I can arrange for someone to bring you to Midgar. Our Turks have several martial artists within their ranks, I'm sure we could find someone to help your training if that happens.”

Tifa beamed, then surprised him by lunging forward to hug him. The watching townsfolk instantly began whispering among themselves. Probably speculating on the nature of Rufus and Tifa's relationship. Somewhat awkwardly, he patted her back. Once she let him go, he wrote down his email address— on Tifa's arm, at her insistence. It would look more intimate and help stave off any attempts at courting on her end, she claimed.

Once that was done, Tifa gave Dark Nation a hug and then skipped off. The townspeople looked a mixture of awed, confused, and frightened.

“You got that proposal all sorted out then?” Claudia asked, drawing his attention.

“Aah— yes, thankfully. And you're sure you don't want to come to Midgar with us?” he replied as Lazard and Cloud began getting in the truck.

“Oh, I'm plenty grateful for the offer, Rufus. But I think I'd rather stay here.” she smiled gently.

“If you ever change your mind, please don't hesitate to say so.”

She chuckled, gently drawing him into a hug. “I'll be sure to do that. You just take care of yourself.”

Rufus let her hug him, not entirely sure if he was supposed to hug back. He wasn't exactly much of a hugging person. He recognized when physical comfort was needed, and had drawn Cloud close several times, but never exactly had he hugged anyone. He could probably count the number of times he had on one hand and still have fingers left over.

Honestly, in terms of physical affection, he had always preferred hand-holding or casually leaning against each other.

After a while, Claudia let him go. She gave Dark Nation a scratch, then bade them goodbye. Rufus and Dark Nation joined the other two in the truck, and then they were leaving.

This ride was quieter. Cloud was focusing on not getting sick. Dark Nation alternated between chewing on it's toy and sticking it's head outside. Lazard looked to be thinking, probably on what was at the reactor.

Rufus hadn't let Lazard look past the effigy. He didn't need to see it, and since Rufus had confirmed where it was, they could leave. Destroying the mutants in the tanks would take strength none of them currently had, and possibly manpower that wasn't currently available. Destroying Jenova would take a mastered Fire materia and a large mana pool at least, or a full-blown exorcism from Aerith at most. Neither were currently on-hand. But with Hojo gone, the possibility of Jenova being moved was virtually nullified. Rufus just had to remember to come back and get rid of it.

As if he could forget.

They made better time to Rocket Town, arriving before sunset. Once again, Lazard steadied Cloud while Rufus thanked and saw the driver off. This time, however, they were greeted by Cid, who smiled broadly and clapped all of them on the back.

“Whaddya think?” the man asked, gesturing grandly towards the standing rocket. “Doin' some last li'l touches at Reeve's suggestion, but I'll be goin' up in 'er soon!”

“You'll be the one going up? Not an assistant?” Lazard asked.

“Yep!” Cid grinned. “Wanted t' be th' first one in space fer years, plus if anythin' goes wrong then ah'm th' only one gettin' hurt!”

Rufus smiled, saying, “I look forward to glowing reports of the experience.”

The man beamed.

They were shown where they were staying, and Rufus let Lazard and Cloud settle in. He, meanwhile, took Dark Nation and followed Cid on a quick tour of Rocket Town. He didn't think the director would make it to tomorrow without pridefully combusting otherwise.

“The Space Program has been criminally overlooked,” Rufus nodded as Cid explained a handful of future plans, “If we can have manned flights, we have the opportunity for better quality satellites, which in turn offer an array of their own benefits. We could have remotely monitored monster populations rather than risking lives to record them, more effective communications, and a better awareness of any extraterrestrial goings-on.”

“Plus yer moon-vacation-home.” Cid chuckled, rolling up the blueprints and reshelving them.

“Why don't we focus on aero-travel before personal luxury?” he smiled back.

“Ooh! Ah've got...!” the pilot gasped, scrabbling over to another shelf, practically jumping over Dark Nation to do so.

There were numerous blueprints just left to gather dust in this room. Cid had apparently forgotten that he even had some of them because he'd just never had the funding to focus on anything but the one rocket. Rufus recognized some of them from years in the future. A couple were ones he even remembered Reeve telling him about before implementation within the WRO. 

Using them now would hopefully help prevent things from getting too bad.

As Cid returned to the table with another blueprint, Rufus's phone rang.

“Sorry, let me just take this...” he sighed. Cid waved him off with a good-natured smile, and he answered the call. “Speaking.”

“It happened.” Veld's voice said grimly.


	45. Chapter 45

“Lazard!” Rufus half-yelled, Dark Nation hot on his heels as he swept into the room.

“What's wrong?” Cloud demanded, eyes wide as he reached for his gun.

“Lazard, can you remotely remove a SOLDIER from active mission duty?!” Rufus demanded.

“I... probably, yes... Who do you want removed?” the eldest answered hesitantly.

“Genesis,” Rufus answered breathlessly, Dark Nation circling him, “Genesis is not cleared for active duty until I say so, it's imperative!”

Lazard was going to question him. He could see it in the eldest's eyes. But the man just set his jaw and muttered, “Better be one hell of a story...”

“Rufus?” Cloud asked nervously.

“Cloud, make sure everything is packed. We're heading back to Midgar.” Rufus instructed.

“Wha' happened?” a breathless voice asked.

Turning around, Rufus found Cid had followed him. “Perfect, you're here,” he nodded, “There's a slight emergency. Your planes are the fastest on Gaia, correct?”

The pilot puffed his chest out. “Damn straight they are!”

“I need you to fly to Banora and find a woman named Gillian Hewley. Tell her Rufus Shinra sent you, and that there is a Project J emergency. Bring her to Midgar.” Rufus instructed.

“What 'bout you lot?” Cid frowned.

“The Turks are sending someone for us. I'm hoping that with your speed we'll end up arriving in Midgar close to the same time anyway.”

Cid nodded, offered a salute, and ran off again, hollering orders of his own.

Two days ago.

Genesis had been injured two days ago in a spar that had completely demolished one of the SOLDIER VR training rooms. He had used a materia to heal the injury, which had led to Veld overlooking the incident. However, the wound was reopening, and from the sound of things it was already worse. Rufus had given Veld orders to pass to Hollander— essentially not to mess with anything too much as it might make things even worse— and ones for Tseng to smuggle Aerith into the building.

“Veld is sending a helicopter. We don't know when exactly it will get here, but we need to be prepared to leave as soon as it does.” Rufus told his brothers.

“Is it that bad?” Cloud fretted.

“Not yet,” he grimaced, “But if it isn't addressed properly and fast, it will be.”

“Rufus,” Lazard piped up, “Genesis is due to be deployed to Wutai—”

“He is not cleared for active duty until I say he is.” Rufus said firmly, admittedly glaring a bit.

Lazard glared back, but sighed and nodded.

From there, they waited. Rufus couldn't keep himself from pacing, mind running away with a million worst-case scenarios. He had changed so many things by this point that there was no guarantee things would stay the same. He was no longer able to play by a script he knew, not effectively. And that made a lot of the scenarios in his head all the more plausible.

At least Hojo was dead, he told himself. Hojo was dead and no one had to deal with him any more, ever.

When the helicopter arrived, it was getting close to dawn. Rufus was grateful to see the Turk piloting it was Reno. The redhead made even slow flights seem fast, if at the cost of cutting a few safety corners. As far as he knew, though, Reno had never actually crashed a helicopter— just gotten blown out of one by the Remnants, though that could have been Rude covering for his partner.

The Turk took one of the fastest breaks Rufus had ever seen, especially for Reno, and after the copter was packed and Dark Nation secured, they were off again. Cloud didn't look exactly thrilled— Rufus imagined that the noise pollution and enhanced hearing didn't get along, especially with motion sickness added to the mix.

“So, boss,” Reno greeted once they were in the air, “Do I get to know why the chief was draggin' me offa mission-roll or is this above my clearance?”

“I like you well enough, so I'll tell you as soon as it's declassified. Fly, please.” Rufus replied, petting Dark Nation in effort to keep it calm. The guard hound didn't do well with flying. It got very stressed out and tended to snap a bit more with longer flights.

“So you keep things secret from us, but agree to tell the first Turk who asks?” Lazard snarked.

“Ooh, I'm special!” Reno crooned with a grin.

Yes, actually, he was special, but Rufus settled instead for, “Long story, Lazard, long story.”

He couldn't hear the eldest's grumblings, but he could see them.

Reno continued to chatter, seemingly aimless with his talking. However, Rufus had lived with this Turk once upon a time. He had learned this trick. It was a specialty of Reno's, talking in an apparently aimless manner, when really he was fishing for information. The trick was scattering the right ‘thoughtful musings’ throughout the inanity that people would reply without thinking.

He was grateful for the chatter, though. Since he was dividing his attention between keeping Dark Nation calm and monitoring what exactly he was telling Reno, he didn't really have time to think up a million more worst-case scenarios. It helped make the trip feel shorter. Cloud ended up falling asleep— though the poor boy still looked green around the gills— with Lazard taking intermittent naps of his own. Rufus suspected that once the adrenaline wore off, he would crash hard, but for now he was too wound up to even think of sleeping.

When they reached Midgar, it was the dead of night. It looked like Veld and Vincent were waiting for them.

“Glad you could make it.” Rufus greeted as they got out of the helicopter.

“Gave all of security a scare, showing up the way he did,” Veld grumbled before adding, “Director Highwind got here a couple hours ago with Dr. Hewley. Where are we going?”

Rufus nodded, turning to Lazard. “We need Genesis in Science.”

“I'm sure he'll be thrilled...” the eldest muttered.

Veld shooed Reno off as they began to move, so Rufus turned to Cloud and instructed, “I'll want to make sure no one disturbs us, so I'll be setting you and Dark Nation to stand watch.”

“Gotcha.” the boy nodded.

Well, Rufus thought grimly, here they went.


	46. Chapter 46

“G-Gillian?!” Hollander squawked. “What are you doing here?!”

Rufus applauded her for not dignifying the man with a response. Instead he stepped forward, ordering, “She needs access to Genesis and Angeal's files and records.

“Wait, are you reinstating her?!”

“Now, Hollander, before I have the Turks chase you out too.” Rufus pressed, glowering.

Veld, Vincent, and Tseng were chasing all the assistants out of the Science Department. Cloud and Dark Nation were sitting outside, waiting for formal guard orders. Cid and Reeve were sitting with Lazard, and Gillian was following Rufus around. They were really just waiting for Genesis at this point.

As Hollander caved in and began working, Rufus went to see Cloud.

“Rufus,” Gillian stopped him, sounding uneasy, “What exactly is this emergency?”

“... I want to wait on the full explanation, but genetic degradation has always been a risk with unstable J-cells, hasn't it?” he replied softly.

She inhaled sharply, turning on her heel and going after Hollander.

Rufus continued out to Cloud, the Turks heading in as he did so. “Cloud.”

“Yeah?”

“We're expecting Commander Rhapsodos. Other than him, no one else comes in here without my say-so. Not Sephiroth, not your mother, not the Goddess herself.” he ordered.

Cloud saluted, offering a sharp, “Yessir!”

Nodding, Rufus retreated back into the main lab, closing the door behind himself.

“So now do we get answers?” Lazard asked sharply.

Before Rufus could answer, Gillian came over, saying, “It isn't any use. There's nothing I can do if it's actually genetic degradation,” in a hopeless voice, head bowed.

“If you give up now, there won't be any helping Angeal when his starts.” Rufus warned.

“What?” Hollander demanded, marching over. “Impossible, Angeal is stable!”

“Will you shut up?” Rufus asked pleasantly.

Thankfully it looked like Veld was speaking to the rest of the group, so that was one problem under control when the door opened.

“Is there a reason why all of Science is cowering in— Gillian?!”

“Mom?!”

“No, not you two!” Cloud half-yelled. It looked like the little blonde was clinging to the doorframe as he tried to bodily bar Angeal and Sephiroth entry to the lab.

“Veld, please close the door so Cloud can relax. Genesis, I need you to tell Dr. Hewley about your injury and let her see it.” Rufus ordered.

“How do you even know about that— Gillian, what's going on?!” Genesis demanded, looking on the verge of snarling and setting things on fire.

Gillian pulled the redhead away, murmuring quietly, and Rufus grabbed Hollander before the man could follow. “Not you. You've done enough.” he said sharply.

“Wha— but, sir—!”

“Hollander, the only reason I haven't told you to clean out your office and thrown you out on your ass is because I still have use for you. Kindly don't make me change my mind and seek someone else's services.” Rufus said darkly, making the man go pale at his tone. “For now, go occupy yourself elsewhere, but don't breathe a word of Project G to anyone without my consent or I will shoot you. Do I make myself clear?”

He most couldn't see Hollander's nodding for how quickly the man scurried out of the lab. Veld helped Cloud close the door before Angeal or Sephiroth could try to force their way in again.

“As soon as Genesis is gone.” Rufus said, preempting the question he could see Lazard preparing to ask. He moved after Gillian and Genesis.

“— made? And you were part of this?” the SOLDIER was asking incredulously, looking vaguely betrayed.

“I didn't want to be.” Gillian murmured, not meeting the man's eyes.

“His injury?” Rufus asked.

Gillian briefly looked up at Genesis. The redhead didn't move for a moment, then began yanking off his coat and top.

It was worse than seeing the mutants at the reactor, with their bruises and dark veins. Rufus had to step back, not sure if he wanted to tear his skin off at the sensory memory or cover his mouth to keep from gagging at the sight.

It was a gash across the juncture of shoulder and neck. It looked deeper than it probably was, but was filled with blackened blood. More than dark veins, it seemed to be necrotizing. The Geostigma looked like it was a far lesser thing to deal with than the injury on Genesis's shoulder, and Rufus could recall the burning fever, throbbing pain, and fitful sleep. He couldn't imagine what Genesis was going through in comparison.

“Oh...” Gillian breathed, looking remorseful.

“Hollander can fix it. We're already—”

“No, Gen... no...” Gillian said, shaking her head, reaching out to take the SOLDIER's hands. “I... I'm sorry, Gen, there's no fixing that... not—”

“There is a cure,” Rufus said, unable to keep from scratching at his wrists, “I need to speak with the Turks first, and... possibly my father.”

Genesis lunged forward, grabbing Rufus by the collar. “What are you up to?! You've been going around for months now, messing with SOLDIER and Hollander, kidnapping Lazard, and now—”

“Genesis!” Lazard barked, making the redhead pause. “Let him go!”

After a moment, Genesis obeyed. Rufus hadn't realized he was being lifted up until his heels thumped against the floor.

“Listen,” Lazard ordered, pulling Rufus back and stepping between them, “I don't like what he's been doing either, but he's promised to explain. Once I know the story, I'll tell it to you three. Alright?”

Genesis growled, still glaring.

“Genesis,” Gillian said softly, reaching out to touch the man's shoulder, “If you don't want his explanation, I'll give you mine. For now... I can give you something for the pain, and dress the injury.”

After a moment, Genesis turned so Gillian could reach his shoulder, though he still looked murderous.

“You just piss everyone off, don't you...” Lazard muttered, pulling Rufus away. “Hey— stop scratching, you'll tear your wrists open. What's gotten into you?”

His fingers twitched as Lazard grabbed his hands. The sight of the injury had left him with the memory of Geostigma crawling over and under his skin. He couldn't stop himself from scratching, if just to assure himself that it wasn't there. His skin wasn't bruised and tender, his joints didn't ache, his non-existent sores weren't oozing. He wasn't sick. He didn't have the stigma any more.

“What's wrong?” Reeve asked, coming closer.

“I don't know— how are you not upset by those things at the reactor, but that sets you off?” Lazard demanded, rubbing carefully over the reddened skin on Rufus's forearms.

“Tseng,” Rufus said, hoping he sounded steadier than he felt, “We need Aerith.”

“She isn't... I haven't had the time to get her in yet. I... I'd need to talk to her, and her mother, as well as have things set up in advance so that no one would notice.” the Turk answered, eyes darting around the assembled group.

Rufus nodded, pulling his hands away from Lazard. “Quickly. As soon as we're done.”

Before too long, Genesis was sweeping past, growling to himself. Rufus waited until the door was shut to turn to the group.

“I am going to preemptively ask that you not call me insane or storm out until after I've finished.” he began.

“Hoo boy.” Cid said, most of the others looking like they agreed.

Taking a deep breath, Rufus started, “Almost three months ago now, I woke up in a different place than where I fell asleep. Not just a different place, but a different year.”


	47. Chapter 47

The lab was quiet.

Folding his arms over his chest, Rufus said, “Now you may dismiss me as crazy or walk out on me.”

“He isn't crazy,” Veld said grimly, “He shouldn't have even known Vince existed, but he was the one to tell me he was alive. He was the one to tell me my own daughter was alive and where to find her, and she didn't even know who she was.”

“... It gets that bad?” Gillian asked. Her head was bowed, hands clenched in front of her.

“The hope is that it won't any more. I may not know the exact reason why, but I can guess that's part of the reason why I have these memories,” Rufus answered, “To keep things from getting that bad.”

“So I was right all along,” Lazard growled, lifting his head to glare darkly, “You never did care. We've just been your pawns this entire time.”

After a moment, Rufus said, “I won't deny I've a tendency to use people. But I've learned the value of having people that genuinely care for you, and will stand by you even when you've nothing left to give or lord over them. I would rather have that than pawns.”

“Then why didn't you tell us from the beginning?!” Lazard demanded, getting up from where he was sitting with his hands balled into fists.

Surprisingly, it was Cid who caught the man, saying, “Simmer down a bit! Sounds t' me like yer brother did what any smart person woulda done! I mean, can ya picture 'im comin' up'ta ya outta th' blue an' sayin' half that? I woulda called 'im crazy an' sent fer a straightjacket, m'self!”

The pilot's words earned a small round of nods, Lazard looking only slightly mollified.

“Besides... isn't the fact that he reached out to us, even if not with... all this... to start, a sign that he trusts us?” Reeve asked, gesturing vaguely. The man still looked uncertain, but Rufus appreciated that he was trying.

After a moment, Rufus added, “I also don't know the full story. At this point in time before, I wasn't paying attention to important world events. If I wasn't plotting murder and world domination, I was under house arrest in Junon. A lot of what I know is fragmented second-hand information.”

“It makes sense,” Tseng nodded thoughtfully, “To then take immediate steps and precautions against as many issues as possible. One would want to secure themselves in the present time period, but also take steps to lay the groundwork for a solution to the problems of the future. Additionally, delaying telling the truth allowed him time to collect proof of everything he told us now.”

“... Fine,” Lazard muttered, sitting back down, “Why were you so eager to tell that Turk, then, if you put off telling us?”

Rufus couldn't keep himself from swaying a bit. He hadn't slept since Nibelheim at this point. That was probably why the sight of Genesis's injury had set him off so badly when he was able to repress it at the reactor. His back was starting to hurt again, but it was nothing he couldn't manage.

“Because he wasn't wrong when he called himself special. Tseng, Reno, Rude, and a woman who isn't even a Turk yet, Elena. The four of them... were very dear to me. Not only did they save my life multiple times, but they stayed with me no matter what. We...”

He hesitated a little, eyes flicking to Tseng.

“... The five of us lived together in Healin after Meteorfall.” he admitted.

Tseng blinked, not saying anything. But he could tell the man was thinking.

“No wonder you make the same coffee as him.” Veld muttered.

“Is that significant?” Vincent asked, head tipping to the side.

“Tseng's coffee is the best in the building, but no one can figure out how he does it,” Veld replied, “And then all of the sudden Rufus is making the exact same coffee.”

“So... this Jenova thing. Where's it at? An' how'd we get rid of it?” Cid asked, thankfully pulling the conversation back on track.

“Professor Hojo had full jurisdiction over it last I knew. And I've been... retired for a very long time.” Gillian murmured.

“Rufus already found it.” Lazard said. “In the Nibelheim reactor.”

“Hojo's favorite playground and specimen dump. According to what I heard from the Tifa of my timeline, that's part of what triggered Sephiroth's change. He found Jenova after years of being told that was the identity of his mother, combined with the nonsense in the manor's basement.” Rufus nodded.

“I still don't understand why you insisted I didn't look.” the eldest muttered sullenly, leaning back against the table he was at.

“Given what I remember?” Gillian sighed, shaking her head. “I wish someone had told me not to look.”

“It is nightmarish. And not entirely dead.” Vincent agreed with a nod.

Ah. Lovely to know that after he had stuck his face next to it. He had been under the impression that the thing was only resurrected through Sephiroth's influence, why was he only finding out now that it was in some form of stasis?

“Cool,” Cid nodded, chewing on his cheek as he crossed his legs, “An' gettin' rid'a it?”

“It can be cleansed through Cetra magic.” Rufus replied. He hoped his swaying wasn't as visible as it felt. “And the last Cetra lives in the slums sub-plate. But if my father or the other two directors find out about her, then she'll be as good as in Deepground.”

“And she has yet to actually display any Cetra qualities.” Tseng pointed out.

“She will.” Rufus insisted.

“You're going to fall over.” Reeve frowned.

Dammit.

“I'm fine,” he dismissed, even as his back throbbed with phantom pain, “But even with Aerith, we're sunk if the planet is too weak to defend itself. The mako reactors need to be shut down, the war with Wutai needs to stop, and any other loose Hojo-related ends need tying up.”

“And... the boys?” Gillian asked softly, hands clenched in her skirt.

“From what I saw, Genesis's degradation looks to be in the same vein as the Geostigma. If we can get Aerith to come into her Cetra inheritance, then we can get her to cure him, and likely the other two.” Rufus replied. If he was more certain of his ability to stay upright, he would've gone over to touch her shoulder, but he was reaching the point of complete exhaustion. The adrenaline was wearing off and he hadn't slept since Claudia's. Hadn't eaten a proper meal since then either. But once he had dealt with this emergency situation, he could go back to the apartment and pass out. “Until we can get Aerith to cure them, I just need you to keep them stable. And to keep Hollander from filling their heads with his guff.”

That got a brief smile out of her, followed by a quick nod.

“But what about Hojo?” Reeve pointed out with a frown.

Rufus exchanged a look with Lazard.

“The professor had a tragic encounter with a migratory dragon.” Vincent said plainly.

“Not exactly a lie.” Veld commented in a gruff voice.

The other four looked confused.

“Hojo isn't a problem any more,” Rufus supplied, “But no one beyond this lab, Cloud, and his mother know that. Given that the professor was prone to randomly vanishing for weeks at a time, we have maybe a month before my father gets suspicious and tries to appoint a new director.”

“So we've a month t' save th' world.” Cid summed up, looking grim.

“No. Veld has a month to arrange an accident.”

Gillian heaved a sigh, shaking her head as Reeve and Cid stared with wide eyes.

“So each of us has a sort of assignment to fulfill, then.” Tseng said, looking thoughtful. “Dr. Hewley is to keep the degradation from advancing too quickly until the SOLDIERs can be cured. Director Deusericus and Rufus are to keep training Cloud in event of a worst-case scenario, and Rufus has the added responsibility of hindering the opposing directors. Directors Tuesti and Highwind are to continue working on non-mako energy. Director Verdot is to arrange for the passing of presidency to Rufus, and I am to work with Aerith.”

“Vincent can help keep the Firsts from going off the deep end,” Rufus added, “I would personally recommend he take Sephiroth for a paternity test. Hojo's claims to fatherhood were flimsy at best.”

Vincent's eyes went wide as Veld looked to him with raised eyebrows.

There was a little more discussion. Veld said he would reinstate Gillian so that she had access to things in the building. Cid needed to call home and let his people know he was going to be held up in Midgar for a while. Reeve volunteered to explain parts of the situation to Shears and Felicia, as Veld would be busy. Tseng left ahead of everyone else so that he could get started on his part.

“Do you want to speak with them here or elsewhere?” Rufus asked Gillian as everyone else left. Vincent was lingering as well, probably to find out where Sephiroth was going to be.

She sighed. “Send them in when you leave, please. Hollander was notorious for not recording everything properly, I can't imagine he's changed. I'll need to know just what is going on if I'm to treat them.”

Rufus nodded.

Lazard had waited for him, it looked like. The eldest put a hand on his back as they left the lab, frowning at him.

“We need another dog.” Cloud declared as they emerged, gaze riveted on Sephiroth and Genesis. It looked like Angeal was petting Dark Nation.

“Duly noted,” Rufus remarked in amusement before telling the SOLDIERs, “Dr. Hewley would like to speak with you three.”

“Not barring us entry to your little club any more, then?” Genesis snarked, lip curled.

“Genesis, just go.” Lazard sighed.

The redhead rolled his eyes, but swept dramatically into the lab. Dark Nation turned with a growl, reminding Rufus to order the beast to stand down. Angeal and Sephiroth then followed the other First.

“You look dead on your feet.” Cloud frowned at Rufus, coming over to mirror Lazard and help steady him.

“I haven't slept or eaten since we left your mother's.” he admitted without meaning to.

Both his brothers looked horrified.


	48. Chapter 48

Rufus was woken up by someone prodding insistently at his shoulder.

“No, Reno...” he groused, rolling over to escape the poking.

“The Turk? No! Rufus, wake up!”

Rolling onto his back, he blinked up at his assailant. He found Cloud crouched on the edge of the bed, grinning so brightly the mako in his eyes was shining.

“... Morning, Cloud.” he greeted blankly, a little confused.

“Go eat, Lazard made breakfast! And I have a thing! Come on!” the little blonde urged, bouncing slightly.

“I'm up, I'm up...” Rufus muttered, propping himself up on his elbows. The youngest beamed and left the room.

He had crashed hard last night. Lazard had accompanied them home, saying he would cook something. Rufus had admittedly needed help with the stairs up to the apartment he was so exhausted, and had fallen asleep before—

Lazard made breakfast?

It certainly smelled like breakfast, that was for certain. But why was Lazard here? Had he stayed the night or something? After so adamantly declaring that once the trip was over he would be going back to his own apartment?

More confused now, Rufus got out of bed and got dressed. The smell of cooking food had his stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten for days by this point.

Dark Nation greeted him as he left his room, tentacle thrashing delightedly. It had it's rawhide bone in it's mouth, and... was that cheese in it's teeth?

“Who gave Dark Nation cheese?” he asked aloud.

“It was only a little. I'm more concerned about the egg-shells it stole.” Lazard said from the kitchen.

“... I'm not?” Rufus said, moving into the kitchen himself. “... Why are you here?”

Lazard shot him a dirty look from where he was standing at the stove. “You were so adamant on me being close, and now you're trying to get rid of me?”

“More like you were so eager to go back to your place once the trip was done...” Rufus answered, drifting closer. He could see what looked like omelettes, hash browns, bacon and sausages, and... that looked like two kinds of pancakes. Plus something in a covered pot, and... was that a blender full of smoothie?

Did he own a blender? Or that... griddle thing Lazard was cooking on?

He didn't think he did.

Lazard rolled his eyes, moving away from the stove and grabbing the blender. He poured a glass of the mystery smoothie and shoved it at Rufus. “Drink that. You fell asleep before you could eat last night.”

He obediently took a sip. It definitely made him feel better.

“As for why I'm here, I promised Claudia I would keep an eye on you two. And after everything you said last night?” Lazard informed him with a pointed look.

Rufus didn't answer, just drank more of the smoothie. It was very purple in color, but he thought he was tasting spinach. It was weird, but not unpleasant.

“So you're moving in?” Cloud asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

“I don't think I have much choice,” Lazard sniffed, “Make sure he drinks that and set the table, please.”

Cloud nodded, smiling cheerfully as he began to move around the kitchen too. Rufus found himself sort of shepherded over to the side and relegated to merely watching his brothers work. Cloud would occasionally come look at his smoothie-glass and urge him to drink more. Lazard seemed somewhat grim, but... well, given everything the man had just learned, Rufus couldn't blame him.

Before too long, the table was set. If it hadn't been for Cloud's new appetite, it would've looked like way too much food for just three people. As it was, he felt like he was going to struggle to finish everything on the plate Lazard passed him.

“I can't believe that you of all people didn't eat or sleep for days.” the eldest muttered, sitting down at his own spot.

“There were more pressing matters. Every director does it now and then.” Rufus answered. Reeve had been notorious for forgetting to sleep when he had a new project, only eating protein bars and chips to keep himself going.

“Yeah, but you looked sick.” Cloud commented between bites of food.

“Stop squirming, that package isn't going anywhere.” Lazard scolded.

“Package?” Rufus echoed as Dark Nation came to beg.

“Something arrived this morning that he's been very excited about since. I told him to wait until after breakfast to show us.” Lazard answered.

Cloud beamed.

Breakfast was... domestic. Tranquil, almost. Rufus would have expected the atmosphere between him and Lazard to be tenser, but the eldest seemed... bizarrely at ease. Maybe there was tension, but the lack of sleep and food was still messing with Rufus's head so he couldn't read it? Or maybe there would have been, but Lazard had taken time to calm himself when he got the blender and griddle?

Because Rufus was pretty damn sure he didn't own either of those things. Which suggested they were Lazard's. Which in turn suggested that at some point the eldest had gone back to his own apartment, but came back.

Not that he was displeased with that. He was just surprised it had happened so quickly.

Before too long, breakfast was over, with Cloud instantly taking off for his room.

“He could have at least helped with the dishes...” Lazard sighed, shaking his head.

“Let him,” Rufus advised, letting Dark Nation lick his plate despite the look Lazard gave him, “He doesn't get many chances to act his age.”

“And you act so much like your own age. Stop that, we eat off those.”

“They get washed.” Rufus defended, patting the guard hound's head as it finished. He was going to have to hold back on the treats now, though. With three people to beg from, the beast was going to get fat.

“That doesn't make it any less disgusting.” Lazard said stoutly.

“And here I had you down as the type to spoil animals rotten.” Rufus teased, following Lazard to the kitchen with a load of dishes.

“There are hygienic limits to how much you can spoil pets, Rufus. Letting them clean your dishes is one of them. Just put those in the sink for now, I can see Cloud waiting for us.”

Cloud was indeed waiting for them. The little blonde had a box in front of him, still beaming.

“So what's all this?” Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat down.

“Here!” Cloud said, reaching into the box and pulling out two paper-wrapped items. “This one's for you, and this one's yours!”

He and Lazard exchanged a look as they were each handed an item. After a moment, Rufus began to carefully unwrap his, Lazard doing the same.

“It's a chocobo chick.” Lazard said as Rufus laughed.

In his hand was a cartoonish chocobo plush, the chick seated in an egg-shell. The one he held was white, with delicate silver embroidery made in a feather pattern down the sides. Lazard held a navy one with black feather embroidery.

“Okay, what's got him all riled up?” Lazard asked, looking confused.

“After my first shot, Rufus said he'd get me anything I wanted, and... I said I wanted a golden chocobo.” Cloud grinned, pulling a third plush out of the box. It was a fine, patterned yellow fabric with metallic touches, matched by golden thread. “He said he was getting a white one, and that we should get you a dark blue one to go with ours— I was actually kinda worried that he would actually go and do that later, but then I saw this ad for custom toys.”

“So that's what the phone-call was,” Rufus said, still chuckling, “How clever!”

“I didn't think Lazard was gonna be moving in with us when I ordered them, but I guess it lined up conveniently.” the little blonde nodded.

“... Thank you, Cloud. It's very cute.” Lazard said, smiling softly.

Rufus nodded, leaning forward to ruffle Cloud's hair. He was putting his on his desk as soon as he went back to the office. It would be the perfect mirror to the green rope malboro on the coffee-table here. Maybe he should start a collection— a different plush or toy at every home and office.


	49. Chapter 49

“Okay, see, here's my take on things.” Cid declared, crossing his arms over his chest and dramatically throwing his head back.

“Yes?” Rufus prompted, raising an eyebrow.

It was the second day after he had revealed everything to his little war council. Cloud and Lazard were going to get Cloud's next round of treatment and then to see about the SOLDIER training— at Rufus's request, Lazard had agreed to find a way to introduce Cloud and Zack. Rufus, meanwhile, was going around to everyone to see how they were taking things. He was starting with Cid and Reeve.

“We got no way of confirmin' if any'a what ya said is stuff that actually happened, or a planet-sent vision'a some kind. Therefore, we got no way'a knowin' if ya actually did any'a the stuff you said ya did. And even if it was real an' did happen, you've already gone an' made lotsa amends an' positive changes. Heck, I metcha when ya were promotin' me t' director an' fundin' mah life-long dream! T' top it off ah've got that tape of Palmer's dumb mug gettin' fired!” Cid explained, eyes closed as he gestured grandly.

“Your point being?” Rufus hummed.

“I think yer an okay guy still an' it sounds like yer tryin'ta do th' right thing, so I'mma play along. Plus savin' the world's pretty damn important.”

Rufus chuckled, “I imagine you're taking this the best out of everyone.”

Cid shrugged. “Might be a pretty aggressive guy at times, but ah'm told adaptability's one'a mah strengths.”

It certainly seemed to be, yes.

“Oh! Rufus!”

He turned to see Reeve approaching. “Hello, Reeve.” he greeted, nodding.

“Was there something you needed?” the director asked with a frown.

“Nah, he's just checkin' up on people.” Cid replied, turning to look at the desk. “Told 'im I'm fine, guess it's yer turn. I'll just run some'a these figures.”

“Oh... I see?” Reeve said, looking confused.

“I gave an awful lot of information the other day. I wanted to see how you've been handling things.” Rufus explained.

Reeve heaved a sigh, rocking back on his heels. “I... when you said that the plate was dropped... I would have had to let that happen, wouldn't I?”

“Not so much as let as your life was threatened otherwise.”

“Which means I put my life above the lives of those lost when that happened,” Reeve said gloomily, “But the worst part of it all is that I can see far too clearly how I would reach that point.”

Reeve was the complete opposite of Cid, wasn't he? Rufus didn't know if he would say that Reeve was taking it the hardest, but the man wasn't taking it completely well.

“Reeve,” he said carefully, crossing his arms over his chest, “You should know that once I have assumed presidency, I am liable to make you vice president.”

There was a beat of silence. It was broken when Cid declared, “Nice.”

“M-me?!” Reeve spluttered, eyes wide.

“After Meteorfall and the fall of Shinra Electric, it was you who stepped forward and took charge. You founded an entirely new organization, relocated an entire city of refugees, established a new government, and were the driving force behind fixing the planet. All of it done virtually by yourself— the rest of Avalanche went off their separate ways afterwards. That's a level of competency that one does not typically find in Shinra.” Rufus pointed out.

Reeve ducked his head, looking like he was blushing.

“'Sides,” Cid declared, scribbling something down, “Seems like someone had th' world's biggest redo button stashed somewhere, so none'a that plate-droppin' business is gonna happen now.”

“I... yes, that is true. The ability to right wrongs before they come to pass is certainly welcome.” Reeve nodded.

Rufus got the feeling that if nothing else, Cid would keep Reeve from spiraling. The two seemed to play off of each other perfectly. He didn't think they had clicked so well before— had the earlier introduction played some part in things?

After a little more chatting, Rufus bade the two goodbye and left the office. As he was leaving the floor, however, he found himself meeting someone he really would have rathered avoid.

“Father.” he greeted stiffly.

“I hear Lazard has moved into your apartment.” the president said, hands clasped behind his back.

“He has.” Rufus replied, not looking at the man and pressing the button for the elevator. He had no clue where Gillian or Vincent would be, but Veld would most likely know.

“You are aware of the rumors this will cause?”

“Surely nothing more dramatic than the ones caused when Cloud moved in. I still have those tabloids saved, actually. Some of them were incredibly amusing.” he hummed.

“Rufus.” his father said sharply.

Sighing, he turned to look at the man. “Yes, father?”

“You have been acting out as of late— I tolerated it at first, with your firing Palmer, and your little alternative energy venture. But I have received word that you've reinstated two former employees and granted them access to confidential files without my consent, removed one of our top SOLDIERs from active duty, and created a major disruption in the Science Department.” the man said. It sounded like he was trying to be intimidating.

Rufus had faced far scarier individuals than this frankly pathetic man.

“And if I have?” he asked drolly.

“This insubordination ends, Rufus, or you'll face worse than house arrest.”

It took him a moment to remember that the time in Junon after Avalanche wasn't his first house arrest, just his most intense. The first one to actually enforce anything, at that.

“Or what,” he challenged brashly, “You'll send me to Deepground?”

His father's eyes just about bulged out of their sockets.

It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but Rufus wasn't in the mood to tolerate threats at the moment. He continued, lying, “I haven't figured out how to get in yet, but the good professor's notes in Nibelheim were rather enlightening. I must say that I'm not impressed.”

“You...!”

“I,” Rufus supplied as the elevator arrived, “Will be very unamused and rather cross if any of my people go missing or get injured. Father.”

Dipping his head, he stepped onto the elevator.

Okay.

On his part, that had been rather stupid. Showing his hand like that. But he was growing rather tired of having to put up with the stupid idiot, and it was about time someone shoved back against the moron.

Maybe if the Firsts still went insane he could direct them through his father's office before they got put down.

As the elevator moved, he pulled out his phone and sent out an email to every member of his little war council— he added Shears and Felicia after a moment— warning them that the president knew something was afoot.

Veld seemed to be the first to get the email, standing directly in front of the elevator with his arms crossed and a fierce scowl on. Even when the Turk pushed him into the elevator and started them down, it wasn't as scary as Sephiroth.


	50. Chapter 50

“You showed our hand?!” Veld demanded as he led them out of the building.

“Not my brightest moment, admittedly, but in my defense he already seemed to know we're plotting something. Where are we going?” Rufus replied.

“You're including my daughter in this?!”

“I'm sure Shears can feel how much you appreciate him. I wanted to see Vincent and Gillian, but you seem to have somewhere else in mind.” he observed.

“Do you know how much of a pain keeping leaks out of a group message is?!”

“I feel like we're having two different conversations.”

Veld threw his hands up. “You're insufferable!”

Rufus hummed, slipping his hands into his pockets. He felt bad that he'd left Dark Nation home today, and yet here he was going for a walk. He'd have to take it out extra later to make up for it.

“We're headed for the slums.” he observed as Veld pulled him into the train station.

“Tseng's having trouble getting her in, and I can't spare anyone to help at the moment. Maybe later I can get Vincent to help, but for now she's apparently agreed to meet us.” the director muttered grimly.

“... If all else fails, I can see us having her pose as someone's girlfriend on the way in.” Rufus suggested.

“At this rate we might not have any other choice.”

The trip down to the slums was done in grave silence. Rufus felt his phone buzz with several emails, probably from the group message, but chose to ignore it for the time being. Veld seemed to be doing the same.

Tseng was waiting for them outside the church when they got there. Wordlessly, the Turk nodded, opening the door for them.

Rufus instantly realized he was out of his element. He'd seen Aerith before, sure, but he'd never met her. Meeting her here, in her church, someplace he had never before gone... And it was a stark contrast to his type of place. It was softer, more organic, than the harsh angles and lines he associated himself with. He got the feeling this wasn't a place that he would ever fit into, no matter what.

And Aerith herself... she wasn't as baby-faced as he had been expecting. She was definitely younger than the glimpses he remembered seeing before. But it was nothing like the young Cloud and Tifa. Rufus had expected her to look much younger, just like them, but she looked to be on the verge of becoming an adult already.

Then she looked up from the flowers, and he found himself pinned under her gaze.

“... Hi.” she greeted shyly— shyly, hadn't she always been described as bright and confident? “You must be Rufus.”

“I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aerith.” Rufus replied with a nod. Veld was wandering off to the side with Tseng. Probably discussing the quandary of getting her inside. Deciding to be bold, Rufus slowly approached the girl, asking, “How much do you know of me?”

“Well, I know you're the son of the president. And Tseng said you aren't a bad person, even if you— woah.”

He stopped, about six feet away, as her eyes went wide. She swayed back and forth a bit, staring at him. The two Turks had halted their conversation and were watching him as well.

“... You feel... different,” Aerith breathed, taking a couple steps closer, “I... don't know how to explain it...”

“Aerith, do you know of your heritage?” Rufus asked, taking an experimental step closer. Maybe four feet separated them now, but he held off for the time being.

“I... yes, but I don't understand. I don't think I'm all that wise, or special.” she said, looking down and shuffling her feet.

“Aerith,” he said, making her look back up at him, “Did Tseng tell you everything about me?”

After a moment, she reached out and took his wrists in her hands. They were surprisingly cool. He had expected them to be warm.

“... He said... that you had memories of the future. And... that you came back to prevent the future from happening,” she said, sounding thoughtful as she studied Rufus's hands, “It sounds really crazy, but Tseng isn't the kind for crazy stories. He's really honest.”

He chuckled fondly, “It's one of his best qualities.”

Aerith smiled for a brief second, becoming serious again afterwards. Dropping one of his hands, she traced her fingers over the other, as if she were a palm-reader. “... You feel different,” she said again, “Like you came from somewhere else. It's weird.”

“I do have memories of up to a decade in the future,” Rufus replied, making her look up, “It's a rather abysmal place, despite everyone's best efforts. I can only imagine that I was sent back to prevent such a future from coming to pass, even though I readily admit that there were likely far better options.”

She hummed softly, gaze dropping again.

“Tseng tells me that you have yet to grow into your wisdom, and for now that is fine. But soon we'll need you to put that ancestry of yours to work. Otherwise the Calamity will have it's way with the planet yet again.” Rufus told her.

“... But what if I can't?” Aerith asked quietly, head still bowed as she held his hand.

He had never met Aerith before. Only heard stories of her. He had no clue what tactics to use here. He was completely out of his depth.

“You can,” he decided to try, “It's simply a matter of if you will.”

Silence fell. The two Turks were watching them intently, and Rufus didn't feel comfortable being the one to break the silence. Aerith just stood there, continuing to hold his hand.

A slight breeze ran through the church, making the flowers rustle and stirring up their sweet scent. Rufus felt a shiver run down his spine, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

“... Okay. I'll try.” Aerith nodded, sounding much more confident as she lifted her head.

Rufus smiled, nodding his head.

“Shall I give her the full story, then?” Tseng asked quietly.

“Mm. Rufus has time, doesn't he?” Aerith smiled impishly, tugging at Rufus's wrist.

“... I would like to, yes. But I admittedly still have people I need to check up on. Why don't you let Tseng tell you?” he replied, using his free hand to pat her head. She stuck her tongue out, making him chuckle. “If his version is unsatisfactory, then I imagine we can find a way to add you into the group message.”

Veld made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. “Do you have any idea how much of a security risk group emails are?”

“I'm counting on all the competent people being in our departments, and the president's side being unable to take advantage of these risks.” Rufus replied easily.

“... He has a point.” Tseng commented, earning a glare from Veld.

“Well, if you're busy, then you should get going.” Aerith sighed, letting Rufus's hand go.

“Oh, don't worry. I still have to walk my guard hound.” he chuckled.

“You also have a company to run. Come on you damn menace, you said you needed to see Vince and Gillian.” Veld ordered, stalking forward to grab Rufus by the shoulder and drag him off. Aerith giggled, waving, while Tseng just watched with a raised eyebrow.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter... but it's a scene I felt was needed, and I think this is as good as it'll get...

This was not good.

Veld had brought him back to the building and returned to his office. Vincent was apparently getting settled into his new apartment. Gillian was with Hollander, supervising Cloud's treatment. Rufus had been on his way up to Science to see how things were going when this situation began.

He had been pulled out of the elevator at the SOLDIER floor, practically scruffed like a baby animal and half-dragged, half-carried into some alcove or other. He found his back to the wall, a potted plant that smelled fake largely blocking him and his kidnapper from public view.

Said kidnapper being Sephiroth.

Who was now looming over him, keeping him caged in against the wall.

This was not good.

Rufus held out a hand, hoping the man was still docile enough to obey as he said, “Before I answer whatever burgeoning questions I'm sure you have, please tell me you didn't do that to every person on the elevator until you caught me.”

“How did you know?” the general asked, voice dangerously quiet.

There were a million things the man could be asking about, but Rufus suspected he knew what Sephiroth was after. Just to be sure, he played the dumb card, replying, “There aren't many other options, are there? Either that's what you did, or you've been stalking me all day waiting to get me alone—”

“How did you know about my father?”

Ah-hah, there it was.

“I'm taking it that you're referring to Vincent. In which case, congratulations on not being related to Hojo.” Rufus said.

After a moment, Sephiroth answered, “Don't dodge the question, but thank you.”

Rufus stayed silent.

The general slowly tipped his head to the side. “How did you know?”

“I'm not ready to tell you.” he said carefully, tucking his clenched hands behind his back. He wondered if Sephiroth could hear his heart racing as clearly as he did.

“You don't seem to be ready to share much. What exactly is required of us to make you ready?” Sephiroth countered.

Too much, Rufus thought. He chose to stay silent.

Sephiroth didn't move. Rufus found that more alarming than if the man were to step closer and properly cage him in. He found his eyes flicking to the fake plant, wondering if he should knock it over and attempt to escape. He probably wasn't fast enough. He'd never make it out of the alcove before Sephiroth yanked him back.

“... I asked him to tell me. He said it wasn't his story to tell, and to ask you. I want to understand how Hojo was able to lie to me for so long, and how you were able to find out.” the general said, drawing him out of his thoughts of escape.

“And I'm not ready to tell you.” Rufus insisted.

“When will you be?” Sephiroth pressed, finally stepping closer. Rufus reflexively stepped back as well, but was quickly reminded of the wall at his back. Sephiroth tipped his head, commenting, “You never used to so much as look at me, but lately when we pass each other for a fraction of a second in the halls, you freeze up. What did I do to make you react like this?”

Simultaneously so much and nothing yet. Rufus settled for replying, “I merely realized the potential of what you could do if you so chose,” nails digging into his palms. He wasn't going to be able to escape, so he had to stand his ground and hope that the general dropped the subject.

Sephiroth blinked. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

Rufus didn't answer.

Sephiroth opened his mouth—

“Sephiroth.”

Oh thank Gaia.

The general turned, saying, “Valen— Father.”

Vincent paused a short distance away. “... You don't have to call me that if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Sephiroth frowned. Not much, barely noticeable, but Rufus was accustomed to a soulless smile on that face. He damn well noticed. “I want to.” Sephiroth insisted.

After a moment, Vincent inclined his head. “I understand. May I speak with the vice president?”

Rufus didn't think the man would acquiesce that easily. But Sephiroth nodded and left. Vincent watched him go, then turned to Rufus. He let the Turk step close, but found himself surprised when Vincent ran a hand down his arm.

“Flattered as I am, I simply don't think it would work between us.” Rufus commented.

The scoff Vincent gave was one of dry amusement. The man pulled his hand out from behind his back and uncurled his fingers. Rufus blinked at the sight of the red under his nails and smeared stickily across his palm.

“He's not the Calamity you described.” Vincent told him, voice soft as the man inspected his hand.

“It doesn't stop me from remembering.” Rufus replied.

Vincent hummed softly. Rufus let him have his other arm to compare the damage on his hands. The cuts from his nails seemed shallow enough, honestly. Nothing requiring immediate medical attention, that was for sure.

“... Do you know what happened to Lucretia?” Vincent asked, letting his hands go.

Rufus grimaced a little. “Not exactly. What I know is that she's still alive, in a self-imposed exile and stasis. I heard something about a cave, but I was never well-liked enough to get the full story.”

Vincent simply nodded, saying, “I understand.”

“Do you have any other questions?” Rufus asked.

Ruby eyes blinked blankly at him.

“I've been checking in with everyone. It was a lot of information, after all.” he explained.

“... Ah. I'm fine.” Vincent nodded.

And here he thought Cid was taking it well. Unless Vincent wasn't. Rufus had never quite gotten Vincent down as well as other people. The man was even more deadpan than the current Sephiroth.

“... I really don't think he'd hurt you.”

Now it was Rufus's turn to blink blankly.

“He's... a lot more subdued than you made him out to be.” Vincent explained, head tipping in the direction Sephiroth had left in.

“It doesn't make him any less frightening.” he replied with a barely concealed grimace.

“And yet you don't find me frightening.” the Turk pointed out.

Rufus curled his hands, feeling the small cuts on them sting. “I trust you.”

“I don't trust me,” Vincent countered, stepping away, “Please don't push him away so violently. Give him a chance.”

He was working on it, Rufus thought to himself as the man left. He was working on giving all the SOLDIERs a chance. He just didn't like Sephiroth all that much.


	52. Chapter 52

“Rufus,” Cloud warned, “We're being followed.”

“Who by?” Lazard asked softly as they kept walking.

“Not a Turk. I don't recognize them or the uniform they're wearing.” Cloud replied.

“How many?” Rufus hummed.

Cloud didn't answer for a while. Then he replied, “One that I can see.”

Rufus turned his head so he was looking at Dark Nation, snapping his fingers to get the beast's attention. As it trotted closer, he shot a glance back.

“Deepground.” he recognized.

“What?” Cloud and Lazard replied, one more concerned than the other.

“Deepground is a project run by Hojo, Heidegger, and our father. Anything so unethical even Shinra at large would question it and isn't a personal project of Hojo's gets sent to Deepground. It was started as an alternative to SOLDIER, but has become... something else, shall we say. People who vanish into Science are more likely vanishing to Nibelheim or Deepground.” Rufus told Cloud, scratching between Dark Nation's ears as he looked ahead again.

After his encounter with Sephiroth, he had checked up with Gillian. She had told him that it sounded like a lot of what came to pass in his memory was indirectly her fault, but if she could truly undo and prevent her mistakes then she wanted to. She had also confessed to feeling horrible about keeping more things from the Firsts, and wanted to tell them everything. Rufus had managed to talk her out of it, but only barely. The current agreement was that as soon as Aerith was in the building, everything could be shared. Vincent had been successfully roped into helping Tseng with that matter. And Lazard had arranged for Cloud to train under Angeal, meaning the boy would get to meet Zack.

Right now, however, the three of them were on their way to work.

And a Deepground agent was following them.

“That's horrible!” Cloud exclaimed, face echoing the statement.

“Agreed. I'm working to dismantle it, but there are a couple of roadblocks preventing that.” Rufus replied.

“But if we're being followed...” Lazard frowned.

“Our father does not approve of my fondness for the two of you. He explicitly told me I shouldn't get attached to either of you, and called me insubordinate when I refused.” he commented.

“So the president is trying to get rid of us?” Cloud worried.

“See, Lazard, we should really get you a weapon of some kind. I told you to arm yourself.” Rufus pointed out.

“I refuse.” the eldest said stoutly.

“Then you're going to have to get a bodyguard or an attack beast. Since you're careless enough to allow troopers to hand you grenades.”

Lazard rounded on him, stopping them practically in the middle of the road. “That was one instance! A unique circumstance!”

“No fighting,” Cloud chided, “Will they stop following when we reach the building?”

“Most likely,” Rufus nodded as they began walking again, Dark Nation chasing off a couple rowdy teenagers, “But be extremely careful about being alone. Try to stay with other people.”

“So the same protocol as with Hojo?” Cloud asked.

“Exactly.”

They made it to the building without any real trouble, thankfully. Lazard went to his office, and Rufus went to drop Cloud off for his first round of training with Angeal.

“You look nervous.” Rufus observed as Dark Nation nosed the boy's hand.

“Uh... A little.” Cloud admitted with a nod.

“Why?” Rufus hummed.

“Are you kidding? I'm going to be training under Angeal Hewley! One of the Big Three! That's a crazy standard!” the little blonde burst out, flailing his hands a bit.

“Would you have rathered Sephiroth? Or Genesis?”

A mix of emotions ran across Cloud's face, making Rufus chuckle despite his unease at the idea of Sephiroth training Cloud.

“Angeal was chosen because he already has a student. His temperament is the best for teaching out of all the SOLDIERs in the mentorship program, and he is, as stated, one of the top three SOLDIERs. Additionally, his other pupil, Zack, should help set a standard outside the Firsts for you.” Rufus explained as they left the elevator.

“He already has someone he's training?” Cloud frowned.

“Yes. Zack Fair, currently a Second. Apparently a fast learner on fast track to becoming a First himself.” Rufus nodded.

The little blonde made a thoughtful face. “So... I'll probably become a First fast too? Under Angeal?”

“Given how you seem to be a fast learner yourself?”

Cloud nodded, seeming to perk up. “Okay. I can do this.”

Dark Nation huffed, giving a little spin as they approached the VR room. Cloud chuckled, giving the guard hound a pat.

Inside the VR room, they found Angeal standing with his arms folded over Zack. Said Second was currently doing push-ups, counting them aloud. He was already in the seventies.

“Oh no, am I late?” Cloud fretted, wilting a bit.

“Morning, Cloud. Vice President. You're perfectly on time, I'm just trying to burn off some of Zack's energy before we start.” Angeal greeted with an easy smile. Dark Nation trotted up to headbutt the man's hip. “And hello to you too, pup.”

“Woah!” Zack exclaimed, staring up from his plank. “It's huge! Why is it so big?”

“It's bigger than feral guard hounds because it was bred for size and disposition. Get back here.” Rufus said, snapping his fingers. Dark Nation came back, tentacle wagging. “What time can I expect you to be done?”

“I can bring him to your office when we finish up, sir,” Angeal offered, “Unless you have a meeting today?”

He shook his head as he gave Cloud a light push forward. “I got all my pertinent meetings done yesterday. I will, however, ask on Cloud's behalf that you not baby him or treat him like glass. Treat him like any other SOLDIER while you're training him.”

“You don't gotta worry about that!” Zack snorted.

Angeal turned towards the Second, who quickly resumed his push-ups. His counting began in the sixties, rather than the eighties where he left off.

“I'll be okay.” Cloud said confidently.

Rufus ruffled the boy's hair before he could duck away, earning a small, indignant noise. “I look forward to hearing about your progress.” he told his younger brother, turning to leave.

“Oh, sir?” Angeal added, sounding almost like an afterthought. Rufus looked over his shoulder at the man. “Sephiroth asked me to tell you that he's sorry about frightening you yesterday.”

Both Cloud and Zack looked confused.

“... I appreciate the gesture,” Rufus said at length, “But please tell him to maybe not pin people against the walls when he has questions for them. I don't want to know how many complaints Lazard had to deal with yesterday.”

As he left, he heard Zack exclaim about several friends being yanked out of the elevator yesterday. He didn't know if he should be concerned or amused that Sephiroth had actually camped the elevators waiting for him, ambushing everyone who passed the floor.


	53. Chapter 53

“I have several potential accidents lined up. But if he's moving back, then we need to garner public support, so that if any of you go missing it'll be trouble for him.” Veld said.

Rufus switched the phone to his other ear as he signed a few papers. “And how exactly do we do that?”

“We could start with that sub-plate clean-up idea,” the director pointed out, “Not only would it endear you to the public, but it would provide an opening— lots of openings, really— for Tseng and Vincent to get Aerith into the building.”

He paused in his work, tapping his pen against the desk as he thought.

“... I'm taking this to the email.” he decided.

Veld groaned, the sound cut off as the man hung up. Rufus chuckled, putting his phone away as he opened his email up. It didn't take him long to have the suggestion typed up and sent out.

Surprisingly, Lazard was the first one to respond. It was a complaint about getting emails like this during work hours, followed by a comment that he could probably take out some volunteers for SOLDIER.

Next was Aerith, saying that if the clean-up was genuine then she'd do it even if they couldn't get her in the building. Everyone could come to her instead if she continually was unable to get inside. Which, Rufus conceded, was smart.

Reeve was enthusiastic about the idea as well. Rufus got the feeling the man was drawing up plans already. A message not long after, from Felicia, confirmed that.

Gillian asked if the clean-up would be enough.

Vincent and Tseng both said no.

Cid offered a very creative curse.

Rufus bit his cheek thoughtfully. He signed a few more forms and prepared a few reports for archival, then asked how anyone else would go about it.

There was no answer. From anyone.

That didn't bode well.

Rufus dug out his scrap paper and began pouring over it between signatures. He had never exactly cared about tearing down the public reputations of others, merely destroying them outright. But surely there was something he had experienced that would help. Or at least generate ideas.

Before he could think of anything, though, a new email came into the group. Looking up, he found it to be from Lazard. The eldest was saying he had an idea, but that he'd need Gillian and Vincent to help. Maybe Felicia.

Lazard refused to share anything beyond that, but Rufus consented with a warning to be careful. He had no clue what his brother was thinking, but right now he needed to start coordinating the clean-up. And getting through his other work before it swamped him.

He sighed. Dark Nation got up from it's bed in the corner and came over to put it's head in his lap.

It was almost easier when no one had known, Rufus thought idly as he pet Dark Nation. He hadn't needed to coordinate things like this then. But, inversely, he hadn't had this sort of network then. At this point, operating solo would likely be... tricky. To say the least.

Gently pushing his guard hound away, Rufus hid the scrap paper and resumed his work. Dark Nation stayed at his side watching him for a while longer, then trotted back to it's bed.

It was getting close to lunch when a knock came at the office door. Dark Nation jumped up and ran over, ears pricked. Rufus watched the beast for a moment, then called, “It's open,” with a hand near his gun. If it was any sort of hostile, they'd have Dark Nation on them in an instant, and he'd be ready...

“Hiya, boss!” Zack greeted brightly as he bounced through the door.

“Zack...” Angeal sighed, leading Cloud in after the Second.

“What? Should I have saluted?” Zack asked, looking between Rufus and the First.

He chuckled a bit as Dark Nation greeted Cloud and Angeal. “I'll let it slide.” he said with an impish smirk. Zack instantly looked concerned, but Rufus simply continued, “I see you've gotten your first blade, Cloud.”

The little blonde offered a tired smile. “Yep.”

It looked too small on Cloud. Too slight and delicate compared to the thick, heavy weapons Rufus remembered the blonde favoring. But he didn't say anything about that, in part because Angeal was speaking.

“His stamina could use a little more work, but endurance comes with time. But he picks things up quickly enough. I know you have him out as a solo worker, but so far he seems to be able to work with others well enough. Of course, part of that might be Zack's fault.” the First informed him.

Rufus nodded. “That's good.”

“I hear you have him on an every-other-day schedule for his treatment, but I would recommend having him train every week-day for at least an hour or two.” Angeal suggested.

“You would know better than me.” Rufus nodded, looking to Cloud. The little blonde was sitting on the floor with Dark Nation. After a moment, Cloud blinked, then gave him a thumbs-up. “And it looks like Cloud has agreed— Can I help you, Fair?”

“Urk— Sorry, sir, I was just looking at your... uh. Your chocobo.” the Second answered, skittering away from the desk. “It's, uh, lots cuter than... well.”

“Than anything you'd picture me owning?” Rufus filled in.

“Actually, Lazard has a matching one on his desk, doesn't he?” Angeal murmured thoughtfully.

“Cloud got them for us. He has the third one of the set.”

“It's so cute! Hey, Cloud, where'd you get 'em?” Zack grinned.

“They were custom... I think I still have the number...”

Standing, Rufus suggested, “Angeal, why don't you and Zack join us for lunch?”

Zack and Cloud both fell silent, wide eyes staring at the First.

“You don't have to, sir.” Angeal deflected.

“It's no problem,” Rufus waved off, “It's about the time Cloud and I usually go out, not to mention Dark Nation needs to be walked. And it'll be more convenient to get all the necessary numbers exchanged this way.”

The First still didn't look entirely sold.

“Consider it a thank-you for agreeing to train Cloud on such short notice when you already have your hands full with Zack.” he suggested.

“Pleeeeease?” said Second piped up.

Angeal sighed, shaking his head. “I guess there's no harm in it. While we're out we can answer any questions that need answering.”

Rufus didn't miss the flick of eyes towards him.


	54. Chapter 54

“We got followed here.” Cloud said in a gloomy voice as they took their seats.

“Huh? Followed?” Zack asked, craning his neck to peer around.

“You're not supposed to look for them! Then they start getting hard to spot!” Cloud berated even as Angeal frowned.

“Is something wrong, sir?” the First asked as Dark Nation settled down to beg.

“... It isn't something that needs sharing at this moment in time.” Rufus waved off. He had chosen the restaurant where he'd met Felicia and Shears. It was a nice place, plus he had been meaning to come back.

“But what if it's terrorists?” Zack asked.

“It isn't. I know who it is and what they want, which means I also know what precautions to take.” Rufus dismissed, sipping at his lemonade. He had opted for a pink one this time, just to see if there was actually any difference between the two. He thought he tasted hints of something else alongside the lemon, but was pleased to find it was still not instant stuff, or heavily artificial. Cranberry juice, maybe?

“Well... I guess if you're certain you have things under control, we can't go against you...” Angeal frowned.

Rufus hummed, allowing Dark Nation a potato wedge. He had debated getting the loaded ones, which Zack had gotten— sour cream, cheese, green onions, and bacon piled on top of them— but honestly they looked a bit much. Especially considering that he had other food and no SOLDIER appetite.

“So, Cloud,” Angeal said, drawing the boy's attention, “Do you have any questions?”

“Um... not really?” Cloud mumbled, staring down at his food.

“If you think of any, feel free to ask. And you, Vice President?”

Rufus crossed his legs as he replied, “Only one that I can think of. Will there be room for Cloud to practice his ranged fighting during his sessions, or should I look into setting him up at a range?”

“Huh?” Zack asked around his sandwich. “Ranged fighting?”

“Did you really not notice that I have a gun?” Cloud asked incredulously.

As the Second stared with wide eyes, Angeal replied, “Firearms aren't exactly something I'm familiar with. Genesis might be able to help a bit, but I would suggest setting up at a range.”

Dark Nation trotted around the table to see what Zack and Cloud were fussing about as Rufus nodded. “And while I am admittedly reluctant to allow him on any big missions any time soon, Cloud would probably be interested to know if field trips are an option during training.”

Before Angeal could respond, Zack demanded, “Angeal, when do I get to pick out a sword I want?”

The First raised an eyebrow. “When you make First. I was talking with the vice president, Zack.”

“Cloud's a cadet and he's already getting a custom gun!” the Second protested, seeming to not notice Dark Nation trying to steal his food. Thankfully Cloud stopped the guard hound.

“Cloud is a specialty SOLDIER,” Rufus pointed out, snapping his fingers for Dark Nation to behave, “And he already more or less finished his training with the Turks. I must say I wasn't aware that he was getting a custom gun. I was under the impression he was fine with the one he has now.”

“I am! I was talking with Tseng about treating it so it's less shiny, easier to hide. And, uh, maybe getting an engraving on it.” Cloud replied, blushing a bit as he defensively put his hands over his holster. “I like this one, and... I prefer doing my own modifications.”

Rufus knew that the old Cloud had a knack for weapon-smithing and engineering. He wondered if it was a budding talent in this one, or if his explanation about how he'd done all the work on his own gun was influencing the boy. Either way, he smiled and said, “If that's what makes you happy.”

Cloud nodded, tucking into his food. Zack pouted, but did the same.

“Where were we?” Angeal asked Rufus, shaking his head fondly.

“The possibility of minor missions.” he answered as Dark Nation came to sit at his feet.

“Right. I imagine we'll be able to do short monster sweeps here and there. Nothing terribly exciting, but it'll get him experience nonetheless.” Angeal nodded.

Rufus nodded back. Steepling his hands and resting his elbows on the table, he asked, “And your question?”

Silence fell at their table.

“What question?” Zack asked, looking between everyone else.

“I was threatened with physical violence by Genesis. Sephiroth borderline kidnapped me on the SOLDIER floor. I can only imagine that Angeal has questions as well.” Rufus hummed.

Zack and Cloud looked back and forth between him and the First.

“... If you're answering,” Angeal said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Depends on the question.” Rufus replied calmly.

After a long moment of tense staring, Angeal sighed and shook his head. “I get the feeling you'll dodge or deny the questions I do have. If you didn't answer Genesis or Sephiroth, you probably won't answer me.”

“If I had my way,” Rufus decided to say, “None of you would get answers within the next year. However, my deal with your mother and the rest of my little council is that you'll get answers as soon as our final member makes it to the Shinra building. If all goes well, that will be within the next week.”

“Why wouldn't you tell them... uh, whatever it is you're not telling them?” Zack asked.

“The same reason I didn't tell Lazard for so long.” Rufus replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, but you agreed to tell Reno almost the second you met him.” Cloud frowned. “Hey, off the table!”

Dark Nation whined as Cloud pushed it down.

“No more treats today. You'll get fat,” Rufus told the guard hound before answering, “Reno is a Turk.”

Cloud muttered about that making sense with a shrug as Zack just looked more confused.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a call of Rufus's name. Dark Nation perked up, running out to greet the caller.

“Lazard. I didn't expect you to be out.” Rufus said as the eldest drew close. Gillian and Vincent were with the man.

“There was a... PR issue that needed addressing.” Lazard said.

So they'd been out acting on Lazard's idea to garner public support. He wondered just what it was.

“Mom?” Angeal asked uncertainly.

Gillian sighed, shaking her head. The First sighed back.

“Lazard said not to worry about our tail.” Vincent commented, looking pointedly at Rufus.

“You guys too?!” Zack gasped, eyes wide.

Cloud elbowed the Second, scolding, “If you're too loud, then they'll know we know they're there!”

“It relates to the earlier email.” Rufus said as Dark Nation sniffed Gillian's fingers. She made an understanding noise, and Vincent blinked. “Care to join us?”

Lunch ended up taking a bit longer than usual. But given how well Cloud seemed to be getting along with Zack, Rufus didn't think that was exactly a bad thing. He had never exactly met the Second before, so it was... enlightening, to say the least. Though he did feel a little bad for Vincent, who ended up sitting next to the boy. Then again, Rufus thought he could remember Vincent getting along extremely well with Yuffie, and Zack was honestly a step down from the princess.

Maybe when he got around to ending the war he should enlist Vincent as a diplomat.


	55. Chapter 55

“Rufus!”

The angry roar of his name had Dark Nation leaping to it's feet, growling as it raced closer.

“Yes, Father?” Rufus asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned towards the man. He had been in the middle of working out the clean-up— which should be good to go in one or two more days— when the door up to the president's office had slammed open.

His father marched over, on the verge of turning purple with rage, and threw a newspaper into his lap. Or tried to. Dark Nation put up a Barrier and took up a stance between them, still snarling.

“Easy.” Rufus said, not entirely meaning it, as he leaned down to pick up the paper.

He blinked, raising an eyebrow at the headlines.

“You put them up to that, didn't you?!” his father growled.

“... I can honestly say that I had no clue they did this.” he replied. And it wasn't entirely a lie. Rufus had no idea that Lazard's plan to garner public support would be to go to the biggest and best-known non-Shinra news outlet. Though he appreciated the effort to paint him as a tragic victim. He'd have to reward— or compensate— the eldest for his work.

“This goes beyond insubordination, Rufus!” his father yelled, making Dark Nation roar back.

Rufus didn't answer, reading the article.

Honestly, it was brilliant. He was impressed that Lazard had come up with this.

“This is unacceptable!” the president snarled, stepping back a bit when Dark Nation reared up at him. “Down, mutt!”

“I don't know, Father,” Rufus hummed, leaning back in his seat, “Any outsider to look in now might think me disassociating behind the safety of my guard hound, trying not to dwell on unpleasant memories of emotional abuse and neglect.”

Ooh, he didn't think humans were supposed to turn that color.

“You rotten—!”

Dark Nation leapt up with another snarl, fangs bared and ears pinned back. The Barrier around Rufus was renewed as the guard hound swiped at the president, forcing the man back.

“Don't worry, Father,” Rufus said nonchalantly, “I'll speak to Lazard.”

“Speaking to that worthless bastard does not undo this mess!” the president screamed.

He stood now, gaze hardening. “My brothers are both many things, Father, but neither of them is worthless.” he said coldly, folding his hands behind his back. “They are mine, they are my brothers, they are brilliant, and you will respect them the same way you respect me. And if that means you intend to have me dragged away to Deepground, I would like to see how you manage it after this article because let's face it, I've always been the subtler one between the two of us and you're down a secret intelligence department.”

The president gnashed his teeth, then spun away, stomping back to his own office. Dark Nation stared after the man, continuing to growl even after he was gone.

Rufus waited until he was sure they were alone before informing the guard hound, “I should have shot him right then. This story would have given me the perfect self-defense cover.”

The guard hound made a gruff noise, circling him.

“I'm fine. But perhaps we should find a temporary office for the time being. I wouldn't put it past him to try more grenades.”

Rufus picked up his paperwork for the day and his chocobo plush. Grabbing a pen and a sticky-note, he left the office. The sticky-note was turned into a notice that he was not using his office for the day, and with Dark Nation's Barrier only just fading around him, he went to find a spot to work in. Maybe the SOLDIER floor. There were some nice little lounge areas down there. Or maybe Science would be better. He didn't know how much protection Gillian had at the moment.

... Science it was.

Now that he was aware of the news, Rufus found he could pick out people staring or sending him pitying looks. Maybe that reward for Lazard wouldn't be too impressive, he rather disliked being pitied.

Gillian didn't so much as bat an eye when Rufus and Dark Nation settled down in the corner. Hollander spluttered in confusion and tried to demand they get out, but cut off quickly enough. Rufus hadn't been looking at the time, but he suspected Gillian had shot the oaf a disapproving stare.

“I take it your father saw the _Gaian Enquirer_ , then.” she commented as Rufus slipped another report into the archival file.

“Mm-hmm.” he hummed back, rearranging things so his plush was in his lap. Dark Nation rested it's head on his thigh and stared at the chick. After a moment, Hollander muttered some excuse and left the lab. Rufus waited a moment longer, then said, “We could have had a perfectly neat self-defense story to follow up, but I got caught up defending my brothers' honor.”

Gillian gave a dry scoff, but didn't say anything.

They lapsed into silence, both working on their respective projects. It looked like Gillian was reading over SOLDIER files— probably reacquainting herself with everything the department had control over. Rufus just kept working diligently on signing approvals, rejections, and reports, Dark Nation and plush staying in his lap. Hollander eventually came back, newspaper in hand and eyes wide, but wisely didn't say anything.

Eventually, Angeal appeared with Zack and Cloud in tow, all of them looking confused.

“Is there a reason you ditched your office for here?” Cloud asked with a frown.

“Borrow Hollander's newspaper.” Rufus suggested.

Zack was the one to fearlessly swipe the paper away from the scientist, unfolding it and reading aloud, “‘Daddy Deadly: The Sad Plight Of Shinra Children!’ Holy shit!”

“Zack, language.” Angeal chided, despite sounding concerned.

“Holy shit,” Zack repeated, “The president authorized infant experimentation?! And threatened Rufus with it?!”

Cloud scrabbled over to swipe the paper away from Zack, though the Second easily peered over the blonde's shoulder. “‘The best-known young prodigies of Shinra Electric were not born, says SOLDIER Director Lazard Deusericus, but molded through fear, infant experimentation, and threats of—’ Rufus, is this what...?!”

“What Lazard, Gillian, and Vincent were doing yesterday? Yes. What I've been keeping secret? Not entirely.” he hummed back, rearranging his legs. It seemed that Dark Nation had fallen asleep, half-curled around him as it grumbled and twitched in it's dreams.

The article was a tell-all on the parts of Lazard, Gillian, and Vincent. Lazard had spun an impressive tale of Rufus living in fear of a tyrant father, under perpetual threat of being sent to Deepground if he slipped up, and using his influence to protect his misbegotten brothers from their father's wrath. Gillian had revealed details about Project G, and Vincent about Project S and how Sephiroth's mother hadn't been allowed to hold him. It built up an image of scared, cowering children and a cold, ruthless man who didn't care how many kids he had to mutilate to control the world. It was half lies, false tear-jerking stories designed to gain sympathy, but the public didn't need to know that.

“D-did he chase you out of your office?” Cloud demanded, looking horrified as Angeal took the paper.

“In a sense.” Rufus shrugged.

“Cloud,” Zack said gravely, “Your dad sucks.”

Dark Nation jerked awake at Rufus's laugh.


	56. Chapter 56

“The good news is? We have a widespread public outcry for the president to step down.” Veld said as Rufus passed him a box of broken glass.

“Cloud hasn't been seeing any Deepground agents, either. Whether that means they were called off or just got sneaker remains to be seen.” Rufus hummed.

“The bad news is your father headed off on a ‘vacation’ and we haven't found him yet,” Veld continued as if Rufus hadn't said anything, “Vincent left this morning to go after him personally.”

“I thought we were missing someone.” he nodded as Dark Nation jumped up onto the truck-bed. He snapped his fingers for it to get down. “I imagine that in a day or two we'll receive tragic news of my father's death.”

“Very possibly.” Veld grunted, shoving the box as far back into the truck-bed as he could.

The clean-up had started. Rufus had the majority of his little council helping, along with most of Reeve's on-site department, a handful of SOLDIERs, and a smattering of Turks. Aerith had rounded up her own volunteers, to boot. They had maybe two-hundred people working, starting in the more abandoned Sector Five. The SOLDIERs were largely delegated to clearing out any wandering monsters before non-enhanced individuals got hurt, but also helped with large items. Cid and Shears were in charge of the transportation. There were trucks for recycling, which would head into Midgar to the proper plants, and trucks for trash, which would head to a designated site outside the city for burning later. There was also compost, but they were largely leaving that alone in hopes that it would help fertilize the ground once the reactors were shut down. Reeve had given a quick presentation on what items counted as what classification before they had begun, so everyone would know where each truck was and what they were for.

For only having been at it for an hour or so, Rufus felt they were already making very impressive progress. He should have done this sooner.

He himself had sort of been drifting between people as he worked. He had started the event borderline kidnapped by Felicia, who had ranted at him about withholding the full truth for her and Shears, thanked him for saving her life, and told him that she wouldn't mind going to the Gaian Enquirer with her story if the situation with his father didn't clear up soon. After that, they had parted ways because he had been collecting glass and she hunting monsters with the SOLDIERs.

After that, he had found himself working alongside Gillian and Angeal. Zack had apparently run off to flirt with a pretty girl, and Angeal had failed to stop him. Genesis wasn't allowed to help today due to being removed from active duty, so Sephiroth had stayed behind with the redhead, Rufus learned. He thanked Gillian for sticking around as long as she had, and added that he hoped she'd consider staying. Angeal didn't say anything, just looked grim, but Rufus could tell the man disapproved of the idea.

That had led to him needing a new box for collecting, and he had found Veld helping manage the loading of trucks.

Veld passed him a new box, and they parted ways. Dark Nation stayed at his side, occasionally darting off to chase a rat or something, but always coming back quickly. The guard hound seemed to be aware of all the looks Rufus was getting, but couldn't seem to tell that they weren't hostile. Rather, there were still pitying and sympathetic glances— Lazard's tale had set the rumor mill ablaze— as well as curious ones, and even a couple admiring ones. No one had expected him to actually participate in the clean-up, it was clear. They all thought he would organize it and then watch from afar, not put on protective gloves and sift through the trash alongside them. It wasn't exactly glamorous or his first choice of a day, but he was building an image and trying to restore trust between people and Shinra. He was going to have to participate in things like this, at least a little.

“Rufus.”

The gentle call of his name drew him out of his thoughts and made him look up. He found Tseng falling in next to him, face thoughtful and a half-full box of rusty metal bits in his arms.

“Hello, Tseng.” he greeted with a nod.

“Do you mind if I accompany you?”

He got the feeling that the Turk wanted to talk to him about something. He nodded, turning them into a less populated spot.

For a while, neither of them spoke. They both put their boxes down and began picking their respective items out of the ground and a heap of... what was this, tank parts? He wouldn't be surprised, it looked like there were numerous other weapon bits strewn around. It was surprising that the slum-dwellers hadn't pieced these things back together and staged a revolution. Dark Nation sniffed around the two of them for a bit, but eventually flopped over in the dust, looking content to laze while they sorted through things.

Naturally, it didn't last.

“You said,” Tseng murmured, passing him half a bottle, “That you lived with myself, Reno, Rude, and a future Turk.”

Rufus nodded as he traded the bottle for... some scrap of steel. “I did.”

“Is that why you let Cloud and Lazard move in with you?”

He was quiet. Tseng waited, not saying anything.

Sighing, Rufus admitted, “In part, yes. It was... lonely, without anyone else there. Until Cloud... even slightly after Cloud had moved in, I would find myself wondering why you weren't home yet, or why Reno was so quiet, if Elena had fallen asleep, or if Rude had gone out for a walk. And when I was looking at toys for Dark Nation, the one I picked out I picked because I thought it would make Reno and Elena laugh.”

Tseng didn't say anything, but Rufus noticed the Turk had stopped sorting things.

He debated stopping there, but honestly he found he didn't want to.

“I miss you,” he said, a note of frustration creeping into his voice, “I miss all of you, and I know it isn't fair but it isn't you I miss.”

“You miss the us of your memories.” Tseng supplied.

“And even if we all end up friends again, it will never be the same. No one is going to be, because I've changed everything. I miss everyone, will never get them back, and it's by my own hand that it happened.” Rufus agreed, throwing a piece of glass into his box hard enough that it broke.

He knew it was childish, and he knew it was greedy. He couldn't have both a saved planet ruled by Shinra Electric and the same relationships as before. But that didn't change the fact that he still missed the antagonism between him and Cloud, the respect as equals he had shared with Reeve, and the close-knit family he had found with his Turks.

A hand came to rest over his own.

He didn't look at Tseng. He wasn't as put-together as he wanted to be. Still, he couldn't stop himself from confessing, “When Meteor fell and the building was collapsing, I was convinced that no one was coming for me. Even once you had saved me, I thought that was it. That once we were safe, you would have fulfilled your duties and left. But while I was recovering, all of you kept coming back and staying with me. I was not a good person, and I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking that anyone liked me, but you four kept coming back even when I had no power over you whatsoever, and...”

Rufus trailed off, hands clenched.

Tseng's hand didn't leave his. The Turk was quiet, not saying anything.

“... I miss you.” Rufus whispered raggedly.

“... The next time Reno and Rude try to drag me out drinking with them,” Tseng said calmly, “Should I invite you?”

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Once they had, he couldn't withhold his huff of laughter, and he let himself lean against the Turk. “I'd like that.” he replied, smiling a bit.

For a while, they stayed like that, kneeling in the dirt together in front of a heap of garbage, with Dark Nation rolling in the dust behind them. Tseng didn't take his hand away, and Rufus let his head rest on Tseng's shoulder. It wasn't exactly idyllic, but Rufus didn't think anything about him ever had been. Idyllic moments and images were for Aerith. He would take his harsh, bloody, dirty ones. They were his, after all.

But of course, nothing ever lasted.

Screams sounded nearby. Rufus and Tseng parted quickly, getting to their feet and heading towards the sound, Dark Nation keeping pace with them easily. Both of them had their guns out and ready, moving swiftly—

“Weiss.” Rufus gasped.

He almost hadn't recognized the man currently tangling with Angeal. For one thing, he was wearing a SOLDIER First uniform. The belt and boots were different, but that was still a SOLDIER uniform. Secondly, his hair wasn't an untamed feral mane. It barely reached his shoulders. And it was hard to see Weiss as so... small. Young. It hit in a different way from Cloud, almost harder, because Weiss the Immaculate had baby-fat on his cheeks and was lacking half the muscle-mass Rufus remembered.

“Heidegger and your father must've grown impatient.” Tseng said grimly.

“Wait,” Rufus ordered with a frown as Tseng began taking aim, “Where's Nero?”


	57. Chapter 57

“Where's Nero?”

Almost the second the words left his mouth, the shadows to the left exploded. Tseng's yell was drowned out under Dark Nation's roar Rufus was body-slammed. All the air left his lungs, and he found himself seeing stars as the shotgun slipped from his hand. He heard gunshots, but couldn't tell if they were Tseng's or Nero's over his own coughing.

Before he could recover, he was hefted up and thrown over a shoulder. What he could see of the surroundings turned into a grey-tinged blur.

“Nero,” Rufus coughed, “Wait!”

There was no answer. Instead, Rufus felt something stab his arm, and he couldn't keep from cursing as the drug dragged him under.

There was no real way for him to tell how long he had been out when he woke up. He got the feeling it hadn't been too long, though. His stomach wasn't cramping and he didn't desperately need the bathroom. Which suggested to him that the strange lab he appeared to be in was part of Deepground.

Biting back his groan at the pain throbbing throughout his body, Rufus took stock of his situation.

He appeared to be strapped down to a table. Combined with the setting, that was... less than pleasant and more than unsettling. It didn't seem like he had been out for long, and he was very likely in Deepground. Unless operatives had killed everyone on his little council, then chances were he would be rescued soon. Ish. Hopefully.

He just had to survive that long.

“Finally awake, brat?”

Oh, look, Heidegger was here. Rufus could sort of see Weiss and Nero standing with their backs to the wall. It looked like they were being reprimanded by... someone. Rufus didn't know that person. Goddess, they both looked so young. So different to what he remembered seeing. They couldn't be too much older than Zack and—

A hand struck his cheek, wrenching his head the other direction and making his eyes water.

“Why,” he coughed, “Am I not surprised that you're so quick to resort to hitting me?”

Heidegger bared his teeth with an ugly growl. It wasn't intimidating.

“You're done, you nosy little rat,” the director snarled, “You're never getting out of here alive!”

“Ah-hah. So is my father down here or at Costa del Sol?” Rufus asked blithely.

Heidegger didn't answer, striding back and forth. Probably trying to come up with the most humiliating death possible. So Rufus let his head fall back to the side, studying Weiss and Nero. The two stood with their hands behind their backs, heads bowed. It was... weird to see them like this. Did Nero not yet have complete control over his darkness? Both were obviously not up to the level of strength Rufus knew, the lack of muscle made that obvious. They looked like dogs that had been kicked a few times too many.

Well. According to Vincent, they had been. The man had claimed that it was a lack of faith in humanity. They had been abandoned and left to too many tender mercies in their lives, with no one to rescue them.

Hopefully not yet, Rufus thought to himself.

“Have you even praised them yet?” he asked. The one scolding the two— probably a restrictor, when he thought about it— paused, so he continued, “From what I saw, Weiss was holding his own against Angeal very well, and no one had any clue Nero was there until he grabbed me. I would call that worthy of praise, but I get the feeling no one has yet.”

The brothers exchanged looks—

A hand grabbed Rufus's hair, dragging his head up before slamming it back down against the table. His eyes watered further, but he grit his teeth against any sounds.

“Get more creative, Heidegger,” he ordered as he blinked away the stars in his vision, “I've endured a lot worse than that.”

“Lying little wretch!” Heidegger roared, hitting him again. Blood filled his mouth as his teeth cut the inside of his cheek open, and he spat it at the man. His reward was another strike.

“Face it, Heidegger,” Rufus said scornfully, “You've only ever ridden on my father's coat-tails, and you're not going to be able to break me before my people get here.”

Heidegger's hand slammed down next to his head. The director pushed his face close enough that Rufus could smell his breath and sneered, “What makes you think any of them are still alive?”

He wasn't going to deny the small bead of worry he felt at that.

Well. He wouldn't deny it to himself.

To Heidegger, he just raised an eyebrow and answered, “Veld is a being fueled by pure spite at this point. Cid is so stubborn I doubt he'll die from anything other than lung cancer. Vincent is the Turk who survived Hojo. Cloud is simply built to survive, no matter what.”

After a moment, he smirked and added, “And I sincerely doubt you have anyone who could kill Sephiroth in your pocket.”

That bit wasn't quite true. Sephiroth wasn't exactly on Rufus's side— he seemed to be pretty attached when it came to Vincent, certainly, but Rufus had yet to secure the man as on his side. And if someone was clever, crafty, and creative enough, they could probably kill Sephiroth.

It was worth it to see Heidegger's eyes widen, though.

Sucking a breath in through his teeth, the director straightened up and turned to the three at the wall. “You, come with me! You two, stay here and make sure he doesn't get up to anything!”

“Oh yes,” Rufus deadpanned, rolling his eyes, “I'm going to cause so much trouble tied up like this.”

Heidegger snarled wordlessly, grabbing something Rufus couldn't see and yanking his head up by his hair again. The something turned out to be a metal gag that was shoved into his mouth. He didn't think Heidegger fastened it right. It felt off to the side, and it was definitely too tight. But the director seemed satisfied with that, unceremoniously dropping Rufus's head back to the table and storming out, the restrictor following behind him. Nero and Weiss remained where they were, so Rufus settled down and closed his eyes. He didn't doubt that he'd be able to tell when the action started, he just had to hope that the stupid gag didn't do any permanent damage before then with how tight it was.

It wasn't all that long— maybe three minutes tops— before ice-cold fingers touched his face, prompting him to open his eyes.

The brothers stood over him, Weiss tracing the gag's straps around his head. Rufus watched silently as it was unfastened and pulled away. He couldn't help but grimace as it was, rolling his jaw to help ease the pain.

“Our names.” Nero rasped. Should he sound that... dehydrated?

“What about them?” Rufus asked.

“You know them,” Weiss replied, sounding similarly dehydrated, “No one knows your name this low in the ranks. Not until you're a Tsviet, most of the time.”

See, that was something he hadn't known. Had Vincent known that? That would have been nice to know.

“It's a very long story,” Rufus murmured, “One that sounds more like a children's story than real life. It doesn't have a very happy end, either.”

The brothers both shrugged.

“I don't know how much time we have before people actually start coming for me. Chances are, they're already on their way. But... I know that no one has every considered what you two want. You've always been cast out or chained up or trampled on.” he continued.

“Your point?” Nero grumbled, casting a glance towards the door.

“What do you want?”

“Why?” Weiss asked flatly.

“Because chances are I can give it to you.”

“So you're begging for your life.” Nero declared.

“No,” Rufus countered, deciding to play a card he was praying would work, “I'm protecting my brothers.”

Silence fell over the lab. A bit of dust fell from the ceiling. Rufus didn't let his hopes get up— it could've been from a passing train for all he knew.

“Your brothers?” Weiss asked, frowning.

“I have two who live with me. Lazard, the eldest, and Cloud, the youngest. Somewhere in the world is a third, named Evan, but he isn't interested in being part of the family. There might be more that I don't know about yet. But Cloud and Lazard are my favorites, and if anything happened to them there would be hell to pay.” Rufus answered.

“You aren't enhanced.” Weiss commented.

“Didn't stop me from killing Hojo.” he smirked.

The brothers exchanged a wide-eyed look.

“You killed Hojo? Really?” Nero asked dubiously, leaning over him.

“He was threatening my family, so I shot him in the head from point-blank range with a sawed-off shotgun. If he's somehow alive in the crypt I threw his carcass into, then he legitimately must be immortal and we should all tremble with fear.” Rufus nodded.

The brothers exchanged another look.


	58. Chapter 58

Bargaining with Weiss and Nero had been surprisingly easy once he played the brothers card. Rufus told them a bit about Cloud and Lazard, the relationship he shared with the two, and the kind of world he wanted for them. Apparently, that combined with someone offering to cater to them for a change?

After all, ‘someplace no one will bother us’ was an easy request. Rufus could think of four private islands owned by the Shinra family off the top of his head. It wouldn't be hard at all to section one off as a place for the brothers to live out their lives. It wouldn't be hard to make into a no-fly zone, at that.

The two were skeptical of his willingness to simply give them whatever they wanted at first. He supposed he couldn't blame them. But after that, they agreed to work with him.

“Here.” Nero rasped, offering Rufus a gun.

“Thank you.” he nodded, rubbing at his wrists a bit before accepting the weapon.

“If we get caught, we won't be able to fight back.” Weiss warned, checking outside the lab.

“If we get caught, then you just focus on not getting hurt. I may not be enhanced, but I can take care of myself well enough. And I can fight back, on top of things.” Rufus instructed, testing the weight and sight of the gun. He'd have to see about the recoil and accuracy later— ideally he wouldn't, but he wasn't counting on things being that smooth. Not at this point. “How close are we to the entrance?”

“One floor down, three halls over, two doors back.” Nero replied.

“And what's the patrol and guard schedule like?” Rufus nodded. He had never been inside Deepground, he had no clue what the layout was like, but he was trusting these two.

“We aren't high enough up the ranks to know yet.” Weiss grimaced.

“Winging it, then.” he hummed, checking how much ammo the gun had. So long as they didn't run into consecutive battalions, he should be fine. “Are we clear?”

There was a pause as Weiss cracked the door open. After a long moment, the boy nodded.

The first hall was easy. There was absolutely no one around.

They had to wait a bit on the second hall, backtracking enough to hide in the shadows when a restrictor walked past.

On the third hall, preparing to head into the stairwell, there was an explosion above them. It was muffled, but still shook the walls and rained dust from the ceiling.

“... I'm hoping that means my people got tired of looking for the entrance and just got Reno to open things up.” Rufus murmured.

“Explosives aren't exactly a Deepground thing.” Weiss commented.

Somehow that was simultaneously deeply concerning and an immense relief. Even when it came to Reno, things were usually one or the other, not both. It was a very interesting mix of emotions, to say the least.

Before they could keep going, though, a sharp, harsh voice demanded, “What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

Rufus whirled around and fired. The restrictor that had found them dropped to the floor, blood spattering the wall behind him.

“Good Gaia,” Rufus swore incredulously, looking to Nero as he rubbed his shoulder with his free hand, “The recoil on this is insane!”

“You're not enhanced.” the boy shrugged.

“Maybe so, but this isn't too highly specialized of a weapon! Good grief...”

No wonder the older Nero used mechanical prosthetics to handle his firearms. His arms and shoulders were probably sore all the damn time! Rufus was shocked he hadn't just dislocated his shoulder there!

“Come on, we can't stay here.” Weiss urged, opening up the stairwell and clearing it.

Just stepping into the stairwell, Rufus could already hear fighting. It was muffled and he couldn't make details out, but that was definitely a fight going on above them. Without being there, though, there was no way to tell who was fighting and who was winning.

Gritting his teeth against the pounding of his head and the aching of his body, Rufus followed Weiss up the stairs, Nero bringing up the rear. The cacophony of battle only grew louder as they approached the top of the stairs.

The door above them slammed open. Weiss ducked down, and Rufus had fired twice before he'd even processed who it was. Thankfully it looked to just be another restrictor as the body crumpled over the banister. The door caught on the body's foot, propping it open. Rufus grimaced, hissing a little as he massaged his shoulder.

“Maybe you should stay.” Nero said, reaching for the gun.

“You two can't fight anyone out there and those uniforms would set off my people. If I stay here, you both will end up dead.” Rufus replied, holding the firearm away so Nero couldn't reach it.

For a moment, the two of them entered a bit of a standoff, neither breaking eye-contact. Nero had his hand out for his gun, and Rufus held it away where he couldn't reach.

It was Weiss who stopped them, saying, “I see the director,” as he peered out the door.

“The director? You mean Heidegger?” Rufus asked, turning to go look.

Before he could, though, there was a slam of a door somewhere below them.

“Here comes the cavalry,” he said drily, shoving the limp body over the banister so it would fall, “Into the fray we go.”

Weiss nodded, yanking the door open so it's hinges broke.

It was a mess. There was lots of yelling, gunfire, and the screeching of blades clashing. It seemed like someone had let a few smokers go off, making it hard to see. Rufus tugged his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose upon realizing that— while hardly as heavy as regular smoke, the stuff from smoke-grenades wasn't exactly pleasant to breathe in either. Despite the reduction in visibility, the flashes from gunfire and the sparks from swords offered some lighting.

Weiss grabbed Rufus's shirt, slinking along the edges of the room. Nero brought up the rear again, keeping a hand between Rufus's shoulder-blades.

Where was Heidegger? Weiss had claimed to be able to see the man, but Rufus couldn't make any details out about anyone?

Someone spotted them, turning and charging. Weiss was forced to block, grunting under the force of the assailant's swing. They were using a kanabo— no one at Shinra used one of those, so Rufus didn't bother checking the uniform, just shoved the gun into the space between Weiss's arm and ear before firing. The attacker slumped, making Weiss stagger back. Rufus and Nero had to push him up so he could throw the body off.

So far, so good. The reinforcements for Deepground hadn't seemed to have arrived yet, and no one had really spotted them yet.

Now for it all to go belly-up, Rufus thought.

As if on cue, Heidegger's form loomed through the smoke. The man had a rifle in one hand and a restrictor in the other, all but foaming in the mouth as he shook the agent and screamed orders.

Maybe they were orders. Maybe they were insults.

The brothers looked to him, and he shook his head. The three of them continued to sidle along the wall, trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

Something streaked through the smoke towards them, howling. Weiss and Nero both stepped in front of him, but the thing darted between their legs and jumped up on him—

“Dark Nation!” Rufus gasped as the guard hound knocked him against the wall, licking his face desperately.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Heidegger's voice roared over the surrounding chaos.

Dark Nation dropped to the floor with a snarl, a Barrier shimmering into existence. Rufus grabbed Weiss and Nero, tugging them behind him. He was currently shielded, even if only a little. They weren't. They were vulnerable.

Heidegger was storming closer, rifle ready and a feral look in his eyes as he yelled, “You miserable fucking traitors! I'll have you put down like the dogs you are!”

Before Rufus could even think to lift the gun up and fire at the man, there was a flash of silver.

Heidegger froze, swaying in place as he looked at his shoulder in confusion. The arm holding the rifle lay on the floor in a growing puddle of murky red. In the next second, the man had collapsed, his blood joining the slowly growing ocean on the floor.

In his place, Sephiroth emerged from the smoke, blood-stained Masamune in hand as glowing eyes landed on Rufus.

The SOLDIER smiled, and everything seemed to go deathly silent.

Rufus pulled the trigger.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need y'all to know that when you say such nice things like my writing being the highlight of your day, I blush and get giddy for a whole hour after. Be meaner to me, guys, critique me hard!

While it was pretty much impossible to forget how strong Sephiroth was, it was surprisingly easy to forget just how big the man was thanks to his elegant build. He towered over most people, and even though he wasn't built like, say, Barrett, he was broad enough to fill quite a bit of space. Simply put, Sephiroth was a very big person.

Rufus did not like how he was being reminded of this fact, writhing in the SOLDIER's grip as the general used his free hand to wrangle both Weiss and Nero at the same time. Like he wasn't even paying attention to Dark Nation snarling and biting at his legs and coat.

No, Sephiroth was striding across an active battlefield like he was taking a walk in a park, Rufus tucked under his arm, Weiss and Nero's wrists held in his other hand, and Dark Nation trying desperately to set it's master free. It hadn't even been a challenge for Sephiroth to swat Rufus's shot aside, break the Barrier, and toss the gun away. A reminder of the man's prowess that Rufus felt he could have lived without.

The general cleared the smoke and pushed through the Shinra forces, stepping into the lobby of the building. The sounds of battle became more muted, and the smoke cleared. Sephiroth moved over to the front desk, which seemed to have been repurposed as a temporary on-site medical area. The general let Nero and Weiss go and hoisted Rufus up so he was seated on the edge of the front desk. Before he could object to being treated like a child, Sephiroth had grabbed his face, making him inhale sharply and try to rear away.

“I will not be Hojo's Calamity.” the SOLDIER said, voice soft and firm.

Rufus felt his eyes widen, swallowing against the sudden dryness of his mouth.

Sephiroth let him go, turning to march away. Rufus watched, heart thudding in his ears, as Dark Nation leapt up to sniff over him. The general reached the jagged edge of the entrance— definitely blown open, definitely Reno's work— and barked, “Shinra, fall back!”

Hearing Sephiroth raise his voice was weird, Rufus decided, the man was better suited to purring and sultry leering.

The Shinra forces raced out of the hole in the lobby. Rufus could see the Deepground forces pressing forward beyond Sephiroth. The general didn't seem at all bothered, reaching back to draw Masamune—

As the sounds of battle fell by half, Rufus pushed Dark Nation away. Uttering a mental apology to whoever worked at this desk, he turned around and retched. Not much came up. Mostly bile. It hurt, especially with how he was already in pain.

“Are you alright?” Nero asked.

Not trusting himself to straighten up or anything just yet, Rufus simply muttered, “I really don't like him.”

Dark Nation whined, putting it's paws on the desk next to him so it could nose at his ear and neck. He groped around until he found it's head, and patted it. The guard hound rested it's head on his shoulder, tentacle occasionally thumping gently against his back.

As the sounds of battle faded further, there was a scream of, “Rufus!”

Recognizing Cloud's voice, he pushed himself off the desk, shrugging Dark Nation off so he could turn to greet the boy. The guard hound stood insistently on his foot, leaning against his leg. Cloud didn't seem to care, all but tackling him in a hug despite the beast between them. Rufus grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, but awkwardly hugged the youngest back.

“I-I'm so sorry!” Cloud hiccuped into Rufus's chest. “I should have been there! I-I should have b-been with you! Been looking-ing for you! B-but they wouldn't let me-e!”

“No, Cloud,” Rufus said, hoping he sounded more soothing than he felt, “I wanted you with Lazard. I had Tseng, Dark Nation, and my own gun. Lazard still doesn't even have any basic self-defense training.”

“I could have helped! I-I could have kept them from hurting you! Even though I'm a SOLDIER, I'm still worthless!” the little blonde wailed.

Aah, right, his face probably didn't look too pretty right now.

“The only thing anyone did was Heidegger hitting me a couple times. It looks worse than it actually is.”

“Right, and that's why your mouth is all cut up.”

Rufus tightened his grip on Cloud, making Dark Nation grunt between them. Nero and Weiss stepped forward as he looked up, standing slightly between him and... Genesis?

The redhead didn't look amused, reaching one hand out. Rufus instinctively tried to step away, but he had an armful of Cloud, a guard hound on his foot, and a desk at his back, so all he really accomplished was leaning back. Genesis paused for a moment, frown deepening.

“I'm going to heal you, imbecile.” the First said.

After a moment, Rufus wearily said, “Let him.”

For a long second, neither Weiss or Nero moved. Once Genesis began tapping his foot, they shuffled to the side. Muttering under his breath, the redhead stepped closer, hand out. A materia set into the man's bracer glowed softly, and Rufus couldn't keep his slight groan back as the throbbing in his head receded. He was left with small stings and the phantom pain in his back.

As Cloud finally pulled away, rubbing his face like that would hide his red eyes, Genesis leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, saying, “So I'm guessing these two are Weiss the Immaculate and Nero the Sable.”

“We haven't earned our color codes yet.” Weiss frowned.

“And why do you know that? Why does Sephiroth know about Calamity?” Rufus asked, a note of irritation creeping into his voice.

“Veld told us. When you got taken.” Cloud snuffled, still wiping at his face.

... Right. Unless Aerith was in the building right now, Rufus would remember to be cross with Veld later. Right now he just didn't have the energy.

“I don't understand why you couldn't have just told us.” Genesis grumbled, glowering.

“Oh, yes. Naturally. Hello, Genesis, I know we've never met or interacted before, but you're hereby banned from sparring with Angeal and Sephiroth, lest you get injured and begin to degrade on a cellular level. Also I'll be removing you from active duty so you can't go to Wutai, lead a mass desertion, and then spend the next few years terrorizing Shinra with an evil clone army.” he said back with the fakest smile he could muster at the moment.

Genesis glared back.

“No fighting,” Cloud reprimanded weakly, “Not today.”

After a moment, Genesis turned away with a huff.

Back hurting still, Rufus pushed Dark Nation away and slid down to sit on the floor with a groan. Since he wasn't exactly injured— none of them were— they probably should have moved and made room for others who needed it. But right now, Rufus didn't care. He was tired, his shoulder was sore, and his phantom pain felt borderline real with all this excitement going on. Besides, Dark Nation had just placed itself squarely over his lap, huffing protectively.

After a moment, Cloud sat down too. Weiss and Nero seemed to take that as a cue, because they did as well. Genesis stayed standing, arms crossed over his chest.

“So before I fill these two in,” Rufus said, idly petting Dark Nation and watching the movement filling the lobby, “How much did Veld tell you?”

“Everything.” Genesis said tersely.

“Be specific, please.” he sighed.

Leaning against Rufus's shoulder, Cloud helpfully elaborated, “He said that you have memories of the future— a future— where everyone went crazy and started killing each other. Starting with Genesis.”

“Hey!”

Ignoring the redhead, Cloud mumbled, “Did you really want me to kill Sephiroth?” without making eye-contact.

“At first. It quickly became the option of last resort.” Rufus admitted.

“... And... when you talked about seeing potential in me...”

“Strife was the strongest man on Gaia. Savior of millions, killer of calamities, hero to end all heroes, and champion of the planet. There is most certainly potential in you— I witnessed it firsthand.” he said firmly, cutting that line of thinking off before it could get too far. Cloud had come too far to start spiraling into self-doubt and low confidence again.

There was a moment of quiet.

It looked like Sephiroth had led the Shinra forces into Deepground proper, Rufus noted. The sounds of battle had faded away, replaced with the frenzied aftermath. He wondered where all the members of his little council were. He wondered where Scarlet was.

“... You were a real dick.” Cloud muttered.

Genesis scoffed, declaring, “He still is.”

“Are you saying you want to move out?” Rufus hummed, watching as a fresh group of SOLDIERs vanished into the entrance.

“... No, I guess not. I guess... just don't do it this time?”

Rufus was in pain. He was tired, he was dirty, his mouth was disgusting, and there was a lot of work ahead of him. He wanted nothing more than to pass out and not wake up for an entire day.

He laughed, ruffling Cloud's hair.


	60. Chapter 60

It had been an eventful past few days.

The cleanup had been cut short when Weiss and Nero had kidnapped him, everyone ordered to go home. Rufus imagined they would schedule another one next month. Or something. It wasn't like one day of work was going to clean up an entire city anyway.

From there, Veld had rounded everyone up, including Aerith, and returned to the building. Cloud, Zack, and the Firsts had been added to the group— not only was the condition of Aerith's presence fulfilled, but no one had wanted to challenge Deepground without some muscle. The SOLDIERs had been told all the most relevant parts of Rufus's story, and then promised the rest once the situation was over.

The Turks had been put in charge of security, checking the building for other threats, Deeground agents, and Heidegger and Scarlet. Heidegger had been missing, while Scarlet had been confined to her office. Gillian and Aerith had gone to help prepare medical for the injured. Rufus, Cid, and Lazard had been put with the Turks for their protection. Zack, Angeal, Shears, and Felicia had been tasked with keeping the lobby empty and the public out. Genesis and Cloud had been on standby in the lobby in case things went south. Sephiroth had been put in charge of leading the attack.

Dark Nation had apparently been in the lobby screaming it's head off until the entrance was blown open, and no one had been willing to stop it. It had bitten those who tried anyway.

After Rufus had been retrieved, Sephiroth led a sweep of Deepground. A collection of teens and young children had been rescued, and were in the process of being returned to their families or found new ones. Angeal and Gillian had taken Weiss and Nero— Rufus and his brothers needed their own time to recover, Gillian had said, and she was at least somewhat familiar with taking care of standoffish teens. Genesis had threatened to hunt Rufus down if he tried to dodge answering everyone's questions the next day, and Zack had accompanied Tseng on escorting Aerith home. Bringing her back into the building would be less dangerous now, so sending her home for the night was fine.

Which led to now.

“You have a fever.” Lazard informed Rufus.

“I knew that,” he said irritably, “Why do you think I got the thermometer in the first place?”

“It isn't too bad, but you should go back to bed. I'll let everyone else know your story will have to wait,” the eldest replied calmly, shaking the thermometer to reset it, “Go on, I'll bring you water and something to help bring your temperature down.”

“Is Rufus sick?!” Cloud yelled from across the apartment, followed by the thumping of the boy's footsteps.

Rufus winced a bit at the noise, but answered, “I have a fever, a headache, and my stomach feels questionable.”

“You've been running on adrenaline for the past week, your immune system probably crashed now that everything has calmed down somewhat. Ten to one it'll be a twenty-four hour flu. Go back to bed.” Lazard ordered, giving Rufus a slight push towards his bedroom. As Cloud stared with wide, worried eyes, Lazard said, “Cloud, would you please call Tseng and tell him to inform the group that Rufus can't explain today?”

As Rufus trudged back to his room, Dark Nation followed him to the door, whining in concern. On a whim, he coaxed it inside after him. It took a little work— the guard hound had been trained to not go in his room unless there was an active emergency, after all— but once it was inside, Dark Nation happily jumped up on the bed to lie next to him, purring as it swung a paw over his hip.

“Don't you look grown-up.” Lazard said drily when he came into the room.

“I don't like being confined to bed,” Rufus griped, glaring at the ceiling as Lazard tugged the blankets straight, “It makes me feel like an invalid who can't do anything for himself.”

“So what did you do on days where you had no choice?” Lazard asked calmly, putting a trash can next to the bed.

It took a moment for Rufus to realize the eldest was referring to the alternate future. Sighing, he answered, “Mostly hated everything until someone wanted to nap and would lie with me. Sometimes I'd read.”

Lazard raised an eyebrow as he held out a glass of water. “You already seem to have your companion for the day. Do you want a book?”

“Don't treat me like a child.” he scowled back, sitting up enough to accept the water. Dark Nation grumbled as he did so, shifting to accommodate his movement.

“Cloud is going to help round up the last of the Deepground agents and with the repairs to the lobby. You don't have any medicine in this apartment except for the cough syrup I brought with me and some expired aspirin, so I'm going to step out and run to the nearest pharmacy. Do you need anything before I do that?”

“To remind you that I don't take humiliation well, so wipe that smirk off your face and don't do whatever you're planning?” Rufus glared over the rim of the glass.

Lazard did not stop smirking. The eldest just turned and left the room.

“If he does anything stupid, remind me to dock his pay.” Rufus told Dark Nation as the front door opened and shut. The beast grunted. “I'm lying down, I'm lying down...”

Finishing the water, he put the glass on the bedside and shimmied back down under the blankets. Dark Nation licked his face, making him crinkle his nose in disgust. He'd have to look into getting the guard hound's teeth cleaned or something, if it was going to insist on giving ‘kisses’ so often.

For a while, he just lay under the blankets, glaring at the ceiling again and petting Dark Nation. He hated being sick. He wasn't exactly prone to getting sick. He would get colds at least once a year, but nothing debilitating. He'd get the flu now and then, but usually he slept through those cases.

But the worst time had been the Geostigma, with the way his clothes or the bedsheets would rub against the tender afflicted skin, leaving ugly bruises or oozing sores, the dark discharge making the fabric uncomfortably sticky. And that wasn't taking into account the fever or his injuries. Warm nights had been hellish. There had been one time he had woken Rude up, around midnight, after a long day of work. The pain had been bad enough to bring tears to his eyes, and the humidity that day had meant that everything was clinging just wrong— Rude had needed to carry him to the bath and change the sheets. Despite not being the most adept in the kitchen, the quiet Turk had made tea, and stayed up with him until he was able to fall asleep once more.

Rufus heaved a sigh, scratching around Dark Nation's tentacle.

He missed his Turks.

A loud banging sounded, making him jump. Dark Nation leapt off the bed, snarling as it raced to the door. Rufus groaned, pushing himself up. Had Lazard locked himself out or something? He hadn't thought it had been long enough for a trip to the pharmacy and back, but he supposed he was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling and reminiscing.

He was halfway to the front door when a familiar voice yelled, “You can't hide forever, Shinra!”

Dark Nation barked in response.

Groaning, Rufus rolled his eyes and moved to open the door.

Genesis froze, staring at him. Rufus imagined the man hadn't been expecting him to be still in his pajamas, unkempt and worn-looking.

“Good Gaia,” the SOLDIER exclaimed, confirming his thoughts, “You're actually sick.”

“I'm more inclined to lie about not being sick than being sick, commander. I hate being bedridden. What do you want?”

Genesis scowled, “Answers.”

“I imagine all of you do. Why don't you wait with the rest of them?” Rufus snarked, closing the door.

The SOLDIER stopped him, throwing the door back open and lifting him onto his tiptoes by the front of his shirt. “Because according to you, my one hope for survival is riding on a kid who doesn't know squat about her own heritage!”

Dark Nation snarled, rearing up to snap it's teeth at Genesis. The redhead let Rufus go, and he was unable to steady himself, falling to his knees on the floor. The already-present ache in his joints made the impact hurt that much more, and he wasn't quite able to contain a small noise of pain.

“Goddess, you're pathetic.” Genesis muttered, holding Dark Nation off with a foot as he reached down.

“Don't touch me.” Rufus snapped, swatting the SOLDIER's hand away and getting to his feet. Closing the door properly, he declared, “Fine, you get one question.”

Genesis sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dark Nation huffed, following Rufus back to the couch. It jumped up to lay across his lap, watching Genesis intently.

Said SOLDIER had his chin tucked down, foot tapping thoughtfully. Rufus was about ready to just fall asleep on the couch when Genesis finally said, “Then tell me about this Geostigma. It was the one thing that wasn't elaborated on at all.”

Rufus grimaced, but that was fair.

“You know about Jenova, then? How it's a virulent alien biomass?” he started.

“That was touched on, yes.” Genesis scowled, foot still tapping.

“Sit down and don't rush me. My head hurts enough as it is.” Rufus scowled back.

After a long moment, Genesis strode over and sat next to him on the couch, rather than across from him. Dark Nation growled, baring it's teeth, and the redhead growled back.

“As I was saying,” Rufus said pointedly, petting the guard hound, “Jenova is a virulent biomass. The Geostigma was a disease caused by Sephiroth's will after Cloud defeated him the first time. His cells spread through a number of means, most notably contaminated water, and caused a number of... familiar symptoms.”

“Familiar?” Genesis echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Fever. Bruising. Sensitive skin. Sores. Blackened blood.” Rufus listed.

The redhead fell silent, lifting a hand to touch his shoulder.

“There was no real way to predict the spread, or to slow it. Most who contracted the stigma were ostracized.” Rufus said, scratching at his forearms. Dark Nation whined at him, so he spared a hand to pet it. “The more present it was in you, the greater the hold the Remnants— and therefore Sephiroth— had over you.”

Genesis suddenly leaned forward, grabbing Rufus's wrists with a frown.

“Don't touch me!” he snapped, trying to yank away.

Genesis didn't let go, making Dark Nation growl more. “When you saw my shoulder in the labs, you started scratching just like that. Just how much of a hold did they have over you?”

He wrenched away, standing up. Dark Nation managed to jump off his lap instead of getting dumped off.

“I don't need pity.” he glared.

Genesis growled, “Good, because I wasn't offering any!” as he stood up as well.

“Excellent. Well then, that concludes your one question. If you'll excuse me, I have the twenty-four hour flu and am supposed to be in bed.” Rufus snapped, striding to his room and slamming the door shut.

He opened it again just enough for Dark Nation to slip inside after him.


	61. Chapter 61

“Genesis is gone.” Lazard said through the door.

Rufus didn't move.

After a moment, the door opened.

“You don't like being treated like a child but you act like a petulant teenager.” Lazard observed, pulling the pillow away from Rufus's head. “You're supposed to be under the blankets.”

“It's too sticky.” Rufus said into the mattress, folding his arms over his head. Dark Nation licked his hand.

“Because you're sweating. But you need to be under the blankets. Did you throw up at all?” Lazard replied.

“No.”

The blankets fell over his back. “I'm putting more water and medicine here. I'm going to make lunch.”

“Go to work.” Rufus ordered, not lifting his head.

“And miss your reaction to the gift I got you?”

Now he lifted his head, glaring at his brother. Lazard just smirked, leaving the room.

“I'm docking his pay.” Rufus told Dark Nation, pushing himself up enough that he could grab the glass of water and pair of pills Lazard had left on the bedside. The guard hound made a gruff, agreeable noise.

Before too long, Lazard came back into the room, holding a bowl of something, another glass of water, and a plastic bag. Rufus glared at the bag suspiciously.

“I didn't make anything fancy. It's just a simple vegetable broth with some noodles, but it shouldn't be too much for your stomach.” Lazard said, handing him the bowl. He accepted it, still glaring at the bag. The eldest smirked, “And this is to keep you from getting bored.”

Carefully, Rufus balanced the bowl of soup on his lap, keeping one hand over it— both to keep it steady and to keep Dark Nation from trying to eat it. With his free hand, he opened the bag enough to see inside.

“I'm not just docking your pay. I'm firing you.” he told the eldest with a growl.

Lazard laughed, putting the coloring book and box of crayons by the water on the bedside. “Eat your lunch, I'll be right back.”

Rufus wondered if throwing something at the man would be worth it.

He decided against it, pushing Dark Nation away so he could start to eat. The guard hound grumbled, but settled down near his feet.

Lazard came back in, holding another bowl and a clipboard.

“I'm not feeling that much better.” Rufus frowned.

“This is mine.” Lazard said simply, climbing into the other side of the bed.

It took a moment for that to sink in.

“... Oh.”

Lazard smiled, less mocking this time. “It sounds like you're the type who dislikes being alone when sick, and Genesis already went and riled you up while I was out. I don't mind staying here.”

Rufus didn't say anything, watching as Dark Nation readjusted how it was arranged in order to accommodate the new bedmate.

Lazard's clipboard was apparently full of paperwork. The eldest explained that he had a habit of bringing small amounts of work home in case he couldn't sleep at night or— coincidentally— fell ill. However, Lazard said, he had been gifted with a strong immune system, and rarely got so much as a cold. Rufus realized that, combined with Cloud's new enhanced immune system, he was now officially the sickly child of the three. It didn't matter if he wasn't prone to sickness, he was still liable to get sick more often than the two of them combined. Lazard teased him a little when he shared that revelation, but it was tolerable when compared to the stupid coloring book and crayons.

“So,” Lazard asked, signing a paper, “What exactly did Genesis want?”

“He didn't believe that I was sick.” Rufus answered, putting his bowl of half-eaten soup on the bedside.

“I can understand where he might get that idea. I didn't actually trust you to give me answers for a while either.” the eldest hummed.

Rufus lay back down, rolling onto his side. Dark Nation nosed it's way into the crook of his stomach as he said, “He tried to demand the full story anyway. I gave him one question.”

“He always has been the impatient sort. I'm surprised he settled for one question.” Lazard acknowledged, flipping a paper over.

A phone rang.

Rufus looked to Lazard, but the eldest shook his head. Frowning, Rufus rolled over and reached into the bedside. It was his phone, apparently. If it was Genesis, he was hanging up.

... He didn't recognize the number.

Frowning in confusion, he accepted the call, opening with a wary, “Hello?”

“Rufus!”

He yanked the phone away from his ear with a wince. Lazard looked shocked, and Dark Nation had pushed itself up onto it's front paws.

... Wait, he knew that voice.

“Tifa?” he asked, blinking.

“Is everyone okay?! We started getting rumors about the president trying to kill you guys and Cloud hasn't answered any of my calls or his mom's!” the girl yelled.

“... It's the middle of the night over there, Tifa.” Rufus said slowly, still processing what was going on.

“Are you dodging me?! What happened?!” she demanded.

He exchanged a look with Lazard. The eldest shrugged, shaking his head. Looked like he was on his own with this one.

“Cloud is fine,” Rufus said, “He's probably not answering because he's busy with training or repairs right now.”

“Repairs?!”

Petting Dark Nation to calm it down, Rufus told her, “Our father did decide that I was being... treacherously insubordinate, and one of his minions tried to take me hostage. None of us are any worse for wear, though there's a bit of a hole in the Shinra headquarters lobby.”

“Oh... Wait, but why isn't Cloud with you then?! If your dad is trying to kill you then you guys need to stick together!”

“Cloud has training and wanted to help with repairs, or so I'm told. Additionally, Lazard is right here with me.”

He held the phone out to Lazard.

“Hello, Tifa. Everyone is fine and doing well.” the eldest said, scribbling something onto his current paper.

On a whim, he turned the phone towards Dark Nation. The guard hound barked.

“See?” Rufus asked once he had the phone against his ear again.

“Yeah, I guess... You're really all okay?” Tifa fretted.

“Aside from the flu? Perfectly?” he reassured.

“Who has the flu?” she asked. He could picture the face she was making with relative ease, frowning in confusion as her brow furrowed.

Reluctantly, Rufus admitted, “Me.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Tifa said, “That sucks.”

“Yes. Yes it does.” he agreed.

“... Well... okay. Get well soon. And have Cloud call us!” the girl ordered.

“I'll tell him. Go to bed, Tifa.”

“Yeah yeah. Call you later!”

With that, she hung up.

“You look stupefied.” Lazard commented as Rufus returned his phone to the bedside.

“... This timeline is weird.” he confessed, coaxing Dark Nation closer.

“Define weird.” Lazard suggested as the guard hound began to purr against Rufus's chest.

“... Cid supports me. Reeve delights in working for me. Barrett is pro-Shinra. Tifa calls me of her own volition. Cloud looks up to and admires me. It's all... very backwards.” Rufus murmured, petting Dark Nation idly. It licked his face again.

“It sounds to me like this timeline should be preferable even without the cancelled apocalypse.” the eldest remarked with a raised eyebrow, putting his work down to look at Rufus.

He was quiet for a moment. “... I only said it was weird. Not that I dislike it.”

Even if he missed small interactions he would never have ever again.

Lazard put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and curled around Dark Nation.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my mad dogs and cool cats!
> 
> ... Okay, I'm gonna level with you. I live in the sticks of the American Midwest. Even on a good day— clear skies, calm winds, beautiful idyllic weather— internet is never a given. It's patchy and liable to crap out without any warning. In the dead of winter like this? With six inches of snow on the ground and ten pounds of ice on the wires? Honestly, I'm surprised the wires haven't just gone down. And we're due for another big storm tomorrow, an additional ten inches of snow are expected.
> 
> Beyond that... well. I have MAD— mixed anxiety and depression— suspected autism, and body dysphoria. I'm an AFAB gender-neutral individual, and I usually don't have body dysphoria. I like how I look and am content with my body— except for my boobs. I really hate them, and I'm hyperaware of them because they're incredibly sensitive. For the past week, I've been dealing with a lot of physical stress (helping shovel snow and break up ice, check for downed wires, etc) which has been in turn making me more susceptible to mental stress and overstimulation. I haven't been in a good space to write— I've been too busy melting down into panic attacks whenever my shirt shifts.
> 
> But those are petty personal excuses, and I apologize for worrying everyone and delaying on posting. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story this long, and I'm glad you've enjoyed it thusfar.

If Rufus never got the flu again— twenty-four hour or otherwise— it would still be too soon.

As it was, he was currently going to see Scarlet. She was the only opposition left aside from the president. And Hollander, he supposed, but honestly Rufus wasn't terrifically concerned with the man.

Scarlet seemed to be expecting him as he swept into her office, Dark Nation at his side.

“Glad to see you're doing well.” she remarked flatly, heels up on her desk.

“Rupert Shinra's reign is about to end.” Rufus declared, folding his arms as he stared impassively.

She clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I thought as much. How, pray tell, did you get Hojo? The old creep was like a cockroach.”

To be honest, he wasn't surprised that she knew. Scarlet was vindictive and self-motivated, true, but she was shrewd and knew how to work for what she wanted. Perhaps, in another world, she could've been made into one of his allies. But the fact of the matter was that in this one she wasn't.

“I doubt even cockroaches could survive a shotgun to the face,” Rufus said calmly, “To be honest, Scarlet, I don't much care for you, and your department doesn't have much room in the new Shinra Electric.”

“I figured as much,” she said drily, sitting up and picking something up off the desk, “I can tell you've still got no qualms about killing people in your way, not to mention that I'm smart enough to know when to back down.”

Debatable, honestly.

Cautiously, Rufus stepped closer and accepted the paper. Taking his eyes off Scarlet, he read over the contents.

“Feel free to have your Turks comb my records. I, for one, knew better than to embezzle, and I'd rather keep all my personal assets.” Scarlet sniffed.

“Don't mind if I do.” Rufus replied calmly, folding the resignation notice to tuck into his pocket. Folding his hands behind his back, he added, “As you are clever, capable, and have the resources to do so, I find it prudent to warn you not to do anything such as found a company with the express purpose of hampering Shinra Electric's progress and work. I would not take kindly to such things.”

She scoffed, flicking her fingers dismissively. “I'm going to buy an island near Costa del Sol and spend the rest of my life in luxury, not working for anything. Neither of us will ever have to interact with each other ever again.”

“A sound decision.” Rufus nodded curtly, turning to leave. He snapped for Dark Nation to follow him.

He headed first to Veld's office. When he reached the Turk floor, Reno offered him a cheeky, dramatic wave. Rufus smiled a bit and waved back before actually moving into Veld's office.

“And you actually think that she's going to retire and leave Shinra behind?” the man muttered as he took the resignation notice from Rufus.

“That's why I'm telling you. I want all her records thoroughly examined, and her actions for the next few days closely monitored. Scarlet is vicious, but acts almost entirely in her own interest. She's intelligent, more so than most give her credit for. If she actually intends to buy a private island and live as a hedonist until the day she dies, I certainly have no drive to stop her. A self-resolving issue.” Rufus replied.

“But if she acts against us we already as good as control the company.” Veld nodded grimly.

“Speaking of, I think we should round everyone up for a quick meeting. We still have a few issues left to address, and I imagine that at least some of our numbers have questions still.” he hummed as Dark Nation investigated the obviously fake plant in the corner. He hadn't pegged Veld as the type to decorate his office. Was it something that the company had just slapped in the corner or something?

“Count me out. I've already heard enough several times over, and I'm trying to get ahold of Vincent. Not to mention this new work you just handed me.” Veld grumbled.

“You did hear the part about addressing the last handful of issues, did you not?”

“I'll get Tseng to summarize all the important parts. Go. Shoo.” the director ordered, flicking his fingers as he frowned at the resignation notice.

Shrugging, Rufus left the office. As he left the floor, he collected Tseng— and an invitation to go drinking from Reno. The redhead declared that he was still owed a story, and Rufus honestly felt like enough had fallen into place that he could probably tell Reno and Rude the truth. He accepted the invitation, making Reno grin like a maniac.

“Hopefully, this will be the last time we need to have such a meeting,” Rufus told Tseng as they headed for his office, “From now on, we could just have monthly board meetings.”

“That would make everything easier, yes.” Tseng nodded.

Rufus put out a notice in the group email that he was no longer ill and was prepared to answer any questions anyone had, as well as wanting a meeting to address remaining issues. Aerith replied quickly enough that she'd be unable to make it in person, but would happily phone in. She added a congratulations on him feeling better.

On the way up, they picked up the SOLDIERs, Cloud, and Lazard. No one commented on Dark Nation moving between Rufus and the SOLDIERs, though Angeal gave the beast a quick head-pat.

Shears, Felicia, Reeve, and Cid were waiting for them at the right floor. Gillian was apparently giving Weiss and Nero a checkup, and they would be along once they were done.

“Where are Veld and Vincent?” Sephiroth asked with a frown, eyes sweeping over the office, after Rufus said that Aerith would be phoning in. Zack had pouted at that announcement.

“Veld decided he was tired of hearing the story over and over, and had too much work to leave unattended. As for your father, he went to kill my father.” Rufus answered blithely.

“... So that's where he went.” the general said thoughtfully.

“He didn't tell you?” Angeal asked with a frown.

“He said he had a mission out of town. We weren't in the know yet when he left, so it makes sense that he would leave it at that.”

“Even so, that's already leaps and bounds better than Hojo.” Genesis commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

Before much longer, Gillian messaged that she and the brothers were on their way up. Rufus called Aerith so she would be ‘present,’ putting the phone on speaker. Zack was very excited to hear her voice. Were the two getting along that well?

Once everyone was assembled, Rufus crossed his arms over his chest and began, “So before I delve into the remaining issues that need tackling, what questions do people have? Where in the story do I need to start?”

“Well,” Cloud said hesitantly, “Mrs. Hewley told us what she could yesterday...”

“Gillian is fine, Cloud.” the woman said.

“I have a question.” Shears piped up, looking grim. Rufus nodded, and he continued, “A lot of your story is second-hand knowledge, right?”

He nodded again, saying, “If I wasn't absorbed in my own projects, I simply wasn't there. And afterwards I still wasn't the most favored of individuals, so I was never told all the details about every little thing. I've had to do some amount of guessing and extrapolating.”

“Expecting you to be omnipotent is just silly. Of course you wouldn't know everything!” Aerith commented, her giggles popping a little over the line.

“Even so... that means there might be problems we're missing now.” Shears pointed out.

... That was something to consider, yes.

Grim silence fell over the office, only to be broken by Cid declaring, “Burn that bridge when we get there, let's focus on th' pressin' matters!”

Rufus huffed in soft amusement, nodding.

“Geostigma, then.” Genesis declared, instantly killing that soft amusement.

Frowning as he leaned against his desk, Rufus replied, “What about it?”

“Tell us about it.” Genesis said, chin tipped back in a challenging manner.

“I already told you.”

“You told me.”

“He did go over it a bit with us. It was a disease caused by Jenova-active S-cells, primarily spread through tainted water and found predominantly in children,” Reeve said, clearly trying to cut the tense air before anyone started snapping at each other, “It was the setup for... for the Calamity's revival.”

“... Oh.” Sephiroth said quietly, fists clenched as he looked down.

“It wasn't you.” Angeal murmured, patting the other man on the shoulder.

“... I know.”

“Did he say anything about the Remnants being able to exert control over you through it? Did he say anything about how he had it?” Genesis pressed, glaring pointedly.

“... Rufus?” Lazard asked in the following silence.

“It wasn't relevant.” he dismissed, glaring back at Genesis.

“Wasn't relevant— Rufus, you have phantom pains—”

“From something else entirely.”

“Woah, wait, phantom pain?” Zack frowned, instantly looking concerned.

“In his lower back and legs.” Lazard confirmed, stepping closer to Rufus.

“From what?” Felicia demanded.

Tipping his chin back and crossing his arms, Rufus gave in and coldly declared, “From this very building collapsing on me during Meteorfall, rending me very near paralyzed from the waist down and in extreme pain any time I tried to stand or walk unaided.”

Silence fell over the office. Rufus was content to wait for someone else to break it, but no one seemed willing, not meeting his gaze or shuffling awkwardly.

“... Well that makes sense.” Aerith said suddenly.

“Hm?” he asked.

“Why you were the one sent back! You said you had no idea why you were chosen instead of someone else, but it makes sense now!” the girl replied.

Picking his phone up off the desk, Rufus asked, “How so?”

“Sure, you aren't an Ancient or a SOLDIER, but you're in a position of power, where you can quickly and easily achieve many things. And to top it off, you know first-hand how easily things can be taken for granted, and first-hand how anyone unenhanced had to deal with the fallout of everything!”

After a moment, he said, “I suspect I speak on behalf of everyone in this room, but I sincerely hope you realize how ironic it is that you're calling me the most sympathetic person.”

Aerith laughed, and he vaguely saw Lazard's lips quirk into a brief smile. Cid wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his chortles.

“Are there any other questions, now that we're back on track?” Rufus asked, putting his phone down again.

“Nero and I almost destroyed everything, didn't we?” Weiss asked, head tipped to the side.

“You tried to kill all of humanity by triggering Gaia's self-destruct sequence, essentially.” Rufus nodded.

“... Cool.” Nero commented, grinning a little. Weiss also grinned. Both of them looked very pleased, which was... concerning to say the least.

“People who destroy the world don't get dumbapple pie.” Gillian said sternly.

Based on the brothers' instant sobering, Rufus was able to guess that the fate of the world now rode on dumbapple pie.

“Anything else?” he asked instead of commenting.

“... As long as...” Sephiroth trailed off, looking uncertain.

“Yes?” Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“... Since I know the truth now, as long as I stay away from Nibelheim... everything should be fine. Right?” the general asked, looking doubtful.

“If we can avoid sending any of you three anywhere near Nibelheim until Jenova has been dealt with, I will consider the majority of our problems solved.” he confirmed.

“So how do we get rid of Jenova?” Tseng asked, head canting slightly to the side.

Rufus sighed a bit. “And that there is the biggest and most complex issue that needs addressing. Jenova's body underwent a variety of destructive traumas. The head was removed, the body mutilated, the cells burnt, the remains shot... Jenova is nothing if not stubbornly resilient. Honestly, the only thing that seemed to genuinely destroy it was Aerith's powers.”

“... Oh.” the girl in question said awkwardly.

“Then we've some waiting to do, huh...” Shears muttered, grimacing.

“Well,” Cloud said, looking around, “How did she do it before?”

Silence fell. All eyes went to him.

Rufus shook his head.

“... Well shit.” Cid aptly said.

“Then for now let's focus on the other issues that need resolving. We don't have nearly as much pressure as before now, we can afford some time to look into that. What else do we need to do, Rufus?” Lazard sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“The company needs some restructuring. Vincent is already actively working on the problem of the president, and Scarlet has handed in her resignation notice. New heads of Science and Public Security are needed, and Scarlet's department can quite honestly be dismantled.” he said.

Gillian sighed. “If there are no other options...”

“Our other options are Hollander or Dr. Crescent. One is a greedy buffoon and the other is missing.”

She sighed again, but nodded. Angeal hugged her.

“Who in th' hell does that leave for Heidegger's position?” Cid frowned.

“I can do it,” Felicia volunteered, “I have combat and leadership experience, and that way no one outside the group has to be brought needlessly in.”

Veld would have a conniption.

Rufus nodded, saying, “Then we can start working on that in more official capacity once the president is out of the picture. The next two most pressing issues are the mako reactors and—”

The ringing of the desk-phone cut him off. For a moment, he just stared, because who on earth would be calling that? Not Veld, the man would go through Tseng once he realized Rufus's cellphone was unavailable.

Cautiously, everyone else staring intently, he picked up. “Speaking.”

“Sir!” a frazzled voice he didn't know half-yelled. “Sir, there's been an incident at Costa del Sol!”


	63. Chapter 63

“Do we have to come with you?” Lazard grimaced.

“Well, thanks to someone, I have to play the part of a scared, abused boy stretching himself thin to protect his family. So yes.” Rufus replied.

“But it worked, so you can't be too mean about it.” Cloud pointed out as Dark Nation circled them.

“Oh, I'm not being mean. I'm pointing out that Lazard made this bed himself.” Rufus hummed, checking the time. It looked like they would be on schedule.

Reaching the break floor, it wasn't hard at all to see the gaggle of reporters flitting around, waiting for the three of them. Rufus checked that both brothers were still with him, put on his press smile, and started forward. Dark Nation stayed steadily at his side. The reporters were quick to notice their approach, but surprisingly they all waited instead of jumping up like agitated gashtrike. PR had done well with their screening.

Once everyone was seated, Rufus crossed his legs and looked over the reporters. “Typically, this is where I'm supposed to give my statement. However, I don't know what there is to say,” he said with a helpless spreading of his hands, “Rupert Shinra had the unfortunate luck of planning a vacation to Costa del Sol at the same time as a mutated behemoth.”

One reporter's hand shot up. Rufus nodded towards her.

“Do you not find it unusual that the only casualty of the event was your father, sir?” she asked, pen already poised above her notepad.

“... If I hadn't been raised in this company, maybe. However, I grew up surrounded by the most inhumane of experiments and the harshest of training regimes. I would not be at all surprised if that behemoth was a product of Shinra experimentation.” he replied, only a half-lie. He knew damn well that Galian Beast was a product of Shinra experimentation, and Vincent was as good as getting three wishes for his clever execution method.

More hands went up. Rufus gestured to the nearest reporter.

“What actions are being taken to ensure the monster claims no more lives?”

Lazard tapped Rufus's shoulder. He nodded, and the eldest replied, “General Sephiroth and Director Veld Verdot have the situation well in hand. The behemoth will not be an issue from here on out.”

That got more scribbling than Rufus's comment about the behemoth belonging to Shinra. He nodded to another reporter.

“Director Deusericus brought the truth of your relationship with the president and this company to light— How does it feel knowing that you'll no longer have to worry about the wrath of your father or the threat of Deepground?” the man called. Rufus could see every pen poised to write, ever recorder primed to catch mutterings.

As Dark Nation put it's head in his lap, he answered, “Not to come off as patricidal, but I am infinitely glad he's gone and wish it had happened sooner.”

“It must've been a horrible thing to live through, no one can blame you!” someone yelled. A small round of cheers went up, and he allowed himself a small smile.

The yelling died down, and more hands went up. Rufus picked one from the back of the pack, this time. The man stood up, pointing to himself to clarify, and Rufus nodded.

“In regards to Deepground, sir, the two who kidnapped you have been seen roaming around this building. Were they not enemy soldiers? Why have they not been similarly dealt with?” the man asked.

“Because it wasn't their choice!” Cloud burst out, sounding and looking very upset. Dark Nation left Rufus's lap to stand on the boy's foot as the reporters all began scribbling.

“Cloud is right,” Rufus nodded, “Weiss and Nero were as much victims of Deepground as the rescued children. The two were orphans who Professor Hojo saw as little more than research material, and my father and Heidegger as tools. They were ordered to abduct me by Heidegger, but agreed to work with me instead, and helped to bring me safely to the lobby. The original deal was that once everything had blown over, I would secure a private estate for the two of them to live where no one would bother them. However, I believe that they are becoming rather endeared to the Hewleys.”

A few of the reporters looked skeptical. A few others cooed.

Rufus nodded to an older woman.

“Now that you're the president of the company, what are your intentions?” she asked.

“As I'm sure everyone has heard by now, I've spent the past few months working with Director Reeve Tuesti to investigate the potential of alternative energies, primarily solar and wind. We plan to begin implementing these methods and shutting down the mako reactors within this year.” he answered. Above the shocked tittering, he added, “Additionally, I am looking at the pros and cons of discontinuing the SOLDIER program.”

That caused some outright yelling. Dark Nation and Cloud both moved in front of Rufus and Lazard.

“Since when.” Lazard hissed.

“Since J-cells are a part of the treatment.” Rufus muttered back.

“You never mentioned that.”

“Must've slipped my mind.” he admitted.

Once the reporters all calmed down, the questions resumed. They were all over the place, rather expectedly. All these people came from different outlets, with different audiences, concerns, and focuses. There were business questions, personal questions, and everything in between. Most were for him, but some ended up being directed at Cloud or Lazard.

Rufus cut the thing short, admittedly, when one very ballsy tabloid writer— what else could she have been, with a question like that— asked Cloud about his preferred underwear type.

“Is it always like that?” Cloud asked, sounding immensely relieved, the second the three of them reached the Turk floor— they were less likely to be followed or spied on there.

“If Rufus had given a statement, it would have answered some of the questions, as well as streamlined the process and given direction to remaining questions.” Lazard answered.

“But otherwise, yes. Hello, Reno.” Rufus hummed as a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

“Heya, boss,” the redhead greeted, “Free tonight?”

After a moment, he replied, “If you and Tseng are.”

Reno chuckled in his ear. The familiarity of it had him relaxing and smiling. “Sweet. Meetcha in the lobby at eight— There's this place Rude an' I've been dying to try out. It'll be a blast, yo!”

“It won't be if your work isn't done.” Rufus huffed, still smiling.

The redhead made a put-upon noise, but shuffled off anyway, humming.

“He's one of the ones you lived with, right?” Cloud asked softly, staring after Reno.

“Him and his partner, yes.”

The little blonde nodded. “You go soft around him.”

Lazard snorted, and Rufus raised an eyebrow. “‘Go soft?’” he echoed.

Cloud blushed bright red, waving his hands as he defended, “I mean...! You get more relaxed around certain people, and...! You don't seem so stiff, or your shoulders drop, or...!”

Unable to resist, he teased, “Like you and Tifa?”

The boy blushed even harder, just about flailing with how frantically he was waving as he tried to defend himself. Rufus and Lazard laughed.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last stretch. There are only a handful of things more that I have in mind. I imagine everything will be wrapped up in five to ten chapters. The update pace is going to slow here, not because of my mental health or real-world obligations, but because endings are always tricky for me. I'm going to need a little time to get everything hammered out as I want.

“Did you have fun?” Lazard asked as Rufus shut the front door.

“I had to convince Reno not to break in and crash on the couch. I suspect he might anyway, so if we ever wake up and find a completely plastered Turk out here, try not to panic.” he replied.

“So they took it well, then.”

“I think the alcohol helped.” Rufus admitted as he wandered over to sit next to the eldest. “Cloud asleep?”

“Has been for a few hours now. How're you doing?” Lazard asked, closing his book and looking at Rufus.

He blinked, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

“That was your family, in another life. You had connections to them, rather deep and intimate ones from the sounds of things. But they don't have those memories. Even if they're taking to the new you well, and agreed to start over with you, it can't be easy. That's still a great loss.” Lazard answered. It looked like the eldest was scrutinizing him.

He couldn't help but scoff, smiling drily. “You have no idea.”

“So how are you doing?”

He let his head fall back so he was staring at the ceiling. After a moment, he sighed. “I've been trying not to dwell on it. It isn't fair to them. They're not... the same people, after all.”

“So you haven't taken the time to mourn at all?”

“Yes, actually,” Rufus replied, picking his head back up, “I had a moment with Tseng during the clean-up.”

Lazard looked at him skeptically.

“What?” Rufus asked, folding his arms loosely in front of him.

“That's all?” the eldest asked.

He couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head. “I'm not the mournful sort, Lazard. I'm not even the emotional sort. Just being able to speak to them, go out with them... it's enough for me.”

“... If you say so.” Lazard sighed back.

For a while, the two of them just sat quietly. Dark Nation, asleep in it's bed, shifted with a groan. Lazard didn't reopen his book, so Rufus waited patiently.

“... After everything is said and done, what do you intend to do?”

That admittedly was not what Rufus had been expecting. He stared off into space, mulling the question over in his head.

“... I don't know,” he admitted, “The company needs running, that goes without saying. That was, in a way, my end-goal from the beginning. To keep Shinra Electric alive and in power, but... without destroying the planet and creating calamities in the process. But beyond that... I guess I'll just have to see what strikes my fancy.”

Lazard huffed, rolling his eyes, but there was a trace of a smile on his face. “World domination and a plushie collection. Good grief.”

“Well, what about you? Now that you no longer need to plot to destroy Shinra from the inside out?” Rufus challenged.

Now it was the eldest's turn to look thoughtful. Fingers drumming softly against his book's cover, Lazard answered, “I guess I'm largely the same. Someone needs to run SOLDIER, whether you discontinue the program or not, and I did promise Claudia that I would keep an eye on you two.”

Rufus chuckled. “It sounds like Cloud is the least restrained of the three of us.”

Lazard chuckled back. “I guess so, yes.”

They stayed awake a while longer, chatting idly. But eventually the conversation petered out, and they went to their respective rooms to retire.

Next morning, he found he felt... lighter. More at ease. He didn't know if it was from the outing with his Turks or the discussion with Lazard. Either way, it was pleasant and Rufus was disinclined to ruin it by dwelling too much.

“So what's on the agenda for today?” Cloud asked as he ran through some stretches. Apparently Angeal had advised the boy to do some light warming up every morning regardless of whether he had training or not.

“I need to make arrangements for Reeve and Shears to go to Cosmo Canyon so they can start setting up the solar panels for the first tests. We're debating sending Aerith with them, as the scholars there might be our best bet of getting her to come into her heritage. Cid is, coincidentally, planning to return to Rocket Town soon, so we need to wrap up everything we need him here for. Thankfully, that isn't much. Beyond that, I need to talk with Felicia and recall Shinra forces from Wutai, as well as get in contact with Emperor Godo.” Rufus replied, moving his cereal so Dark Nation couldn't get it before turning to make coffee. After a moment, he added, “And thank Vincent.”

“You're forgetting that you'll need to change offices.” Lazard commented as he put the milk away.

“... Right.”

“I can help.” Cloud offered, finishing his stretches and coming over to claim his cereal.

“It's mostly just throwing out his knickknacks and replacing them with my own. I'll worry about it later, once all the more important things have been taken care of.” Rufus shrugged.

“I can still help.” the little blonde insisted.

“Well, when it reaches that point, I'll be sure to let you.”

There was some more idle chatter as they ate breakfast. Once everyone was dressed, fed, and had their materials for their day, they left the apartment. There were more stares today. Rufus imagined it was due to the news of their father's death and the interview yesterday. He gave it a week to die down.

Lazard was dropped off at his office. Cloud went to Science to get his treatment— advanced again, soon it would be complete. Rufus took Dark Nation to head to his office—

“You got back fast.” he remarked.

Vincent shrugged. “It wasn't like I had anyone looking for me.”

“... Yes, true. Might I ask why you two were lying in wait for me?” Rufus asked, glancing at Sephiroth as he gestured them into the office. The general was holding... was that a gift bag? It was very plain, but that seriously looked like a gift bag.

“Go on.” Vincent said as Rufus rounded his desk. It took him a moment to realize that the man was talking to Sephiroth.

The general seemed to hesitate for a moment, then stepped closer to the desk. Dark Nation watched intently from where it sat, and Rufus shushed it. It reluctantly moved over to it's bed.

“... I never properly apologized for frightening you during the raid. I understand that you may find me frightening no matter what I do, given the memories you possess...”

As the general trailed off, brow furrowing— was that uncertainty? On Sephiroth?— Vincent nudged the man's elbow, nodding towards the bag. Sephiroth reached forward and put the bag on the desk, nudging it towards Rufus. “I hope this helps prove to you I never want to become that man.”

“... I... see?” Rufus blinked, admittedly taken aback. He felt like Sephiroth was treating him... almost like glass? And that was... Well, he would have been offended under most circumstances, but this was just... weird.

Before he could say anything else, Sephiroth had bowed out.

... Had the general just fled from the awkward situation?

“I think he rush-ordered it,” Vincent commented, making Rufus blink again, “It's only been a few days.”

With that, the old Turk left the office as well. Rufus got the feeling that Vincent had just tagged along as moral support for Sephiroth, which was such a bizarre thing to think about.

Left alone in the office, Rufus cautiously reached out and grabbed the gift bag. Removing the tissue paper stuffed on top, he peered inside—

A sharp bark of laughter left him.

Yes, this had most likely been a rush-order, Rufus thought to himself as Dark Nation trotted over to see. He pulled the gift out of the bag for the guard hound to sniff.

The little ‘mutant behemoth’ plush was carefully placed on the opposite corner of his desk as the chocobo chick.


	65. Chapter 65

“Why do you need a materia if you're planning to go to peace talks? Aren't you bringing Sephiroth and Vincent anyway?” Lazard frowned as Rufus skimmed a hand over the selection.

“And Felicia, yes. But I'm not expecting a fight or anything. Rather, I'm looking for a gift.” he replied.

“A gift?” Lazard echoed.

“For Princess Yuffie. She was part of Avalanche, and very... vocal in her anti-Shinra attitude. I don't doubt for a second that she'll still be a handful now, so I'm hoping to head it off.” Rufus nodded.

“Wouldn't a more child-appropriate gift work better? A dress or something?”

“I can already see Yuffie trying to fight you in my head. The Kisaragis are something of materia-hoarders. But I've not exactly used a lot of materia in my life, so I'm a little uncertain what would be good.” Rufus replied. Gifting Yuffie a dress. Thank goodness he hadn't just asked Lazard to pick a gift out for her. That was as good as a declaration of war, in the case of the tomboy princess.

Before Lazard could reply, the storage-room door slid open.

“Ah-hah! So there are intruders in my sanctum!”

“We've been over this, Genesis, you do not control materia storage. And what do you mean, materia-hoarders?” Lazard frowned as Rufus straightened up.

“Is something missing?” the commander demanded, shoving his way in so he could peer at the shelves.

“Not that I'm aware of. In answer to your question, Lazard, Yuffie had a habit of stealing the materia off everyone she came across and using the finders-keepers rule. The rarer and more powerful the materia, the more she coveted it. I'm led to understand that her father kept a small but impressive private collection of his own.” Rufus hummed thoughtfully. Materia really wasn't his field...

“It sounds like they have very fine taste.” Genesis commented, breaking into his thoughts.

... Well now.

“Then what would you pick? For a young girl just starting her collection, as a peace offering intended to preempt any bad blood?” Rufus asked blithely. Lazard sighed, pushing up his glasses so he could pinch at the bridge of his nose.

Genesis drew himself up imperiously, eyes sweeping over the shelves. Rufus settled back to wait with a hum as Lazard excused himself.

“Gifts of materia should always be mastered or rare, because otherwise it doesn't mean anything. Support materia make no sense as a gift to a beginning collector, and frankly independent materia don't either. On top of that, gifting a visually less than perfect materia can be an insult, so the size, shape, and clarity of color all must be taken into account as well, not to mention the authenticity. A gift of manufactured materia might be good enough for any schmuck in the street, but a genuine collector settles for nothing less than natural.” Genesis lectured as he began to examine the storeroom selection.

Honestly, Rufus was pretty sure that the redhead was making all those stipulations up. Yuffie had never been half that picky— she played favorites, certainly, but the princess had always taken every materia she could get her hands on, no matter the quality, type, or authenticity. That stated, it certainly sounded extravagant enough that the girl would probably buy it.

It would probably be disastrous if Yuffie and Genesis met.

Rufus resolved to prevent their introduction as long as possible.

As he watched, Genesis picked up a bright crimson orb, holding it up to the light. The SOLDIER turned it to and fro, examining it with an overly critical eye. Rufus raised an eyebrow, humming.

“This one.” the SOLDIER declared, lightly tossing it over.

“What is it?” Rufus asked, catching the materia and rolling it gently about his palm.

“You can't tell?”

“I can tell it's a summon. I can tell it's low-level. But without casting, I won't be able to tell any more. Materia has never been a strong suit of mine.”

“Oh good Goddess, you're as bad as Lazard. Please tell me Cloud at least has some passing proficiency with materia.” Genesis scoffed, shaking his head.

“It wasn't Strife's default, but he was very good at chaining spells together, or infusing equipment with them.” Rufus hummed, considering the soft glow of the materia in his hand. Whatever it was, Yuffie would probably be thrilled. Hopefully thrilled enough to let go of any incredibly intense hatred for Shinra.

“... Angeal is no longer allowed to have him, he doesn't know his way around firearms anyway. That, dear president, is a ChocoMog. Not rare as a summon, but being a summon makes it uncommon. It's also useful and popular among younger casters, and that particular materia is a pleasantly high quality.” Genesis declared.

“I think both Zack and Cloud would be disappointed to not be training together any more. The two are on the fast track to being thick as thieves. And regarding this, it sounds like an excellent choice to me. I'll let you know what Yuffie thinks when I get back from Wutai.” Rufus replied, pocketing the materia and leaving the storage room.

Genesis followed him, rolling his eyes dramatically. “They're both SOLDIERs, it's inevitable that they'll see each other. And you seem to see your various departmental friends often enough, those two will figure out some way to cause mayhem together.”

“Are you not busy?” Rufus asked as the commander followed him into the elevator.

“Not since someone removed me from active mission duty. I wonder who that might be?”

“If you're going to be a nuisance, then you can help me move office.”

“Why not? I have nothing else to do.” Genesis said icily, crowding him up against the elevator wall. Rufus put a hand out and thankfully the SOLDIER stopped. He didn't step back at all, but he stopped advancing. They stayed like that the rest of the way up.

Dark Nation greeted them at the door, tail and tentacle both wagging frantically. It's rawhide bone was clenched in it's teeth. Rufus could see shards of it on the floor near the desk.

“You need to treat your toys gently, Dark. Otherwise I'll have to throw them out.” Rufus sighed, leaning over to pick up the shards of rawhide.

“What on— Why are there plushies in here?” Genesis asked, picking up both the chocobo chick and the Galian Beast and holding them in front of his face as if that would make them disappear.

“You treat those like you would a one-of-a-kind high-level summon or I'll have Lazard demote you to Third Class.” Rufus warned as he threw the shards in the trash.

“These can't be yours.”

“The chocobo is from Cloud and the Galian Beast is from Sephiroth. I have a malboro at home.” he huffed indignantly.

“... You're kidding.” Genesis said, looking skeptically at him.

“I didn't judge you for your materia collector's rant, kindly don't judge my budding collection.” Rufus snarked, snatching away the plushies and cradling them close as he glared.

“Right, should I get you a teddy bear?” the redhead scoffed, scooping up the papers on the desk instead.

“Only if you want to stay off active duty. Please keep incoming and outgoing separate.”


	66. Chapter 66

“You want me to go to Cosmo Canyon?” Aerith asked, looking up from her flowers with wide eyes.

“Chances are the people there would be of more help to you than I would, which would be a great help on the cleansing Jenova front. But ultimately only if you want to. You deserve to have a say in these things.” Rufus replied.

Yesterday, after picking out the materia for Yuffie, Rufus and Genesis had changed his office. The redhead was very snarky and sarcastic throughout the entire process, but... well, Rufus had admittedly been rather starved for antagonism. He might have to swing by Corel and visit Dyne.

Once he'd gotten settled into his new office, he had sent for a little gift box to be made for Yuffie's materia. Then he had started making all the various travel arrangements that were going to be needed in the near future. On top of that, he had needed to start going through all his father's work, because goodness there had been a lot left behind. There had been some discussion with Reeve about the vice presidency, with the reached agreement being that if anything were to happen or Rufus were to step down, then Reeve would take over, but until then Reeve was staying a humble director. Rufus was thinking of turning his old office into the official board room as a result.

Today he had a few visits to make, starting with Aerith.

“Are you sure you used to be a bad guy? I mean, you're super considerate and take care of everyone!” Zack commented. Because apparently the Second had weaseled out of training and onto a ridiculously easy mission so that he could stop by the church and hang out with Aerith. Rufus made a mental note to tell Angeal that.

“I'm not as altruistic as you perceive. Just about everything I have done since arriving here has been completely self-motivated.” Rufus replied as the Second rubbed Dark Nation's belly.

“I think you're just jaded!” Zack declared.

“Oh, definitely!” Aerith giggled in agreement.

“I think you both underestimate how not good of a person I am.” Rufus added, rolling his eyes.

“You're literally helping save the world!” Zack objected with a pout. “That's not just good, that's heroic!”

“I'm saving the world so I can rule over it.”

“Okay, but Cloud tells me that you're good friends with Tifa, and you claim that she always hated you before. What exactly does being besties with Tifa give you, oh mighty and tyrannical ruler?” Aerith teased, coming closer so she could bump her shoulder against his.

“I hardly think we're besties.”

“He's not denying anything! He doesn't get anything out of that except friendship!” Zack crowed, throwing his hands up triumphantly. Dark Nation howled as if in agreement, the traitor.

“I should remind you, Fair, that I am technically your boss.” Rufus hummed, raising an eyebrow. Zack's eyes went wide, hands falling to his sides.

“Oh, don't be a bully.” Aerith scolded, lightly thwacking his shoulder. Before he could object or say anything, she was continuing, “And I think I'll stay here. That way I'm on-hand and ready for when Genesis needs healing.”

“But I thought you don't get this Ancient stuff?” Zack frowned as Dark Nation rolled to it's feet.

“Well, I figured it out once before, I'm sure I can do it again!” Aerith beamed.

Rufus couldn't keep himself from smiling back. Standing up and snapping his fingers, he said, “In that case, I shall let Reeve and Shears know you will not be accompanying them. I wish you luck.”

Before he could turn away, Dark Nation already waiting at the door, Aerith lunged forward, catching him by the front of his shirt. “There!”

Blinking in bewilderment, Rufus looked down. He found a yellow lily tucked into his lapel.

“You need a little color! And you look more approachable now!” the girl grinned.

“... As much as I'm flattered by your concern for my public image, I'm afraid that the guard hound cancels out any approachability such a brooch creates.” Rufus confessed, patting her head as he turned away.

“Aww, I don't get head-pats?” Zack pouted.

“You have Angeal, though I wonder if he knows that you're slacking off like this?”

The Second instantly clapped his hands together with wide eyes. “I'll get you ten awesome plushies! Limited edition stuff!”

As Aerith laughed behind her hand, Rufus replied, “One complete limited edition collector's set of no fewer than five items.”

“I'll get right on it, prez!” Zack nodded, eyes still wide.

Unable to keep from smirking, Rufus led Dark Nation out of the church. “Shall we stop somewhere for a snack before we go see Weiss and Nero?” he asked the beast.

It sneezed, shaking it's head.

“Ice cream it is. Come on then.”

The place they stopped by on their way to the tower even had ice cream specifically for dogs. Rufus decided to indulge Dark Nation's begging and got it a small bowl— that would be it's treat for the day. Possibly for the next two days, he suspected that Cloud was still sneaking Dark Nation scraps even after he explicitly said that they needed to ease up on the number of treats. Maybe he should make the boy take the guard hound on cross-city runs.

Once the two of them had finished their ice cream, Rufus turned them back towards the tower. It didn't take terribly long for them to arrive and start up to the Hewleys' apartment. Gillian let them in, and Rufus found himself sitting with the brothers while Dark Nation followed her to the kitchen.

“How have you two been?” Rufus asked, looking over the potted plants that seemed to fill the apartment. Maybe in another life Angeal would have been Cetra, to make things grow so well in Midgar.

“How do you mean?” Weiss asked. His hair was already longer and looking less tamed. And Nero looked less haggard.

“Are you healthy? Happy?” Rufus elaborated.

“Guess so.” Nero shrugged.

“Do you still want me to find a private island for the two of you? That was our original agreement, after all.” he said calmly, folding his hands in his lap.

The two were silent, not looking at him or each other.

“If you want to change your minds now, I won't object. If you want it, I can procure it.” Rufus told them.

Neither of them answered, still not meeting his gaze or looking at each other.

Dark Nation trundled into the room, greeting the brothers with a small whuff and sniffing around their feet. Gillian came in after it, saying, “I don't mind you two staying with me— I'm an old woman now, and Banora will be lonely on my own after this.”

Rufus looked to her in surprise. “Banora?”

“Yes. Banora originated as an off-site Science Department testing ground. I think restoring it to that will be a good idea. Not only is it my home, but the work of the department really isn't something that should be done in a city like Midgar, where we have the potential for countless accidents and casualties. Someplace like Banora, where it's more isolated and there's less potential for such things, is more ideal.” Gillian nodded, sitting between the brothers and placing her hands in her lap.

After a moment, Rufus nodded. “While I sincerely doubt we'll be doing work on the level that Hojo and Hollander were, I do agree that a more isolated site is likely better for a corporate lab. If you truly think Banora is the best option, then I can get started on having arrangements made. I will have to ask that you do your utmost best to make it to the monthly board meetings, but have no objections or complaints otherwise.”

Gillian smiled, bobbing her head as Dark Nation rested it's head in Rufus's lap.

He scratched between the guard hound's ears, looking back to the brothers. “Do you want to stay with Gillian?”

After a long moment, Nero nodded.

“... I like Angeal too.” Weiss muttered.

“If they are in agreement, I see no reason why Gillian couldn't adopt you two. And Angeal is rather well-known for taking quarterly trips home to visit her.” Rufus pointed out.

Gillian smiled, her hands moving to rest on Weiss's knee and Nero's shoulder.


	67. Chapter 67

“You're going to Wutai?” Tifa asked.

“All our calls seem to start with you asking questions,” Rufus commented, “Yes, I'll be going over for negotiations in a few days. This war was started over mako energy, which I don't endorse, but it's gone on for so long now that Shinra can't simply pull back. There are going to be reparations to pay.”

Lazard passed him a cup to dry as Tifa said, “That sounds... serious.”

Phone pinned to his shoulder as he toweled the dish off, Rufus admitted, “Shinra has done a lot of damage. We've killed many of their warriors and destroyed much of their land over one of the pettiest of causes. Wutai is the victim here, and as the president of Shinra Electric it's my responsibility to fix the damage my father and his board caused.”

Tifa was quiet on the other end. He finished drying the cup and put it away. Lazard handed him another one.

“... What if they ask more than you can pay?”

He was going to develop a crick in his neck if he didn't switch the phone to his other shoulder at some point, but Lazard just kept handing him dishes to dry, so he was going to have to tough it out. “That's the whole point of negotiations. They'll have demands and needs that directly clash with ours, and we're supposed to reach an agreement that will be mutually beneficial. I would say we're supposed to meet halfway, but it'll probably be more like Shinra meeting Wutai at the three-quarters mark.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Will you be stopping by at all?” Tifa sighed.

Not with Sephiroth around he wasn't. Rather than say that, though, Rufus answered, “I don't think we'll have the time. There's a lot to do now that the company is in my hands. Resolving matters with Wutai doesn't even scratch the surface.”

“Then I wanna come visit!”

“Dare I ask why?”

Lazard raised an eyebrow as he handed over the last of the dishes and began cleaning the sink. Rufus shook his head the best he was able.

“Because it's boring here, and I love my dad, really, but... ugh. And guys are trying to pull moves again, too! I think they're catching on that the proposal was bogus!”

After a moment, he chuckled, ”Maybe we should give you a position in Shinra, if you're so bored.”

“I'm not just gonna be some secretary! That's even more boring!”

“Good thing we have more to our employment than secretarial positions then, hm? I'll tell you what, Tifa,” Rufus said as he put the last plate away and finally switched his phone to his other shoulder, “I have two men scheduled to go to Cosmo Canyon. I'll have them stop by Nibelheim first, so they can pick you up. Help them out with their work, and then you can come to Midgar for a visit.”

“Deal!” she yelled, promptly hanging up directly afterwards.

“I take it you're calling Reeve now?” Lazard asked as Rufus put his phone away.

“In the morning.” he waved off.

Nodding as he moved out of the kitchen, the eldest commented, “Honestly, a strong-willed individual like her wouldn't be out of place running SOLDIER. She doesn't let others push her around, but is also sympathetic and caring.”

“Well, you can be the one to offer her the job.” Rufus hummed as he followed Lazard to the couch. The eldest made a surprised noise when Rufus slumped against him, prompting him to reprimand, “Stop moving, I'm tired.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Rufus... are you... well, are you feeling alright?” Lazard asked.

“I'm fine.”

“You aren't normally so... cuddly.”

He took a moment to think of how best to word his answer, crossing his ankles. “... I'm so close. I think, when I first woke up in this era, I had expected it to take... years, possibly. It didn't feel like something I could accomplish so quickly. And yet here I am, just shy of three months in...”

“It's nearly a decade of things you were undoing. Of course it would feel like it would take much longer, even if all it took to change things was a few small actions here and there.” Lazard pointed out.

Rufus nodded against the eldest's shoulder. “It all went so fast. But even so, there's so much work to be done...”

“Maintaining things takes dedication.”

“... It went so fast, but it already feels like it's been years since I last saw everyone.”

Despite his grumbling, Lazard shifted to drape an arm over his shoulders and give him a quick squeeze. “You'll be okay. I already have to be wary of drunk Turks breaking and entering, remember?”

Rufus couldn't keep from chuckling.

“Perk up, Cloud will probably be back soon with your dog.” the eldest advised, rubbing his arm briefly.

He nodded, but didn't move. Lazard didn't move him or object to his staying.

He really was tired.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that thing with the panda going berserk and destroying the guy's office?  
> Yeah, writing this chapter made me want to embody that panda so bad. I completely rewrote the entire thing no fewer than seventeen times. I don't think I wrote this one all that well, but it was a needed scene.

“Are you certain that bringing me along was wise?” Sephiroth asked.

“You say after we've already reached the palace— I advise that next time you voice your social anxiety before getting on the transport.” Rufus sighed, shaking his head as Felicia rolled her eyes.

“It's okay.” Vincent soothed.

“You haven't heard what they call me.”

“It is precisely because you are the Silver Demon of Wutai that you should be here. If I could afford it I would have brought Genesis and Angeal as well.” Rufus commented as they neared the palace.

They had left for Wutai at the same time as Reeve and Shears for Nibelheim, Cid for Rocket Town, and Gillian and the brothers for Banora. Rufus had elected to leave Cloud and Dark Nation with Lazard. Having them with him would look too threatening. It already looked threatening to have Sephiroth at his back, to say nothing about the other two.

They were greeted by a handful of guards in full armor, weapons all but out. Rufus couldn't fault them. He probably would have done the same thing in their position. Almost had, in a way, with the Remnants, not that it had gone well.

Greetings were exchanged. The guards half-circled around the four of them and led the way into the palace.

Emperor Godo was waiting for them, standing alone and stiff in the meeting room. The guards dispersed to stand at positions along the walls.

Well. Rufus's move.

“Emperor Godo,” he greeted, falling into a bow, “Thank you for agreeing to see us, and for letting us into your home.”

“It was only a matter of time.” the emperor sighed, bowing back.

“I suspect my intentions for this visit have been misinterpreted. Perhaps we should get straight into business.”

There was a little shuffling around, and then they were all seated, arranged around the low table in the middle of the room. Rufus waited for Sephiroth to stop fidgeting— though he could understand this time, it looked like the general was struggling to fit in his seat a bit— before he began.

“I don't know if you've heard, Emporor Godo, but not that long ago my father met a rather untimely end. As such, I am not the president of Shinra Electric.” he started.

“We had heard that presidency changed, yes. We had also heard... unsavory rumors about his behavior towards children.” the man nodded warily.

“Yes. I cannot condone or endorse the practices that my father did. Not human experimentation or mako reactors.”

The emperor sat up straighter, eyes sharpening.

Rufus continued, “Felicia here is already ordering the withdrawal of Shinra troops, aided by Sephiroth. However, I'm aware that pulling back all troops all at once will only destabilize the situation here, and that the company has directly caused a great deal of damage to Wutai and it's people.”

“An end to the war.” Emperor Godo said suspiciously.

Rufus nodded.

The emperor's gaze moved over his companions. “On what terms?”

“Since it is my party in the wrong, I feel it only right that you name yours first.” Rufus replied.

Emperor Godo folded his hands on the table. “To what degree will my terms be met?”

“So long as you don't ask for a handful of Sephiroth clones—”

Felicia kicked him. Vincent clearing his throat was the only reason Rufus didn't kick back. The emperor raised an eyebrow.

“— I am inclined to meet you more than halfway.”

Silence fell over the room, with Emperor Godo examining them. Rufus tucked his hands into his lap, waiting patiently. It felt like his shin was already bruising— he should have kicked back when he had the chance, Vincent's disapproval be damned. Why was she wearing steel-toed boots, anyway, as far as he knew only the older Cloud had ever worn those and that was after leaving Shinra.

“... Your shoulders do not bear the weight of a young man,” Emperor Godo said, drawing him out of his thoughts, “You carry yourself with age beyond your years, but not as a soldier does. You carry yourself as a survivor of great tragedy would.”

Rufus smiled as Sephiroth and Felicia shifted, wondering idly how one as oblivious as Yuffie was related to one as wise and perceptive as this man here. “Do I?” he asked calmly. Would Emperor Godo be a good person to let in on the secret? Possibly, but he didn't exactly intend to go about telling every person on the planet.

Before anything else could be said, there was a muted shriek from beyond the room. As the thumping of footsteps approached, the emperor sighed, putting his head in his hands. Moments later, the doors to the room were thrown open with an indignantly shrieked, “Daddy!”

“Yuffie, I told you to stay with your tutors...”

“But you're surrendering to Shinra!” Yuffie screamed, trying to launch herself— goodness, she was tiny! That knife she was holding was almost as big as her! Rufus knew that Yuffie had always been on the small side, but she looked borderline like a toddler right now!

Vincent reacted the fastest, catching the girl mid-lunge and plucking the knife from her hand. As she squealed indignantly, flailing about, Emperor Godo apologized, “I'm sorry, my daughter is...”

“I don't mind.” Rufus shrugged.

“It's good for kids to be spirited.” Felicia added.

“Leggo! You jerk! I'll kill you!” Yuffie threatened as Vincent stood awkwardly with the girl in one hand and the knife in his other.

Emperor Godo sighed again, standing up and approaching the Turk. He took Yuffie while a guard approached to take the knife. Relieved of his tiny prisoner, Vincent returned to Sephiroth's side. After what looked to be a moment of internal debate, the emperor returned to the table as well, holding Yuffie firmly on his lap. “My apologies, but I'm not certain there's much else I can do to keep her out of trouble...”

“I genuinely don't mind, and I doubt my companions do either.” Rufus waved off.

“Wutai will never surrender! Shinra scum!” the little girl bawled.

“I like her.” Felicia declared.

“Stop kicking me, I'll make you and Vincent trade places.” he warned as he was hit with a bolt of inspiration. Looking to Yuffie, he said, “And I certainly hope Wutai isn't surrendering, since we came here to deliver our own surrender.”

“Oh.” the princess said, going quiet and still.

“Did we?” Sephiroth asked, sounding a hair away from plaintive.

“Don't worry and go with it.” Vincent advised. Rufus sort of saw him squeezing the general's knee.

As Emperor Godo looked torn between laughter and more sighing, Rufus asked, “So, Princess Kisaragi, do you have any immediate demands that you would like added to the negotiations?”

After a moment, she thrust out a hand, declaring, “You hafta hand over all your materia and admit that Shinra sucks while Wutai is the eternal bestest of the best!”

“Yuffie...” the emperor sighed, shaking his head. They were all giving the poor man gray hairs, Rufus was sure. He'd have to send a gift basket of some sort in apology.

For the time being, though, he reached into his pocket for Yuffie's gift. “I'm afraid this is all I have on me, but I hope you find it satisfactory.” he hummed, sliding it across the table.

Yuffie caught it clumsily, blinking at the box with wide eyes. She looked up at him suspiciously as her father raised an eyebrow, then began fumbling to open it.

Rufus thought the box was rather nice. It was octagonal in shape, made from a lovely reddish wood. Yuffie's name was engraved on the top, and each side had a speeding chocobo carved into it, the top and bottom halves racing in opposite directions. The hinge and latch were bronze, and the inside was lines with plush black velvet that made the glow of the materia more vibrant.

Yuffie made an absolutely atrocious noise of delight. Sephiroth wasn't the only one wincing at the pitch of the sound, either, that hurt. The girl clapped the box shut, writhed out of her father's grip, and raced from the room with a maniacal grin and the box clutched to her chest.

“So,” Rufus asked after a moment, smirking a bit, “Do you think she liked it?”


	69. Chapter 69

Rufus rocked gently back and forth in his chair, considering the scrap-paper covered in notes.

It had been about a week since the visit to Wutai. Most forces had been pulled back, leaving only the bare minimum to ensure stability, and work to rebuild and fix everything that had been destroyed or damaged was starting to pick up steam.

Lazard had apparently gotten ahold of Tifa and offered to train her to take over the SOLDIER department. Rufus knew because she had called him to go on about how awesome it was and fret about if she'd be able to do it right. He had encouraged her to at least try once she had finished helping set up in Cosmo Canyon. On the subject of Cosmo Canyon, Reeve and Shears were ahead of schedule with setting up the first solar panel array thanks to the help of the locals. Reeve had agreed to swing by Correl once they were done.

Cid was back in Rocket Town and had just recently proposed the idea of using an unmanned rocket to launch Jenova into the sun— to buy them some extra time on that whole front. Most everyone had agreed with the idea, so the pilot was figuring out fuel and timeframes and the like.

Gillian, Weiss, and Nero were in Banora, redoing the labs and facilities there. Nero had been a huge help in mapping out the tunnels and mine-shafts, apparently. Angeal was making plans to go visit and help out soon. Genesis still wasn't allowed out of Midgar, though the redhead had expressed that he wanted to go, rather badly at that.

Scarlet was gone. So was Hollander. One left peacefully and the other was thrown out, but both were being watched by the Turks for the next month. Maybe for the next year, just to be safe.

Aerith was meeting regularly with Vincent to try meditating and communicating with the planet— or Chaos, in the Turk's case— that way. Apparently they were getting their foot in the door, if nothing else. Zack was their cheerleader, it seemed. And speaking of Zack, Rufus had a small family of six elegantly dressed tonberry plushes on his desk. Three in suits, three in dresses, all holding their own special knife and lantern. And the lanterns actually lit up, too. Rufus figured that the set was worth covering for Zack sneaking off to see Aerith a few more times.

All in all, everything was going smoothly. Rufus didn't really need the scrap-paper any more, but it had been found while his old office was being cleared out for the transition to an official board-room. The workers hadn't understood anything on it, but had worried it was important. That led to him sitting at his desk, considering the messy list with all it's scribbles and arrows.

He didn't really need it any more. Now that he was the president and had his team of people, he could just... deal with problems as they arose, rather than needing to keep a secretive list. But for some reason he found himself loathe to get rid of the thing.

The office door opened, making Dark Nation growl.

“Oh my god, your desk looks so fuckin' cute, yo!”

“Morning, Reno.” Rufus greeted, petting Dark Nation to calm it down with one hand. “Something you needed?”

“Nah, just bored. Whatcha got?” the redhead replied, jumping up onto the desk and making a mess as he swung his legs to box Rufus in. The fact that he didn't so much as brush any of the plushes suggested that he intentionally made a mess of everything else.

Rather than explain, Rufus just handed Reno the paper and leaned back. Dark Nation huffed, giving his hand a quick lick before returning to it's bed. The office fell into comfortable quiet.

“So it's a to-do list?” Reno hummed, a finger tracing over the arrows and underlines.

“In a sense. I was still effectively alone and needed some way to keep track of what was happening versus what I was trying to make happen. Given that I no longer need to hide or play a passive role, I don't exactly need that any more,” Rufus shrugged, “Despite that, I find I'd rather not get rid of it.”

The redhead nodded, humming and idly kicking his feet. “You should frame it.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow. “Frame it?” he echoed.

Reno grinned, nodding more as he handed the list back. “A testament of sorts! ‘I am Rufus Shinra, I got shit done and will continue to get shit done,’ yo!”

“My presidency isn't enough of such a statement?” he hummed, tapping the edge of the paper against the Turk's knee.

“Nah. That's the public shit. The sorta stuff fan clubs squee over. This, though,” Reno declared, catching the corner of the list and wiggling it for emphasis, “This is the real shit, y'know?”

Rufus couldn't help but smile, chuckling, “It's always so easy to forget how intelligent you actually are sometimes, but wisdom? I'm stunned, Reno.”

The redhead clapped a hand to his chest with such a dramatic gasp that Dark Nation startled. “Boss! You wound me, yo! How ever will I emotionally recover enough t' tell ya what I did yesterday!”

He raised an eyebrow, curiosity admittedly piqued. However, he could see that Reno was in a playful mood. He'd have to play along if he wanted answers.

“I imagine you won't. You'll die of a broken heart, all because I was thoughtlessly callous with my words. I suppose we best say our farewells now.” he replied, staring off over Reno's shoulder as if forlorn.

The Turk started to fall back as if swooning, but stopped to look at the row of tonberries. “Dammit, that's inconvenient...”

“The lanterns light up if you squeeze their wrists. I'm rather delighted with them.”

Reno made a curious noise, picking up one of the dress-wearing tonberries. The redhead gave the wrist a little squeeze, and grinned when the little lantern lit up. “Ooh, that's cool! Where'd ya get 'em?”

“Blackmail and extortion,” Rufus replied, reaching over the Turk's lap to put the list by the computer, “What did you get up to yesterday?”

Reno took a moment to balance the tonberry on his thigh, lantern still lit up, before leaning back on his palms. “So we're scoutin' for new hires right now. Nothin' concrete just yet. Checking people out, lookin' at backgrounds and skill-sets. Prob'ly take a few on in a few months, start 'em in on training.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow, crossing his legs. Where was the redhead going with this?

“Well, there's this one chick, right? Cute kid, little blonde thing. Has a sister in the department already, if you can believe it!” Reno grinned, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Rufus blinked, wondering if he dared get his hopes up. “Elena?”

“Something like that,” Reno nodded, grin widening, “An' I may or may not'a said we should totally take the kid on for training.”

Rufus could count on one hand with fingers left over the number of times he had hugged someone.

He tugged Reno off the desk and into his lap, the little tonberry tumbling to the floor as he wrapped his arms around the Turk. “Are you free tonight?” he asked, voice muffled by the redhead's shoulder.

“Ooh, just cleared m' schedule!” Reno laughed, patting his head.

There was still a lot of work left to be done. Aerith and Jenova, SOLDIER, mako-reactors, and reparations to Wutai, to name a few. But Rufus couldn't currently say he cared. No, right now he was mentally plotting out how best to spoil Reno for the next few days, because he hadn't thought Elena would be reentering the picture for years and now it would be a couple months tops.

Maybe he'd even let Reno pick out the frame for the list.


End file.
